King of Hearts
by Agent08
Summary: COMPLETE. Tradition says, every king must rule beside a sorceress. But King Syaoran won't let just anybody have a say in his kingdom, simply because they have magical powers. He swears the only girl he'll ever rule with is… his queen. SyaoranxSakura.
1. Chosen

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters. I own the plot and that's all. Everything belongs to the brilliant CLAMP and the true creators of CCS. Sigh, it depresses me to admit that.

Full summary: Tradition says, every king must rule beside a sorceress. But King Syaoran won't let just anybody have a say in his kingdom, simply because they have magical powers. He swears the only girl he'll ever rule with is… his queen. SyaoranxSakura.

Now… on with the story!

**King of Hearts**

_Chosen_

**Syaoran –**

I thought that the whole point of being king was being in charge. You know, having the final say in affairs of the kingdom, affairs of the palace, and obviously, affairs in my life. I think having the final say in what goes on in one's life is more or less a basic, natural right. But from what I was getting from my most "trusted" advisor, this wasn't the case.

"I don't _need_ a sorceress. I'm magical by birth, remember? You should know. We're related."

Eriol sighed and pushed the bridge of his glasses higher on his nose . "Yes, I realize that. But this is the way the kingdom has been run for years! Just because you're king now, doesn't mean you get to change hundreds of years of tradition—"

"_Actually_," I cut in sharply, staring at my cousin's face in the reflection of the mirror I was standing in front of. "I think that's exactly what it means."

A day had passed since my coronation. I was trying on the robes I received as a gift from my mother for becoming what I was always destined to be, the King. I had really big shoes to fill, because the previous rulers of the kingdom, my mother and father, were hard to live up to. My mother came to power when my father died when I was still young, and she ruled alone ever since. It was always known that she'd relinquish her powers to me at twenty-one. And with my twenty-first birthday gone and celebrated, the responsibility of ruling rested on me now.

And I would begin my reign as king by looking fabulous.

"Does it look alright?" I asked Eriol, spreading my arms in what I thought looked like a majestic pose. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it looks fine. Will you at _least_ consider meeting with the—"

"Crown. Hand it over."

He scowled at me and released a hushed growl but did not disobey. It's never a good idea to disobey the king, anyway.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

He took it from its place on a soft, velvet pillow cushion and handed it to me gingerly. I could have easily asked many of my other attendants to give it to me; they were at the ready to do my bidding at all corners of my chambers. But bossing Eriol around was so much more fun.

I took my crown, my beloved crown, and put it ever so carefully atop my unkempt chocolate brown hair. I knew, having been trained and taught for this position all my life, that it wasn't just an accessory. This head piece represented the lives of the thousands of people living in my kingdom that I had responsibility of. As long as it was mine to wear, my every choice and decision, little or big, would effect everyone. I knew that more than anyone.

"Well? Are we done talking about your appearance? Can we discuss more important matters?"

I frowned at my cousin. "Relax. I was getting around to it."

He didn't seem to believe me but I didn't care. Whether he thought so or not, I was definitely going to be taking my new role in the kingdom seriously.

"You can't rule without a sorceress."

I groaned and left the mirror, exiting my chambers and having a number of attendants and servants salute and bow to me as I walked along the hall. They did that for me as a prince, so it really was nothing new.

"Eriol. Drop the sorceress issue. That's not a request."

"But Syaoran, I really do think that it's best to continue—"

"Isn't there something more important we should be talking about?" I asked as we entered the gardens so that I could enjoy yet another beautiful day of summer before it was over. "Any war I should be updated with? Or maybe a kingdom that would like to initiate commerce with us?"

Eriol sighed again for the millionth time. "No and no. If there was, I would have brought it up with you first. But as it just so happens, this _sorceress issue_ as you like to call it is the most important thing on the list right now."

I groaned. "This isn't fair. Okaa-sama and otou-sama didn't have to rule with any—"

"You know full well that is not true. Your okaa-sama was your otou-sama's sorceress and your okaa-sama didn't need a sorcerer after he passed away because she was one already. Stop making excuses and just get one already!"

"What is the big deal?" I exploded. "I don't want one. And anyway, I have magical powers already! Just like okaa-sama when she ruled."

"You know this already, Syaoran," Eriol continued, sounding as though he was trying very hard to contain his frustration. "You are not a sorcerer like she was when she ruled."

"Then what am I, huh?" I asked with venom, tired of being told what to do.

"Stop asking me like you don't know!" he said exasperatedly. "You've read the ancient books; you've studied the old scriptures. You're a warlock – skilled in battle and competent in magic through hard work, practice and study. A sorcerer is naturally magical from birth—"

"Like me!"

"Stop this idiocy right now, Syaoran," he cut in shortly, seeming to have no patience left whatsoever. "You have magic in your blood because of your okaa-sama but you had to hone it and develop it. Unlike a sorcerer, who can spellcast without hard work, practice or study but with simple respite and reflection. You are fully aware of these differences."

"These differences are _stupid_."

"These _stupid differences_ have been helping to govern the kingdom since the very beginning. You are going to rule with a sorceress, Syaoran."

I glowered at him. "Remind me something – who is king here, you or me?"

"I am your advisor," Eriol responded flatly, obviously trying to avoid starting an argument with me, but it looked like it was too late. "And I advise that you appoint a sorceress."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you're telling me to."

And as we were about to begin what would have been a very heated debate, a strong voice rang out in the garden. "_Xiao-Lang_."

We both froze at the sound of it. Neither of us spoke nor moved as my mother, former Queen Yelan, advanced in a manner that radiated royalty and demanded obedience. She looked at neither of us as she approached and instead kept her gaze forward.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, okaa-sama," I said stiffly. Eriol bowed but said nothing.

"Is there a problem?" she asked lightly, as if there was not a care in the world and still not looking at either of us.

Eriol answered, "No, Your Highness. My cousin and I were simply discussing the way we think this kingdom should be run."

She smiled. "And how exactly do you think it should be run?"

"With a sorceress."

"Without a sorceress."

Our replies came in unison. My mother smiled and turned to me. "Are sorceresses useless to you, Xiao-Lang?"

"No, okaa-sama! No, of course not. But I think it is in the best interest of the kingdom, and for me, that I rule alone."

Eriol scoffed. "This has nothing to do with the best interest of the kingdom! You're still the same cousin I played with when we were young, Syaoran. You haven't changed. You don't want to share your responsibilities with anyone. You think you're the only one who can do things right and with no one's help. This is your pride and selfishness at work right now and you know it."

I stared at him with anger. "You forget your place, _advisor_." I said to him icily. "Or do you not remember who exactly you are speaking to?"

"I'm talking with my cousin," he answered shortly.

"Who is also the king!"

"Who is acting like a pompous—"

"That is quite enough," mother said, putting an end to our squabble.

We both immediately shut up. She turned first to Eriol and was not smiling anymore. "Eriol, you know better ways to advise a king than this. Cousin or not, Xiao-Lang rules now. You must get through to him by other means. Not through childish arguments or silly name calling."

Eriol looked down at his feet. "Yes, Your Highness."

I too was staring at my feet but was inwardly smirking with joy at Eriol's reprimand.

And finally, she faced me. Suddenly I wasn't so joyful on the inside anymore. "And you…" She began, staring at me with a frown for a long time until she finally decided to smile once more. It was a strange smile, one I'd never seen on her face before. "You will rule with a sorceress, my son. End of discussion."

I gaped. "_What_? This is ridiculous. I'm king now, and my decision is final! My duties will be performed alone, without the help of any sorceress!"

"Yes, dear," she said softly but in a strong, commanding manner. "You are king. And I am your okaa-sama. Everyone else may do what you tell them, but you do what _I_ say. And I say you rule with a sorceress."

I opened my mouth to protest, but there was no point in trying anymore. Eriol thought it was best, my mom agreed, and I would bet my bottom dollar that the people of the kingdom would feel better if I was ruling next to an all-powerful sorceress too.

I sighed. "If I do this… if I do choose to share the affairs of state and home with a sorceress — I pick her. I may or may not choose to solicit input, but either way, no one else will choose but me. And when I do choose her, no one can challenge my decision. Those are the terms of my agreement to this issue."

My mother smiled and Eriol did too, taking that as her compliance. They both bowed.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

_**xxxxxx**_

"I just got scolded like I was a child!" I exclaimed as soon as my mother was out of earshot. I began making my way out of the gardens to my royal court. What was the point of even going to the gardens? There was rarely time for rest when one was king, and I was learning that the hard way.

"So did I," Eriol said, also a little miffed by our lectures. "And she's not even my okaa-sama."

I was ready to begin my first real day at work as king. I didn't know what I would be dealing with; I expected Eriol would be going over the schedule for the day with me once I was settled in my throne in the court. But time is not wasted when one is king either, and that was another lesson I learned that day.

As we arrived at the entrance of the court, the Royal Oak doors swung open to allow me entrance. What I saw the moment I took one step forward was certainly a sight to see.

"What. The hell. Is _this_?"

I was greeted with a hoard of squealing, blushing, adoring girls. They stood in the center of the court, all gazing at me with obsession in their eyes and wildly beating hearts in their chests. I could practically see the restrain in their faces as they tried not to tackle me then and there.

It's true — being king is not an easy feat. But being a handsome bachelor at the same time is much, much harder.

Eriol smiled and escorted me to my throne where I practically collapsed in the seat. I couldn't stop staring in bewilderment and incredulity at the crowd of girls, following my every move with their heart shaped iris eyes.

"This," he explained to me with a wide flourish of his arm, presenting to me the ladies gathered in the center of my court, though there wasn't any need because really, how could I miss them? "Is your first task as king."

"Eriol…" I said, with obvious threat and malice in my voice. "Tell me you didn't—"

"Pick one," he said brightly.

"These are all supposed to be sorceresses?" I exclaimed incredulously. "This is ridiculous, there's got to be at least a hundred—"

"I took it up on myself to send pages out throughout the kingdom and across the seas with a list of qualifications and benefits of becoming your sorceress," he interrupted. "I knew you would see it my way eventually, so I had it done a month or so ago to give enough time for people traveling from far away. Those who thought they were best fit for the job were told to come here on this day."

"You did this without _telling_ me!" I fumed, after learning what he'd done behind my back. "Who do you think—"

"The first lady may come forward," he announced in a loud voice, hushing the squealing and panting for the most part. I opened my mouth to yell some more and possibly sentence him to a whole month in the dungeon, but the first "applicant" I guess you could say, had already approached the foot of my throne.

Though she was bowing rather low, I could still sense her flirtatious smile hidden beneath a host of blonde ringlets. "King Syaoran," she said smoothly.

I inhaled deeply, telling myself over and over that having a fit of rage in front of a group of ladies and royal attendants wasn't the best thing for me to do as my first act as king.

"Your name?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Hanoru Rei."

"Welcome, Hanoru-san," I replied. She giggled as if the way I said her name was some form of flirting. I ignored it and continued with the interview. "Tell me, why do you want to be my sorceress?"

She batted her eyelashes at me and smiled in what I believe was supposed to be a seductive manner. "Why wouldn't I want to be your sorceress, Your Majesty? It would be an honor to serve next to our handsome king and be at his side, every waking moment."

Eriol snickered from beside me. I frowned harshly, showing no kindness for the girl. "You're dismissed. Next."

And thus began the nightmare.

Girl after girl was the same after the other. Most of them were only looking for a proposal of marriage – one girl even said, "Why do I want to be your sorceress? Well… our last king married his sorceress, so I was kind of hoping for the same result." Another stated, "If the pay is low, count me out."

I was seriously beginning to wonder what exactly Eriol had written in the qualifications and benefits list when he sent the pages out. Did he happen to write "must have big, busty chest" or "benefits include sharing the king's bed"? Or, perhaps he included, "magic not actually needed for employment"?

When asked to perform a little magic to prove me of their talents, the applicants gave me no real results whatsoever. One girl literally asked me to "pick a card, any card!" and another actually said the word, "_Abracadabra_!" with a twig for a wand.

I thought I was going to abdicate from the throne by the end of the hour for sure.

That was, until I saw her.

I was in the middle of listening to a different applicant drone on and on about unimportant things, my elbow propped up atop the arm rest, chin in hand. As I was scanning the crowd of girls, my eyes landed upon an auburn haired girl, near the back of the line. To be honest, there was nothing truly special about this particular girl, only that she was quiet, reserved and not acting at all like the others. There was no adoration in her eyes, but anxiety, and she did not sigh lovingly, but took calming breaths as if to soothe her.

I zeroed in on the quiet girl with narrowed eyes and, making a snap decision out of pure instinct, pointed directly at her with my free hand.

"You," I said, "step forward."

I saw the other girls take on an expression of irritation. I would've had to have gone through fifty or so more applicants to reach the auburn head, but plucking her out of the throng was far easier to do.

Seeing my finger being pointed at her, the girl's head snapped up, startled, and her stunningly bright emerald green eyes grew wide. She looked first to her left, her right, and then behind her to see if I was pointing at someone else. Lamely she pointed to herself with her index finger and mouthed, "Me?"

I nodded impatiently. "Yes, you. Come here. And you," I said, addressing the current girl I was supposed to be interviewing. "Dismissed."

She faltered in obvious insult and huffed all the way out of my court room.

The other girl was escorted to the foot of my throne because apparently she needed the help. She curtsied and bowed her head when she was left to stand by herself, her auburn bangs covering her face as she did so. She did nothing else.

"Name?" I asked, not bothering to begin with any preliminary courtesies. I had stopped being polite after the third applicant.

"Kinomoto Sakura," she answered in a soft, trembling voice.

"Okay. Well, Kinomoto Sakura – why are you here?" I asked.

She kept her head bowed, but I had a feeling it was not to show me respect, but because she was afraid to look up.

After a moment's hesitation, she answered quietly, "It was said that the family of the sorceress would be… taken care of, as long as she served alongside the king."

I nodded, knowing that was the favour returned to a sorcerer or sorceress for working diligently next to a ruler. Not only would he or she be well taken care of at the palace, but their immediate family would also be fed, sheltered and provided for in every possible way.

"Yes," I confirmed. "That is correct."

She swallowed nervously and said nothing else, but shrugged a little with her shoulders as if to say, "Well, that's why."

I decided to stop leaning forward in my throne and settled back into the cushions to observe the girl more carefully. She was different indeed. All the others just couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut yet this girl could barely say anything more than a sentence. She wasn't flirting either, which was strange.

I turned back to the Kinomoto girl to stare at her with serious amber eyes. "Are you talented in magic?"

She nodded.

"Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head.

"Are you positive?"

She nodded again.

"You're hired."

I heard a number of gasps almost immediately. One came from the girl, another from Eriol, and the rest came from the fifty or so other girls that were still waiting in line to be interviewed.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Really_?" Eriol chimed, stepping in front of me and giving me a look that told me I was not making a very wise decision. "Syaoran, you barely interviewed her and there are so many more applicants waiting to—"

"Do you want me to ask more questions?" I asked to see if this would shut him up.

"Well, it would make me feel a little better if you thoroughly—"

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked the girl.

She gasped and a number of girls behind her raised their hands eagerly.

"No!" she exclaimed, sounding insulted.

"Do you want to marry me?"

More girls raised their hands and even started chanting, "I do, I do!"

"Your Majesty!" she cried, "I don't understand why you're—"

"It wasn't a proposal," I snarled, as if I'd ever do such a thing. But if I was asking for her hand in marriage, I'd say it wasn't such a bad choice. She wasn't terrible looking; she was particularly attractive in fact. I didn't just notice her because she was different from the rest, her pleasing good looks had _some_ factor in it – what can I say? I'm a male.

"I'm asking you if you want the job because want to marry or sleep with me," I finished explaining.

She blushed a little. "Hoe… I—I knew that," she answered. "I mean… no, Your Majesty. That's not why. You have my honest word."

I clapped my hands. "It's decided then. You'll be my sorceress."

Eriol shook his head vigorously. "Syaoran, you can't just—"

"You know the terms of our agreement, Eriol. I pick the sorceress. No complaints, no nothing."

I was sure he was about to continue haranguing me but I wouldn't allow it. As far as I was concerned, the Kinomoto Sakura girl was the best choice out of the bunch. Though in the beginning, I felt myself feeling strangely drawn towards the blonde, I knew I'd made the better choice. This girl wasn't in it for my money or to share my bed, and she barely spoke a word, so I didn't think she'd be giving any input on the affairs of state. My mind was made.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, falling to her knees and bowing – literally _bowing_ in front of me, her arms sprawled out in front of her and her nose touching the marble floor. "I promise to do my best and work as hard as I can with—"

"Yeah, okay. That's great," I said, cutting her off short with a wave of my hand. I pointed to an attendant that stood a little ways behind her. "You, show her to the finest guest bedroom we have in the palace." I pointed to another. "And you, help him. The both of you make sure she is fed, clothed and made to feel at home."

They bowed first and then helped the girl off her feet, each taking one of her arms. As they began to escort her out through the nearest exit, she looked over her shoulder and stood stock still. "Wait," she called.

I stared at her, wondering what more she wanted.

"My family," she said quietly. "Will they… I mean, will you…"

"Oh, right," I said. "Eriol will come to see you later in the day to ask the necessary information. There's no need to worry for your family anymore, miss. They will be taken care of. You have _my_ honest word."

She smiled gratefully at me but I didn't respond. Instead I turned to face the rest of the applicants who were now tearing up or stomping their feet angrily. I noticed the blonde's blue eyes grow stormy. "Thank you ladies but your services are no longer needed. The position has been filled. Dismissed – all of you."

The court room filled with whines and moans at my abrupt decision and dismissal. As I exited so that I could be alone in my study, I noticed a number of applicants making a scene and having to be forced out by guards. I had no idea the sorceress thing would be such a big deal, really.

"Syaoran…" my cousin began. But I wouldn't hear it.

"Eriol. I know what you're going to say. My mind is made up. You're not going to change it."

"I get it, okay? She's quieter than the other girls, classier, prettier—"

"That isn't why I chose her." It was one of the reasons why I noticed her, but he didn't need to know that.

"—But how do you know if she's—"

"I don't know that she's anything," I interrupted hotly. "What I do know is that she will be my sorceress. And we're leaving it at that. Are we clear, _advisor_?" I asked, challenging him to dispute my decision once more.

Eriol pressed his lips together tightly but managed to answer, "As crystal, Your Highness."

I smirked, finally able to have my way. It only took forever to have things work out in my favor, but at least it happened. The kingdom got their sorceress, and I got to pick her myself, selecting the quietest, prudish girl of the bunch. I was more than confident in my choice, sure that I would remain certain about it for the rest of my reign.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes: **So, I'm kind of excited. Are you?

Geez Louis. I never thought I'd ever actually do another period piece again. But I did, and now here I am.

Let me get this straight: I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Now is not a good time in my life to be starting a new story. I'm busier than I have ever been, _ever_, and there's no way in hell I'd actually have enough time to update this – _BUT_. Lucky you, my dear readers. I've written fourteen chapters ahead of time, and I plan on updating every two weeks. I also plan on writing the next few chapters that will complete the story really soon, so you guys are pretty much covered.

I also think you guys should know I have no earthly idea how a real king conducts himself and how he spends his time. I'm going by faith here, you guys, and also by a few things I know here and there about ruling a kingdom (which is little, obviously). So I apologize and ask that you forgive me my inaccuracies and any other mistaken or incorrect facts included in the story. Hopefully it shouldn't bother too many of you.

Also, I actually did my research on what the difference was between a sorcerer and a person who possesses magical powers. I really did learn a lot. I took the "fantasy" definitions rather than the factual, by the way. My story is, anyway, fantasy.

Yeah, so, that's pretty much all the announcements I have for now. If there's anything else I forgot to mention, check out my profile under my 'Update – what's going on?' section, and you'll see anything and everything that's going on with the story, my life, and other things in between updates!

I hope you come back for more – I promise, it gets good. _Really_ good.

Thank you so much for reading and I sincerely hope that you take the time to review!

Vocabulary: _okaa-sama_ – respectful term for 'mother' ; _otou-sama_ – respectful term for 'father' ; _Xiao-Lang_ – Syaoran's Chinese name ; _ohayo gozaimsu_ – polite term for 'good morning' (tell me if I missed anything!)

PS. The publication of this story is in celebration of Canadian Thanksgiving, so – Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! (And yes, that means I am Canadian!)

Holla & Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	2. Persuaded

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

_For Miranda Panda, because I at least owe you this._

Now… on with chapter two!

**King of Hearts**

_Persuaded_

**Sakura —**

When I first decided to apply for the job as sorceress next to our new king, I never, ever thought he would actually _pick_ me – and so fast, too! He asked me – what was it? Five questions that I barely even answered and he hires me right on the spot?

I didn't even consult with my family! I went on a whim, in the hopes of being chosen and having my sick father taken care of. Trying to heal him with my magic had been a big mistake, I almost fell seriously ill myself – I couldn't work for days. In the time that I didn't earn any income, our bills got harder to pay. Not only that, but our debts and loans and taxes were still ever present as well.

We moved to Tomoeda and were still brand, spanking new, not even a full month settled in. We moved, thinking we'd have better luck paying everything off if we were in a new environment. So we left the old farm behind and got a new one – if you could really call it "new". It looked worse than our old one, misshapen and falling apart. But we needed a change, and that was what we got. In fact, change was what we got tenfold since I was hired to become the sorceress.

Working as the sorceress meant eating, sleeping and living in the palace, away from my father and my brother. I seriously did not think this one through. How was I going to tell them? They thought I was going into the village to get groceries, not to apply for a job working next to royalty! Heck, that was what I thought I was going to do too – until I saw the page advertising the job and I made a stupid, snap decision out of pure instinct and idiocy!

But what could I have possibly done? There wasn't any backing out now. The king had _chosen_ me, and really – what was I supposed to do? Decline, after he already made his choice? Give him my apologies and excuses and trudge back to the farm? There's no such thing as giving in your two weeks' notice when you work for the king. When you consent to work for royalty, you swear your allegiance.

My commitment was made. Looking back was not an option.

The two attendants King Syaoran instructed to take care of me had not yet let go of my elbows. I guess they could pretty much tell just by looking at me that if they let go, I'd be back on my knees, sprawled on the floor, and not because I was bowing for anybody.

It seemed as though I had been walking around the palace for ages until I arrived outside a pair of huge double doors. One attendant left and the other escorted me into the room when the doors opened for my entrance. What I saw was a space so big I could probably fit the whole farm into it. It was furnished with an extremely large, very comfy looking bed, a fire place, a closet, draperies, paintings and ornaments of every colour, pattern and design.

I gaped. "This is… _mine_?"

The one attendant smiled and bowed. My face took on an expression of embarrassment and awkwardness at the tiny gesture of respect. No one had ever bowed to me before.

The other attendant returned, a pretty raven-haired girl in tow. She was dressed beautifully in royal robes no doubt, and was grinning with a friendly smile.

She stopped right in front of me and smiled wider the second she was through giving me a full once-over. "_You're_ the new sorceress? You're _gorgeous_!"

My smiled twitched awkwardly. "Hoe…"

She took my wrists and held them up to her face in excitement, stars in her pretty amethyst eyes. The attendant that brought her into the room coughed and asked, "Do you have things under control, Daidouji-san?"

She nodded her head at him impatiently and waved her hand. "Yes, yes. You can go. Shoo!"

The two men seemed to look relieved and I remembered King Syaoran's instructions. Feed me, bathe me, and make me feel at home. I guess they thought this girl would be better off at doing those things for me. And I was glad. It looked as though Daidouji-san, as they called her, would be easy to make friends with.

"What's your name?" she asked, trading my wrists for my shaking my hands and leading me to the incredibly large closet.

"Kinomoto Sakura," I stuttered, still a little overwhelmed by things.

She sighed. "That is such a pretty name. It's only fitting though, I guess. Because you're really pretty. Did you know that? You would look _so_ beautiful in one of my dressing gowns. You have to try one on before the end of the day!"

"Um," I said nervously as I was then pushed in front of a mirror. Measuring string was plucked from one of her pockets and she began taking my sizes, from around my waist, my chest and even my height. "Who are you?"

She smiled as she continued taking more measurements. "Daidouji Tomoyo. Call me Tomoyo, please. One of Queen Yelan's ladies-in-waiting and also a fabulous seamstress, if I do say so myself. I was given the duty of coming here to be your guide when she heard of your arrival. And boy, am I glad! We're going to have fun!"

I laughed nervously. "Oh, I—"

"Here!" she cried, suddenly tossing me a gown that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was a pretty shade of pink, long, flowing, and way more beautiful and costly than the finest dress I had back on the farm. "You can put it on after you've had your bath. It'll do for now."

I stared at it in my arms, unsure. "This is stunning, really… but…"

She looked at me with concern. "What's the problem?"

I shrugged. "Well… are you sure it's okay for me to wear it? Or even sleep in here? I've never…" I trailed off, not knowing how exactly to structure that sentence. All I knew was that too much things had happened too fast, and being bowed to, escorted and given some of the finest things in the palace like the room and the dress was too much to take in.

Tomoyo smiled at me slowly in understanding and walked forward, putting a comforting, reassuring arm around my shoulders. "Sakura-chan," she said gently. "There's no need to be afraid here, really. You're our sorceress now. So you better get used to being catered to. It'll be this way for as long as you're with us."

I smiled as best as I could at that thought, uncertain of how it should make me feel.

She returned my smile and stretched her arms out, in the direction of the bathroom I didn't notice before. How big was my room, exactly? I could fit a whole neighbourhood in here!

"Your bath is almost ready. I've had the maids fill the tub with hot water. You can get down to your undergarments if you like. Here, I'll help you," she offered, beginning to undo my dress from behind. From her quiet giggle, she must've sensed the heat from my intense blush.

"Really, Sakura-chan. We're all girls here, there's no need to be shy." As she continued unlacing me, she added, "You know, you really should get used to this. I have a feeling you'll be here for a long time."

Somehow I had that same feeling too.

_**xxxxxx**_

I took one step back from the mirror, fully clothed in the pretty pink gown; my body cleansed, hair washed, and light make-up done. There were few changes done to me that day but gazing at my reflection in that moment, I could barely recognize the girl staring back.

"I am brilliant, as always," Tomoyo said from behind me, also staring at the reflection. She had stayed with me the whole entire time, helping to bathe, dry and clothe me. She'd seen far more than I hoped she would, and I knew then and there, only a good friend could get away with seeing that much of my flesh. So it was only a matter of time until I could consider her such.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You really are good."

I probably would've gawked at myself quietly for the next hour or so if there hadn't been a knock at my door. I looked at Tomoyo and she looked back at me, nodding encouragingly.

"Um… come in?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a little applause.

My doors opened at once and two men walked in, both of whom I recognized immediately.

The first of them I couldn't help but remember, because he was, after all, the king. Not only that, but it's hard to not notice a man as handsome as him. His imperial garments, strangely attractive messy, brown hair and severe amber eyes demanded attention in every room.

The other man I noticed because he had been with King Syaoran earlier and I knew him to be the king's sole advisor, and his cousin. He had dark blue hair and round glasses, and not many people look good with glasses, but he certainly did. He glanced at me first, but his gaze was almost immediately upon Tomoyo. I followed with my own eyes and saw her blush then look downward.

A number of servants and attendants stood a few feet behind, the king's official entourage. They stared with blank expressions and showing no interest whatsoever in anything except for perhaps the back of the person they stood behind.

Tomoyo and I curtsied and bowed our heads. My heart began to beat nervously as I wondered why he came. Surely he wasn't going to fire me already, when I didn't even start my job?

"Daidouji," he said solemnly in greeting, nodding once at Tomoyo.

She deepened her curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"Tomoyo," Eriol said afterwards, softly, more kind than the king had.

I noticed her cheeks grow redder. "Eriol."

We were still bowed and curtsied, both of us unsure of what would come next.

"Sorceress," one said, and to my relief, it was Eriol. I looked up at him with whatever courage I had and smiled.

"At your service," I replied, hoping I sounded as professional and noble as the others did.

He smiled at me kindly. "On behalf of everyone in the palace, I welcome you. Please consider this your new home and feel at liberty to do whatever you please on palace grounds. As far we are concerned, you are practically part of our royal family."

Tomoyo nodded fervently in agreement and grinned. "Absolutely. You are not a guest here, but a member of the household," she said cheerfully.

I blushed at this and tried to think of something clever and witty to respond with. "I… um, I shall."

I noticed the king's eyes roll shortly, as if he wanted to move on with other things.

"We are delighted to have you with us today and hope that you stay with us for years to come," he added.

The king then sighed and tapped his foot. "Any other pleasantries you want to make?" he asked his cousin impatiently.

It was rude, no doubt, but no one seemed to be bothered by his question but me. It was as if they were used to his attitude, and they probably were.

I raised an eyebrow at him and boldly asked, "Is there a problem, Your Majesty?"

I really have no idea where I found the courage to address the king in such a way, and without even being spoken to first. It was yet another surprising event of the day.

Eriol and Tomoyo raised their own eyebrows at my question and smiled, amused. Shocked, but amused.

King Syaoran didn't look amused, though. The way he was staring at me – it made me feel like I was an insect about to get squashed with his boot.

"You two must have a lot to discuss," Eriol said. "Working alongside one another will require you two to spend a lot of time with each other. Why not start now? Get to know one another a little bit. The best start to a professional relationship is common ground, is it not?"

I shrugged. "Certainly," I answered plainly, though truthfully spending time with the king was the last thing that I wanted to do.

The king sighed and whispered to his cousin, "Do I have to do this?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes at him scoldingly and muttered something beneath his breath. It might have been my ears playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn he said, "You picked her!"

King Syaoran sighed again. "Alright."

Eriol was back to smiling once more and he clapped his hands together once, summoning for everyone to follow him out of the room. "Come now, everyone. Let us leave the king and the sorceress in peace."

My jaw dropped in bewilderment. "W-Wait," I stuttered, reaching out for Tomoyo who had already begun to walk away. I didn't think we'd be getting to know each other _alone_. Why would I ever willingly choose to be alone with the king? I had no idea how to act around the highest form of royalty! At least with others around, I could copy their actions and pretend like I did.

My single word went unheard. Before I knew it, Tomoyo was closing the doors shut in front of her, winking at me once for courage.

I stood, staring at the closed door, not knowing what to do next. I turned back around to face the king but did not meet his eyes. I had done enough disrespectful things for one day.

It was a moment or two before he chose to break the silence.

"Are you finding your new accommodations to your liking?" the king asked, offering the question up in hopes of beginning a non-awkward conversation.

I nodded fervently. "Everything is wonderful. Thank you very much."

He nodded a couple of times and his eyes began to wander, as if he was thinking of what to say next. I bit my lip.

It was another couple of seconds until he decided to speak again. "Well, my cousin said I should come in here to check up on you and make sure you were okay. It looks like you're doing fine to me."

I stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

He paced a little and brought his hands together in front of him. "He also said I should make sure you're… you know… what you say you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean, Your Grace."

He let out a tiny sigh. "I need you to perform some magic for me. So I know that you're actually a sorceress and not lying to me so that I can provide for your family."

My eyes narrowed in insult. How dare he think I'd do such a thing? I told him earlier, didn't I? I _told_ him I wasn't lying. Did he think I was the same as the other applicants, willing to say anything, all to get something in return? He obviously didn't think very much of me. I would never use a lie to gain a favor – from the king, no less!

I contained my anger. "Very well. What will you have me do?"

He shrugged, not seeming to notice my swell of offense. "Well, what can you do?"

I shrugged in return, still affronted. "Anything."

"Anything?" he repeated.

What, did he think I was lying about that, too? "Yes, Your Highness. Anything."

He nodded, and I think he looked impressed. Not entirely persuaded, but impressed.

"Show me."

I let out a tiny exhale through my nose so as not to show any insolence. "As you wish, Your Excellency."

I looked about the room, wondering what magic I could possibly perform in front of the king to convince him of my magical ability. Having an idea, I stretched out my arm in the direction of the nearest open window and held up my hand, as if I was pushing against something solid. Suddenly it slammed shut, the lock falling with a tiny_ clang_ into place behind it.

I turned to face the king once more to see his reaction.

He was looking at me skeptically, leaning on the bed post, his chin in his hand. He looked bored. "Is that all?"

I stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"That was _nothing_," he said, condescendence clear in his tone. "For all I know, that window could've been closed by a breeze outside."

I gaped at him. "And yet all the other windows remain open?"

"Coincidence."

I scoffed. "And did that breeze lock the window too, then?" I asked, not caring if I sounded audacious or impudent anymore. I had no idea our new king would be so infuriating.

"Just gravity doing its job," he answered, blowing on his finger nails distractedly.

He was challenging me, I knew it. What he didn't know was that I would rise to this challenge, furious and determined to make him feel in awe of my powers.

I turned to face my vanity and all the things on top of it. With one glance back at the king, I gave the objects atop the desk my full attention, staring at them and concentrating with all my might. The crystal perfume bottles, make-up utensils and mirror began to tremble, as though an earthquake were passing through it.

When I thought that the glass and crystal would shatter if I continued any longer, I relaxed my glare and turned to the king yet again, a smug look in my eye.

He still didn't look awed.

"The attendants were causing a fuss beneath your room," he said in explanation of what just happened, sounding uninterested.

"Are you _kidding_?" I asked exasperatedly.

He began chuckling at me disdainfully. Never before had I ever felt more teased or taunted. Before I knew it, I was beginning to flush in anger.

I stared at him in outrage and reached out with my arm once more, my fist forming a claw, as if I was grabbing for something in mid-air. I flung my arm to the side as though I had violently thrown something, and the king's crown flew off his head, crashing in a mess of jewels and gold on the floor of my room.

The moment the crown made contact with the ground, his chuckling stopped immediately. He fell to his knees, as though he forgot I was even there, and grabbed the remains of his crown, staring in devastation.

He looked up at me, anger like I'd never seen before flashing in his amber eyes. "Do you have any idea what you have just done!" he screamed. "You—"

He reached out, as if he were going to grab me and shake the life out of me. But I was unafraid. Before he could even touch me I held out my hand to stop him and he could not make another step forward, as hard as he tried. The invisible, protective barrier around me was strong and unbreakable.

He wanted to see the degree of my powers? Well, the king's wish was my command.

With my free hand that was not enforcing the barrier I made a twisting motion like I was screwing an ornament into the ceiling. His crown reassembled itself in a matter of seconds, looking shinier than before and as though it was made brand new.

I smiled at him.

He picked it up and placed it back on his head wordlessly, staring first at the ground where it had laid in pieces and then choosing to look at me, his eyes no longer teasing, taunting or angry. He did look a little annoyed, though.

"That wasn't funny."

"No?" I asked. "I thought it rather amusing. Are you persuaded yet, Your Highness?"

He didn't reply. Instead, we stared at each other for quite some time, and it wasn't long before I felt like we were back at square one.

"What else can you do?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "I can tell fortunes," I offered. "I can make predictions for the future, and sometimes I get visions. That's not all the time, though, the visions." I added.

He nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

More silence.

"Um… is there anything you can't do?"

I thought again and said, "Well, there's one thing I _won't_ do with my powers. I don't want to harm or kill someone with my powers. I kindly ask that you never ask me to do so."

King Syaoran nodded once. "Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Then there are the things that I _can't_ do. I can't bring anyone back from the dead," I said, counting off on one finger.

"Of course," he agreed.

"And," I continued. "I can't make anyone fall in love."

"Oh," he said. "I see. Well, it's a good thing I won't be asking you to do any of that for me."

I tried to laugh, because… well, didn't he just try to make a joke? It came out nervous, though, and oddly high pitched.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I also came to let you know that I plan on presenting you today."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Word has spread throughout the kingdom that I've chosen a sorceress. I have to make a public appearance with you so that the people know who I've selected, and there is a process to this, if you didn't know."

"Oh," I answered. "I see. Is this a... a k-kingdom-wide presentation t-then?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," he replied. "So prepare, and I will come for you when it is time."

I bowed, hoping to make it clear that we were at the end of our uncomfortable meeting. "Your Majesty."

He nodded once and turned on his heel, leaving me still in curtsy position and head still bowed down low, until I heard the door shut behind him.

The moment I was alone I exhaled a long breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. That was not as comfortable as I hoped it would be, and I wasn't very sure if the relationship between the king and I had gotten off to the greatest of starts. Well, if he hadn't been so blunt and rude, I'm sure things would have gone over better... but then again, had I not been so bold, maybe he would've been nicer...?

I sighed again. What had I gotten myself into?

I reminded myself after I took a seat on my bed that it was my own fault that I was in the situation I was in now. My father was in bad condition and I couldn't continue to let my brother working all day and night to help pay off our debts and his medical bills. The thought of things continuing on the way they were back on the farm made me shiver in the warm confines of my new chamber.

The only silver lining I could possibly think of was that in a palace this big, I was bound to find happiness in it somewhere.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Check the date on the calendar, guys – I updated well ahead of two weeks. Well, not _so_ well ahead, but early nonetheless. And it was because you guys were so amazingly sweet to me with your reviews and kind words!

I wasn't expecting the response to the story that you guys gave me – I had small hopes of this story gaining popularity. But like always, you my readers and reviewers take me by surprise and never let me down :). You guys are just the best!

In response to an anonymous review, I'd like to clarify the difference between someone who has magical powers, vs. a sorcerer or sorceress. After doing my research, I came to understand that just because someone has magical powers, doesn't automatically make them a sorcerer or sorceress, or a witch or a wizard, or a mage. Honestly, it's hard for me to fully explain, so I strongly suggest going on a search engine (Google is your best bet) and searching the words, "What's the difference between a sorceress and a wizard?". The first link on Google Answers will give you the factual and fantasy definitions and differences between all those things. :)!

Also, I always try my best to respond to every review I receive. All except for the anonymous reviews of course, since they can't be replied to. So, if you gave me a review written from your FF account and you didn't get a reply – yell at me! And I promise I'll write you something nice and pretty as a thank-you :)!

Anyway, it's mid-term time and I'm totally swamped. I have papers to write, tests to study for, a job to attend to, homework and extracurriculars to do as well. I will be an obedient little authoress with this though and will do my very best to update when I say that I will!

Before I sign off, I'd just like to once again say – _this one's for you Miranda Panda-chan!_

Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you can find the time to review as well!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	3. Vowed

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter three!

**King of Hearts**

_Vowed_

**Syaoran —**

"She took my crown and she _broke it_," I told Eriol furiously. "And then she used some invisible force field to keep me from getting to her, and then put it back together!"

He smiled at me sheepishly. "Well… at least she repaired it?"

I snarled at him. "Are you persuaded of her magical powers yet, genius? Because I am! I always was. It was _you_ that didn't believe her, and she took it out on _me_."

"Because you were taunting her, Syaoran."

I folded my arms across my chest haughtily. "I did no such thing."

He gave me a knowing stare, which I hated because it was a reminder of just how much he really knew me.

"Okay, fine. I egged her on a bit. But only for you, so that I could get a truly magical reaction out of her and get _you_ to relax."

"Oh, you taunted her just for me, Your Majesty?" he asked sarcastically. "Thank you, really."

I shoved him in the shoulder like we did when we were younger and he smiled. "Well, at least we got that out of the way. Now that that's over and done with, you can officially present her to the people of the kingdom as your true sorceress."

"Fun," I said sardonically.

My cousin smiled at me again and gave me a hard smack on the shoulder in encouragement. "That's the spirit."

I sighed, adjusting my cape and robes, taking one last look in the mirror and leaving my chamber. Eriol accompanied me to the sorceresses' room, my entourage following a few feet behind. It was one of the things that annoyed me most about being king, almost never having a moment alone to myself. If I couldn't change the rule about having a sorceress, I would at least change the rule of always having to have a number of attendants follow me everywhere I went.

We stopped outside her doors, as we had earlier in the day when we first came to make all those pleasantries. If I had things go my way, I would be seeing a lot less of her once she made her debut as my sorceress.

Eriol knocked and a moment later the doors were opened. To my amusement the first person we were greeted with was Tomoyo, and boy did I ever enjoy seeing him squirm when he was around her.

"Back again, Your Highness," she said with a smile and a small bow to the both of us.

I didn't need to look at him to see him blush or choke at her pretty smile.

"That's right, Daidouji," I answered, ignoring Eriol's flush and how it was getting brighter by the second. "Is she ready?"

She beamed and walked with us further into the room. "Just about. I didn't realize we would be presenting her today; luckily I had the perfect gown ready. She's in the lavatory, giving herself a pep talk. She'll be out shortly."

I raised my eyebrow. "A pep talk?" I scoffed. "Seriously?"

She gave me a reprimanding stare, and she was one of the only people I'd allow to do such a thing, since we'd known each other for quite some time, and if I didn't know any better, she'd probably end up marrying my cousin.

"She's nervous," she explained sympathetically. "Her nerves are terribly shot."

"Well," I replied, not sounding so sympathetic myself. "She better finish that pep talk soon. We're scheduled to be out there in like, five minutes."

Tomoyo ignored that comment and instead batted her eyelashes shyly at Eriol. "Quiet today, Eriol," she commented.

He smiled at her and shrugged with one shoulder. "Not much to say," he answered.

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell them to quit with the flirtatious smiles and stares until I sensed movement from the direction of the lavatory.

The sorceress emerged looking extremely pale and not at all well. Her lips were trembling and her hands were clasped together, shaking. Aside from all that, however, she looked… well, beautiful. Tomoyo had really outdone herself with this gown. It was made of white silk with intricate flower patterns on every inch of the fabric. It was long, sinuous, and draped in all the right places, showing every curve and contour.

"Oh," I breathed, impressed at how well this commoner could brush up.

She suddenly realized she was not alone in the room with Tomoyo and fell into a clumsy bow and curtsy. "Y-Your Highness," she stuttered, not looking up. "I-I didn't realize you had arrived. I-Is it… is it t-time, then?"

"Nearly," I replied. "How are your nerves?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not so good."

I frowned. "Well fix that problem. And fast. We're due to present you in just a few more minutes."

She frowned back at me. "With all due respect, Your Highness… you must understand. I've never made an appearance like this before."

I raised an eyebrow, still unsympathetic. "Well, neither have I," I retorted.

She scoffed at me. "Oh no?" she argued. "I thought being royal all your life would have required you to make a public appearance or two."

I smiled at her venomously and took a daring step forward to remind her who was boss. "You forget that I'm new as well," I said. "Presenting you as my newly appointed sorceress will be my first act as king."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized the importance of our public appearance together, and how much weighed on it going as perfectly as possible. My smile turned into a smirk and then an annoyed frown as I realized my statement seemed to do nothing at all except make her even more nervous.

"Relax," I said impatiently. "And don't screw up."

_**xxxxxx**_

The four of us left her room together, Eriol and I leading the way to the balcony overlooking the kingdom, where we would make the announcement. The two girls trailed behind us, Tomoyo all the while whispering words of encouragement and rubbing the sorceress' cold, shaking hands.

"That was a little harsh," Eriol commented as we made our way to the balcony.

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine."

"You think?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I would beg to differ, Your Majesty."

I couldn't bother myself with such unimportant things, because there were more pressing matters to attend to. We stopped, just short of the wide balcony entrance and all took a moment to collect ourselves.

I stood in front of Eriol, asking him once if my cape was on straight and if anything was out of place. He shook his head at me, adjusted my crown and gave a thumbs-up.

"Make sure you remember to—" he began.

"Will do," I interrupted.

"And that you say—"

"Got it."

"Then do the—"

"Yeah, I know," I said with irritation. I'd been briefed on this many times before, both by him and my mother, so I really didn't need to hear it again, nor did I want to.

He exhaled. "Alright, fine. Just go and break a leg," he said, shoving me in the shoulder.

I smirked and came to collect the sorceress. Tomoyo was holding her hands tighter than before, staring confidently into her emerald green eyes.

"What do I say again?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Tomoyo said gently. "When you make the vow, the words will just come to you. If you follow King Syaoran's lead, you'll do fine. And you _will_ be fine."

"Ready?" I asked.

The sorceress looked at me, then back to Tomoyo, and finally back at me, nodding once. She gathered her gown in her arms and followed me to the spot where one was just barely hidden from the crowd below the balcony. I stopped her short with my arms and grasped her shoulders tightly, slouching so that I would be able to stare at her seriously in the eye.

"Wait here. I'll look back at you when I'm ready for you to join me. Alright?"

She nodded fearfully and did not meet my eyes.

"Hey," I said sternly, shaking her once. "Relax. I mean it. I won't have you making me look like an incompetent king out there that doesn't know how to pick a sorceress."

She swallowed and nodded again, a bit more confident this time. "I'm fine… I-I'm fine."

Slowly I let go of her and gave her one last skeptical stare. "Keep telling yourself that, Kinomoto."

I faced the blue sky before me, squared my shoulders and took a breath. I spread my arms out as wide as they could go and smiled, marching forward to greet the beloved people of my kingdom.

Immediately I was greeted with a loud roar of cheers and applause as the hundreds of people below me caught first sight of their new ruler. For most of them, it'd be their first time seeing me as king. For all of them, it'd be their first times seeing me _act_ as their king.

"Good citizens of Tomoeda," I announced loudly, as soon as the cheering and clapping slowly came to a soft hush. "I stand before you today in high spirits. For today, I announce that I am able to carry out my first act as king before you, the people of my kingdom."

There was another moment of short applause and cheering.

"I am proud to proclaim that I have appointed a new sorceress who will rule beside me, just as my otou-sama ruled with a sorceress, during his happy reign."

I looked over my shoulder and glanced at the sorceress. She exhaled firmly, swallowed, smiled and walked forward purposefully towards the edge of the balcony to join me.

She took my lifted palm and held it tight, trying to extract some confidence out of me to instill within herself. She bowed and curtsied humbly, closing her eyes.

I continued to talk over the hum of cheering that grew louder as soon as she made her appearance.

"I present to you, Kinomoto Sakura, who has proven herself worthy to work alongside me in the palace." And soon, the crowd grew silent, knowing what was to come next. As the tradition goes, with every introduction to a new sorceress, there is an oath to take. "I ask you, the good, kind people of my kingdom to bear witness to this moment, as she takes the Sorceress' Vow."

Her hand grasped mine tighter, nearly turning my fingers blue, and I had to squeeze back to let her know that she had to let go. She did so, reluctantly, and kept her head bowed as she turned to face me, and I to her.

"Kinomoto Sakura," I bellowed. "Do you vow to always keep the kingdom's best interest at heart and mind, and to aim only for the prosperity, peace and safety of the kingdom for which you serve?"

I silently prayed that she would answer confidently, or if not confidently, at least loudly. I would not have her squeaking like a mouse at a time that called for volume.

"I do," she replied in a voice that reverberated in the balcony, reaching the ears of every last person who stood below us. She had said it so bravely, so surely, it took me a moment to continue.

"And do you vow, Kinomoto Sakura," I continued, remembering where I was. "To never abuse your powers and the power given to you and to serve honestly and diligently to the best of your abilities, next to me, your king?"

"I do," she said again, her tone unwavering.

I was beginning to relax a little, knowing we were nearing the end of the appearance. Just a few more seconds, and she and I would be off the hook.

"And will you honor your duties as sorceress and continue to serve your kingdom and myself faithfully for as long as you are needed, no matter the circumstance, trial or tribulation?"

She took a moment to reply, a moment too long, in fact. I began to wonder if she was starting to doubt herself or rethink the situation and bail right then and there. I could tell that the crowd was beginning to grow antsy as well. But I soon realized that there was no need for anyone to fret. She answered once more, still elegantly and with a confidence I didn't know existed in her.

"I will."

The assembly began to holler and yell and clap once more, and it didn't seem as though they'd be stopping for a while. I took that opportunity to begin the final phase of this ancient tradition.

From around my neck I took a crystal pendant which I held before her. Her head was still bowed, but I could see its reflection, casting all the colours of the rainbow across her porcelain white face. Not wasting another moment, I held it above her head and placed it ever so gently around her neck, letting my fingers come forward along the chain until they were joined in the middle where the pendant hung loosely.

"A token," I said quietly, knowing that this part did not have to be heard by the crowd below. This part, in fact, was supposed to be shared by only the ruler and sorcerer or sorceress, so that it could be the first special moment the two would share together, thus creating a bond, a friendship even, which would allow them to communicate freely and openly with one another as they ruled.

"Of?" she asked softly, staring in awe at the pendant's beauty.

"Acknowledgement," I said with a small shrug of one of my shoulders. "You're my sorceress now – officially. That's so you know who you belong to."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-I mean, no – I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant… you're ours. The kingdom's. It's so you don't forget who you're working for."

"Right," she said, a small smirk on her face. "And I work for the people. And you," she added.

"Right," I agreed. "That's what I meant. Honestly."

She chuckled and I was glad that she didn't take it offensively, or she might have decided to break my crown again in front practically everyone in the kingdom.

We united our hands yet again and raised our joint arms together, facing the swarm proudly and bravely. And before the mass of people swelled once more with applause, howls and cries and cheers of support, I said one more thing in farewell for the time being.

"People of the kingdom, I give you… Sorceress Sakura."

_**xxxxxx**_

"You were wonderful!" Tomoyo cried, rushing up to the sorceress whose cheeks were flushed and smiling widely. As it turned out, the crowd wouldn't stop their applause for the next two, long, minutes. We had to wait a while for the noise to abate before we could bow out.

"You think?" Sakura asked embarrassedly. "I didn't stutter or look like a fool out there?"

"Not at all," Tomoyo answered. "You were wonderful, truly. You too, Your Highness. Very well done,"

"Thanks," I said, then strode towards Eriol who waited for me, giving me his own tiny applause and a small, mocking bow. "That was an ordeal," I said beneath my breath.

"It went well," he said approvingly. "You made us proud out there."

I shrugged. "Yeah. Well."

The four of us strolled together to the court room, for what I wasn't sure. All I knew was that the sorceress didn't need to be with me any longer. I would spend the day alone or with Eriol, doing all the things that kings do, without her presence. I'd done what everybody wanted. I picked her, I tested her, I presented her. Now that all of it was over and done with, it was time to have _my_ way.

I quickened my pace to escape her, Eriol at my heels. Maybe she and Tomoyo would break off from the two of us if I made enough distance and they'd end up going back to her chambers to do whatever it is that girls do. Their make-up or something, I don't know.

And suddenly from across the way I heard a struggle. It was quiet, for we still had not yet reached the court room, but I didn't waste anymore time. I broke into a light jog and arrived in the court before anyone else could catch up with me.

"What's the noise?" I asked sternly.

Two palace guards held a tall man by each of his elbows, restraining him from coming forward. He was dressed in commoner clothing, a dirty, filth covered rag for a shirt and pants with holes and scratches. A worker, no doubt, which would probably explain his attire.

"That's my imouto!" he cried, putting up a harder fight to break free from the guards.

"Who is this man?" I asked quizzically.

"The sorceress, sire," one of the guards replied. "He says the sorceress is his imouto-san. He demanded to see her, but we wanted to make sure of his—"

I raised a hand to signal the guard to stop. "I understand. Good work, gentlemen."

They tried to bow as they continued to restrain the struggling man.

"Kinomoto!" I called, facing the corridor.

She arrived seconds later, Tomoyo and Eriol at her sides. She was smiling, no doubt still feeling exhilarated by the appearance we made together. Her grin disappeared the moment she laid eyes on the man, and suddenly she was alarmed.

"Onii-chan!" she cried, rushing to meet him and to put her arms around him, but couldn't because of the guards. "Release him," she pleaded to both the guards and to me.

They looked at me, wondering what they should do. Because she was officially my sorceress now, they could've taken it as an order from her and done what she said immediately, but she didn't know that.

"He forgets he stands before the king," I commented quietly, interested at his behavior. He had not yet greeted or addressed me with a simple, "Highness," nor did he even try to show some respect by bowing his head. It didn't bother me, but I found it interesting that he would forget to bow before royalty because of his concern for the sorceress.

"Bow for heaven's sake," she hissed at him, thinking I'd give the order to release him if he showed me some respect, which really wasn't the case. "He's the king!"

"He is a Chinese _gaki_," he cried, glaring in my direction and pulling forward as if he wanted to say it directly in front of my face. "Who hired my imouto for sorceress without asking consent of the family!" The guards pulled down harder on him at the motion and the insult, causing him to cry out in minor pain.

The sorceress let out a cry herself and shielded her brother's body as she turned around to face me. I was going to take this matter all into stride and deal with it calmly and rationally, I really was going to – that was, until he decided to insult me.

"_What_ did he say to me?" I asked menacingly, taking a threatening step forward.

"Please, Your Majesty," she panted, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "He didn't mean it. My onii-chan, he's very protective… he just worries about me, that's all. He meant no offense!"

I considered what she said for a moment with narrowed eyes. "He just called me a _gaki_," I muttered to Eriol.

He shrugged at me. "Well, sometimes you can be."

I glared pointedly at him, which was enough to get him to shut up.

"Your Majesty, _please_," she said once more, obvious concern and worry in her voice. She still shielded him as he was doubled over, still suspended at the arms by the palace guards. He looked to be in some pain, and that pain caused the sorceress to feel pain. I could tell, because it was the same way I'd look and feel if someone I cared about was in that position.

"You're my sorceress, aren't you? Tell them yourself," I said in resign, crossing my arms and looking away. It wasn't all the time that I let someone get away with calling me a name. It felt like defeat.

She quietly asked the guards to free him and they did so, fixing their uniforms quickly and returning to their posts. Her brother stood to his full height, which was a good two or three inches taller than me, his dark, black hair and angled, pointed features adding to his tough appearance. He glared once at me and took the sorceress by the shoulders.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked sternly. "You're _the sorceress_ now? What happened to keeping your powers a secret? And when were you going to tell me you had even applied? I had to find out through _him_," he said, pointing an angry finger at me. "Making a kingdom wide announcement!"

She cast her gaze downward, allowing her auburn bangs to hide her face. "Onii-chan, I can explain. I—"

"Forget the explanation," he said, gruffly. "I don't want to hear it. You're coming home with me. Now."

He pulled on her wrist but she stayed put, made eye contact with him and shook her head. She looked at him with fierce, determined eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, onii-chan. I'm staying where I am."

His eyes widened a little at her refusal but he remained insistent. "That's enough, Sakura. We need you back home."

"You _need _me to stay here at the palace!" she said forcefully, pulling her wrist free from his tight grasp. "You can't make me leave, onii-chan. I won't do it," she said defiantly.

He stared at her in amazement and just by the look in his face; I could tell that the sorceress usually did not disobey her brother. His jaw opened slightly at her boldness but he said nothing, nor did she. All they could do was stare at one another, her determinedly and him shocked.

"Excuse me," Eriol piped up politely, always the diplomat. "Might we know your name?"

Awakened from his trance, the brother looked up at the rest of us, a hard look in his eyes and face. "Kinomoto Touya," he answered. "Your new sorceress is my imouto. A child, barely in her nineteenth year. I beseech you; let her come home with me."

"_No_, Touya," she cut in angrily; choosing to call him by his first name, which I guess meant she wasn't kidding around.

"Sakura, don't—"

"No," she said again. "I may only be nineteen and still a child but otou-san is _sick_," she said harshly. "He's sick, onii-chan! Don't you understand? All you do is work in the fields and on the farm to pay off all our bills and debts, but working in the palace as King Syaoran's sorceress can fix all that."

He stared at his sister incredulously. "Never _mind_ the money, Sakura. We'll make it work, somehow. But we can't have you living away from home when all you've known is life on the farm, and the court is a harsh place to live in, we both know that—"

"Otou-san can get the best medical attention there is," she continued, "our debts will be paid. You can rest for once. You'd never have to lift a finger to work ever again, onii-chan. I could get you a nice house in the village and you and otou-san can leave behind the farm."

"What does it mean to us Sakura, if we don't have _you_?" he asked seriously. "We're a _family_."

The question shut her up immediately and silence followed once more. I began to wonder why the rest of us were even present, because this was, after all, a family matter. I suddenly felt like an intruder in her life.

"If I may…" Tomoyo said quietly, stepping forward, a kind smile on her face. "I can assure you with no reservations whatsoever; your imouto-san will be well taken care of here. I'll be at her side as a lady-in-waiting. I've already asked for the position. You won't have to worry," she ended cheerfully. And if he only knew Tomoyo, he'd know that it was a great thing that she'd be working as the sorceress' lady-in-waiting. She's known to be a confidante, friend and motherly figure wrapped up all in one.

"Absolutely," Eriol continued, also stepping forward. "I was meaning to ask Sorceress Sakura-san for the necessary information, but now that you're here, I can ask you. Consider your family financially secure for as long as she works here. She will also be provided for with the finest food, clothing, healthcare and company here at the palace. I can promise you this."

Her brother was losing the hard stare and seeming to consider their words. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to me next, looking at me expectantly with meaningful stares and smiles. I knew what they wanted me to do, and I had half a mind to refuse. Her stupid brother should've been _thanking_ me for choosing her. Why did I have to go out of my way to convince him to let her stay? It was _his_ loss if he chose to take her away.

"Yes," I said finally, my voice quiet but bold. "She will be happy here." And that was all I offered.

Eriol and Tomoyo both closed their eyes and sighed impatiently. My final say was supposed to sound the most convincing, I guess, and it wasn't good enough for anyone.

I sighed as well. "And," I added resignedly, "you can of course visit the sorceress at any time you please. No appointment necessary. Feel at liberty to see your imouto-san whenever you like, as long as you don't distract her from her duties."

That seemed to win him over, but not completely. Our words had helped, no doubt, but there was one last person he needed confirmation from.

"Sakura…" he said quietly, and no longer did he sound like a drill sergeant, but a caring, concerned brother that was about to let his sister face the world for the first time.

"I made a vow, onii-chan," she breathed. And that was all she needed to say. He closed his eyes sadly. "I made a _vow_."

He sighed once more and brought her head to his chest, hugging her tightly before he let go. "I know." With her head still pressed to his broad chest, he looked at me, with no anger, resentment or threat. It seemed more like he was making a silent agreement with me then, like he was giving me a blessing of sorts. He then mouthed, "Take care of her."

I was startled for a second at his surprisingly soft tone of voice, but did not hesitate to answer. I nodded and said quietly, only for him to hear, "I will."

And in that moment, it felt to me as though the sorceress was not alone in taking vows that day, because it seemed that I had just made one of my own.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes: **Majority of you were wondering whether or not Sakura's family knew/found out about her being chosen – well, now you know :)!

Right now, I'd just like to address some Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) and comments written in reviews that I think everyone should know about :)

1 – yes, if you couldn't already tell, these are alternating POVs between Syaoran and Sakura.  
2 – no, there are no Clow/Sakura Cards in this story, though Sakura does have magical powers. There is also no Kero/Yue and no Meiling. I know, boo me :(  
3 – yes, Sakura's mom is deceased. This will later be confirmed in chapter four, but I didn't see the harm in letting you guys know that right now :) PS, I don't think I'd ever actually change that aspect in Sakura's life. In any story I write, I'm pretty sure her mom will stay deceased :P  
4 – Sakura is nineteen, Tomoyo is too, and Syaoran and Eriol are both twenty-one.  
5 – Sakura's job is not to protect the king. Mostly her job is all about helping the king in political, social and even economic terms. Of course, if there was ever a time when she'd need to defend/protect him with her powers, she would – but we all must remember that Syaoran is magical anyway. He has powers that he can use on his own to defend himself :)

If there are any other questions, don't hesitate at ALL to ask me in a review or private message. Probably, it's something everyone else is wondering as well! If it's being asked frequently enough, or if I think it's important to mention and have everyone know, I'll address it here at the end of the chapter in the Authors Notes section.

Btw, I hope I used the term "imouto" correctly… if I didn't, well – oops!

Vocabulary: _imouto/imouto-san_ – younger sister/younger sister when someone else is addressing them ; _onii-chan_ – casual/friendly term for 'brother' ; _gaki_ – kid (tell me if I missed anything).

Anyway… from here on out, I can tell you now, it gets pretty darn juicy. And I'm not just saying that so you can keep coming back for more – I'm being serious!

I hope you all are well and healthy! Happy Halloween 2010 – scare little kids, get fat off candy, but most of all – be safe!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	4. Used

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter four!

**King of Hearts**

_Used_

**Sakura —**

I imagined being the king's sorceress would have required me to do a number of things. Maybe, being present at important meetings, or being at his side when making significant decisions, maybe make a prediction or two, perhaps even work a little magic for the benefit of the kingdom. It'd be useful to have a sorceress at hand, right?

So I wondered why King Syaoran was making absolutely no use of me whatsoever.

I had been the sorceress, officially, for a solid month. After the first day spent at the palace, I had expected to get down to the nitty gritty! I had seen the special chair, next to the king's throne in court that was used only by the current sorcerer or sorceress, who happened to be me. It was beautiful, unlike any chair I'd ever seen with soft, velvet cushioning, big armrests and intricate designs, patterns and decorations in the wood. I was ready to be seated in that chair at all hours of the day, to help my kingdom in whatever way I could beside the king.

But I had not sat in that chair, not once since I vowed to be the best sorceress I could.

I knew he wasn't just lounging about in the palace, taking a paid vacation. There is no such thing as vacation for a king. He had to be doing _some_ important work that could've warranted for my presence, but it was like he was purposefully keeping me out of the way, which I bet he was. But why?

I had given him no reason to think I was incompetent or incapable of my powers. He didn't even give me a chance to prove what I could do to help.

I would be sitting in that chair and discussing important matters of the kingdom with him before the next month was through, so help me.

It was another fine day in the palace, another fine day that I had spent with Tomoyo and other ladies-in-waiting who were permitted to spend the day doing nothing with me. We were having tea atop the garden's wide veranda. The other girls were mostly gossiping about the cutest palace guards and such but I mostly kept quiet, too consumed by my thoughts.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, also not very invested in the conversation being had before us.

I shrugged. "Nothing, really…"

She stared at me knowingly and leaned forward, patting my knee. Since the day I arrived we had spent everyday together. She was there for everything, helping me to bathe, dress, to spend time with me when I had nothing to do (and that was a lot of the time), and keeping me company during breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner when the king could not join me (and that was a lot of the time, too).

It was always just the two of us, with the occasional entourage of ladies-in-waiting that kept me entertained when Tomoyo needed a break.

"Maybe I should talk to him," I suggested, not needing to explain who or what I was talking about. I wondered why she even bothered to ask me what was wrong, because I had vented to her about this matter before.

She shook her head at me. "Maybe not such a good idea," she advised.

"But why not?" I asked. "I don't see the harm in asking him why he chooses not to work with me."

"I do," she replied. "He's stubborn, he won't have any of it. But he'll come around eventually, I'm sure."

"You _just_ said he was stubborn, Tomoyo-chan," I said. "He won't come around unless I talk to him."

She raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, fine. Do as you like. But it might be a good idea to think about what you're going to say first. King Syaoran isn't the easiest to get through to."

Suddenly, from the terrace doors came the king himself, accompanied by Eriol and a number of men who were talking all at once and taking notes. Not a single one of them turned to acknowledge me or any of the ladies-in-waiting, save for Eriol, who smiled briefly at Tomoyo and I before continuing to walk busily with the rest of the group.

I stood up; finding a good opportunity to begin work, for the king was already doing just that.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.

"Wish me luck," was all I said, as I gathered my gown into my arms and followed the king down the trail of the gardens.

I marched as fast as I could to try and catch up with the group. They all seemed rather distracted, which I was glad to know, because whatever they were discussing had to be important, then!

"Your Majesty," I called, managing to reach him though it was certainly a challenge to keep up.

"What do you want, Kinomoto?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I missed you at breakfast this morning," I said, ignoring his rudeness.

He didn't reply, but made a correction to one of the men who was talking at him.

When he didn't reply, I continued, "And at brunch. And at yesterday's dinner, and the dinner before that, and the brunch before _that_—"

"Was there something I could help you with?"

"_Actually_," I said sharply, stepping in front of him, causing him and his whole entourage to stop. He looked at me half questioningly, half annoyed with impatient amber eyes. I smiled and bowed. "I was wondering if perhaps there was something I could help _you_ with."

He hardly gave the statement any thought. "No," he said, turning the other direction, his workers following suit. Before I knew it I was back to marching, putting my poor feet through torture as they ran to catch up in dreaded high heels.

"Your Majesty," I said again, this time not at his heels but close enough. I must admit, however, that I would've rather liked to have been speaking to his face, rather than his shoulder. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been a month since I've taken my vows—"

"Oh, has it?" he asked off handedly. "My, time flies."

Thinking that it had felt more like forever, I answered, "Yes." I bit my lip and continued. "Well, I thought that perhaps you'd like to have me at your next meeting – or right now, even, because I would very much like to put my powers to—"

"Don't bother," he said with a tight smile, stopping finally and keeping his entourage at bay by an outstretched arm. He walked the rest of the way to me and kept the grin on his face, vague and forced. "Go enjoy yourself. I'm sure there's some part of the castle you have yet to explore."

"It's been a month, Your Majesty. I've seen every corridor, room, nook and cranny that exists in the palace."

He nodded a couple of times and thought for a moment. "Have you taken any of our horses out from the stable for a ride? Daidouji loves horseback riding, perhaps you'd like to—"

"Every other day, Your Majesty," I answered, containing my impatience. "We go riding every other day together. Now if you please, perhaps we could set up a day when I could join you for a meeting with all your officials and we could discuss—"

"That _really_ isn't necessary—"

"I insist—"

"So do I—"

"Okay, wait. Are we in a competition to see who can interrupt the most? Because if we are, I'll let you win, as long as you let me do my job."

He pretended to think about this. "You know what, Kinomoto? I'll let this one go and be the loser."

I stood there, defeated by his excuses and stupid smirk, as he walked off with the others who began to talk and scribble animatedly as soon as they were rejoined by the king. I stared at their retreating figures and looked pleadingly at Eriol, who could do nothing but give me a small, apologetic smile.

I trudged back to the terrace, head down and frown feeling as though it were permanent.

"Well?" Tomoyo asked, though I'm sure she didn't need to just by the look on my face.

"He won't listen to me. Why won't he listen to me?" I complained.

"He's very… independent, Sakura-chan," she said. "Maybe you should just keep on doing what you're doing?"

"You mean nothing?"

"Well, yes. Why not? You're having a good time here at the palace, aren't you? And anyway, the king has never really worked well in a group, or… in a pair."

My frown deepened. "Well he's going to work well with _me_."

"He is?"

"Yes," I answered confidently. "He will."

Tomoyo stared at me, obvious doubt in her sleek amethyst eyes, adjusted the way her legs were crossed and sipped gingerly from her tea cup. "Good luck with that."

_**xxxxxx**_

I marched into the common room, unaccompanied by anyone, wanting to be alone. Another dinner had come and gone without the presence of King Syaoran or anyone that could possibly discuss with me important matters of the kingdom. Just me, Tomoyo, unnecessary ladies-in-waiting and my disappointment to dine with.

Eriol's lack of confidence in me was obvious when he had done nothing but give me that apologetic smile back in the gardens, and after our conversation, I knew that even Tomoyo doubted what I could do. I didn't have their support, I obviously didn't have the king's, and neither did I have my family's. Couldn't I find anyone who had at least a speck of confidence in me?

"Stupid King Syaoran," I muttered darkly, plopping myself into one of the sofas of the common room. The delicious food wasn't even enough to cheer me up, which it normally did on days and nights when I was feeling this low. "Who does he think he is? Maybe onii-chan was right, maybe he is a Chinese gaki." I continued to glower, grateful that I could sulk in peace – or at least, I thought I could.

"Sorceress," an elegant voice greeted.

Immediately I was on my feet to see who had spoken, and then I caught sight of her.

Former Queen Yelan sat as though she was sitting across the king of the world, her back straight, hands neatly folded atop her lap, ankles crossed smartly behind one another and face still as stone. She wasn't even looking at me; she was staring directly in front of her at the beautifully painted wall.

"Y-Your Highness," I choked, getting into a quick curtsy and bow. I was horrified at the things I'd said, even though I meant them. I wondered just how much she had heard. "Please excuse my manners, I had no idea you were—"

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting," she said, not bothering to rise, nor did I from my bow.

"No, Your Grace," I replied. "We haven't."

She smiled in a friendly, conversational manner. "Ah, yes. Being queen for quite some time has made me more tired than most. With my son as the new king, I've taken it upon myself to take a small vacation for the first month of his reign. I must admit I'm rather enjoying myself. Kinomoto Sakura, is it not? What brings you to the common room this fine evening?"

"I-I… I'm just… enjoying some quiet time to myself, Your Highness. Like you were, before I came in. I apologize."

"No need to apologize," she said slowly. "Tell me something?"

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Does it hurt being bowed that low?"

I laughed uneasily. "Yes, well—"

"You can get up now."

"Right away, Your Majesty," I said, standing up straight, rigid as cardboard.

"You don't have to stand that straight either."

"O-Oh, of course—"

"Please, sit down."

"Yes," I said, sitting in the chair opposite her quickly. "Wow. You and your son certainly do have a lot of common."

She smiled at this. "Oh. We do?"

"Yes, Your Highness. You both have a tendency to interrupt — not that I minded when _you_ interrupted me. When your son does it, though…" I trailed off, thinking that I had insulted him in front of her enough.

Her smile remained and her gaze was kept ever forward. "Ah, yes. My son. I take it you two aren't getting along, then?"

I shrugged, thinking for a moment about how I should answer this question. "Well… sort of. I mean, we get along fine. Sometimes. I mean—" I was stumbling all over my words, getting lost with my thoughts and forgetting how to piece things together. I hoped I wouldn't earn myself a lack of confidence from the former queen as well. "The thing is, Your Grace, your son and I barely spend time together as it is. And when we do get a chance to talk, it's not always… civil. I don't understand why he's acting the way he is."

"You don't?" she asked. "My dear… he thinks you're a nuisance."

She had said it so bluntly I almost fell over in astonishment.

"B-But… but why?" I asked. "I haven't done anything to make him feel this way, I've only—"

"He is extremely stubborn."

I lowered in my seat, forgetting that I was in front of royalty, and crossed my arms angrily. "So I've been told."

"He's also very independent."

"I've heard that, too."

"But he isn't made out of stone, either."

I scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

She smiled kindly and rose. I followed suit, thinking it unwise to be sitting while she was standing. Finally she chose to look at me, and I met her eyes boldly. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Your Majesty," I said breathlessly, honestly thrilled that she wanted to spend time with me. At least one member of the Li family did.

We walked in silence for a moment, exiting the common room and strolling the palace halls. I didn't dare speak before she did, in case I ended up saying something stupid or ridiculous, so I waited for her to begin. It was a moment or two before she finally did. "His father died when he was young, dear. He has been very cold ever since."

I sympathized with this but would not allow it to be an excuse for his rudeness and obstinacy. "And I feel for him on that level, I do, Your Highness. I lost a parent when I was young, too – my okaa-san. But that doesn't stop me from working with others."

"Try to understand him," she said both gently and imploringly. "He knew his whole life that one day, he would be king. He's been trained and taught and prepared for this, and now that it's his time, of course he wouldn't want to share any of his duties or responsibilities – why would he want to share something he's wanted for himself, all his life?"

I chewed on my lip and stared at the floor as we continued our walk, unsure of how to respond or even what to make of what she was telling me.

"Your Highness… can I ask you why you're telling me this?"

She stopped suddenly and turned to face me once more, her smile growing strange and mystifying.

"From one sorceress to another," she began sagely. "Do your best, even when he doesn't give you a chance. Things will fall into place."

I stared skeptically at her, uncertain of what exactly she meant. "But Your Highness, how am I supposed to do my best if I'm not given any chances?"

"Do you need the king to give you a chance, Sakura?" she asked. "Or are there chances you can seize for yourself, granted by the king or not?"

I hung my head quizzically, staring with narrowed eyes. Was she telling me to act without his consent?

As if she heard the voices in my head, asking a hundred questions all at once, she simply answered, "There are ways."

She bowed evenly to me and I was so shocked by it I froze, rooted to the ground. She smiled at my reaction but did nothing more, except walk away.

And as I stared at her receding figure, I thought to myself all that she could have meant by that confusing conversation. "There are ways" she had said, but what ways was she talking about?

I sighed, turning back to the direction I was facing before, ready to continue walking so that I could ponder all these things on my own. Before I could take a single step forward, I blinked, startled. For where we had ended up without my even realizing it, was the hallway that lead directly to King Syaoran's chamber.

_**xxxxxx**_

I rapped on the door, sure that I was doing the smart, rational thing. I would take this matter up with King Syaoran privately, with no one else around but he and I, and we would resolve it, with no distractions or lame excuses at his disposal.

"Come in," came his muffled, but still rich voice from the other side.

I exhaled to calm my nerves and opened the door, closing it behind me in case the conversation didn't go as I hoped it would.

He was still dressed in his day robes, even though it was already rather late. I had expected him to be in his night garments, but lucky for me he wasn't. If he was, I probably would have blushed my way out of his room and convinced myself to come another time.

"Oh," he said. "It's you."

He didn't sound so pleased.

"Your Majesty," I greeted firstly, bowing before I made my way up to him. He was standing behind a long desk, scattered with opened and unopened books, papers, files and documents of all sorts. I glanced at them in curiosity but couldn't after a moment because he had come in front of me, purposefully blocking my view.

"What can I do for you, Kinomoto?"

I swallowed and smiled, determined to make this a fruitful conversation. "I wanted to discuss something with you, Your Highness."

He turned back around so that I was staring at the back of his head and he then began to rifle with the papers and books on the desk. I tried to restrain my impatience.

"Now's not a good time," he answered shortly.

"Well, when _is_ a good time?"

"I don't know. I'm the king, you see. I'm a very busy man."

"Well maybe I can help you change that."

I could sense him sneering. "I don't need your help, sorceress."

"Your _Majesty_," I snapped hotly, allowing annoyance, impatience and anger to colour my voice completely. He turned around to face me and folded his arms across his chest, leaned his torso back on the desk and raised an eyebrow at me, amused at my tone. "I've had enough of your excuses."

"And I've had enough of your pestering," he countered.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to pester you if you gave me something to do."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around for the millionth time, occupying himself with the papers again. "Don't start, Kinomoto."

I growled and came around the other side of the table, grasping it and leaning forward so that I could stare at him seriously in the eye. "I made a vow, Li," I said, surprising myself with the use of his last name and not a royal address. "I vowed to rule with you. Why can't you let me do what I said I would?"

He shook his head at me, not wanting to hear any of it. "I shouldn't have to rule with you. _I'm_ king. I wear the crown. I shouldn't have to rule with _anybody_."

"You possessive, overbearing baka!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not ruling with you," he said dismissively, but I didn't leave, nor would I choose to until we agreed on something. "I'm not ruling with anyone except my—"

"Your who?" I asked mockingly, surprised that he was even going to admit sharing his duties with anyone.

Surprisingly, he smiled strangely at me upon hearing my question and stopped sorting the papers. What he did next surprised me even more as he leaned forward so that we were nearly nose to nose and then gaze softly into my eyes, almost hypnotizing me.

"The only person I'd ever willingly rule beside…" he began, dare I say, seductively, "is my queen."

I breathed in and out slowly to keep myself from panting. Suddenly there was a knot in my throat that refused to go down as much as I swallowed.

"D-Do you mean… are you saying you want me to…"

Suddenly his smile turned to a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself," he said callously.

He turned on his heel and approached his vanity where he began to undo his top buttons. He was obviously beginning to undress to get into his night robes, probably as a signal of my dismissal. But I would not allow that to dismiss me, especially after what he had just done. I had never felt so insulted or tricked or wounded after his little stunt.

I strode up towards him angrily, catching his gaze in the mirror. He stopped with the buttons and turned around, looking bored. "You're still here?"

"Yes I am," I said hissed. "And I'm staying."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "_What_ do you _want_, Kinomoto?"

"You _know_ what I want," I told him determinedly. "I could make your life so much easier. You should be grateful that I'm even asking you to hand over some chores!"

"_I_ should be grateful?" he said, astounded. "What have you been doing here at the palace since you arrived? Being _pampered_, given the best of everything, treated like a freaking _princess_. I've even had the lives of your family members financially secured. And all for what? Doing _nothing_."

I gaped at this and tried to think of something clever to say, but with no avail.

"_I _do all the real work while you sit nice and pretty with your little friends, acting as the poster child for the kingdom's stability and progress." His angry frown turned to a sneer. "All you should be bothering me about is how much you love me for giving you such a good deal."

"But this isn't what I want," I almost whimpered. "You have to let me help. I made a vow, don't you understand? I made a vow to—"

"I know what your vow was, Kinomoto," he cut in. "And newsflash, there's a loop hole in that vow."

I stared at him, confused.

He sighed and prepared to explain things to me, as if I was a toddler. "You vowed to work alongside me as long as you were needed. And guess what? I don't need you, sorceress. I never did."

His words might as well have zippered my mouth shut, for it near silenced me and pushed me to the point of tears. But before I would let any of that happen, I had to try at least one more time to convince him that I could do _something_ beneficial for the kingdom.

"Please," I said quietly, realizing that raising my voice had gotten me nowhere. "Put me to work. I can help, I can make a difference. I know I can. _Use me_, for heaven's sake."

He shook his head at me as though I were the most pathetic thing he'd ever laid eyes on. "You don't get it, do you Kinomoto? I _am_ using you. Do you think I wanted you here? Everyone else did but me. You're here to please _them_. Not me."

I cast my gaze downward, truly hurt and upset by the words we'd just exchanged. Slowly, I curtsied before the king that reduced me to tears and walked out of his chamber, feeling lower than I did when I had first entered.

And to make things worse, I had been proven wrong on one count. I had thought earlier after his successful attempt at making a panting fan girl out of me that I would never feel more insulted, tricked or hurt then I did just then – but I was mistaken. Because as I closed his door behind me in a mess of tears and torment, I felt all those things once more, magnified to the highest degree.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes: **You must forgive Syaoran… I told him not to be so nasty, but he insisted for the sake of the story!

And now it is… drum roll please – FAQ/C time!

1 – Does being sorcerer/sorceress mean marrying the king/queen? No. I apologize for any confusion I might have caused, allow me to explain! Syaoran's father was king, who hired his mother Yelan to be sorceress. It just so happened to be that they fell in love and got married. Rulers are not required by any means at all to marry their chosen sorcerers.  
2 - Touya's earlier remark in the previous chapter about how they both know that the court is a harsh place to live in is not a reference to any previous ties they've had with royalty. It's just something they've heard of through word of mouth in this story. And yes, I am completely taking out of the story the familial connection between Sakura and Tomoyo. They're just best friends here, not cousins.  
3 – The definition I took for "gaki" could also mean "brat". I just took the definition off an online thing, and consequently I got "kid". I guess it could mean both? Apologies again for any confusion with the word.

Just something I'd like to say about updates – I know I said in the first chapter's Authors Notes that I'd update every two weeks. Forgive me, I haven't written a story that required updating in a very long time. I forgot just how long of a wait two weeks actually is, for both you guys and me. So I'll say this now: two weeks will just be the maximum time I'll have to update, but I WILL be updating now between 7-10 days, just whenever I feel like it/have the time for it. There's no real rhythm or schedule as to when I update. It just happens, haha.

As always, please tell me if I haven't replied to your review because I would very much like to respond to everyone to say how grateful I am. Please note though that I do get a number of anonymous reviews that I can't reply to, also some of you have blocked Private Messages from being sent to you, so… that would maybe explain why you haven't gotten a response from me. But if none of that is the case for you, then please feel free to yell at me!

Vocabulary: _baka_ – fool/idiot/jerk ; did I miss anything?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise, promise, promise that Syaoran will be better! You really shouldn't hate him, anyway… he's too cute to be hated, don't you think?

Take care and much love!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	5. Ignored

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter five!

**King of Hearts**

_Ignored_

**Syaoran – **

I didn't feel good saying what I did to the sorceress, but it was the only way to get her off my back. I had thought that I made it obvious enough, ignoring her and skipping meals where I should've been joined by her and Tomoyo. Whether she was dense, determined or both – either way, she wasn't getting the message. Or she was getting the message, just refused to comply.

I don't understand why she was even complaining. I gave her _everything_. And all that I wanted in return was for her to not bother me while I performed my duties as king, to show everyone that I am fully capable of myself, without the help of a sorceress. So what if I was using her? Big deal. I was using her in the best possible way anybody could be used, _ever_. Couldn't she just accept the way things were and live happily in the palace while I carried out my royal obligations?

Eriol stepped out from the shadows of my chamber. He had gone to use my lavatory before she entered, and I was sure he had heard everything. I almost wanted to thump him for leaving me alone with her for so long. He could have easily ended our feud if he decided to come out of there.

"You know," I said, irritated as I heard him re-emerge. "I don't think you've ever taken quite so long to piss, before. I think that one is a record breaker."

He ignored my comment and frowned. He didn't look very happy with me. "That, Syaoran, was not nice." And he was definitely not referring to the comment I just made about the duration of his urination.

"Remind me when I've ever been nice to anyone."

"I know you can be a real ass sometimes, Syaoran, but that was some of your best work." The way he said it didn't sound like a compliment.

I stopped trying to undo the knot of my cape and slammed my hand down upon the dressing table, fed up. "What do you want me to do, Eriol?" I asked.

"Well… for one, you can apologize."

"For what?" I exclaimed. Why was everyone looking at me like I was the bad guy? After I had given her so much, secured her happy life here at the palace and the lives of her brother and father, even taking one of my mother's ladies-in-waiting away from her so she could be kept by some of the best company, doing _nothing_ was the least she could do for me.

"You know full well what you should be apologizing for."

I snorted at him slightly and shook my head. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the bad guy, as always, aren't I?"

He sighed and sauntered to the door, choosing for once not to argue with me, surprisingly enough.

"I should've known what you were hiring her for," he said as he put his hand on the knob. "She was the quietest of the bunch. You didn't think she'd be so talkative."

"Or annoying," I muttered beneath my breath.

He smiled at me. "But you were wrong about her."

I scoffed as he pointed out the obvious. "I can see that, Eriol."

He opened the door and shut it slowly behind him, but not before poking his head through once more for the evening to say one last thing. "Maybe it's a good thing you were wrong about her. She seems like she really wants to help. It might not hurt to give her a chance."

He was gone from my room a second later and I was able to sneer at his suggestion in peace. The kingdom had been running smoothly for the past month of my reign, had it not? Even with my mother gone on vacation, I didn't have her who was both a sorceress and a queen at one point to consult with, and the kingdom was still busy and booming.

As far as I was concerned, it wouldn't hurt to keep her idle, either.

_**xxxxxx**_

I woke up the next morning feeling fine, not at all bothered by what had transpired between me and the sorceress the night before. I was sure that I had scared her off for good, finally coerced her into just doing what I wanted and putting a happy face on for the kingdom so they'd think we were working well together and getting along.

Eriol sat at the long dining table, seated in the chair diagonal from where my usual seat was, which was of course at the head of the table with the biggest, comfiest chair of them all. A servant came to pull my chair out for me but I stopped him with a wave of my arm and did it for myself. That's the other thing that makes me hate being king sometimes. I can never just do anything for myself.

I laid out my napkin across my lap before beginning breakfast. "Ohayo. What's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

"Ohayo," he replied, taking a sip from his morning tea and giving me a weird stare. "Are you joking, or being serious right now?"

I returned his weird stare before forking a piece of sausage and stuffing it in my mouth. "Huh?"

He laughed a little disbelievingly, took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "Syaoran, tonight's the ball."

"The ball?" I repeated, my mouth full as I thought about his words. "What are you… oh my God, the _ball_!" I exclaimed, nearly choking.

"You actually forgot," he said in a voice that sounded both like astonishment and amusement. "I guess you've just been too consumed with thoughts of the sorceress, huh?"

I scoffed at him and wiped my mouth. "Why didn't you remind me?"

He shrugged. "I honestly didn't think you'd need reminding. Especially about something as important as this, Syaoran. We were discussing it only yesterday, and all of a sudden you forget?"

I rubbed at my forehead, trying to rid myself of the wrinkles that must have been forming there. Maybe he was right, maybe I was thinking way too much about the sorceress issue. But I couldn't let that bother me now; I had more important things to take care of. Too much rested on the ball that evening going well. There was so much to do.

I ended up having a quick breakfast only and getting right down to work. I had to oversee the decorating of the ballroom, check on the food that was being prepared for the event and go over the guest list. Security was an issue as well, because with that many important people of the kingdom gathering for one night of socializing and dancing, I couldn't risk anything going wrong.

It would not only be the first royal ball to be held during my reign as king, but the first one that I'd be hosting _as_ the king. That's why I chose to plan it myself, instead of letting Eriol take the reins. He can plan all the other balls to come after, but this one was just too important. I _had_ to make a good impression at this ball – no one liked a socially-challenged king that wasn't able to throw a good party – and that was the truth.

Eriol and I ventured into the ballroom to see how the servants were coping with the decorations. The ballroom was the single largest room in the palace, lavishly painted and adorned. There were two marble staircases that joined to become one, wide landing, which in turn led to another flight of marble steps that led to the ballroom floor. I had many memories in that room, sliding down the banister and even attending balls at an age when I couldn't quite understand the need for them.

The decorating was going well. Long, gold fabric was being connected from pillar to pillar and the chandelier that hung beautifully from the center of the ceiling was in the middle of being cleaned and polished by men on ladders. By the end of the afternoon, I felt sure that I was going to be pleased with the end result.

"Shall we check on the food, now?" Eriol suggested after we'd given a thorough inspection of the decorating.

I nodded once and began to march back up the steps, until I saw the sorceress. She stood not ten feet away from us, admiring the décor with Tomoyo at her side. She seemed in awe of all the things going on around her, and her eyes shone brightly at the glitter and sparkle of the preparation.

I swore under my breath and was extremely tempted to hide behind the nearest pillar. What if Eriol made me apologize? What if when she caught sight of me, she'd burst into tears or somehow just end up hassling me again like she did the night before?

I was permitted no time to ponder for another second on these things, for Tomoyo had already spotted me and her future fiancé from across the way, and was waving happily at us. Eriol grinned back and moved to approach her.

"Wait," I hissed, stopping him. "Maybe we shouldn't—"

But he wasn't going to hear any of it. "I haven't had a moment with Tomoyo since she's been at Sakura-san's side all month. I want to go and talk to her."

"You can talk to her when you guys dance the night away at the ball tonight," I said, hesitating to follow him as he walked swiftly past me. I had tried making that sound as appealing as possible so we could avoid the sorceress, but he approached Tomoyo anyway. I sighed and followed, knowing I could not move on to the other things I had to check up on without him. He had the official list of everything that I needed to refer to when doing my check-ups.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo," he greeted with a smile. He then faced the sorceress. "Ohayo, Sakura-san." And the way he'd said it seemed almost cautious, as though he were being watchful of her manner to see if she was still bothered from the other night.

The two ladies bowed to him sweetly. As far as either of us could see, the sorceress looked to be completely fine.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Tomoyo said to me, once again bowing.

"Ohayo," I replied, nodding. I nodded at the sorceress to avoid speaking to her.

She looked and smiled straight ahead of her at Eriol, not seeming to notice my nod.

"It looks wonderful so far," she said cheerfully. "You're planning all this, Eriol-kun?"

He smiled modestly and gestured to him and myself. "Me and King Syaoran, actually. The credit isn't all mine."

Her eyes never left his face. "You're doing a fantastic job," she complimented lastly before tugging on Tomoyo's arm and insisting that they begin their brunch early. "And then we can get ready for the ball together," she suggested, still cheerful and all smiles.

She curtsied to Eriol and waved to him in goodbye, Tomoyo doing the same only including me in her farewell, and walked with the sorceress out of the ballroom. We remained where we were, Eriol waving at their retreating backs until they disappeared from view. I stared on, still confused even when they had been gone for a full thirty seconds.

"Did I miss something?"

"What?" Eriol asked, turning to me.

"The sorceress," I said, "She… she seems like she's…"

"Oh, right," he agreed as he began climbing up the first flight of marble stairs. I trailed not too far behind, but still unable to keep up, puzzled by what had just happened between us and the girls. "She took a harsh verbal beating from you yesterday night. I thought she would still be upset, too. But she looks like she's doing just fine. She must be a tough one, our sorceress," he commented lightly.

I shook my head slowly, my eyebrows furrowing. "Not only that," I replied quietly. "It was like… like she was ignoring me, almost."

He gave me a quick glance over his shoulder, his own face reflecting my confusion. "She was?"

I sighed, wondering why I had expected him to notice in the first place. His eyes had been only for Tomoyo during that entire exchange. It was useless trying to discuss it with him.

"Never mind," I answered. If she was ignoring me, then my "verbal beating" as Eriol called it, had worked. She was steering clear of me. And thank heavens for that. It was certainly about time. "Now, where we?"

_**xxxxxx**_

There was nothing more to be done except wait. Night had fallen and it would not be long before the first of my guests would trickle in.

The decorating was done, and beautifully so, just as I had expected. After Eriol and I had inspected the food and made sure that all was being done right in the kitchen, we took a taste test for ourselves and concluded that the food served for that evening would be divine. The guest list was finalized and the extra invitations were made and sent, and security was on its guard at all the necessary entrances of the palace.

The night would go well, I just knew it.

The check-ups and fine-tuning of all the extra details of the ball took up most of my time until I had to start getting ready. I bathed and chose my favourite green, royal robes to wear for the evening, matched by my silk brown cape which Eriol insisted made my hair look darker – that, apparently, was a good thing.

A comb was run through said brown hair, though it remained as unruly as ever – that, Eriol also insisted, was a good thing. He said it made me look rogue-ish, whatever that meant.

I had been through a lot that day, being from one end of the palace to another to do all the different check-ups and fine-tuning, and then forced to sit through two hours in front of my vanity as my dressers decided which look would fit me best that night, until I finally decided for myself out of annoyance. They had agreed with me quickly. If I had known it would've been that easy, I would've made the choice after the first ten minutes.

And the sorceress had not tried to approach me once – nor did she even bother to look at me when we happened to cross paths. After having the opposite of that occur for so many days, it was strange knowing she wasn't doing it anymore. And instead of feeling relieved like I thought I'd be feeling, I was more confused then ever. It was a totally different thing to be ignoring her, and then be ignored by her in turn. That, for some reason, I didn't like.

My head was too cluttered. All I wanted before I had to mutter polite greetings and make forced small talk was to have a minute to myself. It would be yet another important "first" for me as king that I'd endure that night. I wanted a moment that was all mine, so I could register in my chaotic mind that a full month had passed with me as king, and there were still many "firsts" that I had to undergo.

I strolled with my hands in my pockets to the edge of the small pond in the palace gardens. It was one of my favourite places to be when I wanted to be alone. There were no sea creatures in it, simply because we couldn't be bothered with maintaining any of them. No, that pond was just a regular pond, small but big enough for me to study it for ages without noticing time pass, beautiful enough to keep me from pouring over distracting thoughts.

Though it was close to total darkness, I knew my way towards it well. Not only that, but the light of the full moon shone brightly that night, making me feel as though it glowed just for me, to light my path.

I was surprised to see that I had been beaten to the punch. Another figure stood at the center of the pond's edge, my usual spot where I chose to sit and stare. Only this person was standing, and whoever it was seemed to be doing something that required a lot of attention.

I drew nearer, realizing by the shape of the figure that it was a woman. The moon provided a generous spotlight for her and presented to me her fine curves, covered in what was a pretty olive green dress. And then I widened my eyes in shock as I realized that the woman was, in fact, the sorceress. I wondered what on earth she could have possibly been doing that required so much of her concentration that she didn't notice my arrival.

As I loomed closer, right behind her and leaning forward to see her clearer, she still had not looked up at me. Her eyes were shut, hands brought together in front of her face as if in prayer, and her head was bowed down low, bangs hiding her face.

I didn't dare interrupt whatever it was she was doing, it looked too important, and she looked too… well, peaceful.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stared directly ahead of her, straight into the heart of the pond that reflected the moon in its still waters. And then she twitched abruptly, startled as though the reflection had tried to jump out at her, and she stumbled back, right into me.

I caught her by the elbow and put my palm against the small of her back to keep her balance. I didn't mean to, but my eyes took on a look of concern. "What happened?"

She looked up at me, back at the pond, and then back at me. She freed herself from my hold and shook her head quickly, picking her gown up at the sides and rushing back in the direction of the terrace.

I stared after her, confused, and had to speed walk in order to catch up. "Kinomoto?"

She hurried onwards at the sound of my voice, but she was no match for me in a big ball gown and high heels. I caught up to her in a few more swift strides. "What were you doing?"

She kept the chase on for a surprisingly long time. I kept throwing question after question at her as she walked onwards, me following close behind. We had already entered the palace, were well within its stone walls, and she had yet uttered a word to me in explanation. What was she doing, and what had she seen?

"Kinomoto, what is—?"

I hadn't even realized that we had arrived at the entrance of the ballroom. She ambled inside hastily, her gown still bunched up in her hands. She caught sight of the announcer to the side of the door and looked back at me as I was about to reach for her. Quickly she dropped her arms, straightened her posture and brought her hands together in front of her elegantly.

"Sorceress Sakura," the announcer then proclaimed, declaring her arrival to the celebrators of the ball, and I knew that my chance to talk to her had been taken away, for she was already descending the marble steps, smiling widely.

I hadn't realized how many people had already arrived. I guess it was a good thing that she had brought me to the ballroom on our little not-so wild goose chase. It was time for me to make my own entrance.

The presenter pronounced my arrival as I stretched my arms wide with my cape held up by one arm, and I gave a small smile to those below me on the ballroom floor. And as I followed the sorceress' path with my eyes, all the way across the room to where Tomoyo stood chatting happily with Eriol next to her, I was resolved to get my answers from her knowing that our confrontation was most definitely not over.

_**xxxxxx**_

I could barely believe my eyes.

Things were going well – unbelievably well, as a matter of fact. The guests were enjoying themselves, impressed by the decorations, floored by the cooking, and enjoying the company that was all around them.

But the life of the party, inexplicably, was the sorceress herself.

I stood at a corner of the room, a barely sipped-from glass of wine in my hand. I stared in confusion, and almost in anger, at the sorceress, who practically had a line up of people coming up to talk to her. I thought it was _my _party, not hers.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered under my breath and out of the corner of my mouth to Eriol so no one would hear the malice in the question. Not that anyone would be able to, because majority of the guests were on the other side of the ballroom, flocking around Kinomoto.

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling. I could practically hear the grin come off his face. "Why don't you go up to her and ask her?"

"Why?" I scoffed. "So she can ignore me? The way she's been doing _the whole damn day_?"

"What's this?" he asked, his ears perked in interest. "Bothered that the tables have been turned, are you?"

There was some truth in his words, but I refused to acknowledge it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said knowingly. "You were perfectly at ease, ignoring the sorceress. But now that she's ignoring you, you don't like it. You want her attention back, don't you?"

I spluttered at this but could not form an answer. I was bothered that she was acting like I didn't exist, yes, but only because no one _ever _acted like that around me. But to say I wanted her attention back… well, I wasn't sure. I definitely felt a little strange at the fact that she wasn't breathing down my throat all the time, though. And not "strange" in a good way.

All that I could come up with was, "What kind of reverse psychology is this? That's not how it is, Eriol. Now stop smirking at me before I tell Daidouji there's a suitor waiting to dance with her across the room."

He glared at me and I knew I had won the conversation – for the most part. He then shrugged and offered one last bit of advice. "Just go and talk to her. She's not going to ignore you."

I scoffed extra loudly at this. "Oh no?"

"No," he replied with a small shrug. "Not in front of all those people. She wouldn't dare snub the king in public. It would shame her."

My eyes widened slightly at that notion. Why the hell didn't I think of it first?

I clapped him on the shoulder once in thanks, dropped my glass of wine on an empty tray that a servant held in his upturned hand, and strode over towards the sorceress, where I cut to the front of the line up easily. No one dared complain if the king wanted to see his sorceress.

I arrived at her side, staying silent at first so I could hear what it was exactly that she was saying to my guests that made them so entertained with her that they kept coming back to her like moths to a flame.

"So what should I do?" a stout old man asked her, looking attentive.

She smiled sweetly at him, putting a kind hand on his fat shoulder before answering. "Bring your ojii-san's watch to me tomorrow. I'll gladly patch it up it for you."

He looked at her in despair. "But it's been so battered! Some if it isn't even left in pieces, some of it is just rubble! I don't see how you could fix it. The man at the repair shop even said it was far too broken."

She smiled reassuringly. "Bring it in a container for me tomorrow, and you must be sure to bring _all_ of its pieces to me, even if it's rubble. My magic will mend it, don't you worry."

The man's face broke out into a grateful beam and he took her hands into his own, his stubby fingers looking like sausages compared to her thin ones. He kissed her a number of times on the hand, making her feel a little uncomfortable, and not to mention me as well. Before he could go in for another one I took her hand for myself and put it back to her side. The crowd before her stared at me questioningly.

I laughed nervously and let go immediately, willing myself not to turn red. "I see that my sorceress is popular tonight," I commented loudly. "You must excuse her for a moment. Her king requests a word with her."

My guests allowed my interruption gladly, believing that she was my sorceress, first and foremost, so I got to have her whenever I wanted. I looked at her face to see how she would react at my taking her away, but she said nothing, only stared back at me with hard, emerald eyes and a tight smile.

I walked her over to a more secluded part of the ballroom. The minute we were alone she stepped back from me and made as much distance as possible between us without making it look like we were having a quarrel. I glared at her ridiculous attitude, which she could have saved for after the ball, but no, she chose to hash it out in public.

"Need I remind you," I said quietly, peeking out from the corner of my eye to see if we were being watched. "Who you are servant to?" I was referring to the fact that she needed to be showing me some respect.

"The people," she hissed, equally as quiet, speaking the first words she'd spoken to me all day.

"No," I corrected. "_Me_."

"Well you made it perfectly clear last night," she whispered, glaring at me with something deadlier than daggers. "That my services are useless to you. So I've taken the liberty of serving the people without you."

"Without me?" I echoed, wondering how she could do this.

"But of course," she answered smugly. "You didn't want to include me in affairs of the kingdom or the palace. Fine. I'm helping the people in my own way, in the only way that I know I can without getting involved in the politics of everything. Without you."

I glared at her, insulted and offended at her actions, that she would choose to act without my consent first, which she needed. "Who on earth gave you the idea that you could—" I began threateningly.

"Your okaa-sama," she answered, still smug. "Your okaa-sama was the one who suggested it to me. If you have a problem, take it up with her."

I was shocked at this news, I wouldn't deny that. My mom knew, of all people, how much I coveted my position and how I disliked being disobeyed. How could she suggest that the sorceress do such a thing?

"Oh believe me," I countered. "I intend to. In the meantime… you'll tell me what you were doing by the pond earlier."

She seemed taken aback. "That is none of your—"

"Tell me," I interrupted. "Or I'll announce to the throng you've taken ill and send you to your chamber for the rest of the evening."

She gaped at me, opening her mouth a number of times and closing it again. She sighed angrily and looked away, crossing her arms haughtily before answering. "I was just making a Moon Fortune."

"A Moon Fortune," I repeated interestedly.

"Yeah," she said abruptly, annoyed with me. "You know, staring into the reflection of the moon within a pond to see something that'll happen in the future? I had to wait for a full moon to make my fortune as accurate as possible."

"Ah," I said slowly, daring to take a step forward. "And what exactly did you want to make this fortune for?"

She frowned. "To see if my future here would be alright."

"And?"

"And what?" she snapped.

"What did you see?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked, not believing her for a second, though the rest of her story I didn't dispute. "You nearly fell right into me because of what you saw."

"No I didn't," she snapped again, embarrassed. "Are we through here yet? I have people I want to help."

"Tell me what you saw," I said, taunting her a bit, a small grin on my face.

"No," she said defiantly, turning around to rejoin the guests.

"That was an order, Kinomoto," I called quietly after her, trying to see if it would work.

She turned back around for a moment, but only to reply, "And I'm ignoring your order, Li," and I could tell that she was trying hard not to stick her tongue out at me.

Before I knew it, the party resumed and she was back to being the belle of the ball. I looked across the room and found Eriol literally sweeping Tomoyo off her feet as they spun around the dance floor. I had a feeling the only reason he sent me to talk to the sorceress in the first place was to get more time alone with her.

I had known, earlier, that I had been right all along. The night would go perfectly, with everyone more or less enjoying themselves and having an all around good time. I had not known, however, that the reason for all the merriment would be the same reason for my discontent these past few days – the sorceress.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Ooooh, what'd she see! Don't worry, nothing too exciting – honestly LOL.

I'd just like to address a review I received by the user **You-know-you-hate-me**. Firstly, I really don't hate you, I promise LOL. Secondly, I really wish I could have spoken to you over Private Messages about your review, but as it was given anonymously, I don't see how else I can reply.

(People who don't want any extra reading – turn away now because I think this'll be a bit long, and skip right to the end where I start the regular Authors Notes 8D)

I must say that I do have to disagree with you, I don't believe chapter four was "a long chapter of nothing". All of my chapters have purpose, you don't have to look too closely to see that :). The purpose of chapter four was, firstly, to convey the length of time Sakura had spent in the palace, how she was getting along, to show the reasons why Syaoran wants to work alone and to give a chance for Sakura and Yelan to meet, something that will be important in a later chapter.

And no, Sakura did not know that she was being used because she is, after all, dense! That quality is key to her character, as I've seen through both the manga and anime, and I thought it was important to include so as to keep her as in-character as possible. If you have a problem with it, I'm very sorry, but being dense has always been an important trait of hers. It'll be included in many chapters to come.

Addressing your comment about how her life is so easy, and yet all she wants to do is work, I think you're missing at what I'm trying to get at with her character. She _wants_ to help, because she's a nice person like that, even in the anime and manga. She took her vows seriously, to help her kingdom and make a difference. She doesn't want to feel undeserving of the luxuries she now has – she wants to work for them, to earn them by working at the king's side as she vowed she would. She is, as I have always believed, a person of virtue.

I also have to disagree with you on your other two comments – my story isn't really complicated like you say – not at all, actually. It's really quite simple and I don't find anything too complex about it. I'd like to know what you find so complicated, because whatever it is, I'd like to try and clarify things to make it easier for you to understand, if I can :).

And for your very last comment, which was to "make my story more interesting" – I promise, I will! But I do ask you to remember that I haven't even reached the fifth chapter until now. My story has barely even started. I ask for your patience and understanding if some chapters, like the previous one, go a little too slowly for your liking.

As for your other comment, "You better revise it" – I'm sorry, I don't think I "better" revise anything for you, or for anyone else :). As I've said before, I've already written many chapters ahead of time, and I know exactly what's going to happen, when it happens, and for what purpose. I guess you, and all the others who read my story, just have to trust me as the author to unfold the story my way, and in a way that I can only hope satisfies and pleases all of you :). All the same, thanks a lot for your thoughts! I can't let a response to a review go un-thanked for, even if it was a flame :P

AND - finished! Phew! Sorry for the extra reading, everyone! This is why I wished that I could've replied over a Private Message, I just knew my reply was going to be too long... eheheh. Forgive me?

Anyway, please no hating! I was simply given an honest opinion and I'm grateful for _every_ review I receive, even if it puts me or the story down. I'm not even trying to look modest or wise or like the bigger person here. I really am glad that he/she voiced their thoughts. I honestly don't want to see any insulting/bashing about this person in reviews for this chapter. So please, don't mind the flame, because I know I sure didn't.

(Regular Authors Notes begin here!)

Moving right along, did anyone recognize the Moon Fortunes? If you did – kudos! I didn't just make that up. I took it from the CCS anime, something Sakura mentions in Episode 67: Sakura, Syaoran and the Tsukimine Shrine. Look it up, it's a great episode :)!

Whoa, did any of you guys notice that? 100+ reviews at chapter four? Woohoo! That may not seem like much of an accomplishment to some people, but it definitely is to me. Thanks for all your continued support, kindness and honest opinions. You guys are the best reviewers a girl could ask for.

Vocabulary: _ojii-san_ – grandfather ; did I miss anything?

Much love and take care!

Signing off,  
Agent08 - My life as a secret agent xD


	6. Accepted

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter six!

**King of Hearts**

_Accepted_

**Sakura —**

"They're calling him the King of Hearts."

I nearly spat my morning tea all over my newly sewn gown. Had I actually done so, Tomoyo would have killed me. She'd been working on it for days.

"What?" I asked, instead choosing to choke rather than risking pain of death if I even made a flee sized stain on the dress. "Why?"

"It says it all right here," she answered, a strange smile on her face. "Here, give it a read."

I took the newspaper hastily as she held it across the table for me and flipped through it a number of times before realizing what I was looking for was actually on the front page. The _Tomoeda Chronicles_ was the best newspaper of the whole kingdom; all the others could hardly compete. If they were calling him the "King of Hearts" in here, chances were it was for a good reason. But for what good reason, I had no idea.

The dreadfully long article went on and on about the previous nights' ball, the first one King Syaoran had thrown in his reign. It was more or less a critic's review of how well he could throw a party that people would actually enjoy. The assessment was positive, praising not only the tasteful decorations and delicious food but also his impeccable manners.

I suddenly felt like vomiting. "His _impeccable manners_?" I asked, almost horrified.

They obviously didn't know him like I did, didn't know the side of him that could taunt and insult you until you were reduced to childish tears. After what happened the other night, when he had so rudely told me I was not needed, I cried in my room for about an hour. I felt so worthless, so used – but those feeling didn't last for very long.

I was starting to re-evaluate myself, wondering if maybe he was right, maybe I should have just done what he wanted for all that he'd done for me and my family. The kingdom was running absolutely fine without my help. And then I realized, he didn't need me – but the people did. If I was putting my powers to good use, the kingdom would be running absolutely amazingly instead of just fine!

Which was why I took my golden opportunity to begin last night, when I was be able to make my grand debut as the king's helpful and kind sorceress. It was a good move on my part, because peopled seemed to enjoy themselves a lot more than they already were after I started doing my sorceress bit.

I sniffed, unimpressed by the article but glad that he had been received well. He might be a real ass sometimes, but I couldn't deny that he was a good, competent ruler. He'd proven that much after the first month had passed.

"I don't see why that would be enough to call him the King of Hearts," I huffed, putting the paper back down on the table and suddenly at a loss of appetite.

Tomoyo was shaking her head, smiling as though she wanted to scream in delight but wanted to restrain herself.

"That's not why they're calling him that," she said. "Read the whole thing."

I raised an eyebrow at her and eyed the newspaper that lay before me on the table, wondering if I should pick it back up. My curiosity won the better of me and it was back in my hand before I could even begin to tell myself to not bother with it. What should I have cared why the people of the kingdom were calling him such an endearing name, anyway? I just couldn't seem to help myself.

My eyes widened as they went from left to right, reading what else the particularly long article contained about the evening.

I took a sharp intake of breath and Tomoyo finally released her cry of happiness.

"You were a marvel!"

"I can't believe it…" I breathed.

"The life of the party!"

"Oh my goodness…"

"The spectacle of the night!"

"You're just repeating what they said in the article, Tomoyo-chan," I said, barely above a whisper. I was in temporary shock, blown away by what I had read. Was that what _everyone_ thought? I had no idea I had been such a large part of the enjoyment that night – I knew I'd helped, but I had no earthly idea that they would write _that_ about me in the most popular newspaper of the kingdom!

Tomoyo took the paper from my suddenly limp hands and began to read it aloud, though there wasn't any need. Those words were going to stay etched in my mind for a long, long time.

"Sorceress Sakura honored the guests with her presence for our beloved king's first social gathering. She proved to be not only the spectacle of the evening, but also a true marvel that took on the life of the party. Her obvious poise and grace when kindly attending to the people of her kingdom on a night that should've been about play, rather than work, shows to us how educated and thorough King Syaoran's decision was in choosing her. He has truly won us over with this. Long live the king, and may he always rule happily alongside the lovely Sorceress Sakura."

She finished with a yelp, and came rushing over to me, hugging me for all I was worth and squeezing until I thought I would die of suffocation.

"H-Hoe…" I breathed, my eyes glistening in pure flattery and cheeks the brightest red that ever existed. "T-That's why t-they're c-calling him the… K-King of Hearts?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Any more vigorously and she would've broken her neck, I think. "According to the rest of the article, he's won the hearts of the people by choosing such a wonderful sorceress to work beside."

I flushed all over again, and I was sure I was going to faint if I heard anymore praise. I had never been so complimented in my entire life – and now the entire kingdom would know, because the _Tomoeda Chronicles _is read everywhere!

Tomoyo hugged me again, lighter this time and looked positively desperate. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe that you could do it, Sakura-chan. I should've had more faith in you."

I shook my head and smiled kindly. "Tomoyo-chan, it's alright. Really."

"It's not okay," she disagreed, shaking her own head fervently. "One of these days, I'll make it up to you."

I knew there was no point in trying to argue, because I had grown too accustomed to that look in her amethyst eyes. I'd seen it whenever I refused to try on one of her creations. Daidouji Tomoyo often got her way, and if she said she would make it up to me, then she would, whether I wanted her to or not.

Little did I know that she wouldn't be the only one trying to make amends.

_**xxxxxx**_

I didn't think Tomoyo would be taking the whole "making it up to me" issue so seriously. What I _should've_ known was that "making it up to me" was going to involve beginning to design and sew an absolutely new dress for me from scratch, using my favourite colours, fabrics and patterns.

She might as well have just put a glaring spotlight on me and charged me for murder with the way she had interrogated me for answers on those specific things. I had surrendered the answers: lacy silk as my favourite material, pink and white for my favourite colours, and flower designs for the pattern, faster than she could snap. It was frightening the way she could get if she wanted to have her way.

And so, I was left to embark on our regular horseback ride along the palace fields by myself. I insisted that she begin creating the dress some other time so that we could keep on having fun with one another, but she refused and was adamant on getting an early, fresh start. The more time she had to work on it the better, she had said, wanting to make this gown the best it could possibly be.

I pulled on the end of my leather riding gloves and flexed my fingers to assure a nice, snug fit. I always liked getting dressed in riding attire. It was a nice change from the big, fat dresses I had to wear all day in the palace. I still had to wear one, but it was significantly less poofy and allowed for so much easier walking ability. What was best was that I could spare my feet a few hours from being stuffed in high heels.

I walked up to my usual horse who greeted me with a high-pitched neigh. I giggled to myself and approached quietly so as not to disturb the other animals. The stable was undoubtedly one of my absolute favourite places to be, simply because it reminded me of my home with my father and brother. It was the closest thing to a farm that the palace had.

"Hi, girl," I said softly, patting her nose and feeding her a large carrot to give her strength for our ride. "It's just you and me today."

And truthfully, I was a little relieved – which is not to say that I didn't enjoy Tomoyo's company. I loved being around her so frequently, we really had become the best of friends in a rather short amount of time. But there were a lot of things on my mind that I needed to mull over alone.

King Syaoran's hurtful words still buzzed annoyingly in my ears, mixed with the flattering praise I'd received in the paper. I needed a good, long horseback ride to clear my scattered brain. If I was joined by Tomoyo, I probably wouldn't get any thinking done whatsoever, because she can be a real talker sometimes.

But this ride would just be me and nature and my lovely horse, rushing me forward into the lush, green fields. The wind would replace the ring of words in my ears and take to my back, then proceed to caress my exposed skin as it always did, leaving an adrenaline blush on my cheeks in its wake every time. And then, as the wind always did for me, it would lift me high out of the palace, above the stone walls that protected me and remind me just how majestic our kingdom truly is.

"Hello, sorceress."

I whirled around, startled at the voice of the king and brought my hand to my chest in surprise. "Your Majesty!" I exclaimed, releasing a shaky breath. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, walking forward with his hands in his pockets. I looked him up and down and saw that he was dressed in riding gear as well. I felt like cringing. And not just because it didn't look like I'd be riding alone anymore, but because he looked so unbearably handsome in his current attire.

"Surprising me," I muttered, remembering the night before when he had appeared out of nowhere to keep me from falling flat on my back.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

I turned back to my horse, armed with my attitude and scorn, still angry at the words he'd said to me the two nights previous. I lifted my chin and prayed for something, _anything_ to appear so that I could look occupied and to keep myself from staring at his ridiculously built body. Why did that riding uniform have to be so… _tight-fitting_?

I almost wanted to screech in relief when I saw that my quick prayer had been answered as I spotted a brush lying on a stool not a foot away from me. I grabbed it quickly and began bringing it through the horse's mane, my experienced hands knowing exactly what they were doing, having done this many times before back on the farm.

"Wow," I murmured. "Was that an apology I heard? Who knew that was possible?"

He frowned at me and it seemed as though he were trying hard not to scowl. Instead of replying he walked up to another horse, one of the bigger ones of the bunch and fed it a handful of oats from a bucket that was on the floor. He petted it in silence as I stole quick glances at him from the corner of my eye, to see what he was up to. There was a motive to his visit at the stable, I just knew it. I just had to find out what it was.

"Have you read the _Chronicles_?" he asked suddenly, breaking our stretching silence and startling me once more with his question and surprisingly soft tone of voice. I didn't know if it was meant for me, or for the horses.

I nodded.

"You made quite the impression last night," he said off-handedly, and I was almost jealous at his comfortable ease around not just the horses, but around me as well. He said it as though he had not a care in the world, as if he wasn't the king they were talking about in the newspaper but a regular citizen that was commenting on what he'd read. They'd complimented him immensely in that article as well, and yet he didn't seem at all effected in any way. He seemed… more or less the same, minus the strange vibe of kindness that I was getting from him.

Again, I wasn't sure if it was for me or the horses.

"I guess," I replied, suddenly aware of everything around me, even the tiny cracks in the old stable that decorated the far wall.

"The people are very happy with me."

"I know," I answered with a small smile, remembering what they had chosen to call him in the article. "Oh King of Hearts." I teased lightly.

Whether he took it as a taunt or a joke, he didn't seem to react to what I'd said. He continued to feed and pet the horse quietly, as if he was just making friendly conversation with me. And I never thought that friendly conversation between us would ever truly be possible. But he was almost starting to prove me wrong.

"I wanted to thank you for the other night. You really showed the guests a good time."

I stopped what I was doing to the horse and nearly dropped the brush in shock. Had he just thanked me? Had he just thanked me _kindly_? And had we just gone a whole two minutes without raising our voices at each other or making a mean comment?

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"I know I was mad at you before, for acting without consent and disobeying orders. But I'm glad you did. I couldn't have asked for a more glowing review of the party, or of myself. And it was in large part, thanks to you. And… I owe you a…" he seemed to struggle with this next part of the sentence. He sighed, "An apology."

I shook my head in disbelief, still unsure of what I should do or say next. He was being weirdly nice to me, but I was still so mad at him for all the things he said the night before.

"Hoe… I-I – you're…"

He lifted his amber eyes to the roof of the stable before looking away. "Will you have dinner with me one of these nights?"

I gaped, this time actually dropping the brush and forgetting to keep my jaw up, too. Both of them fell to the floor.

I didn't want to start laughing, but I couldn't help it. He had to be kidding me! I waited for him for a whole month to join me for breakfast, for lunch, for a measly _cup of tea_, and now he was asking me to join him for dinner? What alternate universe had I entered?

"Okay, that's enough, Li," I said. He was frowning. "Tell me the truth. Did Eriol-kun put you up to this?"

His frown deepened. "Maybe."

I shook my head and smiled, despite myself. I knew what had just happened between the two of us, an actual civil conversation with an apology, a thank-you and an invitation to dinner, was just way too good to be true.

"Where are you going?" he asked, starting after me as I marched out of the stable.

"I don't feel like going for a ride anymore."

"Listen, Kinomoto. I—"

"Never mind, alright? I'm not going to accept it."

"What, the dinner?"

"All of it," I said over my shoulder, grateful that in my riding outfit I could walk faster and keep him at bay for the most part. "The dinner or the thank-you or the apology. Keep them. I don't want them if they're coming from Eriol-kun."

"But they're not, I—"

"Just forget it, alright?"

He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead in frustration. "What is the matter with you? Here I am, trying to make amends and you're acting like a stubborn little—"

"_I'm_ stubborn?" I exclaimed, spinning around on him and pointing a finger at me in disbelief. "_I'm_ the stubborn one? Seriously?"

"Why can't you just take anything for what it is?" he yelled back. "I thanked you, I apologized. I asked you if you wanted to have _dinner_ with me, which if I recall correctly, you once wanted badly. Just _accept_, Kinomoto, and we'll end this argument."

"As if I'd ever want to have dinner with you, after the things you said to me."

"Fine," he exploded, throwing his arms up in the air, completely out of patience. I folded my own arms across my chest to show him that I wasn't going to take anymore of his attitude. "Don't come, see if I care!"

"Fine, I won't!" I replied obstinately.

"Fine," he scowled, turning back around to head back to the stables. I watched him go, storming all the way until he decided to turn back around and walk a couple of steps back to me. "And for the record, just because Eriol was the one who told me I should do all those things, doesn't mean I wasn't going to do it on my own."

I shrunk away, folding my arms tighter across my chest at his words. "W-What do you mean?"

"He told me to, but I was going to, eventually. With or without his encouragement."

I sneered at him. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

And suddenly his glower turned into sad stare. He looked at me like that for a few more seconds that stretched into minutes for me. He then shook his head slowly and said quietly, before turning back around in the direction of the stables said, "It should."

_**xxxxxx**_

I stormed back into the palace, heading straight for Tomoyo's chamber so that I could vent to her all that bothered me about me and the king's latest squabble.

Her room doors were burst open suddenly, without me having to touch them. My magic had done so for me because my hands were too busy being clenched at my sides to be bothered to open any doors. I walked straight in, heading for her sewing table where she sat, and began to pace.

She jumped at my sudden entrance and looked up from her sewing.

"Sorry," I grumbled, giving her a small apologetic look for entering the way I did.

"How was your ride?" she asked, wide-eyed. She must've thought my horse threw me off its back with the way I was acting.

"I didn't end up going," I said distractedly, still pacing with my hands behind my back.

"What happened?" she asked, suddenly worried and getting up on her feet to make sure that I was alright.

I waved her off and insisted that I was fine. "The king just came to pay me a visit."

Her eyebrows rose at this. "Oh," she said, and the single syllable word stretched into a couple more as she breathed it out of her mouth.

"Yeah," I said, raising my own eyebrows at her to convey my annoyance. "He had the gall to approach me and—"

"And?"

And then I realized how stupid my next few words were going to sound to her. And what? And he apologized for the other night, thanked me for my work at the ball and also asked me to dine with him. What sounded so terrible about that?

Nothing. Nothing was terrible about it, and yet there I was, stomping around and huffing like a volcano.

"And he… he did a lot of nice things," I answered, thinking about my words as I said them. "But Eriol-kun told him to do them."

"He did," she said, interested.

"Well, apparently. But he said that he was going to anyway, even if Eriol-kun didn't tell him to."

She stared at me as I stopped pacing but kept my hands behind my back, glaring at the floor, lost in my thoughts.

"So… what's the problem?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I… I'm not really sure." I answered, just as bemused. Why was I bothering to complain, again? My reasons were completely lost to me.

She blinked a couple of times and shook her head, as if to rid herself of my stupid little rant, then returned to her sewing.

"He asked me to have dinner with him."

I saw her mouth open wide and saved myself before I turned permanently deaf, covering my ears and shutting my eyes tight as she released a noise I'm sure only dogs could have heard. She leapt up at me and grabbed my hands, jumping up and down with excitement. I couldn't quite understand her enthusiasm.

"I declined."

She stopped abruptly and stared, utterly confused.

"You refused an invitation from the _king_?"

I nodded, reflecting her face of confusion. I wasn't sure why I'd done it either, now that I had a moment to think about what had just happened. I guess I was just too used to arguing with him. It was too weird _not_ talking to him in anything but a raised voice, and so… subconsciously, somehow, without meaning to, I'd started yet another spat between us.

"But I think I'm going to go back and accept."

Her blinding smile returned to her face and she nodded in approval. "Better."

I found myself being pushed out of her room with surprising force. I had no idea that Tomoyo was so strong.

"H-Hoe! What are you doing?"

"Kicking you out of my room so that you can accept his dinner invitation."

"N-Now?" I asked, thinking that I could wait at least a little while before having to face him again.

"Of course! There's no time like the present."

"Well there's tomorrow morning—"

"The _present_," she insisted with a smile. "And don't you come back until I've come round to see you first. I need all the time I can get spent alone with this dress. It looks like I'll be working on a deadline, now."

"W-What do you mean?"

"It has to be ready in time for your dinner!"

"H-Hoe, Tomoyo-chan, it doesn't have to—"

"Good luck!" she cried, giving me one final shove and closing her door behind me.

I turned around and raised my hand to pound on the door but sighed, bringing it slowly back down to my side. There was no point in avoiding the situation. I would go and ask King Syaoran to re-invite me to dinner, and I would do it without wasting any time. If Tomoyo found out that I had waited until the next morning, or even later in the evening to talk to him, I knew she would have my head on a platter.

_**xxxxxx**_

I approached the stable slowly, suddenly unsure of myself. I reached the entrance and peeked inside to see if he happened to be in there, and, just my luck – he was. But he hadn't seen me poke my head in. He was sitting on a low stool, a piglet in his arms and a warm bottle of milk in his hand.

"H-Hi," I began, showing the rest of myself and keeping my eye on the adorable creature nestled in his arms.

He lifted his head and couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in sincere wonder, since we normally did our best to avoid each other after having a particularly bad argument.

I ignored him and took a seat on the stable floor, not bothered that I'd be getting hay and who knows what else on my skirt. I couldn't get my eyes off the tiny piglet that sucked from the bottle hungrily, getting the milk all over its tiny mouth.

"Can I do that?"

He was startled by my question but surrendered the baby to me quickly, placing it carefully in my own arms and handing me the bottle. I smiled down at the little thing, rocking it slowly back and forth as I fed it. It gurgled a little and I laughed. For a moment, it felt like I was back at the farm.

"You're good at that," he commented, watching me quietly as I made faces at the pig.

I shrugged, still smiling down at it. "I did this all the time back on my otou-san's farm. It used to be one of my favourite chores."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

A strange, companionable silence fell between us and I almost didn't want to break it. I knew that I was there to ask to be re-invited to dinner with him, but the mood was too nice to speak. And I was afraid that if either of us started talking, we'd just end up starting another argument. And I was tired of fighting with him all the time.

But that was why I had to end the silence. If I didn't want things to continue on the way that they were between us anymore, I had to accept that dinner invitation. And from there onwards – who knew what would happen? We'd figure it out, I guess… together, perhaps.

"So," I began quietly, peering up at him as he sat silently in the stool. "Does that offer still stand?"

"Which offer?" he asked, equally as quiet.

"Dinner," I responded.

"Oh," he replied, and then said nothing else. I was scared for a moment, afraid that he would answer no, it no longer stood, and his invitation to dinner was a once in a lifetime thing. My fear subsided when he finally answered. "Yeah, it does. Why? Are you up for it?"

"Yeah."

He was quiet again, but only for a moment. "What made you change your mind?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, really." Which was the truth. Nothing had really changed my mind about it, other than my realization that I had made a big deal over nothing, and that I should've just accepted in the first place.

"I see," he answered, thoughtful for a moment. "Does what you saw back in the pond last night have anything to do with it?"

My head snapped up at his simple question. He hadn't asked it accusingly or tauntingly, the way he had the night of the ball. It was more like he was just genuinely curious, wanting to know if the thing I saw had a hand in my change of heart. I could see it in his surprisingly innocent amber eyes.

I shook my head slowly at him. "No, nothing."

"Oh. Okay then." He nodded a few times before returning his attention to the piglet.

And I was glad that he left it at that. Because I think in that moment, I would've rather let the piglet spurt the milk and vomit all over me and my favourite riding outfit ten times over before I ever admitted to him that what I really saw in the pond that night.

I didn't even quite understand it myself, for what I'd seen was the moon's reflection only instead of being perfectly round like it was that evening, it had a narrowed, angled bottom with two humps at the top that connected to make a tiny letter 'V'. To put it simply – the moon had taken the shape of a heart.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** See? What'd I tell you guys? Nothing too exciting. Sorry if it wasn't anything extravagant, like some of you hoped :P.

So, a quick update just before I curl up with a movie, because I remembered that I wouldn't have had any time at all whatsoever do it tomorrow, like I planned. Want to know why? Because I will be lining up for a certain midnight premier of a certain part one of a CERTAIN EPIC MOVIE. That is all :)

Thanks to everyone who responded positively to the review I replied to in the previous Authors Notes (which was pretty much all of you). I'm glad I have everyone's support, though please don't think I sweated too much over it, because I didn't. Like, at all. LOL. It wasn't nearly as harsh as a flame by my standards would be. So no worries, honestly! :)

I'd also like to thank my anonymous reviewers and the reviewers who disable Private Messaging on their accounts. Since I'm not able to write you back personally, this "thanks" in this Authors Notes section go to you. You all know who you are :)

Vocabulary: none this time around! …Right?

Much love!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	7. Occupied

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter seven!

**King of Hearts**

_Occupied_

**Syaoran —**

"They're calling you the King of Hearts."

"What?" I asked, drinking my tea all wrong and coughing hysterically, pounding on my chest to get it all out of me. "Still?"

Eriol nodded as he fingered through the _Tomoeda Chronicles_ looking bored.

"But the ball was like, a week ago. I thought they'd be done with that nickname after all the excitement died down."

"That's not why they're still calling you that stupid nickname."

I snorted at this, shaking my head. "Tell me about it." The name was a kind thought, a nice way for the people of my kingdom to tell me that I was impressing them by making good choices, but it was so… not me. If anything, I deserved a manlier nickname, not something that sounded like it came straight out of a cheesy romance novel.

"Don't you want to know the new reason why?" Eriol asked, holding the paper out for me to read.

"Not really," I answered. I didn't bother, nor really care to know why they started with the name when it first came up anyway; all I knew was that it had something to do with the sorceress. Being king and all, I figured I had much more important things to be doing than pondering on such a nickname.

He waved it in front of my face, the papers rustling at the movement. I looked up from my plate covered in eggs, bacon, sausages and toast to give him an annoyed glare. I barely started eating, and I was much too hungry to keep the food waiting.

"Trust me," he said. "You're going to want to read this."

I growled but put a piece of bacon in my mouth before grabbing it from him and opening it up to read whatever it was he wanted me to know so badly.

"Stop flipping," he said, beginning on his own plate. "It's front page."

I groaned. I guess it was a good thing that so far I was making headline news, but I could only take so much articles being written about me.

My eyes found my name in one of the longer articles of the front page and I began skimming through it, still not really caring why the people of the kingdom continued to call me that name, King of Hearts. Honestly, what did I care what the reason was? As long as it wasn't because they thought I was some heart-eating monster, they could continue calling me that for as long as they wanted.

But after I was through with the article, I think I would've preferred the heart-eating monster bit instead of what I just read.

I groaned again and moved my plate aside so that I could let my head fall with a _thunk_ onto the top of the dining table. I didn't have to look up to sense Eriol smirking as he ate his breakfast smugly. Why did he have to make me read that article? My breakfast suddenly didn't seem so appetizing to me anymore.

He reached over quietly, the smug look still in his eyes and took the newspaper and held it before him, reading aloud though I really didn't see the need. I'd definitely be remembering what they wrote about me in that article, even if I didn't want to.

"Please don't," I moaned, my voice coming out low and muffled since I was still face down on the table.

He ignored me and began reading, a grin all the while upon his amused face.

"It has come to our attention that our beloved King Syaoran remains, in every definition of one, a bachelor. There are no possible future queens that we know of that the king has taken a liking to, and we are sad to see that he has not yet found his match. It is truly puzzling to know that someone as handsome, well-mannered, kind and generous as our king has not yet found someone to share his royal life with. It is our hope that someday he might find us a queen to serve and obey as we do for him, and that that day may be soon – until then, the number one most wanted bachelor of the entire kingdom remains, King Syaoran. Long live!"

At the end of the article I began pounding my skull on the table, wanting to shake the words right out of my head. "How is that on the _front page_?" I asked. "Do they actually care that I'm still single? And how is that not a human interest piece? It should be all the way in the back, where all the human interest articles belong!"

"And by human interest articles, you mean the gossip column?"

I lifted my head slightly and shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Eriol began chuckling lightly at me as he put the paper down, resuming with his breakfast. "I think that journalist is just trying to get in your bed."

"Every girl in the _kingdom_ is going to be trying to get in my bed because of that article!" I exclaimed.

He sighed and looked at me sympathetically. "Let's face it, Your Majesty. They were already trying to do that before this article came out."

I released a sigh of my own. "True," I muttered, staring blankly ahead of me as he chowed down on his eggs and bacon. "Next time you want me to read an article written about my love life, do you mind saving it until _after_ I've eaten?"

"Nah," he replied, his cheeks full. "Now I can eat your share."

_**xxxxxx**_

I marched out of the dining hall as soon as Eriol was finished eating both his breakfast and mine, ready to begin the first thing on my schedule. I had a meeting with the Prime Minister to discuss the financing and building of some roads and possibly a new hospice in the village.

I was supposed to listen to his proposal and figure if this was something I could afford to support – not that I didn't want to, new roads and a hospice definitely seemed like something I wanted to support; only there's only so much money I can be allowed to spend on such a project. Being king means I have lots of other things to sustain as well.

It was an important matter, and I was fully prepared to get down to business. So I couldn't understand, for the life of me, why I allowed myself to get distracted by something as trivial as the sorceress' laughter.

I heard it as I passed the terrace. The doors were opened to let the nice breeze into the palace, and through them I saw her sitting, talking with Tomoyo and giggling at whatever it was they were talking about. I stopped abruptly, staring blankly at her as she talked and laughed and flipped her hair.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked from behind me, wondering why I had stopped.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking my head to pull myself out of my trance.

"We were going to that meeting with the Prime Minister?" he said, obviously telling me to keep going forward. "Come on, let's go."

"Right," I replied, turning my head to look at the sorceress one more time. "Just… give me a second."

I started off for the terrace and he followed. "Where are you going? We're already late – Syaoran!"

I ignored him and advanced towards the patio, heading for the table where the girls sat chatting, unaware of my approach. My legs seeming to have a mind of their own at the moment brought me to a stop right in front of the sorceress. She first looked to her side to see who it was that had interrupted their conversation and her gaze continued upward until she was staring up at me.

"Your Majesty," she said, surprised.

"Hi," I replied, then did not say nor do anything else.

I could see from the corner of my eye Tomoyo's own narrowed eyes flicking back and forth between me and the sorceress, wondering why neither of us had said anything else and what on earth I was doing just coming up to them for no reason at all.

"Your Grace?" the sorceress asked, her eyes questioning when I still had not done anything more. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered in response, feeling myself turn pink and turning my head away. What in the _hell_ was I doing and _why_ were my cheeks hot? Why did I even come there in the in the first place? All I had accomplished by going there was making myself look like an idiot.

"Is everything alright?" Tomoyo asked, just for the sake of talking.

"Fine," I answered, regaining composure and scrambling for whatever poise I had left. "I just came here to confirm plans for dinner this evening with the sorceress." I stopped abruptly after finishing my reply and blinked once, surprised with how fast I had come up with the excuse.

"Oh," she said, adjusting her sitting position in her chair to face me head on. "You were finally able to make time?"

After I had asked her to join me for dinner, getting rejected and then finally accepted, I hadn't thought about how hectic my schedule would be. Before, it was so easy for me to skip meals with her because a lot of the time, I was too busy to eat with anyone but Eriol.

The week that followed after I issued her invitation, my dinner time turned out to be her bed time. I made my excuses to her the first few times I was unable to make it, and she completely understood. After those first few times though, I just stopped trying to explain. It was obvious why I couldn't be there for dinner, and it wasn't because I was avoiding her like last time. I really was just so busy. Being occupied had never been so hard.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, though truly I was totally unsure of this. I just needed to come up with a reason for being there, and the dinner plans were what came to my mind first.

"Great," she said, a small smile on her face. "I'm glad."

I gave a curt nod before turning on my heel. "Right. Um – I'll see you this evening, then. Ladies," I said, nodding both at the sorceress and her friends in goodbye, and I swear I must've heard a couple of dreamy sighs being breathed by her other ladies-in-waiting after I turned my heel. And if I didn't know any better, I swore Tomoyo expelled a high pitched noise that sounded something like, "Ohohoho!"

I rejoined Eriol who waited impatiently in the hall. "And what the hell was that?" he asked, his annoyed eyes telling me that my two-minute disappearance had better been for a good reason.

"Nothing," I replied briskly, taking the lead ahead of him once more and heading for the room where the Prime Minister sat, probably wondering where the hell I was.

"Nothing?" he echoed, sounding exasperated. "We're a whole five minutes late for a meeting with the Prime Minister for nothing?"

"No," I said, arriving at the door and putting my hand on the knob before entering. "We're a whole five minutes late for a meeting with the Prime Minister because you insisted on eating both of our breakfasts. Now are you coming in with me or not?"

Before being joined by Eriol, I heard him mutter, "Well, if you didn't stop to make nice with the sorceress, it would've been just two minutes."

_**xxxxxx**_

I emerged from the room, confident that I had made not just good decisions, but a good impression as well, even though I was late.

It turns out that I didn't have to apologize for anything. The Prime Minister was, to my surprise, totally fine with the fact that I had arrived late. He said that I was the king, so should be able to arrive and keep waiting whomever I wanted. We had a laugh about that before getting down to business.

"You're lucky he wasn't angry," Eriol muttered, still irritated that I'd kept him waiting.

"Oh, relax," I said, waving his comment off. "He was fine. What do I have to do next?"

"Well," he said, still obviously miffed but carrying on for both our sakes. "One of the popular charities of the kingdom is asking you to make an appearance at the social event they're holding today. We can do that first if you like because it's not an evening thing. I can have the carriage ready right now, if you like."

I nodded. "Okay, that sounds fine. We'll be in and we'll be out. What else?"

"Alright," he answered, making note of what I said on a piece of paper. "A journalist from the paper has made an appointment with you later on in the day to see if you had any comment on today's front page article, or the one before it about the ball, and then there's—"

I stopped him for a moment. "Hold on a second. Do you think that it's possible for me to finish all of what's on today's schedule by seven tonight?"

He didn't look positive. "I don't think so, Syaoran. You've gained more and more popularity since the ball, I don't think you'll be finishing any night earlier than ten for a while."

I exhaled loudly at this, realizing that my plans with the sorceress were compromised. I was glad that the people had taken a liking to me, so much so that they kept me busy and on my feet from the moment I wake up until I'm in my bed sleeping, but I really was in need of some time for myself. Was that asking too much?

"I have plans, though Eriol. I need to get through everything as quickly as I can."

"What plans?" he asked looking somewhat panicked, referring to his notes and flipping through a sheaf of papers, wondering what it was that he'd missed.

I stopped him, rolling my eyes. "Plans with the sorceress," I admitted rather reluctantly. "I – um, well, I told her that I was going to be free tonight."

He looked happy about this but shook his head. "Well I'm sorry Syaoran but you're going to have to tell her that you're pre-occupied."

"But I've been telling her that all _week_," I said incredulously.

He was gazing at me uncertainly, his eyes and attitude sympathetic. But it didn't look like there was anything he or I could do. "Unless you want to cancel some things…" he offered, but I quickly shook my head at the idea.

"No," I said, stopping him before he could cross anything off on one of his papers. I didn't want to disappoint the people, and for some strange reason, I didn't want to disappoint the sorceress either, but what else could be done? She would understand the circumstances, as she had understood them all week. "Don't do that. I'll just…" I sighed. "I'll just explain things to her."

He folded his arms and his sympathetic stare turned into a taunting one.

"W-What?" I asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I could tell he wanted to pull a face at me but my title as king kept him from making fun of me full on. "Dinner with the sorceress, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to shrug him off like I always did, but this time when he bothered me about her, I felt more… effected. All the other times when he would, I was able to ignore him with ease. But now it was getting hard to do. And for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"Stop it, alright?" I said, trying to sound in control. "It was your stupid idea, remember?"

"Oh no," he said, following me as I tried to escape his heckling. "It was my idea to make it up to her somehow for all your pig-headedness. It was _your_ idea to ask her to dinner. You could've just given her a pet kitten and that would've been fine, but you just _had_ to ask her to _dinner_—"

"Shut up already," I said, inwardly telling myself not to go red. "I thought it was more… sincere."

He nodded his head slowly, as if understanding me, but I could tell he wasn't through with the jeering. "Sincere," he agreed, and then smiled wickedly at me. "And _romantic_."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm serious Eriol, I have no idea what you're—"

"Yes, yes, Your Highness. I'll buy it. For now."

I glared at him, hoping and praying that he would take the red in my cheeks as a sign of anger rather than embarrassment.

"Go make your excuses," he said, shooing me, his eyebrows still raised at me tauntingly. "I'll be waiting for you outside preparing the carriage. Take your time. I can buy you a couple of minutes until we have to go to the charity event."

I scowled but didn't try to fight. I had a feeling that no matter how hard I tried to deny anything, he'd just come back with even more embarrassing remarks.

_**xxxxxx**_

Soon I was wandering the palace, searching for the sorceress so that we could reschedule. I felt bad for canceling so many times, but it really wasn't any of my fault, unless my popularity as king was something that could be blamed.

I found her in the common room, ladies-in-waiting all around her talking animatedly. Like she had been outside on the terrace with Tomoyo, she was full of smiles and laughter, talking between bouts of giggles and staring attentively at whoever spoke.

I hope my cancelation wouldn't ruin her good mood – but then again, what did I care, right?

"Sorceress," I said loudly, getting her attention. Everyone but her stood and bowed to me, keeping their heads down to show respect – all save Tomoyo, who just had to keep her head up to see what I'd do next to make a fool out of myself.

"Your Majesty," she said simply, a small smile on her face. "What can I do for you?"

I opened my mouth to tell her the bad news, but suddenly felt self-conscious with all the other girls in the room. Even though their heads were still bowed down low, I could still sense a lot of their flirtatious smiles.

"U-Um… could I have a word with you, if you don't mind?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Of course," she replied, standing and following me out of the room. "I'll be right back," she said to her company.

When we were in the corridor she looked at me with questioning eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

I sighed, feeling very guilty. "About tonight's dinner… it appears that I've been overbooked. I don't see myself making it in time. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, looking concerned rather than angry. "No, please," she said, peering up at me with shining emerald eyes. "Don't apologize. Is everything alright?"

If someone told me a few weeks ago that she and I would be conversing in civil conversation, giving and taking apologies, being nice and that I'd be acting like a complete fool when I was around her sometimes, I would've sent that person to the asylum. I had no idea that this was even possible between us, after all the fighting we'd done. It was weird… but at the same time, kind of nice.

"Everything's fine," I told her, wanting to get rid of the worried crease in her forehead. I didn't want her to be worried about me, and that feeling almost made me want to put _myself_ in the asylum. "I just have so much to do. Eriol's outside preparing the carriage for some charity event that I have to go to, and then a journalist is coming to the palace to interview me, then afterwards… I don't even know what else is happening. All I know is that lately, I've been so busy and just… pre-occupied. But surely, I don't need to tell you that. You've been getting the brunt of it, haven't you?"

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head as if she wanted the worry to be gone from _my_ face. "It's perfectly alright that you haven't been able to make it to any meals. Your schedule is different from everyone else's. You can't be everywhere at once. I understand, honestly. I should be the least of your concerns."

Somehow, I didn't think that was true. And somehow, I wanted to slap myself for thinking that.

"Thanks for understanding. Again," I added.

She smiled, and – was it just me, or did the sun suddenly get brighter?

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No, no," I answered, not wanting to ruin her time with her friends. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. You can go rejoin your friends, and when my schedule's looking a little clearer, we'll plan for dinner then."

"It's not a problem, Your Majesty," she insisted, taking me by the arm before I turned back around to join Eriol. I stared down at her grasp in wonder, thoughtful over why it felt so good to have her fingers wrapped so tightly around me. "I spend almost every day with them. I really wouldn't mind leaving them to give a helping hand. If anything, I'd be grateful for the chance to get away."

I stared at her, considering this for a moment. "Really?"

She nodded earnestly. "I'm here to serve you; in any way I can, after all."

I thought seriously about letting her accompany me to the charity event, wondering what the result would be if I actually let her help and take on some of my duties, or even work with me. If I did allow her to do this, if I did share some of my responsibilities… I'd be less busy, that's for sure. I'd have more free time, more free time to spend lounging about with Eriol, time to reflect on my own in peace, and time to spend… with her.

To have our long overdue dinner, I mean. That's what I meant, of course.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ terrible if you came along," I said after long hesitation.

Her eyes and smile widened at me and I felt, for a fleeting second, that that made it all worth it.

"Really?" she asked, the excitement showing everywhere, in her eyes, on her face and in her movement. She was practically bouncing on her toes.

"I suppose…"

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, and it was as if we were back to the very first day I laid eyes on her, hiring her to be my sorceress. Only this time, I wasn't unamused – in fact, I was, strangely enough, happy that she was happy, and this time, she didn't bow to show her gratitude.

What she did instead, was throw herself at me.

I barely knew how to react when her arms came out of nowhere to wrap themselves tightly around my neck, causing that area and up to go completely red. She hugged me tightly as she buried her face in my shoulder, her head of auburn brown hair planting itself just below my chin where it was impossible for me to _not_ to get a whiff of her cherry blossom scented curls.

"I-I – w-wha…"

"Let me make my excuses," she said, pulling away unexpectedly to stare at me happily. "I'll meet you out at the carriage, okay?"

"O-Oh, o-o-okay—"

She sped off, back into the room with her ladies to make her apologies, and I knew that I should've left to go join Eriol. But the hug had made me momentarily shocked. I stayed where I was, rooted to my spot. And it was just as well, because a few moments later, she poked her head out from the side of the door and beamed at me when she saw that I was still there.

"Oh!" she said, surprised to see me. "I thought you'd be halfway to the carriage already. Oh well, we'll walk there together. Are you ready?"

As a matter of fact, no; I wasn't entirely sure that I was.

_**xxxxxx**_

I approached the carriage with my head down, staring at my boots as they carried me all the way to my humiliation – my seat next to Eriol.

An attendant opened the door for us and laid out the miniature steps that brought us to the raised carriage. I outstretched my arms to allow the sorceress to enter first, and she accepted with a bright smile. She had been beaming since we took off together down the corridor to meet Eriol. It was extremely unsettling in a whole bunch of different ways.

I followed in after her, keeping my head down as I took the seat next to my cousin.

"Sakura-san," he said, obviously surprised to see her there. "What are you—?"

He only needed to take one look at me to get the answer he was looking for. The answer died in the thick air of the carriage cabin as he settled back in his seat, staring at me tauntingly.

"He let me accompany you two!" she cried cheerfully in explanation. "Isn't this great?"

"Fantastic," he replied, his own wide smile spread out across his face. "Isn't it just great, Syaoran?" he asked mockingly.

I scowled at him before realizing that the sorceress was watching. I then immediately turned my grimace into a tight smile as I muttered beneath my breath, for his ears only, "Spectacular. _Ass_."

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Ah, yes. Yet another "filler" chapter. There's honestly just a _few_, I swear! And anyway, I do believe these kind of chapters are necessary to get the relationship between Syaoran and Sakura just right, to show the slow but sure development of it and all :)

If some of you are wondering why you didn't receive a reply from me to your review, I have a little explaining (and apologizing) to do. Unfortunately I'm rather sick (again, can you believe it?), final exams are right around the corner, and as always my job and extracurricular activities are keeping me busy as ever. Also, when I started the story and I said to myself that I'd reply to every review that I was able to (because you guys are just so darn awesome, and I was just so darn grateful), I had no idea that I'd get so many :$. I am in no way trying to boast/be cocky about the number of reviews that I have, but the truth is that suddenly, replying to everyone's reviews somehow became a chore :(

I don't know if I'll be able to reply to everyone as I did before, maybe I will when school and exams wind down. But for the time being, I'll just try my best to reply to as many as I can (if I've got any time at all – I swear, I really am that busy). I just hope you guys are alright with that, and that you know that with personal replies or not, I seriously am ridiculously, beyond grateful for everyone's thoughts and kind words :)!

For everyone who commented on the movie premier I was going to go watch in the previous Authors Notes, everything went awesomely! You guys all guessed right on what it was (though seriously, who could get it wrong?). I went to the theatre right after my last class of the day and waited in line eight hours early as the SIXTH PERSON IN LINE. How badass am I?

Much love and take care!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	8. Changed

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter eight!

**King of Hearts**

_Changed_

**Sakura —**

My relationship with the king progressed – though I'm not entirely sure how exactly that happened. If I had to explain how we went from screaming at each other and getting on the other's nerves, to being polite and kind to one another, I wouldn't really know where to start.

It all began a week or so after the ball when all those weird things had happened. I saw the heart-shaped moon in the pond (which I still couldn't even begin to decipher), the king had apologized to me and even asked me to dinner, and then he became so busy and occupied… and then suddenly, somehow, without either of us realizing what was going on – we just kind of started… getting along. Being nice. _Working_ together.

And just as I had said (though I had no idea that I would actually be _right_), I was sitting in the chair next to his throne, the chair specially meant for me, the sorceress, to rule beside him like I vowed I would those many days ago.

I wouldn't go so far as to call us _friends_. We might have acted like it sometimes, and we might have been so nice to each other at times that we got some really weird stares from Tomoyo and Eriol that I couldn't quite understand, but we didn't really consider ourselves _friends_. We were more like… companions.

Ever since he invited me to appear with him at that charity event all those weeks ago, I accompanied him to almost everything afterwards. Sometimes I even took the helm and did his work for him, but that wasn't exactly an overnight accomplishment. It took some time to convince him to let me do even a little bit of work. But through my kind persistence and his thoughtful consideration this time around, we got the job done…together.

I would show up to his meetings, discuss important matters of the kingdom like taxes and welfare, sometimes using my magic to help me when I carried out those tasks. And just as I'd hoped, his schedule became clearer and clearer the more I helped him and shared his work, allowing more rest and relaxation for the hard working king.

And for some reason, it really bothered me that he was such a workaholic. I could see that he didn't want to disappoint anybody and was always trying his best in everything he did, even the little things, so much so it would drain him of all of his energy by the end of the day. He deserved to have some peace. And as his sorceress, I wanted to be the one to give him that peace.

And not for any other reason – honestly. No one should have to be robbed of their free time and be forced into working without any sort of play. I sympathized for him and I really wanted to help in the kingdom – that's the only reason why I've been so eager to be at his side all the time – really.

At least, that's what I told myself.

I couldn't really understand it myself, why my mood would always get some lift-off whenever I was around him, or why I'd suddenly end up smiling when he was near. Before, being around him used to make me feel really angry and annoyed for no reason at all. And now I felt happier, more cheerful, like the sun shone brighter when we were in close proximity – and also, for no reason.

Things were changed, that's for sure, and they were still continuing to morph and adjust. But the second month since I was hired to be sorceress had gone and passed, and without using any of my magic to make any predictions or fortunes for the future, I would hazard a guess that my time there at the palace was starting to look rather good.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Happy two month anniversary!"

Tomoyo blew a celebratory honk in my direction with a miniature toy trumpet. It was just the two of us in the common room, commemorating my second month there in the palace. She hadn't done this last month because I begged her not to make a fuss, especially since the first month passed relatively uneventfully with me doing absolutely nothing. But I allowed it just this once because a lot of good things were happening around the palace, and, well, why wouldn't we want to celebrate that?

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," I said, giggling at her antics. She even made us party hats out of paper and had a rectangular box set on a sofa, covered in wrapping paper and topped with a big, pink bow. I thought when I said we would celebrate; it would just be over tea and more joke-telling between the two of us. I had no idea that presents were going to be involved.

"Before we start opening the presents," she said, taking off her hat and putting the small trumpet aside as I followed suit, "we need to acknowledge all the good things that have happened. I'll go first!" she exclaimed, sounding very excited. "I'll start with… your wardrobe. You've been dressing sensationally ever since I've been the one making your clothes."

I giggled at this and rolled my eyes. I knew she was going to begin with that. "Yes, you're right," I agreed, not just to keep the smile on her face, but also because what she said was true. "I guess I'll continue with… my work. King Syaoran and I have been getting along great these past few weeks and accomplishing lots of things together."

I noticed her eyes twinkle at this. "That's wonderful, Sakura-chan."

My eyes reflected the glimmer at the simple thought of the king. "I know."

At my response, the twinkle was soon replaced with a mischievous stare, but it left her eyes quickly at the moment she changed the topic. "Tell me about your family, Sakura-chan. How are your otou-san and onii-chan? I haven't seen your onii-chan visit in quite a while."

My smile grew wider at inquiry about my family. "They're doing fantastic, Tomoyo-chan. I can't believe I forgot to tell you – I guess I've just been so busy with King Syaoran lately." She let out another "ohoho" chuckle that I still couldn't understand, but I ignored it and continued. "My otou-san has been getting better and better since I've been able to provide him with better medical care. He's able to walk now! Not on his own, he needs a cane, but he's not just lying in bed anymore!"

Tomoyo nodded eagerly, encouraging me to go on.

"And I was able to afford a nice house in the village that I bought for them. Oh, Tomoyo-chan, it's lovely! It's not very big, but a whole lot better than the old farms we used to live in. That's why onii-chan hasn't visited me like he used to the first few weeks I was here. I told him to relax and take a breather, enjoy the new house for a while. And surprisingly, he didn't argue with me, which was a first!"

We both laughed at this. After all the talking we had done in the two months that passed, she came to know just how often my older brother and I would quarrel and disagree, and that was _very_ often.

"Your onii-chan and Queen Yelan both! She's gone on vacation _again_. It's just as well though, I guess. They both really need it."

I nodded fervently in agreement. Queen Yelan, my brother and the king were the hardest working people I knew, only I didn't think that King Syaoran would ever be likely to take a vacation, no matter how tempting.

"I'm glad she and I were able to spend more time with each other before she left, even if our visits weren't very long," I said. "The advice she gave me really worked. When she gets back, we'll have to start including her in our daily horse rides."

Tomoyo agreed with this and smiled, but looked as though she were about to start screaming with excitement. I noticed her gaze flicker towards the present that lay on the sofa and I sighed, trying not to laugh. She didn't need to do any more – I got her message loud and clear.

"Alright, alright," I giggled, not able to help myself. "Enough talking. I'll open your present now."

She squealed with delight and exhaled a breath that I had not known she'd been holding in. She handed the box over to me elatedly, her eyes bright with anticipation. "Open it, open it!"

"Alright," I said, trying to stifle more giggling. If I didn't open it fast, I had half a mind to think that she would just do it for—

"Oh, give it to me!" she cried, taking the box out of my hands and tearing the wrapping paper off rather violently and tossing the lid aside nearly breaking a vase.

I stared at what was inside and my eyes simply sparkled at the sight of her latest gown. It had been the one she was working on the longest, the one that was meant for me when I dined with King Syaoran. I had told her not to make it for such an occasion and to take her time, and she sadly complied, admitting that if she wanted it to be perfect, she wouldn't be able to meet her deadline – though a deadline never really existed, and I tried to tell her that.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" I breathed, grasping the dress from under the armpit area and lifting it out of the box slightly. It was exactly what I'd dreamed it would be; pink and white silky lace with cherry blossom designs all over. There were a few embellishments that I noticed, especially in the chest area and my eyes widened at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful," I told her, truly meaning it. "It's absolutely gorgeous, thank you so much! B-But… h-hoe, you were a little generous with the front of it, don't you think?" I asked, the embarrassment probably being evident through my pink cheeks and high-pitched voice.

She waved her hand at me, dismissing the comment as if it were absolutely ridiculous, though truly, it wasn't. "Not at all. Your breasts are completely perky enough to fill it out. Trust me, I know. I've been in charge of your baths these two whole months."

I gasped at her bluntness and went even pinker. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's true."

I shook my head, my face in my hands. "You are too much."

"Yes, I am," she agreed, getting up and strolling towards the door.

I stared at her strangely, following her with my eyes as she walked further away. "Ne, what are you doing Tomoyo-chan?"

"Getting your second present," she said nonchalantly.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed again. "The dress was present enough, really. It's amazing. You didn't have to—"

"Oh nonsense," she interrupted, waving me off with another flick of her wrist. "It's a two month anniversary, so there are going to be two presents. This is the last one, I promise."

"Do you _promise_?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Didn't I just say that?" she asked. "Really, Sakura-chan. Please keep up."

She opened the common room door to allow someone to enter and through it came a young man, dressed in robes of the court. He had dark black hair, darker than Tomoyo's, light blue eyes and seemed to be if not my age, a little bit older than me. He then bowed in front of me as I sat in the sofa, and did nothing else but stare at his feet.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo walked back to rejoin me and introduced, "Sakura-chan, I present to you Hiroshi-kun Kenji. He's your new pageboy!"

I nearly fell out of my seat out of shock from what she said. I opened my mouth to protest but the man spoke first, lifting his head from his bow and smiling at me kindly. "It's an honor, sorceress."

I laughed nervously and got out of my seat, taking Tomoyo by the elbow and dragging her to the other side of the room. "H-Hoe, the pleasure is all mine, Hiroshi-kun. If you don't mind, I'll just have a word with Tomoyo-chan over here…"

I waited for no reply as I tugged on her arm, spinning her around to face me, an incredulous look in my eyes. "You gave me a _person_ for a _present_?"

Tomoyo smiled, not seeing what was wrong with the picture. "Not a person, sweetie. A _pageboy_."

"_You gave me a person for a present_!" I shrieked quietly so as not to be overheard.

She really didn't seem to understand why I was so mortified with my second "present". She was staring at me; her eyebrows lifted and smile still spread wide. "Oh, don't be like that, Sakura-chan. It really isn't a big deal."

"It's not?" I echoed breathlessly.

"No, of course not. You've been so busy lately working with King Syaoran as his aid, but I thought, who exactly is _your_ aid?"

I didn't have to think about this. "You are, of course!"

She nodded impatiently at me as if _I_ was the one who had gotten things all wrong. "Yes, yes, I know I am. But I haven't been able to do a lot. I can't help you in the ways that I want because I'm just a lady-in-waiting. I don't—"

"Don't say that," I interjected, slightly offended on her behalf. "You do a lot for me, Tomoyo-chan! My life would be so hectic without you."

She smiled at this, as if it were the nicest compliment she'd ever heard in her entire life, though I'm sure Eriol had a whole lot more to say about her that was much more flattering. "Thank you," she said, before returning to her weird state of mind that made her think it was okay to give me a pageboy as a gift. "But there isn't much I can do in terms of the politics and business you've been dealing with lately. So I'm giving you Hiroshi-kun."

"I'm not so sure about this, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Oh, don't be so shy! It's perfectly acceptable to have someone do your bidding. Even Queen Yelan had a few pageboys to carry out some tasks for her."

"Oh, r-really?" I asked. If Queen Yelan, who was also a sorceress like me, allowed herself to have multiple pageboys, then I felt a bit better about accepting just one.

She nodded encouragingly. "She had, like, _four_," she said, giggling and it was not long before I joined her in her laughter. When we had stopped, we were back to normal, smiling at one another the way that friends do after they've had a stupid, little disagreement. "So you'll take him?"

I grinned at her. "Who am I to refuse a gift from Daidouji Tomoyo? I'd be crazy to turn him down!"

She seemed pleased with my answer. "That's what I like to hear."

_**xxxxxx**_

The two of us, my new pageboy and me, roamed the palace together, talking and laughing. It was Tomoyo's idea that he and I get to know one another since he would be my pageboy for some time. I didn't know how I felt about getting to know him, since I thought that maybe I'd feel a bit awkward, asking him to do things for me if we actually became friends, but he seemed rather eager. He looked especially excited when Tomoyo first brought up the suggestion and I was very confused as to why.

"Thank you again for agreeing to be my pageboy, Hiroshi-kun," I said, a tiny blush on my face. We had been spending time with each other for quite a while now, maybe a half an hour, and I was still a little uncomfortable with the fact that I now had my very own servant.

"I'm glad I can help," he said, his smile very nearly blinding me. He was a nice guy, without a doubt, but there was something about his attitude that just made me feel like he was trying too hard. "And please, sorceress, call me Kenji."

It wasn't the first time he told me to call him by his first name, but I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea that I start calling him by his given name in a rather short amount of time. I only allowed myself to do such a thing with people I could tell would become my really good friends, people like Tomoyo and Eriol. And as for him, I wasn't quite sure what he'd end up to be.

But… he asked so nicely each time, and it was only polite if I complied.

"Well, alright, Kenji-kun," I finally agreed, smiling. I guess it was a good thing that he was trying so hard to impress me. It showed that he wanted to be the best pageboy he could be. "But only if you call me Sakura, too."

I had given him the permission to call me by my first name to show him that I wanted us to have a friendly relationship, rather than a master-servant relationship, and he looked positively overjoyed that I had allowed him to do so. He stopped walking abruptly to face me blissfully, and if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I could've sworn I saw stars in his pupils.

"R-Really?" he stammered, though I have no idea why he was ecstatic enough to stammer. "You don't mind?"

I smiled, happy that my simple permission gave him such delight. "Well it's only fair, right?"

He nodded, agreeing with me quickly. "Of course," he replied, looking down at my hands and taking one of them to hold tightly. He gazed into my eyes, sighing happily and bringing our joint hands higher between us so that any closer and he would've been resting his cheek on them. "I'm so glad, Sakura-san."

I giggled at this, a little nervously, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

Movement from the side caught my attention and my head turned abruptly to see who else had come to occupy the corridor. I smiled, seeing that it was Tomoyo and Eriol, both on either side of King Syaoran. I hadn't seen him all day because of me and Tomoyo's anniversary celebration and my alone time spent with Kenji, and so I was happy that I could finally get to talk to him – though there wasn't anything I really needed to discuss.

"Your Majesty," I exclaimed, very happy to see him, although I couldn't tell you why because I didn't even know myself.

He had stopped walking suddenly when Kenji and I came into view and I began to wonder why his eyes began to cloud so angrily. I hung my head to the side in curiosity as I noticed his fingers curl into fists at his sides.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

I wanted to go up to him to see what was the matter, to make whatever was wrong right and never have to see him look so upset ever again (don't ask me why, I'm just as confused as the next person). I wanted to so badly, but as I moved to take a step forward, I realized that my hands were still being tightly held by Kenji, who was too busy staring at me to notice that the king himself had arrived.

"Kenji-kun," I murmured, slowly taking my hand out of his own. "I have to go the king."

At the word "king" I snapped him out of whatever trance he was in and he suddenly went straight as cardboard, first saluting and bowing obediently. I left him where he was and rushed over to the king to see why he looked so troubled.

"What is it?" I asked, concern colouring my voice.

He was glaring at Kenji who was still bowed rather low, but soon released him to in turn glare at me. "Who is that?"

"Oh, him?" I asked, already forgetting Kenji due to the fact that King Syaoran's troubles were all I had on my mind. I glanced over my shoulder to see him straightening up to stand awkwardly by himself as I stood with the king, Tomoyo and Eriol. "That's Hiroshi Kenji-kun, my new pageboy. He's a gift from Tomoyo-chan."

The hard stare never left his eyes as he turned around slowly to look at Tomoyo. She was smiling smugly at him, almost daring him to say whatever it was that he had to say to her. "A gift from you, Daidouji?"

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side innocently. "Indeed, Your Highness. To help the sorceress with her busy schedule. Is there a problem?"

They were both quiet for a moment and it was almost as if they had exchanged silent words, or read each other's mind. Tomoyo's smile grew wider in amusement as he scowled at both her and Eriol, who also seemed to be in the joke, whatever it was.

"Hoe?"

"What was he doing?" he asked almost harshly.

I was momentarily confused by the question. "Nothing?" I replied, wondering why we were talking about this instead of trying to fix whatever it was that was upsetting him. "Why do you look so upset, Your Highness?"

"Why was he was holding your hand while you were laughing?" he asked tersely, ignoring my question completely and not even looking at me anymore but staring over my head to continue glaring at Kenji. I couldn't understand why he was so focused on him. What was the big deal?

"Oh," I said, realizing what he had been asking about. "Yeah. He's just an affectionate guy, I guess."

He looked like he wanted to hurl something, either the nearest vase or his breakfast from that morning. "_Affectionate_?"

"H-Hoe… well, I guess. We haven't known each other very long. He just likes the work I do, I guess. Your Majesty, is there something wrong?" I asked, my concern growing heavier by the second. It looked as though a vein was beginning to pulse in his forehead.

"No, nothing," he scowled and continued walking forward, all three of us following after him as he walked swiftly passed Kenji, nearly knocking him over with the swish of his cape.

"Where were you all going?" I asked, trying to keep up, completely forgetting that I was leaving Kenji behind so that I could be with the king.

"We were looking for you," he said, still sounding angry, and I was a little sad that there wasn't anything I could do to change that. It seemed as though he didn't want to talk about whatever was getting on his nerves.

"Why?" I asked, glancing quickly at the other two who shrugged their shoulders at me to explain his odd behavior. Though something in their smiles told me they knew something more and weren't giving up the goods.

He didn't answer me for some reason and so I turned to Tomoyo to explain why.

"You're both due to make a public stroll throughout the village. You haven't made one for a while."

"Oh, alright," I said. Syaoran and I often made appearances together in an open carriage, just to show to the people that we hadn't forgotten about them. We didn't do much, really, besides wave and smile and make small talk with some of the villagers. It was one of my favourite things to do as sorceress, since I got to leave the palace and meet new people.

"You two are coming along, then?" I asked, referring to Tomoyo and Eriol. I didn't really have to ask about Eriol because wherever the king went, he went too. Tomoyo would accompany me sometimes to keep me entertained, but I thought it was mostly so she could spend time with Eriol since he usually rode in a separate carriage with her.

"Yes, they both are," the king answered suddenly.

"We _both_ are?" Eriol chimed.

"I am?" Tomoyo also asked.

It looked as though originally, it was just going to be the king and me with Eriol in his usual separate coach with the way they both sounded so surprised. But it appeared that the king had changed his mind.

I was beginning to get seriously confused, but I wasn't given a chance to sort out any of my thoughts because the king was already saying, "With Daidouji coming along again, your pageboy isn't needed."

I shrugged, happy to give the two some more alone time. "Okay."

He spun around, almost like he was shocked to hear me agree, though we'd been agreeing with each other for the past month already. I thought the novelty had worn off?

"You mean you're okay with leaving him behind?"

I eyed him strangely. "Well, of course. Tomoyo-chan is coming, like you said. If I have her with me, I don't really need him there if she's going to be around."

He stared at me a moment before allowing the tiniest of smiles to appear on his face. "It's settled then. Eriol, go prepare the coach you and Daidouji will be sharing as well as mine and the sorceress'. We'll be out in a moment."

"Let's get changed before going out," Tomoyo suggested as soon as Eriol left, and I agreed. The king thought he should do the same and left for his own chambers. When we were finally left alone, Tomoyo exhaled the longest, loudest "Ohohoho!" that I had yet to hear.

I frowned, utterly confused as to why she was laughing the way she was. "What did I miss?" I asked, sorely in need of an explanation. "Is the king upset with me? What did I do now?"

She shook her head at me, patting me on the back lightly as we entered my chamber. "You know, Sakura-chan. For a powerful and mighty sorceress like yourself, you really are rather dense."

"H-Hoe?"

"Ohohoho!"

_**xxxxxx**_

We were all outside, preparing to embark the carriage. As the steps were being laid out, I noticed Tomoyo conferring with the king, her eyes shiny and mischievous, the way they had been earlier except even more so. The king appeared to be listening but didn't look as though he was enjoying whatever the topic of their conversation was. I called to him when I had gone aboard so that he could join me.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

He didn't look at me but glowered. "Fine," he replied shortly.

I was a little taken aback at his attitude. He hadn't acted like that towards me in quite some time – what had I done to cause him to revert back to his old ways?

I didn't have the time to discuss it, though. Before I knew it we were in the village's cobbled streets, smiling and waving to passersby, kissing babies and doing all the things that we normally did on outings like this one. I didn't have to look behind us to know what Tomoyo and Eriol were doing. If they weren't staring at each other shyly or blushing, they were probably busy flirting.

I had to wait for some time before I could ask the king what was the matter. If I tried to bring it up, a commoner was bound to interrupt our discussion with a request to kiss our hands or something. So I waited for the coach to take us to a more secluded area of the village where most of the locals stayed indoors and waved at us from their windows and doorframes when we came by.

"Your Majesty," I began quietly.

He was waving to a little girl that was curtsying to him while attached to her mother's hip. "What is it?"

"D-Did I… did I do something wrong?"

He turned sharply to me as if what I'd said hit a nerve. "Of course not," he said quickly. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you so upset?" I asked.

He shook his head, turning back to the people to continue the waving and saluting. I did the same but continued the conversation. "I'm not upset," he finally answered.

"But it didn't seem like that at the palace when you—"

"I said I'm not upset," he snapped, as if he didn't want to be reminded about what happened back at the palace. He shut me up immediately and I looked down in my lap, hurt that he was being so short-tempered with me. I was only trying to help, after all.

I guess he could sense the sadness, because he had stopped making nice with the villagers and turned around in his seat to stare straight ahead of him. He wasn't facing me, but it seemed like he was preparing himself for a conversation, which was a start.

"So…" he began quietly. "That pageboy of yours… is he helpful?"

I shrugged, somewhat confused and wondering why we were, once again, discussing the topic of Kenji. "Um… I don't know. He hasn't really done anything for me yet."

"Ah," he said and went quiet for another moment.

"You think I should get rid of him?" I asked, out of curiosity.

He jumped slightly at my question, his eyes suddenly shifting from side to side. "What? I never asked you to get rid of him," he answered, as if I'd just accused him of murder.

I giggled at his reaction. "I know that, silly. But I want to know if you think I should get rid of him."

He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "W-Well, how should I know what you should do?"

I shrugged. "You have lots of people who work for you. Do you ever feel weird that you have people to boss around?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "Not really."

I giggled again, because that answer was so like him.

"I don't know if I like the idea of having my very own servant," I began, in full thinking mode. "And Kenji-kun… well, he seems like a nice guy—" the king grunted in the middle of my sentence, and I guess he must've swallowed a fly or something "—but a little eager. It's kind of unsettling. I'd feel bad letting him go before he's even started though; he'll think he's done something wrong. And Tomoyo-chan gave him to me as a gift, and I'd hate to refuse anything she gives me…"

"I'm sure they'd understand if you explained," he said understandingly.

Well, maybe they would understand if I told them how I felt about it, but… I was too concerned with hurting their feelings. I didn't want either of them to feel bad or rejected.

"You think?" I asked nervously, beginning to wring my hands together.

He nodded and shrugged. "Well, yeah. You're a really caring and thoughtful person. You don't make decisions unless you know there's reason and logic in your choices. I think everyone in the kingdom knows that after all the work you've done with me this past month. If you just explained to them how you feel and that you mean no rejection or offense, they'd accept it. And anyway, you're the kind of person people will try to keep happy, no matter what, even if it means taking things back."

I listened and clung to his every word, flattered but also stunned by the things he said. His advice was so sensible, and the things he said about me were so kind and thoughtful, I was amazed my cheeks were glowing pink instead of flaming red.

"You're right," I said after a while.

He shrugged, looking embarrassed, and averted his gaze away from my face because of the softness in my eyes. I guess he just wasn't very used to that yet, like Tomoyo was.

"You know, Your Majesty," I began quietly after a short pause, "you've changed."

He shrugged one of his shoulders again, trying to look indifferent. "Yeah, well…" he turned around to face me and I saw the softness in my eyes reflected in his. He smiled. "So have you."

A nice silence settled between the two of us. It wasn't uncomfortable, nor was it awkward. We both obviously had things on our minds that required some deep thinking, but whatever King Syaoran was thinking about, I wasn't quite sure.

"So… you're going to get rid of the pageboy?" he asked in a low voice, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "I think I have to. I don't like having things done for me, anyway. I'd rather do things myself."

The smile returned to his face and I was more puzzled than ever – but it didn't matter. As long as he was happy… everything seemed like it was, and was going to be, okay.

"I hope Tomoyo-chan will understand though," I added, more worried about how she would feel than Kenji would. I had a hunch that even if I told him that he was banned from entering the kingdom ever again, as long as I was holding his hand and gazing deeply into his eyes while I was saying it, he'd accept whatever I told him, because he seemed like such a big fan of my work.

He rolled his eyes. "She'll understand, trust me."

"Hoe?" I asked, "How do you know?" And then I remembered the short discussion they had back at the palace, the one they had just before getting onto their separate carriages. Why did I have a feeling that it had something to do with that?

"She didn't really… hire him for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "She didn't?"

"No. It was more for me."

I nodded in understanding, realizing what he was saying. "Oh, I see!"

And then his neck went red and his back became as straight as a ruler. "Y-You do?"

I nodded again. "Of course. If you needed a pageboy, she should've just said so! I would have gladly given him to you, Your Highness."

He seemed to deflate as he settled back down in his seat, shaking his head in what looked to be relief. "Never mind, sorceress," he answered. "Just… nevermind."

**_X._**

**Authors Notes: **

The last filler chapter before the really exciting stuff happens. I honestly don't know when I'll update next, it depends on how much time I have to spare between studying, extracurricular activities and more studying. I promise you though, no matter how long it takes for me to update (which won't be more than the allotted time I said – 10 days minimum, 14 days maximum), these next two chapters will definitely be worth the wait. I promise you.

Also, thanks for all the well-wishing! You guys are the sweetest. Oh, and by the way… did anyone else notice that? 200+ reviews at chapter seven, whoa!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	9. Bewitched

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter nine!

**King of Hearts**

_Bewitched_

**Syaoran —**

I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't understand why I just couldn't stop thinking about the sorceress. What happened? What changed? Before, I didn't have a problem being around her. Before, I could easily be near her or far from her without feeling… weird. But as of late, whenever she'd be near, I could feel myself start to sweat and get nervous. And when she wasn't near, I'd feel like I had to do something in order to be around her.

Before, I didn't have a problem insulting her, making her feel low about herself and even trying to "seduce" her all so that I could knock her down. Now, I would never be able to bring myself to do such a thing. And the thought of anyone else making her feel that way makes me want to order their execution.

When the pageboy was hired, I could hardly contain myself. What was I – jealous? But how could that be? I couldn't possibly have felt any jealousy, unless I had feelings for her – which I was positive I didn't.

No matter what Tomoyo or Eriol might have believed or said, I swore that I absolutely did _not_, whatsoever; in the slightest bit have any romantic feelings for the sorceress.

I fought with myself over this issue for days and days, long after her second month anniversary at the palace had come and gone. And truly, there was only one solution as to why I was feeling the way I was. One reason why I blushed every time she did something cute, why I stuttered and stammered when she looked at me with those big, round, emerald eyes of hers. It was simple and truly the only thing that could've made me feel the way I had been feeling for quite some time –

I was bewitched.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Syaoran… you know it's one of the things she can't do, though."

I was pacing in my study, absolutely refusing to hear Eriol's words of reason. We'd been going back and forth on the matter for maybe, a half hour. And I wasn't about to let myself lose this debate. Losing meant admitting certain feelings for a certain sorceress, and that wasn't about to happen.

"Well it's the only solution to my feelings lately!" I snapped.

My cousin seemed to bite his tongue, as if he was trying hard not to say what he was about to say next. "Well… it could be that you're just in lo—"

"_Don't_ say it," I hissed, my eyes narrowed. No one; and I mean _no one_ ever brought up the L-word with me. I never allowed it. Kings, especially busy kings like me with so much to do and so much to think about hardly ever have time for such a foolish business like _love_.

"Why would it be such a bad thing?" he asked, sounding sympathetic, which only fueled my anger. "She's a nice girl. She's kind and sweet and really cheerful. You have to admit she's really cute and pretty, too."

I sighed; frustrated, because inwardly I found myself agreeing with every word he used to describe her. But I also found myself feeling jealous (again!), over the way he was talking so fondly of her. Did _he_ have feelings for her?

"Remind me who you're head over heels for?" I asked sarcastically, "Daidouji or the sorceress? Because the way you're talking, it sounds more like latter."

He looked almost offended by my suggestion. "I love Tomoyo – you know that."

I pretended to look disgusted, but on the inside, I was rather pleased.

"I'm bewitched," I muttered again, satisfied with his answer and continuing to pace.

Eriol sighed, sounding just as frustrated as me. "But you _know_ she can't do that. She said it herself, it's one of the things she's unable to do. She can't make anyone fall in love!"

I looked up at him, the anger clear in my eyes. "That's because _I'm not in love_," I nearly spat. "She's doing this to me, she's making me feel all fuzzy and… and… weird. Either consciously or unknowingly, I don't know, but it's _her_ doing. I'm bewitched, nothing more. Being bewitched doesn't mean being in love."

Eriol shrugged, looking resigned. And I felt relieved, but not completely – though I had come up with the perfect solution for the way I'd been feeling lately, I didn't feel quite… convinced.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"You're darn right it's whatever I say," I grunted. "Now prepare the carriage. I've wasted enough of my breath on this issue. We have more important things to be dealing with."

"Of course," he said, sounding none too pleased about the end of our discussion.

He bowed out anyway, leaving the room to prepare the coaches for another day out in the village. It came to my attention that going out for carriage rides and greeting the village people was a chore that the sorceress loved. So I thought doing it more often would please her – _not_ that that's why I chose to schedule outings like that more often. It seemed like a good idea anyway, keeping up good relations with the locals.

I sighed once more and took a seat at my desk, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel a strong migraine coming on.

There was a knock at my door and I really did _not_ feel like entertaining whoever it was that came to call. I breathed out a solemn, "enter" anyway, knowing there weren't much people in the palace that I could ignore. If I avoided whoever it was at the door that wanted to see me, they'd just find another opportunity to come knocking.

"What is it," I said monotonously, as though what I'd said wasn't even a question when I heard the door open. I could hardly keep the headache at bay anymore. It was starting to reach my temples and beginning to throb.

"Your Majesty?"

At the sound of the sorceress' voice, I jumped, snapping my head upright and causing the pain in my head to grow worse. I struggled to my feet and fought the blush that was crawling up my cheeks. With much difficulty, I tried to look collected as I stood there feeling awkward.

"S-Sorceress," I said, noticing that I stammered. It was something I often did when I was around her, as a result of the bewitching.

"Your Majesty," she said again, coming forward quickly, noticing that I was in some pain. "What is it?"

Her eyes were full of concern as she peered up at me, looking so kind and beautiful I could've sworn that my head nearly exploded from the combination of her penetrating gaze and the bad headache.

"N-Nothing," I managed to say, trying to wave her off and taking a step back. She was standing too close; putting her face too close to mine to try and detect what was the matter. "It's just a little headache. Nothing I can't handle."

"A headache?" she murmured, biting the corner of her lip, as though she were thinking. Suddenly she smiled, illuminating the entire room, and she took the crown off my head, putting it gently on the desk. She then took my head in her tiny hands, grasping me by the sides and tangling her fingers deep in my messy hair.

"W-w-what are y-you—"

"Do you want me to try and heal it?" she asked eagerly, beginning to rub gently. I stifled a moan. "Because I can if you want."

"H-Heal it? B-b-b-but… I-I—"

"Yeah," she said, tightening her grasp but only by the smallest fraction so as not to hurt me. I was trying to move away, a little unsettled and taken aback by her sudden actions. But what she was doing felt too good for me to try and resist for much longer.

"I think it's working," I said quietly, keeping my eyes on my boots.

She giggled, tempting me to look up but I didn't, afraid of what I might see if I got too lost in her eyes. "I haven't even started, silly."

My cheeks went redder, but she must've taken it as a sign of my headache getting worse, because I could sense her attitude change from bubbly to serious. She seemed to start focusing; staring at the top of my head and her rubbing became less and less careless. She began caressing, as if she was giving a massage, and her fingers moved in soft circular motions, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

I needed something to distract myself from the fuzzy feelings that started to rise, the more she touched me.

"I-I… I didn't know you could… heal… things," I said pathetically.

I saw her shoulders shrug. "I can only heal small things, like headaches and little cuts and bruises. If I wanted to do some heavy-duty healing, I'd have to put a lot of magical energy into it. It's hard."

"I-I… I see," I stuttered.

"Yeah," she answered. "I tried healing my otou-san once. It was pretty bad. Nearly became seriously ill myself with all the work and magic I put into it," she said as a matter-of-factly, as if it didn't bother her that she put her own well-being in jeopardy. It mortified me though, that she would allow something bad happen to her in order to do help someone else. The thought of her being hurt or harmed in any way made me feel rather sick to my stomach.

"I see," I said again, tersely this time because of that nagging thought of her being harmed and how I wanted to prevent that, and also because I had no idea why I felt so strongly about it.

As I breathed the two words, I finally allowed myself to chance a look at her face. Her fingers remained in place at the slight movement. When I met her gaze, she was smiling through her mouth and her eyes. All worry and concern vanished, only to be replaced with kindness and happiness. She blinked at me once.

"How is it?" she asked, grinning wide. "Better?"

I nodded, wondering why she still had her hands around me. I took her wrists, meaning to take them off of me for her, but it must've been Opposite Day, because I only managed to pull her closer. Her smile remained, but I could see the curiosity and wonder twinkle in her eyes, mixed with confusion.

"Your Majesty?"

I leaned in, not entirely sure what I was doing. All I knew was that her eyes were directly in front of me – and so were her lips. Whether she was moving closer and closer, or me doing all the advancing, it was no mystery that we were about to do something totally and completely unplanned.

"Syaoran, the carriage is ready for you and the—"

We pulled away so fast that the headache returned, as if it were never gone. The sorceress stumbled backwards, her back making contact with another desk. She steadied herself, cleared her throat and smiled brightly at Eriol.

"Thank you," she said to him, and I wasn't sure if she meant about preparing our carriage, or for interrupting us.

His eyes were wide and disbelieving, certainly not taunting or mocking, which was good. He nodded numbly at her thanks and followed her with his eyes as she walked swiftly past him to go to the carriage. His gaze returned to me as I held my face in my hands, my eyes shut tight in pain and confusion.

"Were you—?"

I removed one hand from my face and held up an index finger, signaling for him to stop. "No. We weren't."

His eyes were still wide. "Really? Because it looked like—"

"She was just trying to fix my headache," I muttered.

He seemed to accept this answer, though not wholly trust it. "Oh. Well… okay."

I shook my head from side to side, trying to shake myself back into focus. "It wasn't what you think."

He held up his hands as if in surrender. "I'm not disputing your explanations, Syaoran. I believe you."

I nodded, trying not to feel anything except for determination to get through the rest of day, trying to forget what just happened – what _almost_ happened. I walked out the doors, Eriol following closely behind so that he could accompany us in his own separate coach, as per usual. I found myself feeling glad that the sorceress and I would be alone once more, instead of being nervous.

She and I were due to have a serious conversation about whatever was going on – and before the day was through, I was determined to put a stop to her bewitching reign over me.

_**xxxxxx**_

I joined her in the carriage, watching her closely. She hardly reacted to me entering, instead remained staring off to her side. We remained that way, silent and not looking at one another until the carriage began moving along, bringing us deep inside the village. It was only then that we began talking, but not even to each other. We were greeting the village people instead.

We couldn't keep it up for much longer. One of us had to start talking, and I knew it wasn't going to be her.

"Listen," I said quietly.

She finished waving at a little boy that was sucking his thumb and turned to face me slightly but did nothing else.

"Listen," I said again, clearing my throat and gaining a little bit of confidence. "I don't know what you're doing, or if you even mean to do it, but – you need to stop."

She stopped me with a slight shake of her head, looking at me in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you're doing… it has to stop. You could be doing it unconsciously, but why your powers would be aimed at _me_ I have no idea—"

She continued shaking her head, looking as confused as ever. "My powers? I never do anything unconsciously with my powers. What are you saying?"

I shook my own head, trying to understand what she was saying. She never uses her powers unconsciously? Well, if she wasn't unknowingly bewitching me, then that could only mean that I—

"Excuse me, sorceress?"

We both turned to see who had called her and interrupted our conversation. A young man was waving up at her and speed walking in order to catch up with the carriage. She smiled down at him, always putting on a good face for the people of the kingdom.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "How are you?"

The man continued to keep pace with the carriage and bowed to show me respect before continuing the conversation with the sorceress. "I'm fine, thank you, sorceress. Actually, I was wondering if it was alright with you, if you could step out of the carriage to greet my onii-san. He's heard of your daily visits in the village but you see, he can barely walk to come outside because of a leg injury. If you could just meet him at the door…"

Sakura was already telling the coachman to stop. She was too kind to turn down something like that, especially for someone who probably could've used some cheering up from her.

"Of course," she said, waiting for the miniature steps to be laid out by the coachman so she could get off. As the door opened, she leaned out a little with her arms outstretched, so she could be helped down by one of the two men.

As I watched out of boredom and impatience to continue our conversation, I could not help but notice the man's eyes shift and foot tap anxiously, as though he had somewhere to be. I followed the line of his vision and saw him make brief eye contact with another man who stood a little ways away, eyeing the sorceress expectantly.

As soon as he saw her outstretch her arms, he offered his own arms up to her to help her down. She took his help gratefully and took one step onto the miniature steps—

And quick as lightning, she was lifted in the air, off her feet and thrown over the man's shoulder. She screamed in shock and surprise as he began sprinting to the other man, obviously about to hand her off as if she were some baton in a relay race.

Immediately I was up on my feet, standing up in the carriage and ignoring all the cries of fear and surprise coming from the villagers. Before I knew what I was doing, my sword that was both a combat weapon and a magical weapon had been drawn from its sheath and I was aiming for the man that ran off with the sorceress.

Once more without thinking, I slipped a paper seal between my fingers and threw it into the sky, pressing it against the blade of my sword and cried, "_Raitei Shourai_!" before I could even stop myself. A streak of lightning escaped the blade and shot out to meet its target.

If the man hadn't given her to his accomplice who stood, waiting for the sorceress to be dropped in his arms, there was a very good chance that I could've hit her with my spell. Thankfully it missed her, for she'd already been dumped into the arms of the other man, who took off at the speed of my lightning spell. I grunted, grateful that it still managed to hit the original man.

I hopped off the carriage, grabbing Eriol tightly after he jumped out of his own carriage, unable to help what had just happened. I gripped his shoulders tightly, thinking if I didn't hold onto him closely enough, I'd collapse. "Go back to the palace, fast as you can," I said breathlessly. I felt so… so lost. So helpless. The sorceress had just been _taken from me_. "Alert the palace guards. I want every able attendant out of the palace helping to track her down. Go. Now!"

He nodded, digging his fingers into my sleeve, looking determined whereas I must've looked a wreck. I was glad for the pain I felt from his fingernails, digging into my skin. It brought me out of my worried state and made me angry – the exact emotion I needed if I wanted to find the sorceress – and fast.

I pushed myself away from him as he boarded his carriage once more and saw that the other man had already escaped and the sorceress was no where to be seen. I cursed loudly at this and marched towards the man who had stopped our carriage claiming to have an injured brother, now lying flat on his back, winded by my lightning spell.

I knelt down and took the collar of his peasant shirt, bringing him up to meet my face and not caring if he was choking. "_Where is he taking her_!"

He coughed, trying to gain some breath. I growled, unwilling to wait for an answer and landed a solid punch to his cheek, his face turning the other direction at my thrust. "ANSWER ME!"

He coughed again, gasping for air and clawing at my hand that grasped his shirt tightly. I was rearing back to launch another hit out of impatience, even though I knew being rough with him wouldn't give me any answers, nor would it bring me back to the sorceress. But I was so angry; I had never felt such rage in my entire life.

Before I could land another punch, the man held up his hands in surrender. And though I badly wanted to make him suffer for even _thinking_ he could take the sorceress away from me, I had to listen to what he had to say if I wanted to find her.

"The forest," he rasped, the fear evident in his voice. "He's taken her to the forest. We needed her magic – we needed –"

"Are you lying to me?" I hissed, bringing him close to my face so that I nearly sprayed him with spit.

He shook his head vigorously. He must've known that if I found out that he even breathed a single lie, I would've made him regret it for the rest of his life – though I'd already be doing that for what he'd done just moments ago.

I let go of him, because I'd heard all that I needed to hear. Letting him fall to the ground roughly, I waited until I saw the first of the palace guards arrive on horseback. I waved them over impatiently and their speeds increased, but not fast enough for me.

One of the guards dismounted. I pointed at the filth that lay at my foot. "Take him to the dungeons," I ordered, not bothering with manners. "The rest of you," I announced, glaring at all of them though I really didn't mean to. I was just scared and worried for the sorceress. "Follow me to the forest. When we get there, we split up. If _any of you_ see the sorceress, take down her captor and call for me immediately. Leave the rest to your king."

They nodded, trusting in my words, believing that I knew exactly what I was doing.

And I did. But if anything – _anything_ happened to the sorceress… the truth was, I don't know what I'd do.

_**xxxxxx**_

We arrived in the forest almost immediately. I sent the palace guards all on their way, making sure to scatter them well so that every inch of the place would be crawling with them. I ordered them to go off and leave me to myself – because I knew without a doubt that I needed no protection. I could definitely handle any enemy on my own.

I made my way further into the dense forest, my sword at the ready. I swatted at stray branches and vines, grunting with every running step I took. It felt like I had been searching for hours, when really I'd only been on the hunt for perhaps twenty or so minutes. But I hadn't heard a single guard shout my name. No one had seen her, and I was starting to feel more and more lost – and not in terms of direction.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion. I had been exerting every last bit of strength and energy that I had in my search. I fought my tiredness as much as I could, but my body wasn't paying attention. My knees gave out abruptly and I winced at the contact they made with the forest floor.

I balled my hands into tight fists as I tried to catch my breath. I just needed to concentrate, focus, and sniff out her aura. If I could just control my breathing and my emotions—

And then I heard it, voices in the distance. My ears perked at the slight sound. It wasn't even loud, and for all I know it could've just been the palace guards yelling instructions to one another. But it was a bit of hope and the closest thing I had to a lead. I got to my feet, fought my exhaustion and forced myself to continue onwards.

I had been walking for what felt like for me another couple of hours, but eventually I came across the edge of a cliff. I could see it clearly, the light blue sky acting as its background. And not too far away were two figures, still dots. As I drew closer, they became larger and larger. And I knew it, I just knew it. For almost three months I'd watched her and observed her every move. There was definitely no mistaking her—

I found the sorceress at the edge of the cliff.

My first instinct was to bound right up to her and take her in my arms, examine her for any harm they might have caused and then never let go for as long as I lived – but that was her bewitching powers still at work, I was sure.

My next instinct was to leap on the man that held her captive and pound him into the bloodiest pulp ever known to man. But I knew, I just knew that I couldn't do either of that. What I had to do, though it tore me up inside to be that patient, was assess the situation before me like I'd been taught as a teenager, and wait for the right moment to strike.

Quietly as I could, making sure not to step on any twigs or anything else that could've potentially given my hiding place away, I shielded myself behind a mesh of leaves. I peaked out through their cracks and strained to hear what was going on.

The sorceress was lying on the ground, an arm held up before her as if to shield herself from him. With a mighty cry her captor approached her, his arms raised as if he were going to cause her some real harm. I'd almost sprung into action too, if I hadn't seen him stop as though an invisible barrier came between the two.

And I realized that's exactly what it was. She was keeping him from coming at her, the same way she'd done with me when she broke my crown.

He let out an angry cry and kicked at the dirt. She remained on her behind, staring at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice wet but still strong.

"Your magic," he exclaimed angrily. "Relinquish your powers."

She stood defiantly. "No,"

"I'm only going to tell you once more. _Relinquish them_!"

"I will do _no such thing_."

He cried out angrily once more and pounded on her invisible bubble, causing deep vibrations throughout the forest. I had a feeling my palace guards would be on their way soon.

"I'm telling _you_," she continued, sounding confident, and I don't think I had ever felt more proud of her. "To stop what you're doing immediately. And don't try to run. Because the king _will_ find you, and he _will_ make you suffer. And I would hate for anyone to go through any suffering at my cost – so I'm asking you now. Free me. Apologize. Do whatever he says. Obey like a good citizen. And you won't be hurt."

I wanted to scoff at this, because apology and obedience or not, the two men that hatched the plan to abduct her were going to suffer, no matter what, and I was going to make sure of that.

"Unless you relinquish your powers… you'll be suffering just as well."

She eyed him strangely. "What are you saying?"

He smiled almost wickedly. "You won't be his sorceress forever."

I wondered what he could have possibly meant by that, but there was no time to dwell on vague statements. Since it didn't seem as though he was going to take his eyes off of her anytime soon, I took my opportunity to pounce. I came out of my hiding place, swift as the wolf that is namesake, and rushed forward, wielding my sword with an expert hand.

I landed on top of her kidnapper, the tip of my sword held just an inch above his throat. Sakura let out a cry of surprise and by reflex I looked to her, to make sure for myself if she was alright. Her captor then took that fleeting moment as a chance to kick me off of him. Before I knew it we were both standing upright in fighting stances, him with his own unsheathed sword in hand. I glowered at him as he glowered right back.

"Get out of here," I said out of the corner of my mouth.

I saw her make no type of movement. "But—"

"_Leave_," I ordered menacingly. "Find the palace guards. Let them take you back to the palace."

"I'm not going _anywhere_," she said stubbornly, and I almost wanted to yell at her for being so immovable. "Not unless you're coming with me."

The kidnapper made a face as though he were about to be sick and wasted no more time. He lunged at me and we were parrying back and forth, swinging our swords in every which way. I willed the sorceress in my mind to stay put in the same spot if she absolutely refused to go anywhere. I at least needed her to remain where she was.

But it was hard for her to do that, it appeared. Her captor and I moved about in every direction, pushing each other in every path, so much so that she had to move around us a lot in order to maintain a safe distance from the swords.

I noticed her from the corner of my eye as she edged too close to the rim of the cliff. I blocked another advance but turned my head to shout her a warning. "Back away!" I yelled. "Don't stand too close to the—"

"Look out!" she cried.

My concern for her safety momentarily distracted me from the fight. When I looked up again, the bright blade of a sword was coming down on me, and it was descending fast.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain. But no such thing ever came. When I peeked through one eye, I saw that the blade had stopped, as if making contact with an invisible barrier like the one the sorceress used, and I chanced a glance back at her. She was stretching an arm out in my direction, her fingers the form of a claw. And I realized, she had protected me from a fatal wound.

I noticed movement in front of me and saw him approach her. I got to my feet and ran to stop him from doing whatever he was doing, but it appeared that I was too late.

Her distraction in saving me had cost her her own chance to save herself. He barreled into her and to say she was caught off guard would be an incredible understatement. She struggled to break free, but it was no use. He was much too strong for her. Before anything could be done, he had pushed her off the ledge and she fell, screaming the whole way down.

"_No_!" I screamed, the single word coming out long and raspy from my throat.

The invisible shield disappeared with its caster no longer there and so I was free to finish the job. I came at him with strength I didn't know I had and punched, kicked, swung and stabbed for all I was worth. In no time at all I had him pinned to the ground, holding him down at the throat with the use of my free hand. The other still clutched the sword that I held just barely above his skin, the sharp tip ready to stab if he tried anything funny.

To fuel my anger the man beneath me chuckled. I growled and applied pressure, causing his laughter to turn into a strangled gurgle.

"She won't be your sorceress," was all he said.

Irritated and feeling all the more angry by his vague remarks, I applied more pressure, just barely cutting off his airway. "What does that mean?" I demanded.

I eased up a little, only so that he could answer me. But all he did was laugh even more, and I'd had just about enough.

I changed the position of the sword in my hand and bashed the hilt into the side of his head, knocking him out momentarily. I did a quick pat-down to check if he had more weapons on him (which he didn't) and threw his sword over the cliff. The palace guards hadn't arrived yet so I needed to keep him down somehow while I went in search for the sorceress.

And then I was suddenly jolted back to the pain and fear.

_The sorceress_.

I ran to the edge of the cliff and fell to my knees, my eyes scrambling everywhere, searching left and right for where she might have landed. The fall was so high – _too_ high. But not high enough for me to not be able to see where she fell. And yet her body was nowhere to be found. Soon I began to feel as though I'd fallen right off the cliff with her, falling into an abyss of nothing.

"Sakura!"

Her name came escaped my lips out of nowhere, a mangled cry of anger and desperation. I could feel my eyes begin to well.

"Hi," I heard.

My head snapped up to see the sorceress, sitting on a pink bubble of nothing. I stared at her, my eyes wide and surprised. I had thought the worst had happened, I had thought that I had lost her for sure, and forever!

"H-h-how did y-you—"

She giggled, despite what had just happened, and leaned forward. "I used my magic to float me upwards. I ended up floating too high though," she added embarrassedly. "So I had to switch spells for something that would bring me back down."

I shook my head in disbelief and took her into my arms, taking her off the bubble and bringing her back onto solid ground. I felt her stiffen in my hold but relax, as soon as I began rubbing soothing circles along her backside. She sighed, and it sounded as though she felt… happy.

"I'm glad," was all I said to her.

We were quite for a few moments longer, still in a tight embrace, until she said, "I was really happy when you called me 'Sakura.'"

I flinched at her words, surprised. I hadn't even realized that I'd done so.

"I feel like we've been able to become really good friends. Is it okay with you if I start calling you 'Syaoran'?"

My eyes were still wide as I stared over her shoulder. It felt nice, having her head right next to mine, feeling her chin dig into my own shoulder, and smell her intoxicatingly sweet perfume of cherry blossoms that wafted from her hair.

"Do as you like," was all I could come up with. And I didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling.

And that was how we stayed for the next few minutes, until the palace guards finally decided to arrive, at which point I released her abruptly and pretended as though I'd been leaning against a tree the whole time we were waiting.

But I knew, hugging her, feeling so relieved and happy that she was still with me, that Eriol had been right, and I was wrong.

I wasn't bewitched. I was something far worse than bewitched.

I was in love.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes: **Yet another nod to the original CCS anime series, did you notice? You'll be seeing a lot of those, just fyi!

From here on out, every chapter after this one will have something story-changing in it. No more fillers, no more stalling. Wait and see. ;)

Toodles!

Happy holidays,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	10. Lost

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter ten!

**King of Hearts**

_Lost_

**Sakura —**

There were a lot of things that happened after my attempted abduction. Well, I wouldn't really call it an "attempted" abduction, actually. Because the truth of the matter was, the two men who had tried to kidnap me succeeded. But as I had always known, the minute they started running off with me, that the king would see to my rescue.

And he did.

I was surprised at how vicious he could be. I mean, I knew he was a fighter. I knew he was strong and had his own magical powers. But the way he took down both the captors, and how rough he was with the both of them, it came as a bit of a shock. I knew he'd be angry that someone tried to take me away, but I didn't know he'd be _that_ angry. I began to wonder if maybe there was another reason as to why he got so shook up about it.

But I could hardly guess the reason why, other than the fact that he had just grown to care for me a lot lately.

Evidence of that guess came in the form of his cry, when he'd yelled my name and he thought that I'd fallen off the cliff. He actually screamed my first name, and when I saw his face as he looked up to see me, I could've sworn I noticed little tears in the corner of his eyes.

We had become really good friends over the course of my time spent at the palace. Words can't really explain how happy I truly did feel, when I heard him shout my name, and how happy I was when he gave me permission to start calling him "Syaoran" rather than those other royal addresses. He had become so important in my life. How this happened, I have no idea. But it was a fact I could no longer deny. I really cared for the king, and I was more than happy that he cared for me as well.

It appeared to me later on that day that he cared for me a _lot_. So much, in fact, that he wanted to put my two abductors through some real suffering for putting me through that whole ordeal.

"Syaoran-kun, please," I said calmly as Tomoyo, Eriol and I stood in his chambers, equally distanced from him. He was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode with anger at any moment.

"No," he answered, pacing the floor. We'd been trying to get through to him for the past half hour. Or at least, I had been. "They deserve to suffer. No one gets away with trying to kidnap and kill you and gets away with it."

Tomoyo had agreed for the most part, as well as my brother. When they found out what had happened and what had nearly happened had I not used my magic, they went ballistic. My brother came stomping to the palace, ready to tear Syaoran's head off for not "protecting" me as he should've and was screaming about some vow.

And it seemed as though Syaoran was going to welcome the beating, until I stepped in front of him and explained the situation. How he had thoroughly beaten both my kidnappers and wholly intended on punishing them to the fullest extent of his ruling law. This got him to calm down at least a little bit and refrain from the violence. The two shared a brief nod and stare and I was left to stand there, in between them, going, "Hoe?"

Tomoyo wasn't angry with Syaoran or Eriol at all. She was livid at the two kidnappers. She's one of the most elegant, kind and composed women I've ever known in my whole life, but the moment I walked through the palace doors she completely fell part. She was tearing up and sobbing and asking me over and over whether I was okay. When I finally convinced her, an hour or so later that I was completely fine, thanks to the palace security and the king, she turned her emotions to rage and wanted to do exactly what Syaoran wanted to do to the kidnappers.

I was adamant that no real harm would come to them.

And for the most part, Tomoyo wanted whatever I wanted. Though she wanted them to pay for what they did, she sympathized with me and followed whatever I said, so I at least had her vote of confidence in me. All I needed now was Eriol's and the king's.

"Punish them if you must, but don't harm them," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Sakura, they aren't telling me who sent them. They aren't telling me why they even tried to kidnap you! I have to put them through at least _some_ pain to get the answers we need."

I shook my head vigorously, truly horrified at the thought of anyone suffering at my cost. "No, Syaoran-kun!" I exclaimed. "They had no other agendas. They wanted my powers because of the fact that magical ability is something to covet. That's all they wanted, to take my powers away from me so they could use them for themselves."

"But that other man pushed you off the cliff before you could even transfer your powers! Why would he kill you if you hadn't given him your magic yet? And what about all that weird stuff he said about you not being my sorceress? They aren't giving _anything_ up. We need to do _something_ to get answers, and if that involves putting them through some pain, then I'm going to give the go-ahead to the guards."

"Please," I begged. "When he pushed me off the cliff, it was an accident – nothing more. And you must know that they're just messing with your head. All that stuff they said – it was gibberish; nonsense! You and I both know it didn't mean anything. They were trying to scare us with empty threats. That was all. Please, Syaoran-kun. Send them to the dungeons for the rest of their lives if you must. But don't cause them harm. Don't order their execution. Please, I'm begging you. Show them mercy."

He had stopped pacing and sat on a chair, obviously deep in contemplation. He had one arm crossed over his chest and the other lifted, with his free hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Glaring at the floor, he relaxed his gaze and turned to Tomoyo.

She glanced at me, back at him, and shrugged.

He returned his gaze to the floor and after a moment, looked to Eriol.

He stared first at Tomoyo, then at me, then back at the king. He shrugged, though his movement was more resigned, as if there was nothing more he could do.

Syaoran sighed, knowing that he had just been given both their honest opinions on the matter, and they wanted whatever I wanted. He stood slowly and began rubbing his forehead, though the creases there remained. They would be gone before long, though, because I knew just by looking at him that I had gotten my way.

"They're sentenced to life in the dungeons for conspiracy against my sorceress. They'll be treated like all the other prisoners, given no better or no worse treatment. But let it be known that I'm not happy with this ruling. I'm doing it for you," he said solemnly, briefly glancing at me before turning away to stare at the fireplace.

I sighed in relief and dismissed the other two who were in the room. The king and I needed a moment alone, so that I could assure him that he had made the right choice.

When they closed the door behind them, I approached him slowly. His back was turned to me and I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty that I'd forced him into doing something that he didn't want to do – but it had to be done, if I didn't want any harm coming to the kidnappers.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and he remained motionless, still as a statue. I sighed and began rubbing gently, to try to get him to relax. He didn't.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just can't let anyone suffer because of me. It… it would make me feel awful. Just awful, Syaoran-kun."

He sighed and put one hand over his face, as if to calm his nerves. "Why do you have to be so kind," he said, and it wasn't a question.

I smiled. "Thank you," I added, and I wasn't just talking about him giving into my pleas. I meant about everything. For the way he came to my rescue and made absolutely sure that I was unharmed. For his kindness and caring attitude and deep concern for me.

He knew what I meant, that my gratitude wasn't meant for only one thing, and he shook his head. "It's nothing."

I giggled and removed my hands from his shoulders, coming to stand beside him instead to stare at the blazing flames within the fireplace. "I notice you say that a lot, when villagers and other people give you their thanks. You always say 'it's nothing' when really, it isn't like that."

I saw his cheeks go red a little, and I assumed it was from the heat of the flames. "W-w-what makes you say that?"

I turned to him once more and gave him a stare that conveyed just how grateful I truly was for everything he did for me. "Syaoran-kun, you're a kind person."

He stared back at me for a few moments but didn't say anything. After another few seconds he turned away, coughing and shaking his head a little. He cleared his throat and said, "It's late, and you've had a long day. Go get some rest."

I nodded and yawned, stretching as I walked to the doors. "Thanks again, really. I'll see you tomorrow then, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah," he said, not looking back at me.

When I left the room and began making my way down the corridor, I noticed Tomoyo standing by a window not too far off, obviously waiting so that she could accompany me back to my room. We fell into step with one another and the questioning look in her eyes was all I needed to see for me to begin explaining.

"He's fine," I answered. "He's still a little bit angry about everything. But he's alright."

She nodded, but the question remained in her eyes, though I thought I'd just answered whatever it was that she'd been meaning to ask. I gave her a look of my own, and she spoke up.

"Since when were you and the king on a first name basis?" she asked curiously.

I smiled, reminded about how happy I was because of the fact that he and I were on a first name basis now.

"Since today," I told her brightly. "He called me 'Sakura' when we were on the cliff together, and I asked him if it was okay that I call him 'Syaoran', too. And he said that it was."

She was smiling just as brightly as me, glad that she could see me so happy. But there was something else in her smile that made me wonder. Was she really grinning that wide, all because I was able to get on a first name basis with the king?

"That's wonderful," she said.

I nodded, ignoring the weird vibe I was getting from her for the moment.

"Yeah, it is."

So we stalked off to bed, ready to put an end to an extremely tiring day. A lot had happened, even after all the drama of my kidnapping had died down. But for the most part, the awful things were beginning to cease, only to be replaced with the good things. Syaoran and I never bickered anymore, I was safe and he was more or less at ease… it seemed like things were going to be just fine.

But what no one knew was that though everything seemed like it was going to be okay – our troubles were far from over.

_**xxxxxx**_

I had been eating my breakfast in peace, only a week after my attempted kidnapping. Things had gone back to normal, but Syaoran and I started to spend more time at the palace. We had yet to make an appearance out in the town since the abduction, simply because neither of us were ready yet.

Syaoran went to some meetings alone to allow me some time to rest. Though I was truly fine and unharmed from the event, I was still a little traumatized and was glad to be offered some rest. But I promised myself only for the week, and then I would get right back to work. So I saw less and less of him every day, and it made me rather sad. But from what I heard, he was coping just fine, and was spending a lot of his free time with his mother.

His mother, who apparently, was ill.

"What do you mean she's sick?" I asked Tomoyo, sitting up right at the sudden news. She came to join me at the breakfast table, later than I expected. She was usually always there before me, so I knew something important must have been going on for her not to show up in a timely fashion.

When she told me Queen Yelan was sick, she seemed rather upset, but I wasn't sure why. Common colds were somewhat easy to recover, but something told me that seasonal illness was not the case. She looked rather troubled, was biting her bottom lip and staring at me in uncertainty, as though she didn't want to be the one to have to tell me what was going on.

"She's…" she said cautiously, unsure of how to word her sentence. "She's not well, Sakura-chan."

I didn't need to be told anything more to figure for myself that the sickness that ailed the former queen wasn't a light matter. It definitely wasn't anything that could be easily remedied with lots rest and fluids. Whatever it was that was making the queen sick was something serious – something bad.

Immediately my thoughts were upon Syaoran. No wonder he had been spending so much time with her. He was making sure that she was feeling alright, getting the right medical attention and…

The look in Tomoyo's eyes grew sad as I came to the heartbreaking realization.

He was spending as much time with her as possible, before she passed away.

"No," I breathed, feeling the tears spring to my eyes. I noticed Tomoyo's eyes were wet as well. "No, Tomoyo-chan. It can't be…"

She swallowed a tiny sob and tried to keep composed. "She's dying."

I was on my feet instantly, gathering my gown into large bunches at my sides so that I could get to Syaoran as fast as possible. I had never resented high heels so much as I did then. If I had been wearing regular shoes, like the ones I wore back at the farm, I would've arrived at his mother's chamber in ten seconds flat. But with the heels, it took one, unbearably long minute.

I burst through her bedroom doors, causing a commotion. Everyone in the room turned to look, shocked at my sudden entrance. The only one who didn't seem taken by surprise was Syaoran. My eyes found him first, standing by his mother's bedside, looking down at her. Slowly he released her from his gaze and looked over his shoulder to stare at me.

I began breathing unevenly, my head scrambling to see who else was present. There were a number of ladies-in-waiting, nurses and a doctor spread out in the room, each carrying out a different task. Most of the ladies-in-waiting were holding hands and bowing their heads, most likely praying. I realized then, that it didn't matter who else was in the room. The only two people that mattered were the queen and her son.

I staggered up to her bed, next to Syaoran, and took one of her hands. My heart broke all over again when I felt how cold and limp her hand was, and I fell to my knees in sadness. I pressed it to my face as I began to cry quietly. The queen turned her head a fraction of an inch in my direction to stare down at me and smile.

"Oh Syaoran-kun," I sobbed, burying my face in her palm. "I wish I'd known, I wish I'd—"

"No one knew," he said quietly. "Only she did."

I cried harder at this, imagining how hard it was for her to keep such a secret, to go through such pain without telling a soul. She was such an incredibly strong woman. I'd always respected and revered her for being the amazing queen I knew her to be – but I felt more awed and unworthy of her, after finding out what she'd been going through.

There had to be something that could be done. Something we could do, something _I_ could do…

And then, I had an idea.

Truthfully, it wasn't the brightest one. I didn't even know if it could work – I mean, it certainly didn't the last time. But I had to try. I couldn't stand to see the queen in such pain, or Syaoran for that matter. If she did pass, I wouldn't be able to bear his sadness. I _had_ to try, I just had to. For Syaoran, the dangers were worth the risk.

"Please," I whispered, after kissing her hand and standing up. There were still stains on my cheeks from the tears that coursed down them, but I couldn't be bothered with my appearance. I stared at Syaoran seriously in the eye as I made my request. "Might I have a moment alone with your okaa-sama?"

He looked a little incredulously at me after I'd asked. "Sakura," he said quietly. "She doesn't have much time left. She could pass at any moment now. I _need_ to be with her. I can't leave her side."

Knowing that she had much less time than I had thought, the situation became more dire. I took his hands in my own and brought them up between us, squeezing tightly.

"Please," I said, trying not to sound desperate. "Just a moment. Two minutes, no longer. I—" and I wasn't quite sure what else I wanted to say. "I… um, I want to say my goodbye. Privately."

He looked at me, brows furrowed. I stared pleadingly up at him, my grasp on his hands getting tighter by the second.

Finally, he nodded.

"Two minutes," he reminded solemnly, as he walked to the door. He looked to everyone else that crowded the room and they exited immediately. He was the last one to leave, and before doing so, gave me one last grave stare.

The second the door closed, I was back to holding her hand. "Your Highness…" I said quietly, feeling the tears returning.

She smiled. "Sorceress," she greeted, in a voice so quiet and brittle it made the sun grow dim.

"Why?" I asked. I knew that I had something more important to be doing, but I had to know. I just had to know why she put herself through such pain. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She let out a long, shaky breath before answering. "A good queen only thinks about others, sorceress. I knew that if I told anyone, there would be much suffering in the castle and throughout the kingdom. It's just my time, sorceress. I must accept it and not let anyone worry over this pain, this pain that will be gone soon when I join Xiao-Lang's otou-sama."

I wanted to applaud her for her wisdom and selflessness. "The months of vacation you've been taking," I said. "Like the one you first took when Syaoran first came into power. You said it was for rest. But it wasn't, was it? You were getting medical help."

She shook her head. "You really are very bright, sorceress."

I flushed at her compliment.

"You know," she began. "I notice you're calling him by his given name. I heard him call you 'Sakura' as well. I take it this means you two have been getting along much better, since we had that little chat the first time we spoke?"

I remembered when we'd had that conversation, when she practically gave me the suggestion to act against Syaoran's wishes. It felt like so long ago, when really it had only been about three or so months.

I nodded, smiling. "Syaoran-kun is a wonderful person, Your Highness. He takes from you and his otou-sama."

She returned my smile. "Thank you."

It suddenly came to my attention that I had been wasting precious time. Knowing Syaoran, when he told me "two minutes", then he meant two minutes. With all the talking I'd been doing, I'd wasted one already, and only had another left to carry out and accomplish the plan I'd hatched in my mind just moments ago.

I climbed onto her bed, kneeling at the foot of her mattress, in the middle. She couldn't move, so I gently pushed her feet out of the way, so my knees wouldn't be crushing her toes. She stared at me.

"Don't," she said softly. "It won't work."

I didn't want to hear it. "You can't leave us," was all I said to her.

I held my arms out before me, my elbows at my sides and palms open, facing the ceiling. I turned my head in the same direction, heavenward, closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly. For this to work, I needed the utmost focus and concentration that I could muster. When I had reached a calm, peaceful state of mind, I turned my palms so that they were facing downward, above the queen's body, fingers spread wide.

I summoned every last bit of magical power I had in me. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I had taken on a golden glow, a radiance that outlined my entire body as I knelt in the center of the mattress. Though normally my aura is a shade of bright pink, the work I was doing required so much more energy it thus took on the colour gold.

Squeezing my eyes shut tighter, I tried to imagine all the imperfections in her body, the impurities that flowed through her bloodstream and all that was making her sick. They appeared in my head as globs, dirt that tainted her, filth that made her so weak and fragile.

I pushed the magic out through my hands, willing the sickness to fall away from her. They moved slightly, but remained. I frowned at the first futile attempt. With eyes still closed, I steeled myself, pushing harder against the open air to get my magic to reach her aching bones. I held my breath.

It wasn't working.

More and more I tried to make whatever was ailing her go away, but my magic wasn't enough. I had never tried healing anything so serious before in my life, the energy I was using and the concentration that I was pouring forth were taking too much out of me. I could feel the beads of sweat forming at my temples as I fought on, trying to rid the queen of her ailment.

I felt a thick liquid escape my nostrils. As it trickled over my top lip, I tasted the iron of my blood and felt it as it dripped over my chin. I tried not to lose faith, but I knew there wasn't much more I could do. When I had tried to heal my father, the first sign of a wrong turn was the nosebleed. I knew if I didn't stop, worse things were going to happen…

But I had to keep trying. For Syaoran's sake.

The blood was rushing faster out of my nose the harder I tried. I felt my whole body begin to shake, as if I were having a seizure. I gave a few grunts that came out as pathetic squeaks as the last of the golden aura began to fade away. I could feel it peeling away from my outline, and my eyes opened in distress. No! That wasn't what I wanted – I had to keep trying, I had to keep fighting for the queen, or otherwise… Syaoran… he'd be so heartbroken.

But I couldn't do it any longer, no matter how much I tried to keep the magical energy flowing. My eyeballs rolled to the heavens as I began to fall, dizzy, exhausted and somewhat nauseous.

"Sakura!" I heard.

My eyes fluttered to a close as I fell backwards, sure to hit the floor. But what I felt instead were a pair of strong, steady arms, coming around me as they hauled me off the bed. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was holding me. The feel of the grasp, the tight hold… it just had to be Syaoran. I felt so weak; he must've been supporting my body completely for me to still be somewhat upright. He was so much stronger than I thought.

"What the hell were you doing?" he exclaimed, though he didn't sound angry. It sounded more like he was extremely upset and worried – mortified, even. And then I remembered the blood that must've been all over the lower half of my face and maybe even on my dress.

"I'm sorry," I murmured breathlessly, unsure if I was able to form any coherent words. "Your okaa-sama… I tried, Syaoran-kun. I tried my best but I… failed you… please forgive me."

He shook his head as well as my shoulders, trying to pull me back together. "Wake up, wake up!" he demanded, as I felt the strength leaving my body. I was so… sleepy. So weak… I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "Eriol!" he called.

Two pairs of feet rushed forward, one of them of course was Eriol, and by the gasp of concern I heard, I knew the other person was Tomoyo.

"What happened to her? Why isn't she waking up? _Why is she bleeding_?" he seemed panicked. If I had the strength to frown, I would've. I didn't want him to worry over me; he had enough things on his mind, like his sick mother.

"She tried to heal me," a quiet voice said.

In his arms, I felt him bend slightly so that he could wrap one of them around the back of my knees. Before I knew it, I was up in the air, being carried like a pathetic child by him, to his mother's bedside once more. I cuddled closer, liking how comfy I felt being held that way by him.

"She's fine," the queen continued. "I told her not to. But she was very determined, Xiao-Lang. She wouldn't stop until the magic started to wear off. She exerted too much magical and physical energy."

"Oh no," he said, sounding extremely distressed. "She can't heal heavy things like this. If she tries, she falls ill herself. It happened when she tried to heal her otou-san. Is the same thing going to happen to her now?"

"No," she answered softly, and I was amazed that she could carry on a conversation like this while she was so ill. I was also feeling very upset that everyone's attention was on me, instead of her. What an idiot, I was. I acted like a complete and utter fool.

"I imagine her powers are more controlled now, since she has been using and exercising them more often when working with you. She'll just be very tired for a while. But she'll be fine, I believe."

He sighed, relieved, and walked back to Tomoyo and Eriol. I peeked at him through my heavy lids and tried once more to apologize for what I couldn't do. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do that again," he said grimly.

My eyes took on a sad stare. "I'm sorry," I said again. "If I was stronger, if I was a good a sorceress as she was, I could've done something. I could've saved her."

He shook his head angrily. "I'm not talking about that," he snapped, sounding extremely annoyed. "I'm about to lose my okaa-sama, Sakura. Do you think I want to lose you in the process?"

I didn't think about this. Had I gone too far, had I spent too much magical power and strength to save the queen's life, who was already one foot in heaven (though I hated to admit it), something terrible could've happened to me, worse than when I tried to heal my father.

The risk was in my head, the second I came up with the idea. But it didn't seem like such a danger, truly, because… if it meant Syaoran being happy… it seemed like my safety was worth risking.

His kind words brought me back to life. I stretched a little in his arms, stifled a yawn and wiggled my legs out from his hold. He put me back on my feet and I staggered a little, grabbing onto Tomoyo for support. I smiled weakly at both Syaoran and her. She didn't look so pleased with me either.

He approached me slowly. When he and I were face to face, we did nothing more than stare at one another. For some reason, I didn't want to look away. But when he brought a hand up to caress my bloody face, I had to rip my gaze away from his eyes, to follow the motion of his fingers.

He wiped the blood from my chin with his bare fingers and I was rather amazed that he could do it without feeling disgusted. With his clean hand he removed a blue handkerchief from his pocket and unfolded it, first wiping his stained fingers clean then cleaning the rest of my face with it.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, I brought my own hand up to my face to place on top of his. He stopped wiping and we just kept on staring at each other, holding the handkerchief to my face with joint hands. I took it from him and did the rest for myself.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, this time to everybody. "I should've thought things through."

Though no one said anything, they all seemed to accept the apology. They knew I only meant well, anyway and besides – we all had more important things to worry about.

"Now that we're all through fussing over me… I have to ask. Isn't there _anything_ that can be done for her?"

Eriol shook his head at me sadly. "It's some sort of foreign terminal illness. We don't know when she caught it. She might have picked it up in one of her overseas travels – she did a lot of it in the last few months of her reign. Apparently she's been trying to heal it for months now but… there just isn't anything we can do anymore."

I felt like crying all over again.

"Children," the queen called. We all looked up and rushed over to her instantly, to do whatever she called us over to do, or to listen to whatever she had to say. No longer was my attempt to save her the issue – all attention was back on her.

"I don't have much time," she said when we arrived at her bedside. All at once we began to protest, all of us except Syaoran who was eerily quiet. We said things like, "you have _plenty_ of time!" and "we can call the doctor back in here?" and "don't say such things!" She shook her head, silencing us all, and we knew there was no denying it. We only had a few more moments with her, and we were the people she wanted to use her last few breaths on.

"Tomoyo," she began quietly, and Tomoyo nodded, taking the queen's hands. Two tears escaped her amethyst eyes. "You are possibly the best lady-in-waiting I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Tomoyo laughed at this, laughed through the tears, and kissed the queen's hand.

"Keep smiling, being kind and thoughtful, designing, and – for heaven's sake, child. Make my nephew a good wife."

We all had a laugh at this, though Tomoyo and Eriol both flushed intensely.

"Anything you say, Your Highness," she replied. "It was a pleasure being your lady-in-waiting."

She bowed and walked away.

She turned to Eriol, who was watching her go with adoring eyes. Finally, their feelings had been put out in the open for everyone, and it just had to be done by the dying woman.

"Eriol," she said. He took the hand that Tomoyo let go of and held it tight. "I have always thought of you as a second son. You've been like an onii-san to Xiao-Lang. Please stay with him and continue to give him good advice. You've been so good to this family. I'm proud to say that you're part of it."

He took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "You'll always be my second okaa-sama," he said, his voice cracking. "And I will always honour your name by being the best person I can be, the way you taught."

She nodded and smiled at this as he turned away from her. I followed him with my eyes and saw him join Tomoyo across the room, hugging her as they wept over the queen.

"Sorceress," I heard. I gulped. So it was my turn. Of course it was because she would definitely save her son for last, as he was the best. I smiled and took to caressing her cheek. "Sakura," she began again, calling me by name. "I want you to know, I consider you as part of the family as well, though we haven't known each other long."

I smiled and tried not to break down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, but this time personally to her. "I wish I was as strong as you, powerful like you. I wish I could've saved you."

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It simply cannot be helped, and no one is at fault for that. Just know that I think you are an amazing sorceress, and will be more powerful than me one day – as a sorceress, and the other thing."

"H-Hoe?" I asked. "The other thing?"

But she was already through with me. She had finally turned to the last person she owed a goodbye to, and it was her son. And in all the sadness, I hadn't even noticed his reactions to her words. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't really said much of anything. He hadn't laughed when she said her last words to Tomoyo, hadn't assured her of anything when she said she didn't have much time. He had been silent throughout.

Unlike the other two, I stayed. I knew that it was only the right thing to do, to give him and his mother the private goodbye they needed, but Syaoran didn't look too good. He looked positively awful, in fact. He was breathing hard, glaring at her bed sheets and his jaw and fists were clenched tight. He needed some support, I knew. So instead of leaving, I made a little distance between us, enough so that they could have at least a little bit of privacy.

"Xiao-Lang…"

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "Okaa-sama, please…"

She sighed and brought a trembling arm upwards, to caress his cheek with the back of her index finger. He shook with sadness, as if he couldn't contain himself any longer – but he did. He held it together, despite the tiny tears I noticed gathering at the corner of his eyes. I had never seen him so sad, so distraught, and I prayed that I never would ever again. It was pure agony, seeing him go through such an experience.

"You are your otou-sama," she said. "You are the same king as him, you will be the same husband as him, and you are the same man as him. You have grown up so amazingly. I like to think I raised you well, my son."

He nodded, taking the finger that continued to caress him. "You did, okaa-sama."

She smiled. "I'm so glad."

Slowly he knelt by her side and clutched her arm as if it was the last thing on earth, pressing her hand to his face as though it were the only thing keeping him alive. "Please, okaa-sama. Don't leave, try harder, please…"

The smile never left her face. "My only wish is that you be happy with her, Xiao-Lang."

With her? With who? I wondered who this girl was whilst ignoring the strange feeling of jealousy that tugged at my stomach and heart. I certainly had no idea who she was talking about, and it appeared that Syaoran didn't either by the look on his face. But he wasn't going to waste any of the precious time he had left with her, asking questions about the girl he was talking about.

"With her? Okaa-sama, who do you… I – I mean, okaa-sama, I already am happy. I really am. But I'd be happier if you stayed."

She didn't seem to hear his last few words, only the ones that told her he was content.

"I'm so happy," she sighed, and I just knew that she meant, as long as Syaoran was happy, so was she. And I couldn't help but notice that she and I shared a lot of the same feelings, provided that Syaoran was alright. "I join your otou-sama now."

We both watched as she took a single, long intake of breath. And then, after holding it for a moment, she released it gently, and her eyes grew soft as though she'd just seen the face of someone she missed dearly. The breath came to a slow stop, and she moved no longer.

We lost her.

And we were lost without her.

Realizing what had just happened across the room, Tomoyo let out a cry of despair and Eriol hugged her tighter, pushing her head into his shoulder to stifle her cries. I began panting heavily, feeling my throat constrict and my world fall apart, but just by a little bit.

I couldn't let myself fall to pieces, when there was someone who was suffering a lot more than me.

"Syaoran-kun," I whispered through my tears. I took two steps forwards and put a hand on his shoulder.

He did nothing but stand and kiss his mother's hand. He then placed his own hand over her eyes, and when he removed it, they were closed. He kissed her again in every possible area, both her cheeks, her forehead and even her nose. He bent down once more, whispered something in her hear, and stared down at her, looking peaceful and at rest.

"Syaoran-kun," I said again.

He turned around to face me and he took me in his arms without speaking. For once, he wasn't the one supporting me, but I was the one supporting him, in every way. I could tell his knees were weak, so I held him tight so that he wouldn't fall, and hugged him close so that he knew that I'd be there for him, no matter what else was to come.

And it was the truth. As he held me and I held him back in the tightest, most emotional embrace I'd ever been in, there was no denying it. How could I deny it anyway, with his face pressed so hard against my back I could feel his lips, his messy curls brushing against my cheek and his strong arms around my waist? It was as if I was in a dream, and yet he'd never felt so real to me then he did just then.

I was in love with him, and so utterly and completely lost in my feelings for him that as much as I would've liked to try; there was nothing that I could do about it.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Ah :(! Things get better, I promise. But… not before they get worse. And that's all I'm going to say! Just trust me, and stay tuned :)

Happy Kwanza/Hannukah/Holidays!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	11. Interrupted

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter eleven!

**King of Hearts**

_Interrupted_

**Syaoran –**

The kingdom was in mourning for my mother for a whole week.

I wore black, to express my sadness, as did most everyone else in the kingdom. I cried when I lost her, but barely. She would want me to be strong, she wouldn't want me to waste more tears than I needed to. She wouldn't want to see me suffering – so I had to move on. Even if I wasn't ready to, I had to continue running the kingdom and acting like king. There was no time for moping in my misery. Things had to go on.

Which was why I decided to tell her, the sorceress. I had to tell her how I felt.

Losing my mother reminded me just how precious our time is, and how I shouldn't waste it. There was nothing, absolutely nothing keeping me from being with her. She was loved by all, a good role model and would undoubtedly be a good queen – I could see it by the way she acted with the people. And even if there was a problem in my marrying her – if she was still a commoner, it wouldn't matter to me. I'd put my royalty on the line just to be with her – I would put _anything_ on the line just to be with her.

Just as she had done for me, when she tried to heal mother.

I was nervous, unsure and insecure. But what she did, just to try and save my mom, the way she told me she "failed" me… there was hope, that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way about me, too.

I had mourned with her, cried with her, wore black and wept with the people of my kingdom for a whole week, still continued to grieve even when her kingdom-wide funeral had passed.

I wasted enough time.

It was time to move on.

It was time to tell her how I felt.

_**xxxxxx**_

I was in my study, sitting at my desk and hunched over my latest chore. There was so much paper work that went into a mother's will. This was a precious matter to me; I couldn't let it be handled by anyone else. I needed to sort it out myself, to be fair to everyone, how her things were to be divided, who was left with what, how her fortune would be split and who would get how much. Though I'm an only child, the four women she'd grown close to over the years and practically raised as daughters deserved their share as well – but, they were so hyper and energetic over just being remembered in the will, I'm sure they would've gladly gone home with empty pockets.

My door creaked open slightly, and I looked up from the paper work.

A patch of auburn hair poked through the tiny space between the door and the doorframe, and I tried to smile.

"Hi," I said quietly.

Sakura returned the smile and pushed through the door, a tiny tray in her hands. She walked over to me, placed the tray on the corner of the desk and came to stand behind me. I took a whiff of the toast spread with strawberry jam and hot tea that she brought upon the tray and was grateful for the delivery. I had been trying so hard not to think about anything but work, I ended up missing many meals.

"Syaoran-kun, maybe it's time to take a break. Ne?" she asked, her eyes coaxing.

I shook my head. "No need. I'm almost done. Thanks," I added, taking the cup of tea and sipping from it to show that I was thankful. "You didn't need to bother with coming in; you could've sent a servant in to do it."

She shook her head, moving so that she was sitting on the armrest of my chair. She put her hand on my back and began to make small circles, instilling warmth and dizzying, fuzzy feelings inside of me like I'd never felt before. I did my best not to groan and willed myself not to relax in her arms.

"I wanted to come see you myself," she said, her voice soft. "You've been working too hard lately. Maybe you should take a nap. I promise the palace won't fall apart if you rest for just an hour."

I felt like chuckling, but didn't. Instead, I raised my hand to scratch my back in slight embarrassment for her teasing, but instead found my fingers grazing her own, as they continued to make patterns along my backside. I stopped at the sudden contact and kept my hand where it was, forcing myself not to go any further and curl the rest of my fingers around her tiny hand.

As though our fingertips had caught on fire, we pulled back immediately, and she got up from her seat and stood, her back rigid. She stared at her feet.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, returning my eyes to the paper on the desk.

Her head swung back and forth and she smiled, telling me in her own way that it was no big deal – though it seemed like it was.

Silence erupted between us, and my eyes began to shift from side to side in anticipation. I had an opportunity to tell her how I felt, finally! I had been too busy working and trying not to think about my mom, that I never found myself in a good enough position to tell her – but now I had the perfect chance. The setting was just right, with only the two of us, alone… now all I needed were the right words.

"Sakura," I said, swallowing thickly and standing. She lifted her head as I towered over her, staring up at me with expectant and, dare I say, affectionate eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sakura, I…"

My jaw still hung down, though I'd stopped talking. I remembered myself, snapped my mouth shut and swallowed thickly. Clearing my throat, I opened my mouth once more to have another shot at it. No words came. I blinked a few times, shook my head from side to side and took a firm exhale, determined to get the words out.

"S-Syaoran-kun…" she said nervously, her shoulders hunching a little. She seemed a bit terrified, a little nervous as well, with the way she was looking at me. I didn't blame her though, because if I could see myself, I'd probably would've seen me with the bright red cheeks, glaring at her with hard eyes, as a result of my determination.

Even if I looked as though I should've been strapped up in a strait jacket, I had to let her know.

"Sakura, I l—"

"Xiao-Lang!"

The doors of my study burst open to the sound of shrieks, mixed with squeals and pants. I thought that maybe for a moment the girls who had all applied to be my sorceress all those months ago returned to claim the job, but at second painful hearing, I realized that this was a whole other hoard of girls that were a lot harder to deal with than the previous.

"Uh oh."

Sakura took a step back, startled, and I knew my first shot was wasted.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa… what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, the four females leapt up at me from every angle, each of them choosing a different part of me to dote on. One took to smoothing, ruffling and re-smoothing my hair, another to brushing non-existent dust off my clothing, the other two tugging on my arms and pinching my cheeks, all of them begging for my attention all at once.

"Oh Xiao-lang, how you've grown!"

"Oh Xiao-lang, you've been so strong!"

"Oh, Xiao-lang, you are definitely not a little boy anymore!"

"Oh Xiao-lang, we've missed you so much!"

The "oh Xiao-lang" squealing didn't stop for a while, until I shut them all up by shaking them off of me.

"Get off – ugh, get off of me, Fanren! Fuutie, my pants are going to fall off if you keep pulling… ow, Sheifa! Feimei, quit it! Ugh – _Eriol_!"

Just as I thought he would, Eriol came from just outside the doors, a pleasant smile on his face, Tomoyo trailing along behind him. Normally, upon seeing Eriol and Tomoyo, the four crazies would've latched onto them and done their next bit of wrangling, but it appeared to me that the damage had already been done unto them. Their cheeks were red and Tomoyo's hair was a bit tousled. I liked to think it was because of the girls, and not because they were being intimate just moments before... gross.

"You brought them here, didn't you?" I asked accusingly, trying to fix my robes.

He shrugged. "You needed a little cheering up, Syaoran."

Sakura, watching all the commotion from the sidelines, was staring in awe, her eyes wide and shocked. "Syaoran-kun," she whispered. "I didn't know you had onee-samas."

"They're not," I huffed, glaring at them as they giggled behind their hands and peered over at me as if I were some baby in a pram. "Not really, anyway."

"Oh, don't be like that," Tomoyo said teasingly. "They're your onee-samas in every way that counts."

Eriol chuckled and stepped forward, preparing to make the introductions. "Sakura-san, allow me to present to you the king's onee-samas—" at the last word, Syaoran grunted. "—Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa. They were raised in Queen Yelan's court and were treated like family – Queen Yelan often referred to them as Syaoran's onee-samas."

Sakura smiled, her grin reaching from ear to ear. "Oh, I didn't know!" she exclaimed, coming forward and bowing to all four of them. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura – I am Syaoran-kun's sorceress. I'm so pleased to meet you!"

She kept her head bowed, waiting for one of them to speak so that she could straighten. I groaned, covered my face with my hands and waited.

"Oh, she is so darn _cute_!"

"Oh my gosh, she's _adorable_!"

"Wow, why is she so _pretty_?"

"Why is she a sorceress, she should be a _model_!"

Sakura laughed nervously, tried to back away, but there was no point. My sisters had already approached her and were doing all the things they were previously doing to me. I was extremely embarrassed, sure that they would scare her away and make her not want to be with me for sure – but it looked as though it was just me feeling that way. Eriol looked pretty amused, and Tomoyo – well, she looked like she was about to join them in their doting on her.

"That's enough already," I snapped hotly, sure that she had been harassed enough.

When they backed off, they were giggling and staring with shining, excited eyes. Sakura's hair was a near mess and her clothes slightly askew. Tomoyo joined her immediately to return everything to its rightful place. As she did so, I approached the four girls I called my sisters with folded arms, brought them to the corner of the room and scolded them with my eyes, before starting with a lecture.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I said I'd come to you after the funeral, after I've finished with okaa-sama's will."

"It's been three days since the funeral. And you barely spoke to us then – you barely spoke to anyone at the funeral. And we're not here to know what's on the will. We don't care, Xiao-Lang. We're here for you! We've been missing you, that's all. It's not easy being away from home all the time with our husbands."

"You were married off to Dukes who live far away for a reason," I grumbled, remembering how I felt at finally being allowed some space.

They ignored me and continued to giggle. "Oh Xiao-Lang. You may be king now, but you don't scare us. You're still our otouto."

I glared and tried not to stomp my foot. "You guys!" I said impatiently. "I'm a ruler now! You can't talk to me like a child. Okaa-sama said that when I wear the crown, you treat me with—"

"Yes, yes," they said impatiently, each of them having a go with my head and ruffling my hair as they walked passed me. "With respect, dignity, blah blah blah. Hey, Xiao-Lang. That sorceress sure is pretty. Sorry if we interrupted anything before now. We didn't mean to."

My scolding died in my throat as they gave me knowing stares over their shoulders.

"W-What… what are you... you have no idea what you're…" they continued walking, but wouldn't stop giving me those condescending, teasing looks. This time, I really did stomp my foot. "You four, stay out of my business!"

"Whatever you say, _Your Majesty_," they mocked, giving me incredibly exaggerated bows as they left the room.

Eriol was snickering at my side, giving me his own annoying stare. I glowered at him. "What the hell were you doing, bringing them here? I told you to accommodate them at the finest resort and keep them busy until I decided to pay them a visit. Now they've completely embarrassed me in front of—"

"Sakura-san?"

I swallowed the next few words that were about to come out of my mouth and nearly choked on them. I was being interrupted a lot that day.

"W-What? N-No! I was going to say… in front of… um, in front of everybody. They've completely embarrassed me in front of everybody!"

"Right," he agreed, though not sounding totally convinced. "Syaoran, what were they talking about? Interrupting you and the sorceress?"

My cheeks and neck were steaming with heat and the blaze of an intense red blush. I knew there was no use in hiding it, but I didn't feel like admitting it to Eriol, who would just tell me over and over, "I told you so" and point and laugh and tease. He could be just like my sisters when it came to teasing sometimes, only much, much worse.

"N-Nothing!" I said. "We were just talking—"

"About?"

"Nothing!"

"Really."

"Um, y-yeah."

"Okay, well. Good luck confessing your feelings for her."

I sighed. "Thanks."

He looked at me triumphantly and I realized I'd been careless. "I-I mean – I mean I—"

"I'll spare you the extra stuttering, Syaoran. You know I know."

I sighed again, this time in resign. "If you stopped interrupting all the damn time, I could've kept it a secret longer."

He raised an extremely sarcastic eyebrow at me. "As if there was any secret to keep! Everyone knows, Syaoran and I mean _everyone_." At hearing that, I felt like curling up into a tiny ball to let my flaming cheeks grow until they consumed me completely.

Ignoring my obvious embarrassment, Eriol continued to say, "You don't need to tell me with words, Syaoran. It's all over your face. Who you _do_ need to tell however, is Sakura-san. She's dense, so you'll have to tell her in a way that there's just no mistaking what you're trying to say."

I swallowed and attempted to return my face and neck colour back to their rightful hues. I nodded curtly, accepting his advice. I needed all I could get.

"Right. Got it."

He was eyeing me strangely and we both knew I'd never acted in such a way. It wasn't just strange for him. Nothing, not even being a ruler for thousands of people scared me as much as this daunting task did.

"Don't worry. Things will turn out fine," he assured.

He said it so confidently… but why did I have a feeling that things wouldn't turn out that way?

_**xxxxxx**_

With the insistence of my four sisters, Eriol, Tomoyo and the sorceress (so pretty much _everyone_) I took a break from my work and joined them all for tea in the gardens. Though many of us were still very sad over the loss of my mother, it was hard not to be cheerful on such a bright and beautiful day. And my sisters, who were always happy and brimming with energy and life, made it hard for everyone not to smile – except for me. I found myself frowning a lot at their antics, as I'd always been doing my whole life.

"Stop smelling the damn flowers, will you?" I said, annoyed. There was nothing in the gardens that they hadn't already seen. They practically chose which flower was to grow and where they were going to plant it with mother anyway, and yet they were acting like it was the most fabulous thing they'd ever seen. It's hard to get them not excited over anything.

"The tea is ready!" Sakura said brightly, waving everyone over to the veranda. She grinned at everyone as they walked passed her to the table and she frowned when I approached, scolding me for my tone. I sighed, and she patted my back, sympathizing with me. I guess her older brother could be annoying like my sisters as well.

When everyone was settled, we began making conversation whilst eating the delicious food prepared for us. It was hard, having such a good time knowing that my mother was gone, and it was just a little over a week since we lost her. But there was no use in choosing not to have a good time, simply because she was no longer there with us. This was what she wanted – for us to all be together, and to be happy. That thought made it easier for us to enjoy ourselves.

"So," one of my sisters began, and I didn't even bother to see which one. They were all too similar – all the same, long brown hair, like mine, same angled faces, bangs and high pitched voices. Their only differences were their hairstyles which they either wore up in ponytails or curled at their sides, and all those other types that I don't know. It's hard to tell between them, honestly.

"How have you been?" Tomoyo asked. "It's been so long since you've visited. You must all be very busy with your husbands, overseas and all. I was sad when I didn't see you at His Majesty's coronation."

They nodded, agreeing. "Yes, we so wanted to be there for it. But apparently it was _His Majesty's_ request," they sneered, "to not have us there. Apparently, we might have embarrassed him by screaming in the audience or something."

"A coronation is a serious ceremony," I said solemnly, sipping at my tea and glaring at them over my cup. "I couldn't have you four panting in the pews, waving your handkerchiefs at me. It was better you stayed with your husbands, anyway."

"Oh, Xiao-Lang," they chided. "Us? Squeal? Wave handkerchiefs? Honestly, what do you think we are?" I snorted at this and forced myself to stay quiet. "Anyway," they continued. "You didn't need us there to do that. Plenty of your little fan girls did that on their own. As we heard, you've been rather popular with them lately. But then again, when haven't you been? You've been a charmer even when you were still wetting your bed!"

I swallowed my tea wrong and coughed. Eriol rolled his eyes and gave me two hard pats in the back. When I was done gasping, I thanked him with a curt nod and glowered at my sisters.

"This is not appropriate table conversation," I muttered. But I knew that there was not a single fight that existed in the world that I could beat my sisters in. If they were going to tease me mercilessly in front of everyone, I had to take it, like I had my whole life.

"We read that interesting article in _The Chronicles_," one chimed, a twinkle in her eye. "The one about you still being single."

"Yes, yes. I'm still single. The people find it sad. They want me to find a queen. There. Are we through with this topic? Can we move on to other things?" I asked, trying to move the subject along faster so as to discuss something new that _wouldn't_ embarrass me further in front of Sakura.

They disregarded my attempt to change the topic completely, as if I'd never spoken. They were too good at doing that.

"He should really settle down," they said, sounding sad for me, which I resented. Like they had done a million times before at the dinner table and plenty of other times in the past, they spoke among themselves as if I wasn't there, discussing me, my future, my past, my everything.

"I agree," one of them said. "It's not good for him to stay single for so long. A queen would do him good."

"A queen would do him _wonders_," another chimed.

"Wonders? Try _miracles_!"

"Alright, alright," I snapped, my cheeks growing hot all over again. From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura sink a little in her seat, a tiny bit of pink on her own cheeks. I couldn't read what was in her eyes though. Was she shy? Uncomfortable? What was it? And why? "I'm right here. Stop talking about me like you can't see me. And that's enough with this topic, alright? Change subjects. Now."

One of my sisters rolled her eyes and pretended to shiver. "Ooh, good one, Xiao-Lang. You really told us. I'm shaking in my high heels, truly."

They snickered behind their hands and I was about to explode, but I felt a hand come upon my own, restraining me.

I looked down at the tiny, fragile hand that held me back and followed the arm, all the way up to meet Sakura's calming stare. She was shaking her head at me, a small smile on her face, as if she was enjoying their taunting of me but could understand my annoyance. I gave her another look which begged her permission to unleash me, so that I could give them a real scolding, but she simply smiled wider and shook her head once more.

My sisters, noticing this exchange between us and our hands beneath the table, gained a mischievous glimmer in their eyes. A glimmer that I did not care for in the slightest.

"Sakura-chan," one began slowly. "It_ is_ alright that we call you Sakura, is it not?"

She nodded quickly, smiling brightly and letting go of my hand. I wanted to whine, but didn't.

"Of course! You can call me anything you want. I'm so happy that we got a chance to sit down with one another and talk. I've always wanted to meet more of Syaoran-kun's relatives. You all seem like such kind and wonderful people!"

She was rambling on and on, spewing one kind word after another, which made my sisters fall even more in love with her – maybe even more than_ I_ was in love with her – but then I thought, no. That's not possible. No one could ever love her more than I do.

"Tell us," they said, and I could hear a hint of scheming in their voices. "Are _you_ single?"

"Oh, probably not," one answered while Sakura's cheeks flamed and her breath caught. "She's too gorgeous to be single. What man wouldn't be lined up to be her suitor?"

"You're so right, I'd be surprised if you're still being courted. A pretty girl like yourself should be married already! To a man that matches your amazing good looks, of course."

"But what man _could_ match your good looks? You're one of a kind, you know. Your eyes – they're stunning! I don't think I've ever seen that colour green before."

"You know what matches that colour green? Amber. Hmm, amber and emerald. I wonder who has amber eyes that could match your eyes really well…"

"Okay, stop," I said, standing, finally fed up. I should've known what they were up to the minute they started on the sorceress. I looked over at Sakura to see how badly she was effected by their obvious hinting at the two of us, but I should've known she wouldn't catch on. My amazingly talented but dense as bricks sorceress was scratching her chin, eyes heavenward, wondering who she knew that had amber eyes.

"I thought you guys stopped talking one after another like that?" I asked, irritated. "And stop making her uncomfortable. Honestly, just go. Go and take a walk in the gardens. Sniff your damn flowers. Talk with yourselves and dote on some poor servant or something. Just leave already. Your giving me a headache!"

Eriol and Tomoyo picked up their tea cups hastily and began sipping, though I'm sure there was nothing in them. They just needed something to hide their mouths while they laughed.

My sisters however didn't bother though to hide their laughter and did it freely in front of my face. They stood, doing what I asked finally, but didn't take my scolding seriously. As they had done so in my room, they walked passed me one by one and ruffled the top of my head, making me feel as though I was twelve years old rather than twenty-one.

"Oh Xiao-lang. You and your short temper. I've always loved it."

"Stop messing up my hair," I grumbled.

"_Stop messing up my hair_ he says," they giggled, once again as if I wasn't there. They made their way down the garden paths to take a stroll. "What a child."

As they made their way down the path, they looked back to shout something. "Eriol, Tomoyo-chan, join us, won't you?"

They agreed, loving their presence in the palace. It was a noticeably brighter, happier place when they were in it, even though they drove me absolutely insane. They show everyone (except me, of course) a good time and always guarantee their company a lot of good laughs, laughs which mostly result from embarrassing stories about me.

Sakura got up, smiling wide, ready to walk down the steps of the veranda to join the rest of them. I was certain that I wasn't going to accompany them, because I was so sick of their banter and needed to be alone, even if I wasn't alone with Sakura, but… if she was going with them, there was no knowing what other embarrassing things they were going to say about me in front of her. I might've just had to stay with them, to make sure they only said good things, like how manly I am and all that.

"Oh no," they said, calling over their shoulders. "Sakura-chan, you stay right where you are. Xiao-Lang needs you."

"Hoe?" she asked, turning to me. "You do, Syaoran-kun?"

I looked at my sisters, saw the looks they were giving me, and realized they were still not done scheming. For the first time that day, I felt glad they arrived. Then I thought about what they said, and what Sakura asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I need you." Because in a way, I did need her.

She shrugged, smiling brighter and I tried not to think so as not to get my hopes up too high, that she was happy because she got to be alone with me.

"What do you need me for, Syaoran-kun?" she asked cheerfully.

I waited until I knew for sure that the others were distracted. They had walked some ways away, were chatting happily with one another and lounging about. Though I could still hear their murmurs and bouts of laughter, it was far away, and I knew that even if Sakura and I spoke, we'd be out of their earshot. I had another chance, and this time, I wouldn't mess up.

"I need you to listen to me," I began confidently.

She stared at up at me with eyes that bored right into my soul, and it was hard to hang on to whatever calm nerves I had.

And then I couldn't help but think that my sisters were right – amber and emerald sure do go along good together.

"Sakura, I wanted to let you know that I…"

She smiled to let me know that she was listening and being attentive. She inclined her head forward, her bangs falling forward and eyes growing expectant.

"Yes?"

I took her shoulders firmly, believing I could to it if I was just as blunt as I could possibly be, and startled her. She grew stiff in my hands and looked at me weirdly, staring first down at the gap between us and then up at me again, with a look that told me I was behaving in a way that merited the strait jacket once again. I ignored this and decided to come out with it, then and there, while she was still in my arms.

"Sakura, I lo—"

"Your Highness,"

A bold voice interrupted me – again – and I wanted to hang my head right then and there. I was close, _so_ close…

I groaned, irritated, and turned sharply to the attendant who addressed me.

"_What_," I hissed. I swear, I wanted to sentence that attendant to a lifetime in the dungeon.

He bowed once to show me respect as well as to apologize for interrupting. He then pounded his staff once on the cement of the terrace and stepped aside.

From the entrance of the patio, a young woman came forth, her hands folded elegantly in front of her, her head bowed slightly but not completely. She approached Sakura and I slowly, her blonde ringlets framing her face symmetrically. Her light pink gown swept the floor as she came closer to the both of us, and I realized with some shock that this girl was familiar to me. I knew her from somewhere… but where?

"A visitor," the attendant announced, looking straight ahead of him.

Slowly, the girl raised her head. Her eyes met mine directly, and I was lost in a sea of electric blue.

She curtsied, smiling at both the sorceress and I.

I heard footsteps approach from behind us, but they seemed distant. When the voices came from directly behind me, I realized they weren't distant at all. But this girl… she had me so mesmerized that everything was beginning to pale in comparison to the vivid colours of her hair and eyes and white skin and pink gown.

Everything and everyone was fading – except for Sakura. Who I could still feel beside me.

"Who's this?" Eriol asked, and it took me a moment to realize that the footsteps I heard were his and everyone else's, coming back to see what was going on. When no one spoke to answer him, he demanded, "I asked you a question, attendant," sounding somewhat strict. "Who is she?"

The girl straightened from her curtsy, stared back at me, and at no one else.

"My name is Hanoru Rei," she said, and her voice was soft like the wind, breezing past my ear. "And I was sent by your okaa-sama."

I heard a number of gasps from around me. I turned to see who had done so.

Instead of finding out who had taken such sharp intakes of breath, I found Sakura instead, who was staring with kind, curious eyes at the girl who stood before us. And then, I remembered…

Electric blue doesn't go as well with amber as emerald green does. I was never really interested in blondes – brunettes are more to my liking… like Sakura's auburn hair. And her voice, though soft like wind chimes, was nothing compared to the melody that came from Sakura's mouth, every time she spoke.

That girl caught me off guard, hypnotized me for a moment into almost forgetting who I really loved. But I was out of that trance now. And yet, there was still no denying that there was something about this girl… something that made me feel… different.

"Sent by the king's okaa-sama, you say?" Sakura asked brightly, breaking the silence and coming forward to take her by the hand. They made eye contact, and she seemed to freeze. Slowly, she defrosted, and smiled even more kindly, trying to shrug off whatever sensation that made her stiffen. "Anyone known to the queen is more than welcome to be here. Please – make yourself at home."

She returned Sakura's smile and faced the rest of us, her gaze coming to rest upon me lastly.

"Thank you. I will."

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** I wanted to incorporate Syaoran's sisters somehow, but wasn't sure how to make the story make sense if they were actually blood related. Because if they were older than him and they were actually related, wouldn't the crown be passed down through them? I couldn't think of four reasons as to why the four sisters didn't get to be queen after Yelan… so instead, I made it so that they are pals that are a lot like brother and sister. Voila. Genius, am I not?

Where I am, it's still Christmas Eve. I get to open presents in a couple of hours, and speaking of presents – this chapter was yours.

Merry Christmas/belated Christmas to all those who celebrate it. Best and warmest wishes to you, your families and your friends! Take care and be safe always :)

PS – did anyone see that? 300+ reviews at chapter ten! You guys just gave me a pretty damn good Christmas present, if you ask me ;)

Vocabulary: _onee-sama_ – respectful term for 'older sister' ; _otouto_ – 'little brother' ; tell me if I missed anything and forgive me if I used 'otouto' wrong!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	12. Fooled

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter twelve!

**King of Hearts**

_Fooled_

**Sakura —**

I could tell, the minute that Hanoru Rei walked through the terrace doors, that things were going to be different around the palace. I could sense it after having her with us for only a few moments that things were changing. But she certainly seemed nice enough. She gave a very polite greeting to us and smiled sweetly. She was also very pretty, what with her blonde curls bouncing with every step she took and hypnotizing blue eyes roaming around in their sockets.

Before we knew it, we were all sitting back around the table on the veranda, welcoming our new guest. She took the seat we offered her graciously and sat before us all, smiling, and seeming to always find Syaoran's gaze whenever she could meet it. He was staring rather strongly, with hard, expressionless eyes. His jaw seemed to be clenched as well.

Everyone had gone rather quiet. No one quite new what to say, especially after what she told us.

"So," I began brightly, not wanting to make the guest uncomfortable, though she seemed perfectly at ease. "You say you were sent by Syaoran-kun's okaa-sama?"

She nodded and her ringlets went flaring. She continued to smile and stare at Syaoran. "Yes, I was."

I could see us all settling into our seats, preparing ourselves for whatever story she had to tell concerning Queen Yelan. Now that she was gone, anything that even remotely involved her had us standing at attention.

"I was by her bedside, most of the time while she was sick. I was the only soul she told… I guess you could say she trusted me," she said, shrugging a little and trying to sound modest, which worked out well enough. We all shared glances with one another, thinking the same thing. Why was she so special, more special than Syaoran or his sisters to be told by the queen that she was ill?

"When the queen was away from the palace all that time, claiming to be on vacation, she was actually tending to her health, and I was with her. We met the day Sorceress Sakura-sama made her vows as I was admiring the palace up close, and she was walking among the grounds. We became friends, very close friends in fact in a very short amount of time. We spent the next week or so together, and when she told me she was going away for her health, she asked me to accompany her – so I did."

She was telling us a lot of things that we had no idea even transpired. Syaoran and I had barely seen a glimpse of Queen Yelan after he'd been coronated and after I'd made my vows, not until a month or so after I'd had that short conversation with her in the common room – which would explain why we'd never seen Rei either.

Syaoran brought his hands together in front of him, the tips of his fingers touching to make a sort of oval shape. He had lowered his gaze to the table, near the middle of her story, and kept his eyes there for the rest of it. I wished so badly that he would look up at least once, so that I could try and see how he was reacting to all of what we were being told.

"All those months she spent away from the palace, I was with her, acting as her own personal nurse, page and confidante. We became great friends. And when she knew her health was failing and decided to return back to the palace, she let me go and told me to come back only after she had passed."

She paused, waiting for us to ask any questions that we had. Syaoran was the first to ask.

"But why?" he asked. "If you two were so close, why did she let you go? And why did she ask you to come back, now of all times?"

Rei shifted at Syaoran's question, straightened her posture and batted her lashes. She blushed a delicate shade of pink, so light it was almost as if it weren't there. "She let me go because she thought I'd been working too hard," she answered with a small shrug. "She said I did too much for her and thought I deserved a break… that it was time for the others to take care of her. As for the other part of your question…"

She trailed off and looked down at the table, then back up at Syaoran, her gaze noticeably softer and eyes shinier than they were last. "She… um, she thought that I would be of some help, after her death. She wanted me to personally assist you and the sorceress, because she knew you two would be working rather hard, what with all that comes with a death, in addition to all the work you two already do."

I actually hadn't worked very much at all since my abduction. I hadn't performed a single bit of magic since then or gone to any meeting. But I nodded in understanding anyway and felt my heart burst with even more love for Syaoran's mother. Though I was a little hurt on Syaoran's behalf that this girl knew before he did that his mom was sick, Queen Yelan must've had her reasons to tell only her and no one else. And it was evident that she still kept Syaoran and me in her thoughts, if she sent her to help us if we were in need.

"I see," Syaoran said quietly, his eyes back on the table top.

I stared at him, concerned, wondering what thoughts were passing through his mind. When he didn't look up, I chanced a few glances at the others, and Eriol, Tomoyo and his sisters all looked just as speechless as me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but with what, I wasn't too sure. All I knew was that I wanted to break the silence. But Syaoran beat me to the punch.

"While I appreciate you coming here and doing as you were instructed by my okaa-sama, your services are not needed."

We all exchanged looks of uncertainty and surprise. Rei also looked a little bothered by what he said, but she did nothing but continue to stare straight ahead of her, directly into Syaoran's eyes.

He stared back at her for a few moments, his eyes seeming to glaze, and he shook his head from side to side, brown bangs flying everywhere. He stood up abruptly and stalked off in the direction of the gardens taking swift, angry strides. We watched his retreating back as his cape swished raucously with the fast movement of his feet and the sudden breeze.

I smiled apologetically to everyone seated at the table and rose slowly, picking up my gown and walking as fast as my heels would permit me to catch up with the king. But before I even straightened Rei was standing first, out of her seat and faced in the direction that Syaoran had just walked in. She turned to the rest of us.

"If I may… I'd like to speak to him alone, first."

Wordlessly we all nodded. I watched her go off after him, unsure of what I was supposed to do now. My eyes found the others and they all shrugged, seeming to have a "don't look at me" kind of expression on their faces as my eyes asked them if I should follow after her or not. I took their silence as a "yes".

When I reached the two, it seemed as if they were in deep conversation. Syaoran was leaning against the trunk of a stout cherry blossom tree. His head was bowed low so he must've been staring at the grass beneath him, and his were arms folded across his chest.

Rei was facing his back, her hands held together in a very lady-like manner as she took small steps towards him. I could see her mouth moving so they must've been talking, but I couldn't hear. Though I really didn't want to interrupt, I also very much wanted to know what they were discussing. So silently I made my way closer to the two, shielding myself behind another cherry blossom tree that was near.

"I beg Your Majesty's consideration," Rei was saying to his back. Syaoran wasn't having any of it, it seemed as he kept his back to her and shook his head slightly. "Your okaa-sama was very dear to me – it would make me feel awful, just awful if I couldn't do as she asked of me."

"You really aren't needed here," he answered shortly, turning around to face her. "The sorceress, Eriol and I have everything under control." I wanted to scoff at this because he had been working so insanely lately, it couldn't be denied that he was in need of a break. And perhaps Rei was the break he needed, though it pained me for some reason to admit it.

"Please," she said again. "For the last few months, all I've done is follow your okaa-sama's instructions. To not follow her final instructions for me wouldn't be right – and you know it, Your Majesty. Please, let me stay at the palace, if only for a little while. If your okaa-sama found me useful, perhaps I could be of some help to you and the sorceress."

"No," he said tightly, taking a step towards her. She looked surprised but stood her ground. "I understand, and I am very grateful that my okaa-sama had someone to wait on her in her last few days. But I think it is best that you leave."

She began to look helplessly about her, as if this wasn't the way things weren't supposed to go at all. "Please, Your Majesty. I know I'm not… pretty, or beautiful, or all that pleasant like all the other gorgeous and kind people here at the palace, but I'm asking you to give me a chance."

He shook his head, looking shy all of a sudden. "Don't think that," he muttered. "That's not why I'm asking you to leave."

She nodded sadly, her gaze gravitating to the grass. "Yes it is."

He shook his head again, more fervently this time, and looked as though he was extremely sorry for letting her think she was ugly. "No, please. That's not it all. I mean you're very – you look really… I… what I'm trying to say is…"

She looked up slowly, a small, shy smile gracing her pink lips. "Yes…?"

"You're… you know, you're… er… nice on the eyes –" Rei's smile grew wider at the compliment and the faint blush returned to her cheeks. I wanted to smile because Syaoran was able to compliment her, but also frown because he thought she was pretty… prettier than me? "—but that's not what I'm trying to get at. I do believe that we're better off—"

"Syaoran-kun," I said softly, approaching guardedly. I suddenly felt like it was time to make my presence known. If they spoke any longer, who knew what other compliments he might give her.

The two turned their heads to look at me but none answered. But Rei did smile at me, though her grin did not reach very far on her face. I think she was somewhat peeved at my interrupting their conversation because perhaps she thought she was getting through to him – but by the sounds of it, compliment or not, Syaoran still wasn't going to allow her to stay.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your discussion," I apologized first before approaching him as he turned back around. "But I'd like to speak with the king alone for a moment."

Nodding mutely, she curtsied before us and returned on the path that led to the veranda. As I watched her walk slowly out of earshot, I waited until we were completely alone to begin anymore talking. And when we were and Syaoran was still not facing me, I sighed and drew nearer so the distance wasn't so great.

"She was sent by your okaa-sama," I said quietly.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled. "She's not staying."

I closed the remaining space between us and put my hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to face me. He remained unmovable.

"But why?" I asked. Truthfully, I wasn't too sure if _I _even wanted her at the palace, especially witnessing how she interacted with Syaoran. But the wishes of Queen Yelan trumped my insecurities any day, so I had to fight for her chances at the palace. "What's the harm in letting her stay with us for a few days? If only just to make her _think_ she's helping us out. She doesn't actually need to, if we really don't need her… but this was a wish your okaa-sama made, Syaoran-kun. I think we should honour it by—"

"Sakura, she makes me feel—"

I stopped suddenly as I heard his next words. I felt an odd pang tug at my stomach and pull down on my heart.

"She makes you feel…?" I coaxed, though I wasn't sure why. I wasn't entirely sure if I even wanted to hear the rest of his sentence.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Strange. Different."

I didn't quite know what to make of that. And I couldn't help but think – was he afraid of her, because she roused certain feelings in him? He was always prone to running away from feelings until he's confronted with them, and it's why I wasn't planning on confessing my feelings any time soon.

I continued to think on the matter for a while and knew that he would go running like mad if that feeling that Rei provoked in him had anything to do with love. His mother was a prime example of that. He wouldn't show any sign of emotion when she was on her deathbed, not until he knew she was saying her last words. If he was denying her presence at the palace, was it because he felt something romantic for her?

I gritted my teeth because I also knew that I couldn't let such thoughts get in the way of a dead Queen's wishes. If that was what she wanted, what she asked for when she knew she was dying, then I considered it a dying wish. And Queen Yelan would have that wish granted because she deserved it, and there was no way I'd ever disobey an instruction from her.

"I think she should stay," I said softly. "She seems kind and courteous and would do what we asked. Syaoran-kun, don't you understand? This is what your okaa-sama wanted."

He was quiet for a long time until I finally felt his shoulders relax in my hands. He turned around to look at me with a defeated stare and shook his head. "I will never forgive myself for always doing what you want."

I giggled at this and my previous feelings of paranoia and selfishness vanished. Just hearing him admit that he always did what I wanted, it made me think that he just wanted to see me happy, and that was enough to get me smiling once more.

"It will be fine," I assured him as my hand travelled down his arm, and held his own tightly, to reassure him that we were making the right decision.

It hadn't really occurred to me that we were holding hands until he gave a tight squeeze. However it was extremely brief, briefer than I would have liked, and he let go almost immediately stating, "I guess you're right. There's no harm in letting her stay. I just… I don't know, Sakura. She makes me feel really different."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked on ahead of me afterwards, leaving me standing behind him to stare at his retreating figure.

_**xxxxxx**_

Rei and I walked the palace halls together, after Syaoran and I announced to the others that we would in fact be allowing her to stay with us in the palace, in case there was need of her in the next few weeks. But we made it known that she would be dismissed if it was clear that we were coping perfectly well on our own – that was mostly done for Syaoran, and I couldn't help but feel a little glad, but also worried.

"You mustn't mind him," I said lightly as we walked together. "He can be a real piece of work sometimes, but he really is wonderful," I told her. And I couldn't help but notice how soft my voice got when I spoke of him.

"I suspect you had a hand in convincing him to let me stay," she said. "I suppose I should thank you."

I smiled at this and waved her thanks off with a swish of my hand. "Oh, please, not at all. We're both glad you decided to show up. Any friend of Queen Yelan's is a friend of ours. Really."

She smiled back at me and we shared a companionable silence for a few moments.

"That is a gorgeous pendant you have around your neck. It's the one the king gave you the day of your vows, is it not? Word in the village is that you rarely take it off."

My eyes snapped open and I looked down at my chest. Sure enough, there was the crystal pendant that Syaoran gave me the day I officially became his sorceress, as a token of his recognition – so that I knew who I "belonged" to. I barely even noticed that it was around my neck now of days. Truthfully, I rarely ever parted with it. The only time I ever did was during baths, and even then, I kept it close. Even when Syaoran and I didn't get along, I always wore it and kept it nearby, because it reminded me of why I was at the palace, and of the vows I took.

But as of late, whenever I happened to look down at it, instead of being reminded of my vows and of all the reasons that kept me working hard in the palace, I saw Syaoran's face. I would still be reminded of all that, but the very first thing I thought of whenever I laid eyes on the pendant were his bright amber eyes and his kind, handsome face.

I blushed heavily and put my hand over the pendant that always rested near my heart.

"Thank you," I said softly, the blush never leaving my cheeks and my eyes glistening with the thought of Syaoran in my mind. "It is rather lovely, isn't it? I didn't know that the village people had taken notice of it," I said, laughing. "But their observations are correct. I don't take the pendant off."

"Oh," she breathed, her chin rising in the air a little in understanding. "Never? It must mean a lot to you, then."

I nodded. "Oh, yes. The only time I take it off is for baths, and that's only because I don't want the water or bubbles to ruin the shine or the chain. I wear it everywhere."

Her eyes twinkled and she had a knowing look in her eyes, as if she could read my mind, like she knew the reason why I could rarely part with it. "That's terribly sweet. And it is extremely stunning. Might I hold it for a moment?" she asked, and she seemed excited. "I've never been so close to such a beautiful piece of jewelry. I'd love to admire it up close."

I smiled at this but didn't know how to answer. Honestly, I didn't like taking the pendant off. Wearing it made me feel safe, and I felt strangely naked without it.

"Oh, well…" I said hesitantly. She looked so adorable, as if she was a child in a candy store. It wouldn't hurt to take it off, just for a few moments. And it's not as though if it fell and broke, I wouldn't be able to repair it. "Alright," I agreed lightly, bringing my hands around the back of my throat.

I placed it in the middle of her cupped palm and set it down ever so gingerly. She smiled wider, as if I was granting her with a special gift, and looked absolutely delighted that I'd even allowed her to hold it. It made me feel rather happy, knowing that I had something to do with the cheerful grin on her face.

She held it up to her own chest, her hands folded beneath it as if offering it up. She held it just beneath her chin and looked down it, her eyes staring at it as though she could see every last particle that it was made up of. And then, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, as if she could smell it.

She exhaled slowly and lifted her eyelids. There was that twinkle again in her blue eyes, accompanied with a friendly smile. "It's so precious. Thank you for letting me hold it, Sakura-sama. I hope one day I can have something as nice as this to wear."

I smiled brightly at her and took it from her hands, hurrying to put it back on. I did the clasp quickly and felt the back of the pendant come to rest once more atop the tiny part of my bare chest, near my heart. The moment the mineral made contact with my flesh, I felt myself feel better – no longer did I feel completely naked.

"Please, call me Sakura-chan. And really, it was no problem. You must take a delight in fine jewelry. I've gotten quite a bit of bracelets and necklaces as gifts during my time here at the palace. Maybe I could show you later, once you've settled?" I told her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds wonderful, Sakura-chan, thank you so much!"

It seemed as though we were becoming good friends, and for this I was glad. We finally arrived just outside her chambers and I was a little sad that we would have to part for a while. I was having fun getting to know her.

"This is your chamber, by the way. Mine isn't too far and neither is Tomoyo-chan's. If you need either of us, call on an attendant and they'll take you to us. I hope you'll be pleased with your accommodations. If there's anything you find to your disliking, just let us know."

The doors were opened by servants who stood to the side and she entered slowly, having the same facial expression as me when I was first presented to my royal bedroom. Only, her face seemed more pleased, as though she was impressed and satisfied.

"Thank you," she told me, taking the door handles. "I'll be out momentarily to join you and the king. I think I will just powder my nose, if that's alright."

I shook my head. "Please, take your time. In fact, you should rest. If we need you, we'll call you. Tour the palace halls if you like and help yourself to any facilities. We don't want you to start working until you absolutely have to."

She nodded, looking happy with what I said, and I was glad. She seemed a lot easier to convince of doing nothing than I was when_ I_ first came to the palace.

She closed the chamber doors and I turned back around, heading for Syaoran's study to let him know that she had been taken care of. He insisted on not having much to do with her, and I felt bad for feeling so happy about it – and yet, that thought kept nagging me. Could it possibly mean that the more Syaoran ran, the more he possibly had feelings for her? He said it himself; she made him feel different...

I arrived at his study; feeling upset with myself for going on with such thoughts, and suddenly feeling tired and resigned. Those nagging thoughts were just too much.

Eriol and Syaoran looked up from the papers they were conversing over to greet me with nods of their heads. I nodded back, sighing and forcing myself not to look tired in front of them.

"She's settled," I said to them. "She likes her room a lot. I think she'll be spending her time enjoying the palace servants and such. So you don't need to worry, Syaoran-kun."

He nodded some more at this, as well as Eriol.

"So have you told her yet?" Eriol asked suddenly, his question aimed at Syaoran.

Syaoran's head snapped up at the query and his eyes looked alarmed. "_Eriol_," he hissed.

I looked between the two men and cocked my head to one side. "Told who what?" I asked.

Eriol looked relieved. "Oh, so you haven't. That's good, because I—"

"What do you mean _good_?" Syaoran interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" I chimed. "Can I know?"

Ignoring me and addressing only Syaoran, Eriol replied, "You can't tell her yet, because I have to do something first. And it would look completely pathetic on my part if you told her first, before I even got my foot completely through the door with Tomoyo."

"What are you talking about?" I said, getting more curious by the second.

Syaoran, still looking alarmed for some reason, also began to look confused. "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

I guessed whatever it was that they were talking about wasn't that important for me to be told about right then and there. Whatever it was, it could wait. Eriol seemed rather determined to continue talking anyway, so I dropped the matter for the moment.

"I'm going to propose to Tomoyo."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and I squealed with delight, jumping for joy and taking his hands excitedly, holding onto them for dear life.

"Really, Eriol-kun?" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy! Oh my gosh, she's going to be so thrilled! When are you going to do it? How are you going to do it? Do you have a ring? Can I see it? Are you sure it fits her finger?"

"You're still going to bother proposing, even though it's basically out in the open that you two are going to be together?" Syaoran said, sounding bored. I ignored his lack of enthusiasm and stared up at Eriol with bright eyes that couldn't even begin to explain the happiness that I felt at the fact that he was going to ask my best friend to marry him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I said, throwing a scolding look over my shoulder at Syaoran. He shrugged and rolled his eyes once more.

"We haven't really spoken about our relationship since what your okaa-sama said, the day she passed away," Eriol explained. "There's just been no time for it. The whole kingdom has been in mourning and you've been so busy, Syaoran, and you know since she is a ward of the palace and one of your royal subjects, I have to ask your permission to marry her first."

"You know you don't need my permission," he said. "I couldn't stop you from marrying her even if I tried."

Eriol smiled at him, grateful for what we both assumed was a compliment. He continued by saying, "I've just been waiting for the right time – and I feel like this is it. Plus, I have to do it before you do what you were planning on doing."

Syaoran's eyes widened in panic once more, his face taking on a menacing look.

"Before he did what?" I asked Eriol.

"_Nothing_," Syaoran said through clenched teeth.

He looked at his cousin meaningfully and Eriol shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I just need help from the both of you."

I immediately forgot about what they were discussing just seconds previously and focused all my attention on the topic of the proposal. "Count me in," I said excitedly. "I'll do anything to make sure this proposal goes as planned. Just tell me what I have to do." I looked back at Syaoran, who was leaning on a desk, looking angrily at Eriol.

"Well?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glowered. "Fine, I'll help. But if you say one more word about – _it_ – I'm going to make sure Daidouji is so repulsed by you she'll say _God, no_ instead of just no."

Eriol smiled at this while I stared on at him, horrified. "Fair enough. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

_**xxxxxx**_

I knocked on Tomoyo's door later that evening, after going through the plan once more with Syaoran and Eriol. It was simple and really didn't need to be reviewed as many times as we went over it, but Eriol and I were adamant that things would go well. Syaoran seemed rather disinterested, but every time Eriol would bring up talking about "it", Syaoran would glare and start working with us. They were acting so weird, I didn't even bother asking about "it" anymore. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

Tomoyo poked her head out of the door, and seeing that it was me, smiled and exited. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan. Are you ready for dinner?"

I nodded and held out my arm so that we could walk, our elbows linked, down the halls like we normally did. She took it gratefully and led the way to the dining hall.

"Poor King Syaoran, his onee-samas will be harder on him tonight," she said, a small smile on her face.

I shook my head at her. "I don't think they'll be joining us tonight. It'll just be you, me, Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun."

She didn't look too sad at this, and I knew she wouldn't be. As long as Eriol was going to be there, she didn't care who else showed up or didn't show up for dinner.

When we arrived at the dining hall, Syaoran was already seated, as was the plan. He was flipping through _The Chronicles_ once more, having not finished it earlier that day. He nodded at the two of us as we took our seats across from him and he gave me a small, inconspicuous nod to show that he was about to commence phase one of the plan.

"Konbanwa," he greeted. We both smiled and bowed our heads.

"Your Majesty," Tomoyo said kindly, and I, his name. "Is Eriol-kun just finishing up with some work, then?" she asked, craning her head around the room to see if he was just hiding behind a portrait or chair.

Syaoran nodded and flipped absent-mindedly through the paper. "Yes, I think so. He's also making nice with the new girl… what was her name? Hanoru – yes, that was her name."

Tomoyo's smile never faltered, because she already knew how Eriol felt about her. The brief mention of another girl being friendly with Eriol wasn't enough to get her thinking that he didn't have feelings for her anymore – and me and Syaoran were about to change that.

"She's very pretty," I commented, spreading a napkin out across my lap.

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed, doing the same as me. "I'd love to have her try on some of my dresses, if only to give you a break Sakura-chan," she giggled. I frowned slightly at her comment as well as Syaoran. Convincing her that Eriol was starting to be wooed by Rei was going to be tougher than we thought it would be.

"Eriol says so too," Syaoran piped up, and I saw where he was going with things.

Tomoyo looked up from her lap, still smiling. "Oh?"

I nodded vigorously, hoping that I was not making myself seem too obvious. "Oh, yes. He was – um… he was going on about her all day!"

That finally got Tomoyo's smile to lose some shine, though it made me feel a little guilty to be fooling her like this. But it was the only way to have her be surprised when Eriol finally proposed.

"He… he was?" she asked, her voice small.

My eyes grew sad and I assumed by the expression that must've been on my face, that I looked rather distressed. Syaoran took one look at me and could tell that I was starting to have a hard time, fooling my best friend, and decided to take over. I was extremely grateful for this, because the less lying I had to do, the better.

"Oh, yeah," he said, setting down the paper and assuming the role of the deceiver completely. "He wouldn't shut up about her in my study. He thinks she's gorgeous and very kind. He even asked me what I thought of them as a couple and I have to tell you, I was pretty surprised by it all, considering I had always thought that… well, you know…" he trailed off to allow Tomoyo to construct the rest of that sentence on her own.

Her gaze gravitated downwards to the table top and her brows knitted together in devastation.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, putting my hand on her back and apologizing not for what she thought I was apologizing for, but for lying to her. "It's true, though… he seemed to have taken a great liking to her. Maybe… maybe it wasn't meant to be, that's all, Tomoyo-chan." I looked up at Syaoran for him to give in his two cents, and he simply nodded in agreement, not knowing how to comfort a girl.

"But… I'm sure he just finds her friendly," she said, sounding desperate. "He's only known her for today. He must still be in love with me…" she whispered. It was the first time she'd ever acknowledged his feelings for her a loud.

And right on cue, as according to the plan, an attendant entered the dining hall and saluted to Syaoran before announcing what he was told to say by Eriol. "Eriol-sama is not able to join you for dinner, King Syaoran."

He and I already knew what was to follow the rest of the sentence, and even though Tomoyo didn't know about the plan, it seemed as though she knew what he else he was about to say, as well.

"He says he will be having a private dinner this evening with Hanoru-san in his study. He sends me to relay his apologies."

Syaoran nodded and thanked the attendant and did nothing else. The silence around the table was too intense, it made me want to make my own excuses and run out of there, but I knew Syaoran would have killed me if I left him all alone in a room with an upset girl.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm really—"

She shrugged my hand off her shoulder and stood slowly, her head facing downwards all the while.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, pushing her chair aside and stepping away from the table. "I've lost my appetite for tonight."

She walked off, leaving Syaoran and I to ourselves. We were quiet for a long time until we both exhaled shaky, nervous breaths. "That was _terrible_," I said. "If I ever have to lie to her like that again, I don't think I'll be able to do it. She looked so _sad_!"

Syaoran shrugged. "You're the one who agreed to do it. _I _was the one who thought he should do it on his own. Now I feel terrible, too." We both pouted for a second until he decided to speak up again. "It doesn't matter anymore – now we just have to hope that she goes up to Eriol's study."

I remembered this, scolding myself for forgetting. "Oh, no! We totally forgot to take her up there or at least convince her to go up there and interrupt his dinner – what if she doesn't go up to his study? What if she goes up to her chambers to cry her eyes out instead and sees Rei-chan on her way? She's going to know we lied and the surprise will be ruined while Eriol waits in his study the rest of the night, wondering where she is and why he even bothered to go out of his way to surprise her with a romantic proposal!"

After I'd rasped that particularly long sentence in one lengthy breath out of panic, I began taking labored breaths. Syaoran looked rather scared, and not because the plan was potentially going to be ruined, but because I looked like a crazy person with the way I was breathing and talking.

"You know her better than the rest of us – what is she more likely to do, go up to her room and be by herself, or go up to his study to rip his head off?"

I thought about this for a moment. Tomoyo would definitely want to be alone, and she isn't really the angry type. She wouldn't be angry at Rei and do something awful, like yell and scream at her, because Rei was new after all and didn't know the history between her and Eriol. She would definitely just want to be alone and not see his face, after being so hurt…

_But_, just because she wouldn't be angry with Rei, didn't mean she wouldn't be angry at Eriol. And though she wasn't likely to do something awful to Rei, didn't also mean that she wasn't going to do something awful to _him_. They had been courting each other and flirting the whole time since I'd been at the palace, and even earlier than that – she wasn't going to let him get away with fooling her. And as much as it would pain her to see him with another girl, she would definitely want to let him know that she was not one to be made a fool of, and make him remember that.

"She's going up to his room," I said after the little debate in my mind. "I know she is. What are we still doing here? Come on!"

I stood abruptly and took Syaoran by the hand, dragging him all the way up to Eriol's study. "What are we doing?" he asked, alarmed at my fast pace and sudden excitement.

"We're going to watch, of course," I told him as though it should've been obvious.

"We can't _watch_, Sakura, this proposal should be private! It would be rude to—"

"Okay, we won't watch," I said, knowing he had a point, but I still really wanted to see everything happen the way Eriol planned. "We'll just… make sure she goes inside his study and stay just outside the doors. If we happen to see or hear anything… well that would just be by accident wouldn't it?"

He gave me a reprimanding stare, something that I was definitely not used to. I blushed slightly at his gaze. "Sakura…" he began scoldingly.

I ignored him and pulled him the rest of the way into the hall that led to Eriol's study. As I'd guessed, Tomoyo was taking her last few steps towards his door. Immediately so we wouldn't be seen, I pulled him against the side of the wall, flattening ourselves completely so that she wouldn't see or hear us spying.

As it turned out, my back was against Syaoran's chest and his arms were holding me around the waist, keeping me out of view. His breath was tickling my ear and disturbing the stray bangs on my head. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly, in and out. I looked up at him nervously and he stared down at me, looking as though he might want to… well, kiss me.

But there was no time for such things. It wasn't my time for romance, it was Tomoyo's. And so reluctantly I detached myself from him and stole a peek by poking my head out. Tomoyo's hand was on the door handle and she had a near murderous look in her eyes. I think that if we had been standing dressed as jesters right next to her, she wouldn't have noticed us. She was way too focused on yelling at Eriol, which was good.

Unwilling to let go of his hand, Syaoran and I walked the remaining steps of the hall that led up to his door that Tomoyo had left open. Syaoran rushed over to the other side of the door, so that we both had more or less good views of what was about to happen inside.

In his study was a quaint little dinner, laid out in a small round table with candles and silver trays. Other candles (scented, I suspected) were all around the room, creating a dimly lit and romantic atmosphere. Eriol stood, facing the furthest wall of the room, his hands held tightly behind his back. He must've heard Tomoyo enter, but he didn't react.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked, sounding thunderous. Finally, Eriol acknowledged her presence by turning to face her and giving her an innocent look.

"Where is who?" he asked, and his tone of voice sounded so charming I would've bet my bottom dollar that it was driving her crazy.

"Rei-chan," she answered. "Where is she? There's something I have to tell her. I have to tell her that I don't blame her for falling for you, because I fell for you too – but I have to warn her. You're not going to do anything but court her and make her feel special and loved for a year and then just replace her with another random girl you find in the palace!"

He was smiling so handsomely I think Tomoyo was starting to lose her nerve. I stole a glance at Syaoran, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"We shouldn't be watching this…" he said.

I shushed him with a pointed glare and he immediately shut up.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo," he apologized. "I'll be honest, I wasn't counting on falling in love. But this girl… she's so amazing."

Tomoyo's back was turned to me but I just knew that tears had sprung to her amethyst eyes. Though I wanted to be wrong, I was proven right when she next spoke. Her voice was thick with tears.

"Eriol, why?" she whimpered, bringing her hands up to her face to wipe away the wetness in her eyes. That was all she said.

He walked up to her and she moved away, but he pursued her until he was able to grab her hands. He looked at her seriously and she tried to rip her wrist free from his hold, but he was too strong for her. "I don't know why, Tomoyo. I didn't know that I'd be captivated by such kindness or generosity, or by beauty both on the inside and out. I didn't know I'd fall for a girl with the most beautiful, stunning, amethyst eyes in the world."

By the sound of her voice, I could tell she had on an expression of incredulity. "She has _blue_ eyes, you cow! How could you be in love with a girl as deeply as you are and not even know the colour of her—" she stopped suddenly, noticing the mischievous smile on his face and how he was trying to hold back a chuckle. "Wait, did you say 'amethyst'?"

He nodded. "Blue-eyed girls aren't really my type."

She cocked her head to the side, trying to make sense of things. "But… but Rei-chan—"

"Rei-chan?" he repeated, sounding purposefully evasive. "Who on earth mentioned that newcomer? I was talking about _you_, sweetheart."

I squealed in delight at his wit and cleverness, also at his use of the word "sweetheart" and how it sounded so nice coming from him. Syaoran across the way made a brief vomiting noise.

Tomoyo shook her head slightly from side to side, confused. "I – I don't understand, they said that you…"

Eriol took from his robes a velvet box which he held before her. Her hands covered her mouth to stifle an extremely sharp gasp.

"Tomoyo," he said, still smiling as he lifted the top of the box to reveal a diamond ring and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Instead of answering, Tomoyo pulled him to his feet and pulled him close – only to push him away, and rather roughly, too. "You little _cow_, you _tricked_ me?" she gave him a hard slap across his shoulder and he cringed, his grin turning apologetic.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but it was the only way to surprise you!"

"And Sakura-chan and the king? They were in on it too?"

He rolled his eyes. "You can ask them yourselves. They're eavesdropping right outside the doors."

Syaoran and I froze. We had no idea that Eriol even knew we were there, but apparently he did. Bashfully we stepped out from our hiding places and laughed nervously. "O-Oh! What are you guys doing in here?" I asked. "We were just walking by and we heard arguing so we thought we would—"

"I can't _believe_ this!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You really fooled me, you know? I was ready to _kill_ you!"

"Tomoyo," Eriol sighed, when the look of anger never left her face. He took off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, probably trying to avoid a migraine. "Can you forget about that for just a minute? You haven't answered my question."

"Well after being tricked like that, I'm not sure I _want_ to marry you," she huffed, though we could see a hint of a smile creeping around the edges of her mouth.

Syaoran and I nearly burst into laughter at the sight of Eriol's horror-struck expression.

"B-But – Tomoyo! It was just a joke, I thought you would – we were just –" he continued to splutter nonsense as Tomoyo looked on at him amusedly. We could tell that she was just having her revenge by fooling him as well. We already knew her answer without having to hear it, and though it didn't seem like it, I think Eriol did as well.

_**xxxxxx**_

Syaoran and I walked out of the room together, smiling and shaking our heads. We decided to go back to the dining hall to eat the dinner we'd skipped for the proposal fiasco, but before exiting completely, we turned around just once more to see if they were still arguing. We should've known that the lack of yelling was due to the fact that they were sealing their engagement off with a kiss.

Once we were a good distance away from the two, I found the opportunity to squeal loudly as Syaoran watched me with amusement. I couldn't help but bounce up and down on my toes, overjoyed that my best friend was finally happily engaged to the man she loved.

"I'm so happy for them!" I shrieked.

Syaoran nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Me too."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, feeling as though I should be spreading the joy. He chuckled, surprised but still amused at my festive behavior. It was my turn to be surprised as he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, swinging me around in a full circle.

I laughed and so did he as we spun round and round. When finally he set me down, I was rather dizzy, and I guessed so was he. We must've been completely out of it, drunk with happiness for our two friends, because at that moment, when my shining emerald eyes met his flashing amber, we found ourselves in a rather compromising position.

Before either of us knew it, our lips were together, and I had no idea how it happened. Whether it was he or I who initiated the kiss or both of us at the same time, all I knew was that I was being kissed by Syaoran. And at the moment, it was all that really mattered.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Shabooya! A kiss, finally! Took them long enough, didn't it?

In response to a majority of last chapter's reviews – I'm not the genius, you guys are! Thanks for coming up with the idea for how the crown should've been passed down through the family. If only I'd thought of it when writing the chapter!

Where I am it is New Year's Eve. Take this chapter and consider it another Christmas gift, or a New Year's gift, whatever you want. Don't feel like you guys need to give me anything, because having you guys as kind readers and reviewers is already an awesome gift in itself :D

Of course, only the best and warmest wishes to you, your family and your friends as you embark upon this New Year! Take care of yourselves :)!

Vocabulary: _konbanwa_ – 'good evening' ; did I miss anything?

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	13. Torn

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter thirteen!

**King of Hearts**

_Torn_

**Syaoran —**

We parted so abruptly from the kiss, I wasn't even sure if it actually happened. But it must have, because her hair was in a terrible mess, after my fingers had tangled themselves in her curls so fully, and my lips were chapped and the both of us were breathing extremely heavily. Not to mention the faint taste of her that still lingered achingly on the corners of my mouth.

It took a few long moments before I gathered up enough courage to speak. "I—"

She backed away suddenly, bowed in a very rushed manner and hurried off down the hall, in the direction of her chambers, without once looking back.

I found my arm stretching out after her, as if I could make her stop or do something that would make her stay. But I was so confused, and yet so elated, so afraid but never felt so certain. I was feeling a whole mixture of things that didn't make sense and contradicted with one another. But despite all those puzzling things, the bottom line was that I _kissed_ Sakura and Sakura _kissed me back_.

And yet, she ran away from me while I did nothing to stop her.

So really, the bottom line was – I had no idea what the hell just happened.

_**xxxxxx**_

Three days passed at the palace in what was essentially dead silence between Sakura and I.

It's not as though I didn't _try_ to see her after what happened. After she ran away that night we kissed, I even went to her chambers. I stood outside her doors for a good half hour, debating on whether or not I should knock and ask her if I could come in. I even had to send passing attendants on their way to keep them from bowing or saluting to me, so they wouldn't see me as I glared and tried to come up with something intelligent to say.

I thought it was best to leave the issue for the time being and just talk to her about it the next day. How was I supposed to know that she would be avoiding me like the plague for the three days afterwards? Had I known that, I wouldn't have left her chambers. I would've stayed until she let me in.

But there was nothing that could be done anymore. She never joined me for breakfast, brunch, lunch or dinner, I never saw her around the palace grounds walking or riding horses with Tomoyo. She even had me doing work on my own, after we'd been sharing duties for the last few months. I was finally getting what I wanted – to be left alone to attend to my own royal responsibilities without the help of the sorceress. But that wasn't what I wanted anymore – that hadn't been what I wanted for a long time now.

Because all I really wanted was her. Sakura.

I was taking a break from my work and letting my tea get cold as Eriol smiled his day away. After his engagement with Tomoyo had been announced, the day after the kiss and the proposal debacle, I had a feeling they weren't waiting to consummate anything. I didn't bother asking though, because I really didn't feel like knowing, and I felt just a little bit jealous that while his love life was high in the sky, mine was lower than the dirt that lay beneath the lowliest prisoner's foot.

"Stop. Smiling. Already," I said, annoyed.

Eriol looked at me, still grinning. "Oh, was I smiling? I didn't even notice. Sorry."

I glared. "You're still smiling."

He looked back up at me, smiling wide, and realized that he was in fact still beaming. He immediately dropped the corners of his mouth. "Better?" he asked, looking absolutely ridiculous as he tried to keep himself from breaking out into a smile.

"Not really."

Not two seconds later did the corners lift once more and he was, once again, smiling like a fool. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I can't help it." He shrugged apologetically.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples to keep the coming migraine at bay. "It doesn't matter."

Amazingly, he frowned a real frown and looked at me with deep concern. Had I known that all I needed to do was be just a little bit grumpier to wipe that happiness off his face, I would've done exactly that and paraded my unhappiness for the whole palace to see (even though I would've wagered a guess that the whole palace already knew).

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" he asked. "I thought after your onee-samas came to visit, and my engagement to Tomoyo, you'd be feeling a lot happier. I know your one-samas have gone back to their husbands now, so the palace is less cheery… and I know you miss your okaa-sama, we all do, but I haven't seen you this upset since the day she passed away."

"It's not about my okaa-sama," I sighed, but the thought of her made me even more depressed. I wanted to be happy, because it was what she wanted for me, and there were a whole bunch of reasons as to why I should've been. But the fact that Sakura was ignoring me made everything pale. If she wasn't talking to me, what was there to smile about?

"Then what is it?" Eriol coaxed, sounding more concerned.

I sighed again. I knew I'd have to tell him eventually. I'm surprised Tomoyo didn't spill the beans to him; I was counting on her to. It looked like I'd have to be telling him myself.

"I kissed Sakura."

He let out a low whistle. "Yikes. So, she's angry with you, then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't seem angry when I did it. She didn't try to stop me or anything either, and it's not like I forced her to kiss me back—"

"She kissed you back?" he asked, sounding surprised, and I was a little bit insulted. "Well, that's a good thing! The way you were acting, I thought she pushed you off and slapped you or something."

"You'd _think_ that's what happened with the way she's giving me the cold shoulder. But that's not what happened at all. We kissed and she was… happy. The way she reacted, it was like she was waiting a lifetime for me to do it. But after we stopped she just… ran away. And I didn't try to stop her because I was so confused, and now she won't talk to me."

He nodded slowly at each word I said, looking very attentive and as though he was in deep thought.

"I see," he said sagely.

I looked at him helplessly. "What do I do?"

He was silent for a moment before answering, "I'm going to find Tomoyo."

I watched him stand up with an angry look on my face. "Eriol, you baka! I know you're happy to be engaged to her and everything but really, can we just focus on my problem right now? And then you can go do whatever you damn well please with Daidouji?"

He looked at me innocently. "I was just going to go to her so we could—"

I raised my hands to ward off the rest of his sentence. "Don't tell me what you were going to _do_ with her!"

He rolled his eyes at me and hit me on the top of my head. Had he done that while I was wearing my crown, I would've gotten even angrier at him.

"Relax, _Your Majesty_," he said mockingly. "That wasn't what I was going to say. I'm going over to her chambers so that we can ask her what's up with Sakura-san. I don't know if she'll be able to tell us much, because we've been spending a lot of time with each other since the engagement, but maybe she'll know."

I sighed in relief and stood to follow him. "Good idea."

As we walked down the palace corridors to Tomoyo's chamber, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him telling me what went on behind closed doors between him and his fiancée.

Without having to look at me, he rolled his eyes once more and said, "Get your head out of the gutter, Your Highness."

_**xxxxxx**_

When we arrived inside of Tomoyo's chamber, I was surprised to see her by herself. I was preparing myself to make conversation with the sorceress, because I had a hunch that she would be there, doing her usual thing with Tomoyo. But she wasn't there, and I began to wonder, if she wasn't with her best friend like usual, where could she have been?

Tomoyo stood from her sewing table and greeted me first by bowing, then turned to her fiancé and gave him a peck on the lips (at which point I looked away embarrassedly). She smiled at the two of us and offered us seats so that we could all talk while she continued her sewing.

"What brings the two of you here? I thought you'd both be working."

"We're just taking a break," Eriol explained, and I could practically hear the adoration in his voice. "We actually need to ask you something," he added.

Tomoyo stopped her sewing and sat up straighter in her chair. I guess that she could just tell that we weren't there for an ordinary visit. "What is it?" she asked, sounding curious and alarmed.

Eriol looked at me to begin. And I really didn't know where else to start, other than the night of their proposal.

"Well… after you and Eriol got engaged three nights ago, Sakura and I were celebrating in the halls and we… we kind of…" I allowed myself to trail off, not wanting to finish the rest of the sentence, and began wringing my hands together. I had no problem telling Eriol, because he was also a male and someone I had grown up with, but Tomoyo was a very squealish girl that would get excited a lot over something romantic happening to her best friend.

Eriol smirked. "They kissed."

Tomoyo did exactly as I'd expected and squealed her big heart out. She smiled as wide as her fiancé and slapped at her knees. "Oh my _gosh_! You two kissed? It's about _time_. What happened? How did it happen? Tell me everything!"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well… I'd rather not give you every detail… but we did kiss. For a while. And then when we stopped, she kind of just… ran away from me. And I tried, but didn't really try, to talk to her afterwards. And now… I think she's avoiding me." I ended the sentence with a tiny hint of pink on my cheeks, because Tomoyo's eyes just kept getting wider and wider with peaked interest.

"Oh, that is just so romantic!" she cried.

"Isn't it?" Eriol agreed, though he gave me a mocking stare.

I sighed. "You know her best, Daidouji, and you are with her everyday. Do you know why she's not talking to me? Was it something I did?"

She shook her head at me, raising her hands as if to show us she had nothing to offer on the subject. "I wish I could help you, Your Majesty but... I've been with Eriol these last three days, you know that. I only let him go today so that he could get back to work with you, since Sakura-chan has been in bed lately. In fact, that's probably why she hasn't been up to see you."

I sat up straighter and leaned forward, suddenly worried and concerned. "In bed? Is she sick? What happened? Is she alright?"

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Your Highness. She's fine, really. She's just really tired lately, probably from trying to heal your okaa-sama. She said this would happen, didn't she?"

"O-Oh… well, yes, she did…" I said, knowing that was a perfectly good reason for her to be tired in bed, but for some reason… I wasn't completely convinced.

Tomoyo smiled and continued, "She's having all her meals served to her in bed and whenever she's out of bed, strolling for exercise, you're always busy with a meeting or something else. I don't think she's trying to avoid you. Really."

Though I felt concerned at the fact that she was suddenly feeling tired since as of late, I was also happy to know that she wasn't exactly avoiding me.

"But," I started, "I don't understand – it's been days since she tried to heal my okaa-sama, and she's only feeling the repercussions of it now?"

Tomoyo shrugged, not sure what to tell me.

"I know! Maybe she _is_ avoiding you and she's using her 'tiredness' as an excuse to not see you," Eriol chimed, as though that suggestion was something that should've made me happy.

I glared at him for voicing that opinion. I thought that maybe she was doing that as well, but he wasn't supposed to propose it and make it seem like a plausible explanation – he and Tomoyo were supposed to disagree with the idea and make it seem impossible for her to do such a thing.

"I would try talking to Rei-chan," Tomoyo began once more, glaring at Eriol and trying to sound positive for my sake. "After the engagement, Sakura insisted that I spend more time with Eriol, but I couldn't just leave her alone without a companion. So we gave Rei-chan her first task in the palace as Sakura's new lady-in-waiting, just for the time being, while Eriol and I spent some more time with each other."

I nodded but said nothing. I really, _really_ wanted to see Sakura, but I really didn't feel like seeing that new Rei girl. She was nice and all, but… I didn't feel quite right when she was around. Her good looks and captivating stares almost got the better of me when she first arrived at the palace, almost made me forget who I was really in love with. And I didn't want to chance that happening ever again. Sakura was the one I wanted, I knew that for sure. But it was as if being around her made me doubt myself, and I didn't like that, not in the slightest.

"Okay, well… I'll go see her then. As soon as my schedule gets less busy." I added quietly.

The couple shook their heads at me and gave me the heaviest eye rolls I'd ever seen in my life. "You can't just wait until you're less busy to go and talk to her. Are you in love with her or aren't you?" Tomoyo asked, highly offended.

I spluttered at this, not knowing how to react to a girl yelling at me that wasn't Sakura. "Well, of course I am, b-but…"

"But nothing!" she screeched, helping me out of my chair and pushing me out her door. "Eriol will take care of your duties until you've cleared the air with Sakura-chan. Go, talk to her, there's no time to waste. And we won't let you get back to work until we know that you two have worked everything out. Understood?"

"H-Hey!" I said as defiantly as I could. "I'm the king here Daidouji, and I say—"

"Don't be a coward," she said, and I felt even more offended, even though I really was acting like a coward. "You said so yourself – you're the king here, so go and act like one. Go be brave and courageous and don't take no for an answer!"

I looked over my shoulder to see how Eriol was taking all this, and to see if whether or not he knew that his fiancée was a little bit of a psycho.

He was chuckling lightly to himself and shrugged his shoulders at me as if to say, "That's my girl."

_**xxxxxx**_

Instead of going to Sakura's chambers like I was told to by Tomoyo, I went to the empty common rooms instead to practice what I was going to say.

Though I wanted badly to talk to her and get things straightened out, that would require an exchange of words, and at the moment I had nothing in my head except my nerves and anxiety. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her, so the practice was necessary – extremely lame and a little bit on the pathetic side, but necessary and smart, if I wanted to look intelligent in front of her.

I paced back and forth across the room, trying to calm myself and get a competent string of words flowing through my mind. But competency at the moment completely escaped me. I was trying so hard to just focus on one thing inside my head that I hadn't even heard the door of the common room open. What I did hear however, was a pair of footsteps and a small gasp.

I turned around, ready to send away the attendant that interrupted me, until I saw that I was face to face with Sakura.

She stood, still as stone with her hand touching her face, probably in surprise at seeing me. She was dressed in a white night gown that was so transparent it almost made my nosebleed, so I guessed she must've just gotten out of bed. Her cheeks were pale, paler than normal, but a tiny shade of pink began creeping onto them very conspicuously. Her eyes became glossy and I could tell that I must've taken on the same expression as her.

As if remembering herself, she quickly bowed and kept her head down, and I couldn't help but think it was to avoid my eyes.

"H-Hi," I said breathlessly, approaching slowly.

Slowly she lifted her head and straightened to her full height. She nodded and smiled shakily. "Hi, Syaoran-kun."

I continued taking a few more steps towards her until we were at a reasonable distance between each other. Close enough to have a decent conversation with one another, but far enough so that we wouldn't be getting each other more nervous than we already were.

"I heard you've been in bed sick these last few days," I began, and it was my sly way of bringing up the topic of why we hadn't seen each other in three days, and whether it was because she was actually tired from trying to heal my mother, or just avoiding me. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded vigorously, as if she didn't want me to worry. "I'm fine, really. I've just been really sleepy lately, and tired. I'm feeling a bit better now though. I was just going for a little walk to stretch my legs… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your… um, pacing," she said quietly, whilst wringing her small hands together.

"So, I—" I began after a painful and awkward silence. Not knowing where to go with that sentence, I tried again. "I mean you—"

She stared at me expectantly, biting the corner of her lower lip.

"I mean I… um…" I could feel myself starting to blush furiously, and the sweat was starting to form on my head. I definitely was not prepared for the conversation – I needed more time to practice. "Um, I'll let you stretch your legs in peace."

I walked past her to exit the room, and I felt her eyes follow me as I did so. I had almost got off, scot-free, until I saw from the corner of my eye, Sakura whirl around to face me, an almost angry look on her face. With one hand on the door handle, I turned back around to look at her fully, and I began to wish I never had just by taking one glance at her body language and stormy expression.

"Is that it, then?" she asked.

"I… I don't… know?"

"You think you can just make me feel the way I've been feeling these last few months, kiss me, and then hang me out to dry?"

My eyes widened at this for a number of reasons. In what way was I making her feel? Could she possibly have meant that she had feelings for me too? The other reasons were that I was a little bit frightened with her interrogative manner and surprised because she hadn't spoken to me like this in a long, long time.

"N-No!" I spluttered, unsure of what to say to her. "That's not it at all, I just… I just don't know what to say to you! I mean, I didn't think we were going to kiss, and now I—"

"I've been waiting for you for _days_ to come and see me so that we could talk about what happened. But you never visited me once. Don't think that I don't know how popular you are among the women of the kingdom, Li Syaoran. You've got lots of choices and a hoard of fan girls just begging to wait on you, but I am not one of them. You can't just do what you've done and expect me to… to…" she was getting so angry and red in the face that she was starting to lose track of her words. Well, at least there was colour in her cheeks again?

I threw my hands about in the air, as if trying to catch a life vest, and at the moment, it really felt like I needed one with the way I was drowning. "No, no! That's not it at all, Sakura – please listen to me, I—"

"Why didn't you come to see me?" she snapped.

"Please Sakura, I can explain," I said, sounding like a complete idiot as I begged her to let me get a word in.

"Really? You can?" she said, sounding angrier, "if you can explain, why did you try to leave just now? You will not make a fool out of me, _Your Majesty_. You may be the king but no man will get away with toying with my feelings!"

I emitted a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a growl. I threw my hands in the air again, this time in frustration, and couldn't hold my anger back anymore. "I'm not trying to toy with your feelings! If you would just _let me talk_ instead of going on and on about how _you've_ been feeling these last three days, I could tell you that I thought it was the other way around!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked venomously.

"I thought _you_ were avoiding _me_. The door swings both ways, you know? Why did it have to be _me_ that went to see _you_?"

"I told you, I've been feeling really tired lately!"

"Are you so sure of that, _sorceress_?" I asked, also saying her title in a mocking tone. Truthfully, I wasn't wholly convinced of her sudden tiredness. For all I knew, Eriol could've been right – she could've just been using that as an excuse to sit around while she waited for me to approach her first. I shouldn't have to be the one to initiate the talk – we both kissed, we went in for it at the same time, and yet, the responsibility fell on me to be the brave one?

"You think I'm _lying_?" she screeched, sounding extremely affronted.

"Well, maybe you are," I said defiantly, crossing my arms. "You tried to heal my okaa-sama weeks ago – you were perfectly able to function and stay out of bed the last few days. And suddenly, right after the night we kiss, you begin to feel the repercussions? How convenient! That would of course force me to approach you, instead of the other way around!"

"You are such a baka," she growled. "I'm not lying. I can't believe you'd even think that I'd lie and stay in bed for three days, just to get you to talk to me. Do you think I'm one of your little fan girls? Do you think I'm that pathetic?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" I bellowed. "You didn't even send anyone to tell me you were ill, you didn't even try! _I'm_ the one that should be feeling led on right now, not you!"

"Well can you blame _me_ for feeling led on? This wouldn't be the first time you've given me reason to feel this way," she countered, and I knew she was talking about the time when I'd so obnoxiously set her up in my study, just to knock her down. But that was before I got to know her, before I knew what she was like and before I fell in love with her – though at the moment, I wasn't really sure why I was in love with her to begin with.

I took in a long breath, trying to calm myself before answering, and it didn't work.

"That is _it_," I said. "I don't even know why I kissed you in the first place anymore! You are _infuriating_!"

"Yeah?" she countered, "Well I wish you never did kiss me! You are a terrible kisser!"

My ego wounded, I took her by the elbow not so gently, and pulled her directly in front of me so that I was towering over her and she was staring up at me, like a lost little lamb. "Oh really?" I hissed callously. "Because the way you responded to me three nights ago, it makes me think otherwise."

She looked up at me, first defiantly, then down at the hold that I had around her arm. When she looked back up at me again, her eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity, softness. I felt my own eyes grow from hard to soft and suddenly, it was as though we weren't fighting just two seconds prior. Standing the way that we were made it seem like we had just found each other, and missed one another – dearly.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered.

Hearing her say my name drove me to my breaking point, and I pulled her closer, ready to claim another kiss for myself.

The door opened suddenly and we separated instantaneously. Though I'd only let go of her elbow, she moved back so fast it was as if I pushed her, and she flung herself flat against the wall. I put my arms back to my sides where they belonged and stood stiffly. I stole a peek from the corner of my eye and saw that we'd both moved away, creating even more distance between us.

Rei stood silently in the doorframe, looking between the two of us, confused and a bit suspiciously.

"I… I'm sorry, Your Highness," she apologized, bowing to me. "I was just looking for Sakura-chan."

Instead of talking, I waited for Sakura to react. All she did was look at me expectantly, as if she was waiting for me say something or do something, do _anything_.

When all I did was stare straight ahead of me, she sighed sadly and shook her head slowly. She plucked herself away from the wall and walked up to Rei, who offered her elbow so that they could walk together out of the room. Even though her back was turned to me, I didn't need to see her face to be able to tell that she was disappointed. I didn't stop her last time, and I didn't stop her this time.

I sighed.

"Wait," I said, touching her shoulder.

She turned around, and I could see a look of triumph in her eyes. I smiled at her.

I took her by both her shoulders and pulled her away so that we could have a little bit of privacy. When Rei was far enough away, I held her close, and stared at her seriously in the eyes. "Listen, forget about all of that, okay? I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. You're right; I shouldn't have expected you to come to me first… I was being stupid."

We were still smiling at each other, and it felt good to forgive each other. We hadn't fought in so long, we forgot how good it felt to make up.

"Come see me tonight," I told her. "We'll talk then. About what happened the other night. About these last few months – about everything."

She nodded, and I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Where?"

I thought about this for a moment and answered, "The tower. At midnight. Come alone, okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead before allowing her to turn around and join Rei, who was watching us conspicuously. When I caught her, she blushed lightly and turned her head away.

Sakura walked back to the door, her head turned over her shoulder to smile at me as she walked out. When she reached Rei, they whispered a few words to each other and Sakura nodded, walking by herself out of the room, leaving me and Rei alone in the common room together. She turned around to face me.

"Your Majesty," she began, bowing again.

I shifted uncomfortably and did not answer. What did she want from me? There was so much I had to do, and she was keeping me behind schedule.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, keeping her head down. "I asked Sakura-chan to leave without me so that I could apologize to you in private. It looked like you two were… um – like you two were—" I didn't know how to finish her sentence, because not even I knew what to call what Sakura and I were even doing before she came into the room. "Er… busy," she finally said.

I shook my head. "It's not a problem. Now if you'll excuse me," I said, beginning to walk to the exit.

"I think it's really sweet," she said continued, wanting me to hear it before I was completely out the door. I stopped and turned around slowly. "I mean… Sakura-chan is very lucky to have you. I only wish that someday I can be as lucky as her," she finished quietly. "I don't suppose that'll happen very soon, though… not to me."

Her head was bowed so her curls were hiding her face and she was wringing her fingers nervously, blushing heavily and probably spilling her guts out of nervousness.

"It's not like that," I explained, half lying and half telling the truth. I just didn't feel comfortable discussing my relationship with Sakura with her. "We were just discussing… er, work related things. Really," I told her, though I was determined to change that.

She looked up at me briefly and smiled. "Of course," she answered in a tone that told me she knew better.

My eyes shifted as I floundered. I wanted to avoid talking more about Sakura and me because I just didn't feel comfortable with it, so I told her, "Don't be so unsure that you won't end up with a good man. I'm sure you will – I'm very sure that you will."

She looked up again, only this time there was a twinkle in her eyes, as if I'd just given her the best compliment or wisest piece of advice on the planet. "Really?" she asked, her voice hopeful and eyes getting shinier by the second. "You really think so?"

I nodded and patted her shoulder, smiling encouragingly no matter how fake it was. "Absolutely."

She grinned wider and put her hand on top of mine, the one that was still on her shoulder. "Thank you, Your Highness. You are a great comfort to me."

I nodded, smiling wanly, and suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. I retraced the hand slowly so as not to insult her or let on that I was feeling really strange, and excused myself so that I could leave the room. I couldn't handle with a sensitive, emotional girl – I'd already dealt with Sakura before her, I was in need of a break.

As soon as I exited, I immediately left to go talk to Eriol. There were a lot of things I had to do before seeing the sorceress that evening. First, I had to finish up all the work I still had to do so I would be left with more free time to practice what I was going to say to her. Second, I had to discuss with Tomoyo and Eriol what exactly I was going to say to her, so that it sounded just right and absolutely perfect.

Third of all, I had to find an engagement ring.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Wow," Eriol said, as we waited for the clock to tick midnight. I still had twenty minutes before then to keep on practicing my speech, but I wanted to be there early, and be there by myself. The night sky was the best remedy to my nerves, and I badly needed to be soothed. I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my life.

"Way to copy me, Syaoran. I propose to Tomoyo, and you turn right around to propose to Sakura-san. You couldn't even wait a _week_—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I snapped. "Did you want me to wait another few days to propose to the girl I love so that you can feel good about yourself?"

He frowned. "No, Your Majesty."

I scoffed at him. "That's what I thought."

I felt around in my robes for the box that held what I hoped would be Sakura's engagement ring. My mother left it to me in her will, and it was formerly her engagement ring that my father gave to her. I had thought that I would just go out and buy a diamond ring to propose with, but when I thought of it, it seemed like a good way of honoring her, and it felt a lot more sentimental if Sakura wore something of my mother's.

I began to panic when I didn't feel it anywhere in my robes. I began patting down my pockets and all the other crevices in my clothing that the box could've fell into, but I couldn't feel it anywhere. The look on my face must've been hilarious, because Eriol burst into a fit of laughter.

"Relax," he said, holding the box out to me and popping open the top to reveal the diamond ring. "You gave it to me to buffer, remember? I didn't return it to you yet."

I scowled and took it from him quickly, putting it into my robe pocket and patting it down securely. "You could've told me that before I had the heart attack."

I looked in my mirror once more, just to be sure that I was looking my best. Eriol brushed off the creases and dust off my shoulder and straightened my cape. I turned around to face him before going on my way to the tower.

"Did you feel like vomiting before you proposed?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I knew it'd be okay in the end, so I wasn't nervous at all."

I thought about what he said, and slowly, but surely, the nerves began to fade away. I thanked him with a curt nod and he shook my hand once for good luck, squeezing it tight. As I approached the door to exit, Tomoyo was on the other side, just coming in. She beamed at me and took me by the shoulders, giving me a peck on the cheek before letting me go propose to her best friend.

She joined Eriol in the room and I looked back at them once, just for added reassurance. They waved at me and smiled and winked, and I was glad I had them to prepare me for what I was about to do.

I took my sweet, precious time up to the tower, and still I arrived early. It didn't matter what time Sakura would come anyway, because I knew that she would and with Eriol's words of wisdom, I also knew that everything would be okay in the end. I had wanted to be up there, alone, so that I could have the breeze and the sky reassure me in their own way, but I didn't feel like I needed anymore confidence boosters.

The tower was small and could only really fit a few people around it, maybe five or six. I seldom went up there because I rarely ever found the need. But that night, it seemed like the perfect place to have the proposal. It was romantic and set up just the right mood, what with the dark night sky being decorated with the stars and the moon, and the breeze so soft it would've put anyone at ease.

My mind was cleared, my confidence was over the roof, and more than anything – I was ready.

I heard footsteps approach from behind me and I knew that Sakura was climbing up the spiral stairs that led to the tower. They became louder with each second and it was not long before the footsteps finally stopped, just a foot or so away from where I stood, leaning out over the tower edge.

I braced myself, closing my eyes and taking in a deep, soothing breath before turning around to face her.

"Sakura,"

I almost wish I could've seen the look on my face. I had been so happy to see her there, it was probably written all over my face – the love, the desire, the happiness and the adoration – I just knew she'd be looking at me the same way. Only she wasn't.

Because I was standing face to face with Rei, who was smiling at me shyly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly, moving side to side to see if Sakura was just hiding behind her or something. "Where is Sakura?"

She shook her head at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Sakura-chan sent me to give her deepest apologies. She's just so tired. She couldn't get herself out of bed."

Immediately I was worried and moved to race to her chambers.

Rei stepped in front of me and put a hand on my arm to stop me. I looked down at her hold on me and stared into her eyes, confused. She smiled wider. "She's fine," she told me. "She just couldn't stop yawning. She tried to get up and meet you, but she couldn't, she just fell right asleep. Before she did, she told me to come tell you she was sorry."

I frowned at this and sighed. It was just my luck that she'd be feeling too tired to come and see me.

I turned back around to lean out over the tower once more and glower at the night sky. "You can go," I told her, because I knew she was still standing there. I didn't even bother trying to sound polite. I was too disappointed to have another conversation with an insecure lady-in-waiting and I felt like being alone "Tell her it's alright. We'll talk some other night."

"Okay," Rei said. "I'll tell her that."

But she didn't leave.

"I'm sorry she wasn't able to make it," she began quietly, and I could feel her looming closer so that she was standing right beside me. "Were you two planning on doing anything important for this appointment? Perhaps I could fill in her for her, if you needed…?"

"_No_," I answered quickly. "I mean… that's not necessary, but thank you for offering."

It was quiet for another few moments, and I was hoping that she would leave already so that I could sulk in peace. She stayed, however, and decided to make herself comfortable by planting herself directly next to me, as we both stared out at the black sky before us.

"I have to tell you something," she said quietly. It sounded like whatever she had to say was juicy, and I have to say it peaked my interest. But I didn't want to look too excited, so I remained neutral on the outside as I waited for her to go on.

"I wasn't telling you the… the whole truth about why I'm here," she said.

This got me to react, and my head snapped in her direction. "My okaa-sama didn't send you?"

She shook her head vigorously, her blonde ringlets flying everywhere. "She did, really. But… I didn't tell you the whole truth why she did."

I turned to face her completely and scrutinized her with judgmental amber eyes. "Then why are you here?" I asked.

Her blue eyes began to shift nervously and the pink was back in her cheeks. She looked up at me through her long, black lashes as she traced circles with her foot onto the cement floor of her tower, suddenly extremely shy and timid.

"Your okaa-sama, she thought… well, she thought that I… that you… that you and me would… well…"

It took me a moment to figure out what she was trying to say. And when realization finally dawned upon me, I didn't want to believe what she was saying.

My mother would never actually try to set me up with someone I never knew, someone I had never even met – would she? If only I got to talk to her more, if only I'd spent more time with her… why would she keep something like this a secret from me?

"She wanted you to… she wanted me and you to be…?" I asked, stuttering, just like her.

She nodded and smiled. "Well, yes," she answered. "I never would've told you this, but… it was one of your okaa-sama's last words to me. I guess you could say it was her dying wish for me."

The words "dying wish" hit me like a ton of bricks as my throat constricted and I found it was hard to swallow.

And then – suddenly – I was torn. And I had no idea why.

I didn't have feelings for Rei, I knew that for sure – no matter how weird or strange she made me feel and no matter how many "special" moments we shared in the palace with me comforting her, I knew they weren't romantic sentiments. What I felt for Sakura was what felt right. She was the one for me, the only girl I could ever love and the only girl I'd ever want. I was more certain of that than anything. And yet, I found myself unable to pick between her and Rei.

Rei was a decent looking girl. She was kind and courteous from what I'd seen since she'd spent the last few days at the palace. But she wasn't Sakura. What she did have going for her though, was the fact that my own mother wanted me to be with her. And my mom knew me better than anyone else did. And if she wanted me to be with Rei, then…

"I don't know," Rei said, shaking her head all over and turning to face away from me, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm so silly, telling you all this. But I just thought you should know. I didn't feel right, being dishonest with you."

I nodded, still at war with myself in my mind. "Thanks."

Silence stretched as I mulled over these paralyzing thoughts in my head. The real issue was – who did I love more, enough to honor their wishes? Sakura or my mother?

My mother, well – she's gone. And I'm in love with Sakura, a better king because of Sakura, and a better man. If I married her and made her my queen… I know my mother would understand. She would be happy for me.

Rei sighed, and I was momentarily taken away from my ponderings. "I don't know," she said again, her hair blowing hazardously with the wind. Her voice was softer and it didn't seem as though she was nervous or shy anymore. "Your okaa-sama just said that… well, she thought that I would make you happy. That you would be happy with me."

I sighed as well. Of course she did, mother always wanted what was best for me.

And then a twig snapped in my mind. A certain memory came rushing forth, of the day that she passed away, a memory that I had not thought about since that very day, believing it had little or no meaning to it. Just the fading, random thoughts of a woman that was about to part from the world.

_My only wish is that you be happy._

_With her._

Rei was _her_.

So that was what my mother meant when she said her dying words to me. She _had_ tried to tell me about Rei after all. And she was right – it really was my mother's dying wish, that I be with her, not just to her, but to me as well. But the same issue, only slightly different this time, surfaced as I tried to register this new discovery in my mind – who did I honor? Myself and my own feelings, or my dead mother's?

There was no question about it, I would do anything for my mom, anything she asked, because before Sakura, she was the woman I loved more than anything. I owed this to her.

But Sakura…

Sakura would understand.

I got down on one knee.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Oh, snap. Don't hate me.

So, the comments and predictions in your reviews concerning what's going on with the plot are pretty interesting. I got to say, you guys are keeping me thoroughly amused with them so please, keep'em coming! :P

Like I said, please don't hate me! I guess I should also ask please don't hurt/scream/kill me. There is a method to my madness, I promise.

Happy January!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	14. Lost, part II

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty**

Now… on with chapter fourteen!

**King of Hearts**

_Lost, II_

**Sakura** –

"Sakura-chan," I heard. "Sakura-chan, wake up. Wake _up_!"

I rose from my bed, groggy and still half asleep. I had gone to bed so early last night, and yet I still felt exhausted. I was just so tired; I couldn't even bring myself to meet Syaoran at the tower. I tried, I had tried so hard to meet him, but whenever I made any kind of movement to stand or sit up from bed, I'd just end up collapsing. I had no idea what was wrong with me, maybe it was just sleep starting to catch up to me, and the effects of trying to heal Queen Yelan, but whatever it was, it was really putting a cramp in my romantic plans.

I felt like lead as a hand placed itself firmly on the small of my back to help me sit upright. I slumped forward, my crazy, auburn bangs hanging loosely in terrible, curly tangles. With my eyes still closed, I could still tell that it was Tomoyo trying to wake me up. I could hear the impatience in her voice and recognized the familiar shape of her hand as she patted me on the back with force.

"Tomoyo-chan," I mumbled, dozing even when she was shaking me. "I'm still tired… please let me sleep a little while longer…" my words came out slurred and hardly audible.

"Sakura-chan," she hissed, and I could hear the urgency in her voice. I wondered why she sounded so distressed. "Please, Sakura-chan. What is the matter with you? You need to wake up, please, you _must_ wake up!" she cried, sounding more and more worried.

"Don't worry about me…" I sighed, feeling myself yawn but still wanting to reassure her that I was fine. "Nothing a little more sleep won't fix…"

"For the past four days all you've been doing is sleeping," she said, frustrated, taking me around the shoulders and seeming very determined to get me up. "That's enough now, Sakura-chan. This isn't a joke; you need to get up _right now_."

"What is the matter?" I snapped, slipping out of her grasp and falling back onto my bed. "What is so important that can't wait until I'm feeling better? Surely it's nothing Syaoran-kun can't handle on his own?"

"That's just it, Sakura-chan," she whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's the king. The king is…"

The moment the words escaped her lips, I sat upright immediately, fighting any tiredness I felt. "What is it?" I asked, the worry and concern clear in my voice. "Is he okay? What's happened? Is he alright?" I asked hurriedly, watching as the sadness became more evident in her eyes.

I didn't wait for her to answer. I was already standing up and heading for the door to see what was wrong for myself.

"No, Sakura-chan, wait!" she cried, taking me by the hand and pulling me away from the door.

I looked over my shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised and confusion flashing through my eyes. First she was forcing me to get out of bed, next she's making me stay in the room? "What do you want me to do, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked, now completely unsure of the situation. "Stay or go? If Syaoran-kun is in trouble, I have to go to him."

She started to wring her fingers nervously and I saw her amethyst eyes begin to shift nervously from side to side. The corner of her bottom lip was being chewed on mercilessly as well. Just by the looks of her, I could tell something was wrong, and not just with Syaoran. My confusion and anxiety, began to abate and I walked up to her once more, taking her by the hand and sitting her down on the bed.

"Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?"

She stared down at her lap for a long time. It was killing me to have to wait for an answer, and by the look in her eyes and her bizarre body language, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know anymore.

"This morning, the king… he announced his… he announced his engagement."

I took in a deep breath.

"He has?"

She nodded.

I closed my eyes for a moment to take in what I'd just been told, and waited. I released a slow, shaky breath and broke out into a smile. "He's announced our engagement, when he hasn't even proposed to me yet?"

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at me. "No, Sakura-chan. I don't think you understand, he announced his engagement to—"

"So _that's_ why he wanted to see me at the tower last night! He wanted to propose to me. Oh no, and I practically stood him up… well, it's good to see he went through with announcing an engagement anyway. He must be so eager to make that an announcement without proposing first!"

Tomoyo's mouth began to move, trying to form some more words, but there was nothing more that I needed to hear. "Tomoyo-chan, it's alright," I laughed. "You didn't have to be so nervous to tell me. I thought you were going to tell me that something terrible happened! Really, you're my best friend – you should've known I'd be happy about this."

I rose and went straight for the door, still fighting my tiredness. I found enough energy to allow me to start sprinting, running straight for the court room where I knew he'd be, doing his royal duties with Eriol at his side. I would go straight there, let him take me into his arms, and kiss him back when he planted a big, wet one on my lips.

"Sakura-chan, wait!"

"Thanks for waking me, Tomoyo-chan!" I called, as I ran down the hallway.

Learning of our engagement was a bit of a surprise, definitely, but it gave me strength like I'd never imagined. It would've been nice to have him propose to me, see him get on one knee and say the three words I had yet to hear him say… but just knowing he already announced to the world our engagement told me just how much he loved me, and how confident he was in that love for me.

I was nearing the court room and I could barely contain my excitement. At the sight of the big double doors that stood between me and my fiancé, it took me all I could not to force them open with my magic. I had to make a poised, graceful, elegant entrance. I was going to be queen – all my appearances had to be like that now.

When I pushed open the doors, my eyes immediately began to roam and search, so that I could be greeted with the loving amber eyes that were waiting to greet me. And when I finally found him, standing on the platform near his throne, I didn't see what I thought I would.

Standing stiffly, arm in arm with Rei was Syaoran, his face hard and expressionless. He was staring straight ahead of him, looking but not really seeing, his amber eyes stonier than I'd ever seen in my life. Slowly they rose to barely make eye contact with me.

"Ah, sorceress!" Rei cried as soon as she saw me approach. She was dressed nicer than I'd seen her last. Her gown was fancier, almost as if she was a princess. I looked down at myself for a moment, feeling suddenly insecure, still in a plain white nightgown and my hair a terrible mess. "You're finally up. I take it you've heard the good news?"

I could feel my breath becoming shallower and raspier by the second as a slow realization began to dawn.

"Good… news?" I echoed, unable to take my eyes off of the diamond ring around her slim finger.

"That's right," she replied, and I could hear a hint of satisfaction in her voice. "The king and I are to be married. Isn't it wonderful?"

Hearing her confirm it and not hearing Syaoran deny it tore me apart in ways I didn't know I could be torn apart. My eyebrows rose and drew together and my lips began to quake with the coming tears, creating a face so helpless and heartbroken, I'm sure it would've hurt Syaoran to look at me, but he wasn't even staring in my direction. To my confusion, Rei looked perfectly content.

"No," I gasped, shaking my head. "Is it true?"

"Of course," Rei answered, as if there was no other possible answer.

I ignored her and waited for the person who could easily make things right again to answer me for himself. "Syaoran-kun," I whispered. "Tell me. Is it true?"

He looked down to the floor, allowing his bangs to shield his eyes. He nodded.

I gasped and began to hyperventilate, the tears and knot in my throat not making it very easy for me to breathe. Before I knew it, I was on my knees, shaking uncontrollably and taking increasingly shorter and labored breaths. The mixture of my exhaustion and heartbreak had caused me to collapse right there at the foot of his throne.

An attendant came to help me to my feet and out of nowhere Tomoyo appeared. As I was being handed off to her, I tried to meet Syaoran's eyes, but he still wasn't looking up. I wish I could say the same for Tomoyo, because the looks she was giving to both him and Rei were simply murderous, worse than when she thought Eriol was in love with someone else.

I could hear someone clicking their tongue in disdain, and I realized that it was Rei.

"Someone, please take the sorceress back to her chambers. She's obviously not feeling well just yet."

"W-What?" I gasped, trying to remain still as Tomoyo began to drag me out of the room. "But… I have to stay, I have to talk to Syao—"

"Nonsense," she interrupted. "I insist you go back to your chamber for more rest. Anyway, you look positively dreadful. And I need you looking your best at the ball tonight."

I heard Tomoyo growl at her comment on my appearance, but at the moment I couldn't have cared less. "Ball? What ball?"

She giggled and pulled on Syaoran's arm tighter, hugging it as though they were the most in love couple on the face of the earth. "Oh, what little you know," she chided, "Syaoran, the little dear, is throwing the ball in celebration of our engagement. The people will of course be expecting their sorceress to be present."

"Please, I have to talk to Syaoran-kun before that happens tonight," I very nearly pleaded, trying to walk forwards to grab him and shake some sense into him. But Tomoyo held me back.

"That would be _Your Majesty_ to you," Rei corrected, shaking her head and looking unimpressed. "I won't have you addressing your king by his given name. How utterly disrespectful. No, you will call him by a royal address. No more of this first name basis nonsense."

My eyes grew defiant and incredulous. "What are you talking about? Rei-chan, what is the matter with you? We're friends!" Or at least, I thought we were. What had I done to her to deserve such treatment? Such a betrayal?

"To bed now," she said, waving her hand in the direction of the exit distractedly and ignoring my question completely. "You won't be needed to work for the day so there's no reason for you to leave your room. That will be all." The tone of her voice sounded dismissive.

"Syaoran-kun!" I screeched, still trying to break free from Tomoyo's iron grip. "Why aren't you saying anything? Why are you letting her talk to me like this? Syaoran-kun, please talk to me – please, just look at me! _Syaoran-kun_!"

I heard Rei gasp and take on a look of insult. "How rude! That's enough out of you now, sorceress. To your chamber,_ now_. And don't emerge until it's time for the ball."

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered in my ear, "there's no getting through to him right now. Just come back to your room with me. That's enough."

With a look that could've bore a big, burning hole through Rei, Tomoyo bowed whilst holding back a savage growl and pulled me with extraordinary strength out of the room, saying soothing words as I protested all the way out, calling out Syaoran's name and pleading for an explanation. An explanation that never came.

_**xxxxxx**_

Tomoyo practically had to shove me back into my chamber. I was struggling against her, even when we exited the court room, even when we were nowhere near Syaoran anymore. What happened? What had changed? Had I done something to upset him? Was he trying to pull a fast one on me, the same way we had on Tomoyo with Eriol?

That couldn't have been it, though. It all seemed too… real. And I didn't like that at all.

I was hurled back onto my mattress by Tomoyo who had strength I was not aware of, and couldn't fight anymore. There was no point. I began to cry and shake uncontrollably, trembling with every heave and whimper that escaped my lips. Tomoyo stood before me as I curled into a pathetic ball, hugging my knees tight to my chest, staring on in sadness.

"I don't know what happened," she whispered, as if reading my mind. "He wasn't supposed to propose to her. He was going to ask you to marry him last night."

Hearing her confirm that he really was going to propose to me the other night made me cry even harder. Her face crumpled at the increased volume of my whimpering.

"When he called everyone in the palace this morning to make the announcement, I thought it was you. I was _sure_ it was going to be you. But it was Rei-chan, and she was acting so terribly, like she ruled the whole kingdom – no, the _world_ and she wouldn't even explain how or why she—"

"I have to talk to him," I interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore.

Her face took on an expression of uncertainty. "Oh, well, yes… of course, you have to talk to him. But…"

"But what?" I asked, wiping the tears with my blanket.

She started to wring her fingers again. "Well, Rei-chan ordered you not to come out until it was time for the ball, so…"

I sat up, looking at her incredulously and almost angrily. "You're not going to let me out of my chamber, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked. "You're going to take orders from her and keep your best friend locked in here?"

She shook her head, looking both devastated and completely helpless. "There's nothing I can do, Sakura-chan! I told you, Rei-chan is acting like she rules the whole kingdom, and all the attendants are following her commands. They heard her; you're not supposed to be out. Even if I tried to take you to see the king, they'd just take you back here. I wouldn't even put it past her to put guards just outside your chambers to make sure you stayed inside."

I gasped. "She would do that?" Tomoyo nodded, and I was shocked. "But why?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's because she must know what is… was, between you and the king, and she's threatened by you."

I felt myself deflate again and my eyes well up with tears once more. I flopped back onto bed, feeling more worn out than I had felt the past four days. Everything was drained from me. But no matter how tired I was, I was determined to see Syaoran that night. I could've very easily just seen him right away if it so pleased me (that's the beauty of having magical powers at my disposal), but my fatigue kept me a slave to my bed.

"Threatened by me," I grumbled, snorting and half yawning. I was already beginning to fall asleep. I hoped that maybe, when I woke up, it would all just be a bad dream.

Tomoyo sniffed angrily, and pulled the blankets higher over me. "As she should be," she replied.

I smiled gratefully at her, glad that I at least still had her and Eriol by my side, when Syaoran wasn't. "Wake me when it's time to prepare for the ball," I told her as sleep slowly but surely began to claim me once more. "I'll be ready."

_**xxxxxx**_

"When I'm through with you, the king will be kicking himself for choosing Rei-chan over you," Tomoyo said confidently as she did my hair and make-up.

I had slept the rest of the afternoon, only to be woken up my Tomoyo just three hours before the ball. It was already dark out, and yet I still felt like I'd only really slept a few hours. I was still immensely tired for God only knows why, but I ignored it. I was rested enough to spend the rest of the evening being pampered, chatting with the guests and confronting Syaoran about why he was with Rei.

To my surprise, Tomoyo was already prepared for the ball, in a beautiful purple gown and her raven hair in an elegant twist upon her head. She told me she had to get ready early so that she could devote the rest of the time leading up to the ball to me, getting me all dolled up and gorgeous.

As she did her work, I grimaced inwardly at her small comment. Just the thought and mention of what I learned earlier made the water gather in my eyes. But Tomoyo had just done my make-up, and quite masterfully, too. She would've killed me if I ruined it with tears. A nice foundation was carefully spread out upon my cheeks, heavy pink blush (because she said it was my best colour) and carefully done eyeliner and mascara were applied to make my emerald green eyes stand out more. She had never made up my face so beautifully before now.

My hair was put through minor torture as it had lathered in it liquids of all sorts during my bath earlier. There were different types, syrupy, water-like and smelling strangely. They all did something to make my hair look shinier, or make the scent of cherry blossoms stronger, or make it feel softer. Then a brush was run savagely through the tangles, and afterwards pulled through curlers, which were still in my hair as Tomoyo did the last of the make-up.

She did her best to distract me from thoughts of Syaoran, talking up a storm about her and Eriol. She told me about wedding plans, where they were planning to wed, when they wanted it to happen, how many kids they wanted to have, and all that romantic stuff. I would smile and agree and put in my two cents every now and then, just to make her think that it was working. But really, it just made me think more and more of Syaoran.

I would be talking about the same things as her, had he asked me to marry him, had my exhaustion not kept me from going to the tower that night. We'd be comparing wedding dates, wedding venues, everything down to the flower arrangements we wanted. Hearing all of it coming from her just reminded me that I wasn't in her position. I wasn't going to be married to the man I loved – someone else was.

But she only meant well. If she thought that her ranting about her wedding was making me feel better, who was I to tell her otherwise?

It wasn't all bad, though. Hearing her go on and on just made me even more determined to clear things with Syaoran. Why had he done what he'd done? What happened? I was still so unsure and completely confused. The minute I was free to leave my room (and Tomoyo was right, Rei _did_ send guards to stand outside my chamber), I would go straight to the ballroom and seek out Syaoran to get an explanation.

There just had to be a plausible reason for what was happening, something logical. It couldn't be that he was actually in love with her – that just wasn't possible. He'd only known her for a short time, and they barely even spoke to each other. Maybe it was something she said or did, something that made him want to be with her? But what? And what would possibly make him want to be with her, instead of me? All these months I'd spent in the palace, I was sure he was falling in love with me and vice versa… but this turn of events was mixing everything up and causing confusion left and right!

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said softly, as she removed the last curler from my head, allowing thick strands of my auburn hair to come out in tight coils. I shook myself free from my thoughts and stared straight ahead at the mirror, surprised at what I saw. "We're done with your hair and make-up now."

My appearance was, in a word, breathtaking. And I hadn't even put on my gown yet!

"Tomoyo-chan," I breathed, unable to look away from the mirror. "You _really_ outdid yourself this time."

She smiled brightly at the compliment. "But of course. We're in a crisis, Sakura-chan. We need you looking your best."

She helped me out of my seat even though I really didn't the help, but she insisted, saying that she wanted me being extra careful so as not to ruin my hair. Rolling my eyes, I allowed her to undress me and help me into a corsage and a big, poofed up gown that would be my dress for the evening. I couldn't help but notice that the colour was dark, forest green. Syaoran's favourite colour.

As she finished fluffing my dress out in the right places, she stepped back to admire her work. She smiled at me in the reflection of the mirror I was still standing in front of, and she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile at her, but couldn't seem to find it in me to do it. Instead, I took her hand, brought it to my face and kissed it, pulling her into a tight hug that I really needed.

"Don't cry," she said softly.

"I'm trying," I sniffed, and I really was.

"No, I mean it," she said. "Don't you dare cry. That make-up I've done is a work of art."

I laughed and she did too, though I'm sure she wasn't kidding about the make-up. Her teasing made me feel better, if only by a little bit, and I was ready. Not just in terms of appearance, but in mental state as well. I was going to face Syaoran, with Rei there or not, and I was going to get answers.

Reading my mind again, Tomoyo asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

_**xxxxxx**_

As we approached the ballroom, I could hear the music and chatter. I could already tell that the ball was in full swing. And if it was in full swing, then Syaoran must have already arrived. And if Syaoran was already there… knowing Rei and seeing how attached she became to him from just that morning, it must've meant that she was already there too.

And if they were both there together, then the engagement must've already been announced to the rest of the kingdom.

I braced myself, just before we entered through the doors. Tomoyo noticed me as I stiffened and she gave me one last reassuring glance and smile. Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, she entered the room and the announcer proclaimed her entrance. I watched her as she descended down the stairs and joined Eriol. They looked back up at me, still hidden before the masses, and tried to send me some courage.

I did the same as Tomoyo, only taking in a few breaths as I did so. I closed my eyes, tried to calm my nerves, and let out a long breath. I began my descent down the stairs.

As the announcer called out my name and my title, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause. I was a little taken aback, because I hadn't worked in some time, not since my abduction. I was glad that the people didn't forget me in my absence.

As I smiled and waved, I kept my eyes on Syaoran, who I found almost immediately. He was standing in the middle of the room, staring at me with an expression that I couldn't put a finger on, dressed so handsomely it made my heartache all over again. Rei was with him, her arm around his and smiling at me strangely as she watched me reach the ballroom floor. She was dressed nicely as well and it made the heartache even worse to think that they looked rather nice together.

I was ready to make a beeline for him and pull him aside to have a moment with him. But I was bombarded with questions and a host of comments as the crowd gathered before me. I smiled uneasily and waved, trying my best to reply to everyone who was talking at me.

"Sakura-sama, where have you been?"

"Sorceress Sakura, why did you go into hiding?"

"Sorceress, we haven't seen you in so long! Why?"

"Please," I said to everyone, as I tried to just make it to Syaoran. They were holding me back, and I was growing impatient. "Please, I can't talk right now." They didn't seem to be getting the message, so I said, a little irritated, "_Please_. Not now. I won't be performing any magic tonight. I'm not working. Please, please, I beg you all. Just get out of the way!"

They all looked somewhat affronted by my response. They had never heard me talk like that before. I just couldn't help it. I had been in a bad mood since the day began, and they were hindering me from speaking to Syaoran. If I had to be that way in order to speak to Syaoran, then I was going to. Nothing was going to stop me from talking to him that night.

Surprisingly enough, Rei was the one to pull me out of the throng. She took me by the arm and led me to the middle of the room, near where Syaoran stood. Knowing that they could not crowd an area near the king, the mob backed off and stood a few feet away from me, allowing me some breathing space.

"You are much loved by everyone, sorceress," Rei noted out of the corner of her mouth as she smiled at the guests. They were the first words she spoke to me since that afternoon.

I stared at her. "Not by everyone," I disagreed.

She turned to me and smiled. She knew who I was talking about. I could see it in her icy blue eyes.

"This afternoon was quite a mess," she replied, ignoring what I said. "You were just tired, I'm sure. You weren't yourself."

I nodded. "Okay," I said, for the sake of moving the conversation along. "Sure. I was tired and not feeling well. That's the reason why I acted the way I did – you're right. What's your excuse?"

She blinked at me and smiled at my quick and snappy remark. "My excuse?"

"Yes," I said boldly, drawing myself up to my full height. "Why were you acting so awfully? You know full well that Syaoran-kun and I—"

"I can't help it if the king is in love with me," she interrupted flatly, turning away from me to stare at the swarm.

It took me a moment to register what she had just said. It felt like being stabbed in both the heart and the back. "He is _not_ in love with you," I countered, my voice low and venomous.

"No?" she asked sweetly. "Then why did he propose to me and not you?"

I tried to conjure up a witty comeback, a clever retort to get her back, but my mouth just moved and no words came out of it. With one last smirk she turned on her heel and walked the other direction to entertain some more guests. I stared at her retreating figure with steam rising out of my ears and my cheeks flushing with anger.

She really was chatting up the crowd that night. I figured, if she was going to be the future queen, she had to start acting the part. She was going from guest to guest, talking up a tornado and getting really into it. She was probably thinking, why stop at Syaoran? Might as well try to take the people's love away from me too.

I suddenly realized that she had left me alone with Syaoran.

He was staring at me out of the corner of his eye, his hands behind his back. I stared back at him a moment before picking up my gown and strolling towards him, my eyes sad and my facial expression disappointed. The moment he saw me make my way to him, he reverted his gaze to the floor but did not try to walk away.

"Your fiancée is a sweet girl," I said darkly.

He kept his eyes where they were. "I didn't know she was going to talk to you like that," he said quietly, referring to earlier in the afternoon. "I'm sorry."

I ignored his apology. That wasn't what he should've been apologizing for. "But she did," I said, and I could feel myself getting angrier and sadder. "And you didn't stop her." He didn't respond, and that only fueled my anger. "Don't you have _anything_ to say to me?"

"I'm sorry," he said again, and his voice was smaller than it was before. "After what I've done… I don't have the right to come to your defense. I don't have the right to do anything for you anymore."

I tried not to tear up. The way he was talking to me – it had an air of finality to it. Like there was nothing that I could do to change what happened.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He shook his head and tried harder to hide his eyes with his bangs. I was getting really sick and tired of his apologies. What I wanted to hear was an explanation. "You have to understand. Marrying her was what my ok—"

"Can you at least say it to my _face_?" I asked, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. I didn't care that we were around other people. I at least deserved to be looked at if someone was going to betray me the way he did.

He sighed and reluctantly lifted his gaze to stare at me with eyes that melted my heart. "I'm sorry," he said again for the millionth time, even quieter than last time, and I felt like I was going to explode. "But you must understand. I have to do this. I _have_ to marry her. It was my ok—"

"What is this?" Rei interrupted innocently (but I knew better). She stepped between the two of us and pulled Syaoran towards her. I couldn't help but notice how easily he let himself be taken by her, away from me, as she hugged his arm to her chest. "A private discussion between the king and the sorceress? I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

I wanted to snort, but didn't. "No. Nothing important at all."

She stared at me a moment with a weird, knowing smile on her face. She glanced back and forth between Syaoran and I, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Before I could even try to figure out the look on her face, she had taken my hand in hers as well as Syaoran's hand and pulled us to the front of the room where there was a raised platform. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

Soon the chatter and music came to a stop and everyone was looking at me, Syaoran, and their queen-to-be. They smiled at the three of us, not knowing the tension that was between each of us. And because they didn't know, I could do nothing else but smile back and act the part of a good sorceress.

"Ladies and gentleman, I thank you all for coming to celebrate my engagement with the king," Rei exclaimed to the crowd and they broke out into cheers and applaud. My smiled tightened and Syaoran's eyes stayed where they were, to the back of the room.

"As an early wedding present, I beg our wonderful sorceress to shower us with petals of orchids, the king's favourite flower,"

I met Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes in the middle of the room. They stared at me sadly, knowing that this was the last place I wanted to be, standing next to the girl who stole the man I loved away from me. It felt like I was being humiliated in front of everyone. Even though everyone else had no idea what was going on, it was embarrassing to be up there, being asked to do that favor in celebration of their engagement. For me, there was nothing to be celebrating.

"Peonies," I mumbled. "His favourite flowers are peonies."

She looked at me and her smile tightened, looking peeved that I'd dared to correct her in public. She shook her head at me impatiently and whispered, "Of course – that's what I meant. Just do it, alright?"

Taking a deep breath, I put on the biggest, fakest smile I could muster and stepped forward. "Though I very much would like to, your sorceress is not feeling well tonight. I beg everyone's forgiveness if I do not comply with the request. I am tremendously exhausted. Please pardon me." I smiled again and bowed.

The crowd seemed to understand, but Rei would not hear of it. "Oh, nonsense," she laughed, coming to stand beside me. "We would all love to have you work your magic, if only just once for the evening. It's been so long since we've seen you use it. Oh please, won't you, sorceress? And you may rest afterwards?"

I opened my mouth to object. I really did want to do it for her, especially if it meant that I was celebrating their engagement. But the people below us started to clap and cheer, also encouraging me to do so because they'd missed my performances since I'd stopped working after the abduction. I sighed.

If we were alone, I would've told her exactly what she could do with her request… but we weren't, so there was no denying her of what she wanted in front of the guests, especially if they wanted it too. With a final sigh, I came forward and raised my arms, willing my magic to create peony petals in the middle of the ballroom ceiling, to shower the crowd as she wanted. We waited for it to fall like confetti.

Nothing happened.

I lowered my arms and stared at my hands, confused. With a shrug, I raised them again, concentrated harder, and forced more magic out of me.

Still no petals appeared anywhere.

"Is there a problem?" Rei asked loudly.

"Um… n-no, none" I stammered, beginning to worry. "No problem, I'm just – er – having a little difficulty…"

In blind panic, I brought my arms back down and held my hands out before me, palms up. Over and over I closed them to form fists and spread my fingers out to create something. A single petal, a drop of water, _anything_. But nothing formed. I realized that my breathing was beginning to quicken as the panic rose and the murmur of gossip and wonder ascended among the crowd below me.

"I – I don't know what's happening," I rasped. Something like that had never happened to me before, ever. "My magic – it's – it's…"

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, coming to stand beside me, looking worried. "What's the matter? What happened?"

I looked at him, the terror clear in my face. "I don't understand, I —"

"No magic?" Rei said, louder than I would've liked. The chatter rose deafeningly among the guests and I had never felt more afraid. "Sorceress, why do you have no magic?"

"I – I don't know!" I whispered, trying to keep the situation contained. The last thing I wanted was to make a big deal of nothing – surely there was a logical explanation as to why my magic refused to work. But that logical explanation completely escaped me. "Please, I don't know what's going on, I'm – I'm... this is impossible!"

"What was that?" she asked, and I wished that she said it quieter. The crowd was straining to hear every word we exchanged, not that they needed to try very hard, what with Rei speaking at such a high volume. "You're an _imposter_?"

The crowd gave a violent uproar. Syaoran came forward angrily to silence the yelling, despite what he said before about having no right to defend me, but Rei pulled him aside. She practically shoved him to stand behind her as she took center stage to deal with the situation herself.

"No!" I cried, looking from her to Syaoran to the angry crowd. "I'm not, I'm not! I only—"

"Then explain why your magic refuses to work," Rei demanded.

"I can't!" I screamed, trying to get myself heard over the chatter which grew by the second. "I haven't used my magic in ages, I haven't been working since my abduction – please, I have no idea why—"

"So that's why you haven't been out!" an angry man called out, pointing a finger. "You've lost your magic! You didn't want us to find out!"

"No," I gasped.

"That's right!" another person cried, a woman this time, staring at me as though she'd been personally lied to. "You've been trying to trick us all this time, haven't you? All so you could stay as you were in the palace."

"That's why you won't perform any magic for us anymore! That's why you've stopped working! You're a liar!"

"Imposter!"

"Fraud!"

"Phony!"

The names never ceased and the volume of the crowd grew louder and louder with jeers and angry accusations. Tomoyo and Eriol joined me on stage as the crowd began to advance, as if they were going to pick me up and throw me out of the room. I took their hands, afraid of what was going to happen next. From behind me I heard movement, and Syaoran pushed Rei off of him who appeared to be trying to hold him back, and stepped in front of me.

"Stop," he shouted, his voice making the word sound like a command. "This is all just a misunderstanding—!"

"You mustn't protect her, Your Highness!" they said. "She was using you, most of all!"

He shook his head and tried to get a word out, but there was no stopping them. Suddenly they had become an angry mob and it was no longer safe for me to be there. Taking off his cape, Eriol threw it over me to shield me from everyone's eyes and other things, in case they took to throwing objects, and hurried me out of the room with Tomoyo on my other side. Poking my head out through the side of the fabric, I stole a look at Syaoran.

He appeared to be arguing with Rei. It looked as though they were in a heated debate. Before we began climbing the steps, she spoke out in a voice that rang out, clear as a bell, "I want her removed from the palace, Syaoran! I want her gone, exiled. No one lies to you and the people of the kingdom and gets away with it!"

"No!" he roared. It was a lover's spat, made public. Which wasn't a good thing, because soon, the public began to shout their own opinions.

"Exile her!"

"Ban her!"

"Make her an outlaw!"

There was so much chaos and confusion. He hadn't realized I had left. When he did, he looked around frantically, perhaps afraid that I had been stolen from off the stage to be dragged somewhere and hurt. But when he saw Eriol and Tomoyo with me, protecting me and taking me up the stairs out of the room, he jumped down from the platform, tore through the crowd and raced to meet us as we made it out of the room.

Not wanting to talk to him and just escape from the nightmare, I hurried us along, faster out of the palace, down the hallways and corridors, past attendants and other servants. I could tell he was hot on our trail because of his loud footsteps, but I wouldn't stop. Not so that the crowd could catch up with me, or so that he could.

"Stop, wait!" he called, "Please, please wait!"

We arrived outside the palace when he finally caught up with us, but only because we stopped. Eriol took my hands in his, kissed them as well as my forehead. "I know you're not an imposter," he told me. "I believe you. But they don't. Until this madness dies down, you won't be safe here in the palace. I'm going to get you a carriage to send you to one of our estates out in the country side. I'll send for Tomoyo when the situation gets less hairy."

I nodded, shaking all over, not even able to consider my options – not that there were many, exactly. I knew, though, that he was right. I had to leave. Still shaking, I gave him a peck on the cheek. There were no words I could form to thank him for his kindness and his friendship, or his quick thinking.

He ran off to go retrieve the carriage, leaving me with Tomoyo and Syaoran. She took the hands that Eriol had just let go of and warmed them. "They're insane," she told me, referring to the people of the kingdom. "Something isn't right with them. This will fix itself soon. I promise you, Sakura-chan."

"They hate me," I cried, not caring anymore if the eyeliner ran like black rivers down my cheeks. "They hate me, Tomoyo-chan, and I don't know why. Everything's falling apart,"

She shook her head and held me tight. "Not everything. I'm still here. So is Eriol—"

"And so am I," I heard.

I peeled myself away from Tomoyo, surprised at the voice I heard. Syaoran approached me as Tomoyo backed off to allow us some privacy. I looked up at him, my face a crumpled mess of ruined make-up and disheveled hair. He took my arms and stared at me, his eyes hard like stone.

"I won't allow this to happen to you,"

"What are you _talking_ about?" I cried, trying to rip myself away from his hold. "You _did_ allow this to happen. This is all because you proposed to that girl!"

"I didn't know this would happen," he said desperately. "You have to believe me Sakura, I didn't think I would lose you this way."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "But you should've known… Syaoran-kun, you _must've_ known when you chose to be with her, and not me… you would lose me anyway."

I removed myself from his suddenly limp grasp and stepped away from him, joining Tomoyo once more. Seconds later, Eriol appeared with a carriage and a coachman. He jumped off and walked towards us.

"We must be quick," he said. "The crowd must be gathering to come out here. When you leave the palace, you'll be out of the village in an hour or two and well into the country side. You must be seen by no one, which is why you must go during the night, right now. No time to waste."

I came forward to give him a tight hug. Where would any of us be without Eriol's wisdom and intelligence?

"Thank you," I whispered, the knot in my throat becoming harder to swallow. "Please, take care of my family. Make sure none of this reaches them."

"I'll do my best," he said, giving me a tight squeeze before letting go.

Tomoyo was next as she hugged me tighter and longer. "You'll be back in the palace in no time," she assured me. "I promise, everything will work out just fine. And you know I never break any of my promises."

I nodded, reluctantly letting go of her. I hadn't been without Tomoyo for a while. It was going to be hard leaving her.

And it was going to be even harder leaving Syaoran, in spite of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

When we stepped away from each other, he was still there, staring at me. I stared back, but didn't have anything to say to him. Nothing at all. So with one last glance, I turned around and stepped inside the carriage, closing the door behind me. Eriol and Tomoyo approached to wave goodbye and Syaoran loomed closer as well, but still kept a distance.

"The coachman is sworn to secrecy," Eriol told me. "He will tell no one where you are or that he even took you away. As far as anyone knows, you took this carriage on your own to escape. And be sure to follow the back roads."

"You're brilliant," I told him, as the coach began to lead the way. "Do me a favor; don't get married until I'm back!"

They laughed and soon I was off, being carried away from the place that had been my home for four long months. Even though I was forcing myself not to, I just couldn't help it. I had to look back. When I did, Eriol and Tomoyo were waving sadly. And behind them stood the king, staring directly into my eyes as if I were standing right before him. I swallowed and turned back around to face forward.

As the coach exited the palace gates and took me through the more secluded, less used roads of the village, I couldn't ignore one nagging feeling. Even though I knew exactly where we were going, I still couldn't help but to feel totally and completely, utterly lost.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** So… I guess it's safe to say you guys are even more pissed off at me?

In the majority of the reviews submitted, it's obvious you guys are not happy with me. I really am sorry – but! In my defense, I've had this planned as part of the plot for a long, long time, and without it, the story would just be another sappy romance centered on Syaoran and Sakura with little purpose or substance. I wanted some sort of action, adventure, mystery even – not even for me, but for _your_ sake.

With that said, just keep in mind that I did say, things will get better, but not before they get worst. And we're almost through the worst, I swear!

Now to address FAQ/Cs…

1 – I never mentioned how long the story would actually be, because I don't usually let readers know which chapter is going to end it all. I do let you guys know in Author Notes when we're nearing the end, though. I wasn't about to do that for another two or three chapters, but since you guys asked, the story will be over soon, as it is less than 20 chapters on the whole.  
2 – I don't plan on giving Sakura a secondary romance to make Syaoran jealous. A lot of you guys seemed to want that because you thought it wouldn't be fair to have just one of them be jealous. I'm totally on your side – I'm all for making Syaoran jealous rather than Sakura, or both of them at the same time – but for this story, I'm doing something different.  
3 – I certainly do plan on writing a new story after this, thank you to those who were interested enough to wonder! More information on it to come later (I think. It's still sort of in the works). All I can say is keep an eye out for it! :)

Thank you as always for all of your kind, thoughtful, flattering (and this time, really angry) reviews! You guys are a great joy and comfort to me and I appreciate you guys more than you know ;).

PS – Did you guys see that? 400+ reviews at chapter thirteen, woah!

Signing off,  
Agent08 - My life as a secret agent xD


	15. Bewitched, part II

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter fifteen!

**King of Hearts**

_Bewitched, II_

**Syaoran **–

I watched her leave. I watched her wave at Tomoyo and Eriol as they waved back at her, while she gave me one last look over her shoulder – a look that told me she wouldn't be missing me while she was away. Why would she? I ruined everything for her.

Eriol turned around and took Tomoyo's hand in his. He still had his game face on, the one that said he was in full thinking mode. He wore that face often when we did serious work around the kingdom. "We must return to the guests. They're probably on their way out here right now to chase her out of the kingdom. We have to go calm them down."

Tomoyo nodded. "You go take care of them. I'll take another carriage down to her onii-chan's house to tell them what happened and to keep a low profile."

He kissed her forehead. "You're a genius. Go now, and be safe."

They exchanged these words without even bothering to clue me, their king, in on what the plan was. But by the looks of it, the people would be told that Sakura was exiled for good when really, we'd be hiding her in one of my summer homes in the rural, less populated parts of the kingdom's countryside. We would keep her and her family safe for as long as it took for everyone to come to their senses and realize that she wasn't a fraud.

But then, what could explain what happened to her just then, when she couldn't perform any magic? She couldn't do _anything_. What had happened?

There were too much things I needed to think about. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I got engaged to a girl I didn't love, I lost the girl I really did love in more ways than one, and I was out of a sorceress. How had things gotten so out of hand?

I realized suddenly that I was alone. Tomoyo was off to get another carriage ride into the village and Eriol was on his way back to the ballroom where my guests were all probably holding flaming torches and pitchforks to chase Sakura out of the kingdom like the angry mob that they had formed just minutes ago. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. Eriol would, though. As my advisor, he always knew what to do in times of trouble.

I caught up with him as he was walking swiftly through the palace halls. "Eriol—" I said, putting a hand to his shoulder.

He shrugged me off violently, pushing me away from him and then continuing to make his way towards the ballroom.

I stared after him incredulously. "_Eriol_—" I said again, trying to turn him around so that we could face each other.

He pushed me off again, throwing me off of him against the opposite wall. I glowered at him, thankful that I wasn't wearing my crown because if I was, it would have already been in tiny pieces across the floor. I snarled at him as he glared back at me. Well, at least we were facing each other like I wanted.

"What the hell is your _problem_?" I roared, taking a step towards him.

"My problem?" he yelled back. "_My_ problem?" He lunged at me and all at once, we were grappling with one another, hands on shoulders while we pushed, shoved and tackled worse than when we used to as kids playing tag. He had me up against the wall first, his hands grabbing the front of my robes. As I struggled to push him off, I could see it in his eyes; he was angry with me, angrier than he'd ever been with me ever.

"What the _hell_!" I screamed at him, angry not only because he had beaten me but also because of the way he was treating me. I didn't see how I deserved it coming from him. "We should be working together, you idiot! We can't be fighting like this, not while we have to be trying to get Sakura back!"

He pushed me against the wall harder, slamming my spine and the back of my head hard enough for me to be sure of bruising later on.

"She would still be here," he hissed, "if you hadn't acted like such a moron." He released me roughly and I rubbed at my neck and back, sore from being pushed around. "What the hell were you _thinking_, Syaoran? Proposing to Rei-san? Letting her talk to Sakura-san like she was some lowly peasant? She just got walked all over and banished and it's _all your fault_."

"I _know_," I snapped angrily at him, and I think he was surprised. "Don't you think I know that, Eriol? Don't you think I feel like trash for letting things get this far?"

For a moment he looked absolutely puzzled, as if he wasn't expecting that kind of response from me. He blinked a few times and looked angry all over again. "Well explain yourself," he said. "Tell me what the hell has been going through your head these last forty-eight hours. All I know is one night; you're in love with Sakura-san. The next, you're hosting an engagement party for Rei-san. We haven't spoken since I wished you luck before you left for the tower. I need to know what's going on for me to make any sense of this, or for me to even begin trying to fix everything."

I sighed, slumping against the wall and covering my face with my hands. Hopefully the crowd of people waiting to hunt Sakura down could wait just a few moments longer.

"Okaa-sama," I murmured as I tried to explain, and then felt like I wanted cry in longing for her to be with me; to counsel me through this nightmare. "It was one of her dying wishes that I marry Rei."

He was silent for a moment. "W-What?" he asked me disbelievingly.

"It's true," I sighed. "Rei told me the night I planned on proposing. She came when Sakura was too sleepy to get out of bed and she told me the real reason why she was here. When okaa-sama was with her, she thought she'd make me the perfect wife. So she asked her to come to the palace so she and I could be together."

More silence followed my explanation. I kept my face buried in my hands as I tried to ease my head and heart ache. I didn't have to look up to know that Eriol was again, in full thinking mode, assessing the details of what I'd just told him. As the levelheaded advisor he always is, he was analyzing everything from every possible angle.

"I don't believe it," he said bluntly.

I looked up. "What?"

"I don't believe it," he said again, beginning to pace. "That's just not possible. You know it can't be, Syaoran."

"What do you mean?" I asked, the confusion making my head hurt worse. "Of course it's possible. Rei told me so herself that it was okaa-sama's dying wish. And she was at her bedside almost the entire time she was sick. Even okaa-sama said to me, before she passed, 'I just want you to be happy with her'. She was talking about Rei."

"No, she was talking about Sakura-san."

"Eriol, that's enough. I know you don't want to believe it, and neither did I at first, but it's true. She's the one okaa-sama wants me to be with. And you know I would do anything for her, anything in the world, so… I'm going to do this for her."

He sighed at me sounding extremely frustrated. "Syaoran, think about it—"

"No, Eriol, _you_ think about it! Why would she lie about this?" I nearly screamed. It's not as if I was making up excuses for myself so that I could marry Rei, but what was the use in trying to deny it? Denying it or making it seem as if it wasn't possible would just be getting my hopes up. And my hopes were crushed enough already. The only thing that was keeping me focused was the thought that my mother would be happy, knowing I fulfilled her last wishes.

"Why would any girl lie about it, Syaoran?" he exclaimed. "She wants you, don't you get it? She wants your money, your bed, and the position that comes with being your wife."

I was surprised at his words. That sounded a lot like something I would've said about a girl – Eriol was too kind to say something that awful – but I guess not.

"Eriol, come on… she would never… wouldn't do that—"

"Oh no? She wouldn't?" he interrupted. "And how would you know? Because you've known her for so long?" I shut my mouth. He had a point. I hadn't known her for very long at all. "And what about your okaa-sama? Would she also have tried to set you up with a girl you had no interest in?"

I shrugged. "Well… if she thought she would make me happy, then—"

"_No_, Syaoran," he said, sounding more and more frustrated with me but eager to get to the point. "She wouldn't! She got the freedom of marrying the person she loved – she wanted the same freedom for you. Why do you think she never betrothed you? Why do you think she never even tried to bring it up for discussion?"

I thought about all he was telling me. "I…" I began, but didn't know what to say.

If it was all true, if Eriol really was right (which most of the time, he is), then it would mean that Rei had been lying to me all along… that my mother never asked her to come to the palace to be my bride. Who knew if she even really was at her bedside while she was getting medical attention if it was all just a scheme to become my queen? Was everything she told me one, big web of lies?

"This… I don't know if I…"

"Syaoran, you _idiot_. When did you become so trusting of others? Four months ago, you never would have believed such a lie. You wouldn't have fallen for it."

I thought about my answer to this and almost felt like smiling. That was because, four months ago, Sakura wasn't in my life. She changed me without me or Eriol even noticing it. She made me think only of the good in others – a quality that I seemed to rub off of from her.

"Another thing, Syaoran," Eriol started after I couldn't come up with anything intelligent to say. His voice was low, almost a whisper. "About Rei-san… I realized just to day, why she seemed so familiar to me."

My ears perked at this. I thought I was the only one to feel as though I'd seen her from somewhere before. Who knew, maybe Eriol felt weird around her as well, the same way I had been feeling?

"I understand now why I couldn't remember where I saw her face. We saw tons of people that day and you went through so many girls, how could we have remembered that she was the first? Syaoran, she's the—"

I was lost at his words. What on earth was he talking about? Seeing tons of people? Well, I do that almost every day as king, considering how it's my job to constantly meet and greet with lots of villagers and politicians and such. And what did he even mean by "going through so many girls"? I had no idea what that could have meant or what he was referring to, since I've never "gone through" girls at all.

There was no time for him to finish. We heard footsteps approaching and we both knew that it was the angry mob. They had all gathered but were not carrying the weapons I thought they'd be. They didn't need to though; the looks on their faces were weapon enough.

Leading them at the front of the pack was Rei.

"Where has she gone?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Eriol glared at her as he answered, "Banished, like you desired. She left on horseback. Lord only knows where she'll end up now."

She stared at him square in the face, unable to tell if he was bluffing or not. She turned to me. "Is that true, Syaoran?"

My face remained still so as not to give away his lie. I nodded and did my best to support Eriol's claim. "She's not likely to live more than a week away from the palace."

A strange smile found its way across her lips and a glimmer of triumph could be seen in her eyes.

The crowd behind her seemed to relax, as if slowly regaining their previous, casual demeanor. They began to talk among themselves and with each other, a quiet murmur of chatter arising among them as they began to disperse, leaving the palace halls and heading for the exit. They spoke of how tired they had become because of all that had happened and how they felt it was best to leave for the night. They all bowed and bade me adieu as attendants and servants arrived with their coats and prepared their carriages.

"You mustn't think about her," Rei said quietly, approaching me and stroking the back of my neck. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Everything will be alright now. I promise."

I began to feel fuzzy, the way I would feel when Sakura touched me like that, only… weirder. Like it wasn't right.

"You… promise?" I asked, because I could think of nothing else to say.

She smiled wider. "Absolutely."

_**xxxxxx**_

I needed to cool off. After that night, I stayed well away from Rei and tried to go about my duties as normally as possible.

I had Eriol make sure that Sakura was alright. He and Tomoyo were out the entire day, on official royal "errands". What they were really doing was traveling to my summer home with supplies and necessities to keep Sakura occupied while she stayed on her own. They brought with them a maid and an attendant to look after her and keep her company who were of course, also sworn to secrecy of her whereabouts.

Her family was fairing just fine. No one really knew that she had any family anyway because they had always been quiet and blended in to the background. Though they were very distressed over what happened, we had them be sure to stay indoors and only come out if necessary, in case they were recognized and hassled. I felt awful for having her poor father worry about her in such a way; after all he'd been through. I also had her brother to worry about, but as long as he stayed indoors like he was instructed, I didn't have to worry about getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

I almost didn't see the need in taking all these extra measures and precautions, though. Even after the news of what happened at the palace was spread throughout the whole kingdom through newspapers and word of mouth, the people were going about their business almost the same as normal. After hearing about it, they were of course angry and also felt lied to, but they didn't seem violent the way they were that night. It was better to be safe than sorry, though.

I refused to comment on the situation, no matter how many times I was asked. Journalists came to the palace, asking for a quote of some sort for them to print in their newspapers, people I had meetings with asked me how I felt at being betrayed, and I just didn't answer. Rei had plenty to say about it though and was talking up a storm. She described the whole night in great detail, not leaving anything out. I soon began to worry that if the people heard her account of what happened, their casual demeanor would soon fade, only to be replaced with fresh anger.

I couldn't let her continue going on about Sakura this way. I had to step in and say something. But how could I without looking like the defender of someone who betrayed the whole kingdom? How could I defend her in front of my new fiancée, who would for sure make a scene out of it and have me end up looking like the bad guy, as a result?

No, as much as it pained me, I had to wait for the day to be over so Rei and I could talk in private. We had no chance to do this the other night, simply because it had been an incredibly long day and there was nothing more that I felt like doing than just sleeping and continuing with my mindless, routine royal duties to keep my thoughts away from my sorceress. If I thought about her for too long, I was bound to go insane with worry and longing.

I had to keep it together.

By the time night fell, I was hanging by a thread.

All the meetings and pow-wows I attended nearly bored me to death. I couldn't wait any longer to discuss things with Rei. So when I saw her walking in the palace halls at the end of the night as I came out of my final meeting, I redirected my route. I had originally been heading in the direction of Eriol's chamber to get an update from him. He had been out the whole day with Tomoyo, taking care of Sakura. I wanted to ask him how she was doing – but I had bigger fish to fry.

I followed her silently, thinking of what I should say first before diving in right away. I saw her go inside her chambers. Determinedly, I walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'm tired," she said, her voice seeming rather uptight and snobbish. "I wish to be alone."

"It's me," was all I said.

Almost immediately her door was opened. She smiled brightly at me whilst fixing her hair and her dress so that she could look her best in front of me. Truthfully however, I really didn't care what she looked like.

"Syaoran," she said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry, you must forgive me. I thought you were a servant."

I shook my head at her apology. "Can we talk?"

She nodded vigorously, opening the door wider to let me in. I stepped inside, hands behind my back and my eyes on the floor. When I looked up, I saw the room decorated more lavishly than when I had last seen it as an empty, simple guest bedroom. There were exquisitely designed dresses hanging from her closet, fine make-up and jewelry scattered across her vanity and a number of gifts lying around as well, most likely engagement presents given to her at the ball that she just decided to keep for herself.

"I see you've had no trouble making yourself feel at home," I commented dryly.

She laughed at this, though it wasn't a joke.

"What can I do for you, Syaoran sweetheart?"

She walked over to her full-length mirror and stared at herself, tucking curls behind her ears and touching up her make-up in certain parts of her face. She didn't seem too invested in our conversation.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, puckering her lips and dabbing at her mascara. "Ask away,"

I kept my hands behind my back as I began to pace and stared at my feet. "See, the thing is, Rei… I was just wondering why it is you want to — Rei, what the hell? What are you _doing_?" I exclaimed when I turned around to face her. She was still standing in front of the mirror, only with much less clothes on.

"Is there a problem?" she asked lightly as she threw the first layer of her dress onto a nearby foot stool. Though she wasn't technically in her under garments, she was revealing much more skin than what I was used to seeing. If she kept on removing clothes at the rate she was going, she'd be as naked as the day she was born in just a few seconds. "I'm just getting ready for bed, dear. You're going to join me, aren't you? I thought that was why you came here."

"W-What?" I spluttered. "Of course that's not why I'm here; I told you, I just wanted to ask you something. Please stop taking your clothes off, I'd really—" I wasn't sure if I could even finish my sentence. I could feel myself starting to blush, beginning with my neck as the colour crawled up to my face.

"Syaoran, it's not a problem if you came by to go to bed with me. You don't have to pretend to have a question for me."

"Rei," I said desperately so she'd stop peeling her clothes off, but trying to sound calm and in control. "I wasn't pretending. I didn't come in your chamber to join you for bed. I would never do you the disrespect of—"

"Disrespect?" she asked, "Syaoran dear, I'm not as prudish as that sorceress is. I don't need to wait until we're officially married to consummate our relationship. I understand, okay? I'm gorgeous and you're, well – you're a man. I know how you must be feeling right now. There's no need to hide it, we can just—" she made a movement to peel another layer off from her dress, but I wouldn't have any more of it.

"Stop," I said firmly, picking up a small blanket she had lying on the back of her vanity chair and throwing it over her. "Please, just stop. I have no intention of consummating anything with you. And don't say that about her. Sakura is not a prude. She just has respect for her body and so do I."

She took the blanket I threw on top of her and wrapped it around her like a towel while rolling her eyes at me. "Don't tell me you're still worried about that girl," she muttered, sounding annoyed. She turned around to face the mirror again and began to undo the ribbons in her hair. I took her by the elbow and forced her to face me. I wasn't joking around.

"That _girl_ was your first friend here in the palace. I want to know why you've been acting so strangely. You weren't like this before. You weren't like this at all."

"I changed," was all she said.

"In such a short amount of time? This drastically?" I asked seriously. "You were nice before. You were kind and courteous and treated others well. That's why I proposed to you. I thought, if I was going to lose the girl I love and be married to you for the rest of my life, at least it would be because you were generous and thoughtful enough to marry someone you barely knew, all because the old lady you took care of asked you to. Because you loved my okaa-sama as I do and would do anything under the blue skies for her."

She shrugged.

"_Answer_ me."

"I don't know what to tell you," she snapped, ripping free from me and walking a few steps away to create some distance between us. "All I can tell you for sure, Syaoran, is that I really do love you and want to be with you. Please, of all things you question, don't let it be my love for you. I did it all for you. To be with you."

I stared at her incredulously. "What are you _talking_ about?"

She stared at the ground sadly, not saying anything more. When she didn't reply and stayed silent for longer than I could bear, I approached her slowly and took her by the arms. She looked up at me and I stared down at her, wanting nothing more for her than to just tell me the truth.

"Why do you want to marry me?" I asked.

"I told you already," she said quietly. "I love you."

I shook my head at her impatiently, also irritated that I didn't get to hear those words coming out of Sakura's mouth first.

"No," I said, not seeing this as an acceptable answer.

"But I do!"

"_No_," I said again. "Tell me why."

I could see a tear in her eye. She sighed. "Other than the fact that I love you – and I _do_ love you, more than you know," she added before I could protest again. "Honestly, Syaoran? Why wouldn't I want to be your wife? It would be a dream come true – an _honor_ to serve next to you, and be by your side, every waking moment."

I looked at her, about to scold her again to give me a real reason that I would actually believe for her wanting to be with me – until I remembered something.

Where had I heard that before?

_Why wouldn't I want to be your sorceress, Your Majesty?_

In my mind, I could see it – the first day I met Sakura, the day I had a hoard of girls come to my palace and meet in my court room to apply for the job as my sorceress. I squinted, looking deeply, searchingly into Rei's intense blue eyes.

_It would be an honor to serve next to our handsome king and be at his side, every waking moment._

My grip on her arms fell limp and I stepped away from her, realizing where I knew her from.

"Hanoru Rei," I breathed. "You were the first girl. You were the girl I rejected."

She nodded.

"Why… why didn't you say anything?" I asked, the surprise clear in my tone.

She shook her head at me, wiping a stray tear. "I didn't think I needed to. I thought you would recognize me right away. But you didn't. You and everyone else had no idea who I even was. I was that invisible to you, Syaoran. You didn't even _notice_."

"That's not true," I said. "I knew I must've known you from somewhere but I wasn't sure. I wasn't—"

She ignored me and stepped forward, looking somewhat crazed. I don't know why, but I began to fear for my safety a little, what with the look she was giving me and the way she was approaching me. I had no reason to though. I was sure I was stronger than her, and unless she had magical powers, she didn't have a fighting chance at overpowering me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're going to be together."

I shook my head. "No, we're not, Rei. Enough is enough. I can't do this, not anymore. I can't be with you, not with the way you treated Sakura, the way you act like a snob and treat others, or the way you lied to me about who you really are."

"I didn't lie to you, Syaoran!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't tell me the truth. I don't know what to believe anymore, Rei. Everything that has come out of your mouth could be a lie. Did my okaa-sama even really send you? Did you even really know her that intimately?" And when I thought about it, somehow I knew, deep down, that nothing she ever told me was honest. She had lied through her teeth just to get into my palace and into my life.

"Syaoran, please, I _love _you."

"That doesn't matter, Rei!" I exclaimed, not even giving the slightest thought to her feelings. "It doesn't matter, because I love Sakura. Do you understand? I'm in love with Sakura and I'm going to be with her, not you. I'm sorry, I – I just can't let this go on for any longer. I'm bringing her out of exile and I'm going to fix everything I've ruined. I know my okaa-sama would understand."

I turned around to walk out of her room. I wasn't even going to wait until the morning. The moment I was out of there I'd be in a carriage heading straight for my summer estate to find Sakura, so that I could explain myself, beg her for forgiveness and plead to have her back in my life. I had wasted enough time on Rei.

"Syaoran, don't walk out, please. Don't make this difficult."

I ignored her and continued heading for the door.

"Syaoran, please, don't leave!"

"Goodbye, Rei."

I put my hand on the door knob, ready to be rid of her forever. I stopped suddenly, wondering why I had done so because there was nothing more that I felt I needed to say to her and no reason for me to still be in her chamber. And then I realized, I didn't stop of my own accord. The hand that was closed around the knob was stiller than stone and so was the rest of me. I couldn't even move my lips.

Rei came in front of me and I found that I could move my eyes. She took the hand that held the knob and put it at my side and straightened my body. When we were standing closely together, face to face, she began to caress my cheek with the back of her fingers as I tried my hardest to form words that would ask her what the hell was going on.

"I asked you not to make this difficult, Syaoran," she whispered. She dragged her thumb across my bottom lip and I could feel my mouth begin to loosen. I took a deep breath, as if I had been holding it in, and found that I could finally talk.

"Rei, what have you done?"

She clicked her tongue at me. "Silly Syaoran. Did you honestly think that of all the girls to show up wanting to be your sorceress, there would only be _one_ that was truly magical?"

I began breathing heavily. "You're a sorceress."

She nodded at this, smiling brightly at me for having finally realized it. "Only I didn't get the chance to demonstrate my powers, did I?" she asked, frowning now. "The second I laid eyes on you, I knew you were meant for me. But you dismissed me, all for trying to win your heart…"

She started to grin again, only this time wickedly. "Rei, you have to stop this. You have to stop this now."

She ignored me. "That was all I wanted, Syaoran," she said simply. "To be yours."

She looked into my eyes and I could feel the icy blue of her gaze penetrate every fiber of my being. My mind went completely blank for a moment. And then suddenly, she was my every blink, my every breath, my every thought. She was my world and there was nothing more that I would've rather done than just stare and be lost in those eyes forever until the day I died.

"Rei," I breathed.

She smiled. "And now you're mine."

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Holy crap, I felt like I was writing the script for Fatal Attraction, or Swimfan or Obessed or something. I'm not going to lie, that was super weird. Anyway – yep, you guys guessed it! Or at least, most if you did. Rei's a sorceress. What a lot of you didn't guess – I think I could count on one hand how many of you guys noticed or at least made note of it in a review – was that Rei was the first girl from the first chapter. I hope those of you who didn't realize it before now were surprised! :)

Okay, consider the worst now officially over! Expect me to start wrapping things up, since we're nearing the end. And in case some of you feel like this chapter was too short and/or didn't satisfy you, I will try updating sooner than usual to make up for it :). Also, since we're almost at the end, please try and ask any questions you might have, as well as any comments you'd like to make, so I don't have to make the final chapter's Author Note section humongous with replies to FAQ/Cs :)!

As always, please take the time to review if you took the time to read. Many thanks!

PS – did you guys see that? 500+ reviews at chapter fourteen, whoa!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	16. Restored

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter sixteen!

**King of Hearts**

_Restored_

**Sakura **—

I lay haphazardly on my back atop the sofa, not caring about manners or etiquette. Who was there for me to impress or to look proper in front of, anyway? There was _no one_. No one but me, my single maid and attendant, and it had been this way for five very long days since my first night at the king's summer estate. Not Tomoyo nor Eriol had come to see me since they came with the help and the necessities.

I felt like I was very slowly starting to go insane. And yet, that was okay with me. Going insane would have been better than _not_ being insane, anyway. Staying the way I was; normal, perfectly aware of what was going on around me, was almost too much to bear. All in one day the man I loved was taken away from me, my job as a sorceress and my magical powers. It would've been better to have just gone completely out of my mind than to still know these things.

The incredibly large and luxurious summer home of the king's wasn't even enough to cheer me up. It was simply filled to the brim with every luxury that the palace had, the only real difference between the two was the structure and size. Though it was smaller, it was still a home fit for a king that could probably keep me entertained in at least a few ways.

But nothing could keep me away from the boredom, or the sadness, or the loneliness.

When for five days no word came from the village, not even via mail or visit by Tomoyo or Eriol, there really was no way to occupy myself other than to train and somehow regain my magic. And the fact that I was still extremely tired and fatigued didn't help the situation. I thought that when I had tried to heal Queen Yelan that my tiredness would wear off in just a day or two. But weeks had passed and this strange feeling of fatigue still gripped me from every angle.

It seemed like there was no fighting it – but I had to try. I had to at least try and recover my powers in order to prove to the kingdom that I wasn't a fake, get my job as sorceress back and return to the palace to be with the man I loved. Even if it meant I could only be with him as a friend or sorceress. I just couldn't bear being away from him, and the only thing I had left that made me feel even remotely near to him was the pendant he gave me, the day I took my vows.

The pendant was the only thing I had left of him, and since I wasn't sure if I ever was going to see him again, I kept it closer to me than I normally did. I was always holding it, closing my fist around it to feel his presence somehow, to make me feel as if I wasn't alone or without him. I often found myself holding it even when I didn't mean to be holding it and frequently prayed whilst clutching it, that someday I'd be able to return to him and the village.

And if I ever was able to return to the village, I had the people's anger to worry about as well. They had all turned on me so violently, when for the most part they had all liked me and treated me with respect. I was so good to the locals, kind and always wanting to give back because I knew how it felt to live like them. Why they had not even given me a chance to explain myself or prove that I really had no idea what happened was a mystery to me.

I guess nothing was just swinging in my favor these days.

With my back still lying atop the sofa and my tired eyes staring lazily up into the ceiling, I tried once more to conjure something out of thin air.

With one hand still closed around the pendant hanging from my neck, my other hand formed a fist; I shut my eyes tight, and focused all my energy and might into creating a peony petal, like I tried the night I was banished. As I held my breath, I visualized the petal in my mind and once more opened my fist, hoping to see it there in the center of my palm where I willed it to materialize.

There was nothing.

I sighed, blew air out noisily through my lips and tried again for the forty-seventh time and counting.

As I continued with my efforts a few more times, I was jolted out of my lying position when I heard the sound of a door opening and rushing feet. I sat up immediately, sitting up straight and waiting to see who had come to pay me a visit. No one knew I was staying there at the summer estate other than Tomoyo, Eriol, the coachman who delivered me and my two servants. I shouldn't have been too curious to know who it was.

When I saw Tomoyo enter the living area I both smiled with relief at finally seeing her face and released a shaky sigh.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried, standing up and holding her at arm's length. "Where have you been? It's been days!"

"I know, I know," she answered, seeming out of breath. "I'm sorry."

We both sat down on the sofa and I poured her a cup of tea, forgetting that I had let the pot grow cold when I sat there and didn't touch it. After I had finished pouring her fill, she didn't seem like she was going to touch it either.

"Still no luck," I reported sadly. "I have no idea why my powers haven't been working, or why they're not coming back. I've been working so hard, but—"

"Nothing?"

I nodded. "Nothing."

She began to tap her feet anxiously and shift her eyes. "Okay, that's bad. This is really bad."

I raised my brow at her weird behavior. "What's going on? What's happening?"

She shook her head at me, tiny tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. It seemed as though she was trying to keep herself composed, but it was obvious to the both of us that she was failing miserably at that. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, Eriol and I have been trying so hard to buy you time, time enough to regain your powers and come back to the palace to make things right again. But it's the king, Sakura-chan, the king…"

"What?" I asked, now extremely alarmed. "What happened to Syaoran-kun? Is he hurt? Is he okay?"

Tomoyo looked ready to burst into tears. "Oh, Sakura-chan," she sobbed, getting a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping at her amethyst eyes. "The king – the k-king, h-he's in l-l-love with h-her!"

It took me a moment to digest these heavy words.

"Wha… what?" I breathed.

"He's in love with h-her. He's in love with R-Rei-chan!" she repeated, this time with much less stammering. "Ever since f-f-five days ago, he's b-been fawning o-over her. They're always t-t-together and he n-never leaves her alone! It's like it happened over night. At first, we thought it was b-because he was marrying her for his okaa-sama, b-b-but…"

I shook my head slowly from side to side, trying to make sense of what I was being told. "Wait, wait. You're losing me. For his okaa-sama?"

She nodded and blew her nose before responding. "The night you left, the king told Eriol that he only intended to marry her because it was one of Queen Yelan's dying wishes. But Eriol and I were sure that she was just making it up to get in his bed and be his queen but… it looks like it doesn't matter anymore because he fell in love with her _for real_."

I wasn't sure how to take any of this. So that was what he was trying to tell me the night of the ball? That he was marrying her for his mother? Even if that was true, Tomoyo was right – it didn't matter. With the way she was talking, it seemed as though he really did fall in love with her and now wanted to marry her because of that reason, instead of just doing it for his mom.

"We tried getting through to him, Sakura-chan, we really did," she said, watching me carefully as I stared in despair off into the distance. "But all he can talk about is how amazing she is, how captivating she is and how—"

"Please," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I've heard enough."

There was silence for a moment and I was able to sulk in the painful quiet. With my eyes still closed, I felt Tomoyo shift her sitting position on the sofa and close her hand tighter around my own, giving me the support that I was in dire need of. When she spoke again, I soon realized that she was also doing it to brace me for what was to come next.

"There's more, Sakura-chan."

I kept my eyes closed as gears began to turn in my mind. What else could possibly go wrong?

"The reason why Eriol and I never came to visit you these past few days… it's because everyone back at the palace and in the village are… making preparations."

"Preparations for what?" I asked softly.

"Their wedding," she answered promptly, not seeing any reason to keep it from me any longer. It was something I needed to know. "They're getting married at the end of the month."

Like a zombie, I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the far wall. The gears were still grinding and turning in my mind and before I knew it, there it was in my head. "The end of the week is in two days."

She nodded at me.

"I've got a plan."

_**xxxxxx**_

"No. Way."

"Tomoyo-chan, come on!"

"No," she objected as I followed her around the living area while she paced. "It's way too dangerous! You and I could both get caught. Who knows what could happen to you? The village people might actually succeed and run you out of town with pitchforks and torches and stones or—"

"It will be fine! No one will even notice us arrive. If the village is as busy as you say it is, then we'll just blend into the background. You can work your magic and make up my face so unrecognizable not even Eriol will be able to notice me. I'll even wrap my face in a scarf. You'll sneak me in through the dungeons and—"

"Oh, don't get me started on that part of your crazy plan," Tomoyo very nearly screeched, turning around to face me so that she was walking backwards. "The dungeons? Where it's dark and cold and filled with prisoners? You have got to be kidding me!"

"—and you'll lock me in a cell," I continued, ignoring her interruption. "You'll find the king, make up a reason for him to come to the dungeons. Rei-chan won't accompany him because she won't want to go down there. And then when he and I are alone, we can talk things through! I can convince him not to go through with the wedding and find out what's been going through his head. Come on, it's fool—"

"Don't you dare say that this is fool proof! I can see so many things going wrong with it right now, and we haven't even started it yet!"

I smiled at her. "Yet? Does this mean you're agreeing to go through with it?"

She scowled at me. "No. We are not doing it. I'm sorry Sakura-chan but it is too risky bringing you back to the palace!"

"Please?" I begged, using the puppy eyes she so often used on me when asking me to try on one of her new dresses. And then I had another idea. "Come on, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of _course_ I want you to be happy," she answered exasperatedly, "but it's just too complicated to—"

"Don't you want me to be happy and married to Syaoran-kun?" I continued.

"Don't be ridiculous, yes of course I want all those things for you, Sakura-chan—"

"And don't you want me to have a nice, big, lavish wedding?"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess that would be rather nice—"

"—dressed in a wedding gown of your design?"

She stopped in her tracks. As I knew they would, her amethyst eyes grew glossy at the thought of her designing a wedding gown for me as she visualized it in her mind. I could almost see it in her irises – the patterns, the fine linens and the train that she would make as long and as far as the eye could possibly see.

"Wedding… gown?" she asked, as if in a trance.

I nodded. "I would wear it no matter what."

"No matter what?" she echoed.

"No matter what," I confirmed. "No matter how many feathers, no matter how much lace, no matter how much cleavage you want me to show—"

"Really!" she asked excitedly.

"Really," I responded, getting somewhat tired of this game of repetition we were playing. "So… are you in?"

Shaking herself out of her trance, she narrowed her eyes at me. "And as much sequins as I want?"

I wanted to groan at this but held it in. She _knew_ I hated sequins and thought they were tacky and cheap, but…

"Yes," I said resignedly. "However many sequins you want."

She jumped up and down clapping her hands together like a seal. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked.

She took me upstairs to my chamber and pushed me down on the seat in front of my vanity. On top of it was the "care package" she dropped off five days ago along with the maid and attendant. In it was way too much make up that I could have possibly needed, so it was no wonder what we were about to do. She was going to make my face up so that I would be unrecognizable, like I said she would.

I watched her take a brush and swipe it numerous times across some powder. "Let's do this."

_**xxxxxx**_

The carriage rolled across the gates that stood as entrance into the village. Tomoyo was sitting opposite from me, her hands held together tightly because she didn't know what else to be doing with them. For the first few minutes of our trip to the village she couldn't keep them to herself because she wouldn't stop fussing over my make up, but I convinced her to stop, that my face was perfectly concealed.

And it really was. She made me paler than normal, covered my face in this white powder that stuck easily to my skin and hid the traces of my actual face. She also fashioned my hair differently by putting it up in a bun and parting my bangs, a hairstyle that I never wore. Around the lower half of my face she wrapped a scarf around me so my mouth and nose were covered. The only thing that could be seen of me were my eyes and forehead.

She also had me wearing a large shawl around my shoulders and a plain beige dress that was less extravagant than what she usually had me wear, so that I could blend in easier. Our lie was that if anyone saw me enter town, I was an admirer of the king and his new fiancée that wanted to help with wedding preparations. I also had a rare skin condition to explain the scarf – it was Tomoyo's brilliant idea.

"This is it," she said quietly, peering outside the window. "Stick to our story. Let me do everything."

I nodded and pulled the scarf higher around my face.

As the carriage came to a stop, Tomoyo didn't wait for the coachman to help her down. She was already on her feet, pulling out the miniature steps herself and climbing off. When the coachman offered me his arm, she shooed him away with a reminder to keep quiet about where he'd been. He saluted and went off on his own, leaving the two of us to begin our little bit of covert operations.

"Follow me," Tomoyo said hurriedly, though her manner of walking was deliberately slow and leisure-like. She kept her arm linked tightly around mine and her face straight as the line she was walking.

"What are we doing?" I asked, realizing that we were walking inside the palace. "You're just going to take me inside?"

I sounded panicked, but truthfully I was happy to be back again. Being away from it for six nights and five days was more than I could bear and I missed the structure itself and the people within it terribly, but I couldn't just _walk in_. There was always a host of people milling about, and what with the wedding preparations happening there was bound to be twice more than usual.

"There's no other entrance to the dungeons other than the one in the palace," she hissed at me as we walked through the doors and I was able to see just how much people really were around – and there was a lot.

I kept my eyes down as I whispered through the corner of my mouth. "Um, where are the dungeons exactly?" I asked. I had never actually been there before, considering I was never really given a reason to visit the place before during my time at the palace. So in truth, I pretty much had no idea where we were headed.

"The dungeons are underground, about thirty feet below the south wing of the palace."

"Why the south wing?" I asked. "Nobody ever goes there."

She remained cautious as we walked among all the servants and maids, running around with flowers and vases and decorations. I kept my eyes to the floor as she answered, "That's why. It's the least populated area of the palace. Who would want to live above prisoners?"

She had a point.

"It was built this way to keep the prisoners near the watchful eye of palace guards, and under the precaution that if they ever escaped, a sorcerer or sorceress would be able to use their magic to keep palace inhabitants safe and contain the situation. And also, the village people didn't feel safe having a prison somewhere in town where their children and loved ones lived. We all thought it was best to keep them near here where protection was abundant."

I nodded and allowed her to take me further into the palace. I felt my heart tug at everything I saw – the familiar halls and corridors, the maids and servants that I had come to know and be friends with. But not one of them looked up to greet me; no one even made eye contact with me. They were all much too busy, looking harried and rushed. It seemed as though they were all under a lot of pressure to make the wedding perfect.

Glancing at me briefly, Tomoyo saw the wonder in my eyes. "Rei-chan has been acting crazy. She hasn't even married the king yet but she's already acting like the queen. She's been giving orders like mad. She's even ordered me to do some touch-ups on her wedding gown that she had made by some professional in town. As soon as this is all over, I'm tearing it to shreds."

"Oh no," I whispered, averting my gaze from the person passing. "Enough talking."

Approaching us at the other end of the hall were Syaoran and Rei, walking arm in arm. Rei was looking more beautiful than ever, wearing bright pink and her hair falling in angelic curls around her face. She was smiling brightly and looking to be on top of the world.

Syaoran who kept pace beside her couldn't keep his eyes off her face. He was staring intently into her eyes and at nothing else as they walked together, closer and closer towards me and Tomoyo.

"Hurry, this way," Tomoyo muttered, moving to switch the direction of our path.

"Yoo-hoo! Tomoyo-chan, where are you going? I need you over here."

We froze with our backs to the couple. Rei's voice rang clear as a bell throughout the corridor so there was no use in pretending that we didn't hear her. Alarmed, I looked at Tomoyo, the sentiment clear in my eyes.

She let go of my arm and picked her gown up at the sides. "Wait for me here,"

"While I do what?" I hissed, taking her by the hand. "Just stand here like a fool while you go and chat with Rei-chan? She's going to notice me standing all alone and I'm just going to draw more attention to myself!"

"Well then what would you have me do?" she hissed back, just as panicked as me. "Because I'm all out of bright ideas!"

"_Hello_, Tomoyo-chan!" Rei said again impatiently. "Do you expect your queen-to-be to walk over to _you_?"

Tomoyo gritted her teeth in anger and I could feel my temper flare as well. No one spoke to my best friend like that and got away with it.

Taking her by the arm, I lead the way over to Rei and Syaoran.

"W-What are you doing!" she whispered before we reached the two.

"Relax," I breathed. "I'm making this up as I go."

When we stopped just in front of the couple, Tomoyo was smiling tightly, unsure of what to do with herself. For a brief moment Rei glanced at me curiously but in the next second all her attention was focused upon Tomoyo.

"It took you long enough," she scolded.

Tomoyo shook her head apologetically. "Do forgive me, Rei-chan."

She rolled her eyes at the apology and shook out her blonde curls. "Don't make me wait again," she warned before getting to what she really wanted to discuss. "I see the final touch-ups on my wedding dress haven't been made yet. And why is that?"

Tomoyo's eyes began to shift. "Um… you see, I—"

"Enough excuses," Rei interrupted before Tomoyo could even get one in. "Have it done by tonight. Or otherwise, I will be _very _upset with you."

She nodded curtly at this. "As you wish."

Rei nodded back in satisfaction. "And also, be sure to tell that fiancé of yours to cancel any and all appointments the king has for the rest of the day. He and I have some… business to attend to," she said excitedly, looking at Syaoran whose eyes were still glued to her face. She giggled like a little girl and rubbed her nose back and forth with his in one of those stupid "Eskimo" kisses that I've always thought were weird.

I felt my heart harden at the sight of them, looking happy and in love. Throughout the entire exchange, I kept one eye on Syaoran and noticed that he was behaving very strangely. I had never seen him act in such a way before, and I guessed it was because he was in love… but he couldn't be. Because he was in love with _me_, I just knew it. At least, that's what I told myself. It's what I had to _keep_ telling myself if I wanted my hopes of everything returning to normal to remain whole.

"Of course," Tomoyo replied tightly.

Giggling even more, Rei's arm snaked its way around Syaoran's neck. She pulled him close and captured his lips for her own as they shared a rather steamy kiss right there in the middle of the corridor. In front of passing maids, in front of servants, attendants, Tomoyo… in front of me.

My breath caught and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Tomoyo's hand gripped my own hand tighter in support, knowing the pain I must've been feeling at witnessing them do such a thing.

As soon as their lips parted, Tomoyo curtsied hurriedly and I followed suit. "Please excuse me."

"Wait a moment," Rei called, touching her shoulder. We both turned around. When I forced the tears to abate and mustered enough courage to just slightly lift my gaze, I felt her icy blue eyes fall upon me. "Who's your friend?"

"My – my friend," Tomoyo started, her grip becoming sweaty. "My friend is – she is, ah –"

"A big fan of yours," I interrupted, my voice coming out lighter and softer, like a child's, just as I intended so she would not recognize me. "Pardon my appearance, Hanoru-sama. My face is prone to blemishes if exposed to too much… um… air. Also, I would hate to be embarrassed by making my face seen where your angelic face is also present." I made a deep curtsy.

"Ah, well," Rei said pleasantly, buying the lie and mostly focusing on the compliment I just gave her. She held the back of her hand out before me, the one with Syaoran's engagement ring wrapped tauntingly around her finger. "It's always nice to meet an admirer."

My head still bowed down low, her hand just below my nose, I did not rise. She wiggled her fingers impatiently as she waited for me to kiss her hand, as was the custom to show royalty respect. But that was the thing – she wasn't royalty. And as far as I was concerned, she never would be, so help me.

I straightened, ignoring her waiting hand and knew that Tomoyo's eyes were widened in fright at what Rei might do if I didn't oblige. But I didn't give her the chance to explode or make a snobby comment about how I should be treating the future queen.

"That is a lovely ring around your finger," I commented.

Rei's face was insulted for a moment when I did not kiss her hand, but with the subject changed she seemed to forget. All she could do was stare at her engagement ring – the engagement ring that was supposed to be _mine_ – and hug Syaoran's arm tighter. She sighed dreamily at it and her eyes grew glossy.

"Isn't it?" she asked, admiring the twinkle. "I insisted on something less extravagant, something that wasn't one of the family jewels, but he simply wouldn't allow it. He just is so good to me."

"Not good enough," he said softly.

My throat constricted and my jaw set into a tight clench.

"You two seem very in love," I continued.

"_Seem_ in love?" Rei laughed, and it sounded like a cackle. "We _are_ in love. We just can't _wait_ to be married – but the wait is necessary, unfortunately. All this planning and decorating can't be ignored. It has to be done, if we want it to be the most beautiful wedding ever to be had in _ever_," she said, laughing again and I couldn't help but think it was rather pathetic that she talked so snobbishly and laughed at her own jokes – jokes that weren't even funny.

"And what about the other wait?" I asked, not able to help myself. "Are you two waiting to… to…" I couldn't get the words _make love_ out of my mouth.

"Are you asking if we've consummated our love yet?" Rei finished for me, not looking the least bit peeved at my asking, though Tomoyo seemed very alarmed.

"_What_ are you _doing_," she hissed at me.

I squeezed her hand, telling her in my own way to shut up so she could answer the question.

"We haven't, actually," she answered breezily as Syaoran continued to stare like a love sick fool into her face. "Though we were extremely close to it, the night after that lying sorceress was banished from the kingdom. And it's been very hard to evade the temptation, especially for Syaoran, but I think it's best that we wait, to make our first night of marriage even more special."

"Is that so," I answered, not wholly convinced.

"Absolutely," she answered. "Isn't that right, Syaoran dear?"

He nodded dreamily. "We both think it's best to wait. We haven't done anything and we _won't_ do anything… but I swear, the second we're married and we're alone together…" he gained a rather ferocious, hungry look in his eyes and Rei was simply delighted at it. She squealed at his eagerness and they kissed again, steamier this time and more passionately.

Rei was the first to pull away and Syaoran looked as though he couldn't get enough of her. "Are you from the _Chronicles_? Did you want to quote me on any of what I just said? Because I am completely fine with that. Make sure you include how much respect I'm showing for myself and emphasize on the fact that we're waiting. You can write – 'I have respect for my body, and so does King Syaoran' – how does that sound?"

"I'll print it as long as it's all true," I answered, just trying to be sure of myself that they hadn't had sex yet.

"Of course it's all true," she answered.

"It is," Syaoran confirmed. "Unfortunately, we haven't gone any further than… _this_,"

They kissed again, and it didn't look as though they'd be stopping soon. We took that as our golden opportunity to escape.

With the lovebirds still in a tight embrace, we turned on our heels and continued walking in our original direction, down the path that would take us to the south wing of the palace. After creating a rather large distance between us, we heard Rei's voice call out after us again.

"You're sure you don't need to write any of that down for your paper?" Rei asked.

I waved at her and called out, "It's all in my head."

And unfortunately, it all was. The image of Syaoran kissing Rei stayed with me and refused to disappear as we made our way to the south wing.

The halls became less and less crowded as we ventured deeper into the south wing and soon, after sending a couple of guards that watched over the dungeons away on wedding errands, there was no one there at all except for us. Finally alone and quite sure that we would not be walked in on; I took a seat on a nearby chair and covered my face, removing the scarf and throwing it aside so that I could whimper freely.

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said quietly.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the cries.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

Tomoyo's eyes shifted again, and she seemed confused. "I thought we were – weren't we here to –?"

"No," I said, cutting her off before I confused her any further. "I meant, what are we doing? What was I _thinking_? He's in love! He's getting married in two days! Did I honestly think that I could come here and change his mind? I don't know if I can do this anymore, Tomoyo-chan, we're just fooling ourselves…"

"Oh don't you start doubting yourself now," she said threateningly, picking me up by my elbow and dragging me to something that resembled a trap door in the middle of the floor. She took a quick look around to see that we definitely were alone in the south wing before, lifting the hatch and leading the way inside, taking the first step of a winding staircase. I realized there really was no one around to witness me being smuggled in, and it must've been because Rei had everyone completing chores, doing her bidding.

"Tomoyo-chan, maybe we shouldn't do this after all…"

"We have come too far for you to just not give it a try," she answered.

I sighed as we began descending the stone steps, unsure if I could even muster enough strength to fight against Tomoyo. I was still inexplicably tired and she was much stronger than she looked.

"If he comes down here to talk to me like we planned, he'll tell Rei-chan I'm back. I'll be banished for good."

"That's not true, Sakura-chan. Let's say, _hypothetically_, he is in love with Rei-chan," she said as we traveled deeper beneath the palace ground, and she made sure to put a lot of emphasis on _hypothetically_, "he hasn't told her that you're actually staying in his summer home! He's still keeping your secret and wants you to be safe. Even when Eriol and I are able to get him alone and we bring you up – he pretends to not know who we're talking about. He's keeping you _safe_. If it doesn't work out here, he won't tell her where you are and –"

"And what?" I asked, irritated by the scarf that she had pulled back around my face and discarded it. She picked it up hastily and stuffed it in her pocket, not wanting to make a mess. "Hide me out in his summer estate forever? Keep sending me food and supplies until the people forget the night they turned against me? They're never going to forget, Tomoyo-chan, and I can't ask you and Eriol-kun to—"

"Sakura-chan, stop," she said with an air of conclusiveness in her voice. We had arrived at the bottom of the staircase, still a few feet away from where the cells were lined, spaced evenly enough away from each other. Torches were lit between every cell creating a rather yellow, orange-ish atmosphere.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Just focus on what we have to do right now," Tomoyo said softly, looking into my lowered eyes and smiling at me. "And right now, we have a plan to follow. I'll get you settled in an empty cell – there are plenty here since we rarely ever lock anyone up because the village is fairly civilized – and then I'll get the king down here." As she mentioned the final phase of the plan, she said it gently; knowing that seeing Syaoran and getting to talk to him would bring my spirits up, if only slightly.

She patted my cheek the way an older sister comforting her younger one would and I sighed. Slowly, I let a small smile spread across my sad face.

"Okay. Let's just try."

"That's what I like to hear," she said, taking my hand and bringing me further into the dungeons and giving me the scarf to wrap back around my face.

It was a scary place and I was rather unsettled that such an environment could exist beneath the beautiful palace. As we roamed past more and more cells however, I saw that it wasn't so unnerving after all. We'd only passed very few prisoners, so few that I could count them on one hand. And many people, as I learned when I was the sorceress, were only there to serve short terms – such as one or two days, to be punished and to learn a lesson for committing petty crimes out on the street. So it wasn't as if the palace was harboring murderers or arsonists. I noticed that all of them were asleep, too. It must've been extremely boring down in the dungeons, so it made sense that a lot of them ended up dozing off.

As we walked, Tomoyo took a key hanging from a wall, well out of reach and view from any of the prisoners we saw and led me to an empty cell that we came across, also far away from the prisoners. As she was about to fit the key into the lock and creak the gate open, we heard a brittle voice ring out into the silence.

"Well if it isn't our lovely little sorceress."

Tomoyo and I came to an immediate halt. Our eyes found each other and we stared at one another in sheer panic.

"N-No," Tomoyo stuttered after a moment's silence in which our hearts stopped beating almost completely. "N-No sorceress here… u-um, you must be mistaken. Just a… a newcomer in the palace being given a tour of the—"

"What are you doing?" another voice called out to the other, because it definitely wasn't addressing me or Tomoyo. "Do you want us to get into more trouble? Stop talking before the king sentences our death!"

"Oh shut up!" the other voice snapped. "You know there's nothing to lose – by now she's already done what she set out to do. There's no more trouble we could possibly get in to!"

Put off by the voices bickering with one another, Tomoyo and I turned to face each other fully. Both our eyebrows were raised and we were extremely confused as to what was going on. But we both knew we had to find out who was talking. Cautiously we approached the cells where the two voices were coming from and attempted to hear more of their argument. We noticed that the two cells were secluded from the others, in an emptier part of the dungeons – it was as if this was done deliberately to keep them from communicating with other prisoners.

"Even if her plan went accordingly, doesn't mean we can't still be killed! Now shut up before—"

"Um, pardon me?" I began, approaching the cell I was nearest to. Lying on the floor inside of it was a man that was extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on. In the cell on the opposite side of the wall a few feet next to him was another man that was also very familiar to me. But they both looked so scraggly and haggard it was difficult to make out exactly who they were.

"Oh, sorceress," the first man with the brittle voice greeted. "Or should I say, _former_ sorceress?"

Affronted by his tone of voice, I glared. "Excuse you, you have no – wait a minute… how did you know it was me?" I removed the scarf from my face, since obviously there was no point in me trying to hide it anymore.

"I heard you and talking as you came down the steps. I'd recognize your voice anywhere," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Though I'll admit, it was hard at first since you weren't crying or screaming."

"Crying or screaming?" I echoed, confused. I looked to Tomoyo and she reflected the puzzled expression in my eyes. I thought of a time when I could have possibly cried or screamed in front of this man I assumed was a stranger, and couldn't come up with anything. There was only one recent point in my time as sorceress that I could recall when I cried or screamed, but it was when I…

"Wait… hold on a minute," I said quietly, realizing where I knew the two men from. "You're – you're my abductor!"

The man shrugged carelessly again. "I can't take all the credit. My accomplice shares some of it too, you know."

"_You_," Tomoyo growled when she too came to the realization that the two men making casual conversation with us were the ones that kidnapped and also tried to kill me. "You two disgusting, low-life, cowardly pieces of _vermin_!" she hissed, "How _dare_ you even breathe in her direction!"

"Cowardly?" the first man asked, sounding somewhat insulted. "I beg to differ, miss! We kidnapped and nearly killed the king's precious sorceress; I would hardly call that _cowardly_—"

"Shut it, Leiko!" the other man seethed.

"Sumiko, relax, we're already in prison—"

"And you're lucky that's all we are and not dead with our heads chopped off!"

"Wait!" I said, interrupting their squabbling. Tomoyo looked as though she were about to beat some manners into the man named Leiko but I calmed her with an outstretched arm that held her back. "What were you two talking about just now?"

"Nothing I didn't already warn you about," the Leiko man answered in boredom.

I thought about his response for a moment, the confusion becoming more immense the further we exchanged words. And then I remembered that Leiko was the one that brought me to the edge of the cliff and said all those ominous things about me not being Syaoran's sorceress one day – those ominous things that had come true.

I approached his cell and held onto the filthy, rusty bars. "How did you know I wasn't sorceress anymore?"

Leiko shrugged again. "I told you before. You didn't listen to me."

"Sakura-chan, don't listen to them," Tomoyo warned breathlessly. "These two men tried to _kill_ you if you don't remember. We can't trust what they're about to say. Just let me get back up to the palace to get the king and you two can get to talk—"

"I didn't trust what they said before, Tomoyo-chan," I whispered to her. "He told me that this was going to happen, and I didn't listen then. And look at where it's brought me now. I should've questioned him before; I should've asked him what he knew long before now and let Syaoran-kun interrogate them, like he wanted."

Tomoyo bit the corner of her lip. "I don't know if we can trust them…"

I shook my head. "We don't have to trust their words. Let's just hear what they have to say. And if it doesn't sound right – we'll ignore them. No harm in hearing them out, right?"

It took her a moment to consider this. After nearly chewing her lip to death, she nodded slightly and took a step back to allow me some time to talk to my two abductors.

I looked Leiko in the eye and said, "Tell me what you know."

"Are you going to listen this time?" he asked, as if I were some child being scolded and being taught a lesson to listen to her elders.

"Leiko, _don't_," Sumiko said, before I could respond. "If she finds out that we talked, she's going to—"

"She's going to what?" Leiko asked, seeming very irritated. "What more could she possibly do to us? She said she would _reward_ us. And has she? You and I both know that she works fast – she's probably up there right now, acting like queen of the whole damn world. And she just left us here to _rot_. We failed, so she's going to let us die here."

"Rei-chan," I breathed, picking up on who they must've been talking about. "You two are talking about Rei-chan, aren't you?"

"That would be correct," Leiko answered, turning back to me.

My eyes widened at this shocking discovery. "She was behind my abduction?"

"Right again," he said, sounding even more bored.

"But…" I began, though I had no idea what I was going to say. I was at a complete loss for words. "But… how could she? I know that she's been really awful lately, a real mean and terrible person, but she would… she would never commission an assassination attempt on me. She just wouldn't." I shook my head, unable to submit myself to that idea. How could I believe such an awful thing? Rei-chan was my friend for a time.

"Oh, but she would," he told me.

"Leiko that's _enough_," Sumiko began again. "She is going to have our heads on silver platters if she finds out—"

"No, please," I pleaded. "You must go on – you have to tell me what else there is. I saved your lives," I added, remembering what I had done for them in my naivety and thinking it could be useful for me in getting them to talk. "I spared the both of you when all the king wanted to do was put you through torture and sentence you both to hang. You are indebted to me – and you know that."

Sumiko sighed. "I don't understand what you're trying to achieve here, Leiko. She has no more powers and she's not the sorceress anymore… there's nothing that she can do for us!"

"How did you know I wasn't sorceress anymore because my magic stopped working?" I asked, surprised at how much they knew when they had been stuck in the dungeons for a good month. "How is it that you two know so much?"

Leiko smiled. "The evil witch mentioned a thing or two to us, in the event that we failed. I don't think she meant to, but she rambled on a lot. She's a little bit crazy."

My lip twitched at the name they called her and I almost released a giggle. I couldn't help myself, though. While I still wanted to believe that some good existed in Rei, there was just no denying the bad that she'd shown. The name "evil witch" was just so appropriate for her, especially with the way she had been acting so terribly lately.

"And for your information," Leiko began again, talking to Sumiko across the wall, "I'm not trying to win the sorceress' favor so she can get us out of here. You and I both know we deserve to be in here. What I'm _trying_ to do here is atone for our sins. Telling the sorceress the truth is the least you and I can do, after committing the wrongs that we have. And you know she's right. We owe her."

I smiled at Leiko, despite all the things he'd done to me. Yes, he kidnapped me and yes, he pushed me off a cliff in the hopes of killing me, but – I think we were off in the right direction on the road of forgiveness.

After a few moments of silence in which Tomoyo could be heard fuming, angry that they were being rather polite and nice when all she wanted to do was stay angry at them, we heard Sumiko sigh.

"It's been said in the village that you wear the king's pendant at all times. Is it true, sorceress?" he asked, sounding resigned.

I blinked at him. "U-Um… well… yes…" My eyes rolled to the top of my head as I wondered where I had heard that before and who said it to me. A vague memory came to mind. "Ah, yes. The village people are aware of it, aren't they? Someone mentioned it to me once."

"Oh, yes," Leiko answered. "The villagers are very aware of it. You always wore it when you made your daily visits. The people made note of it. And so did the evil witch."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that because I had no idea what my pendant had to do with _anything_. "Um, why does it matter?"

"I don't see it with you right now," Sumiko said, not answering my question and craning his head slightly to see if his eyes were just acting up. "I thought you wore it all the time?"

"I do," I answered, lifting the chain around my neck. I had tucked the pendant securely between the valley of my breasts beneath the top of my dress so Rei and other palace inhabitants wouldn't be able to recognize me. I knew it was a great risk I was taking had anyone realized it, and it would've been better if I had just taken it off just in case – but I needed to wear it. I thought that maybe it would provide me with some luck.

"See?" I said, picking up the chain as it was still around my neck and lifting it for them to see the sparkle of the beautiful pendant.

"Wonderful. May I have it for just a moment?"

I blinked again, wondering why on earth we were still on the subject of my pendant. "But why? Shouldn't we be discussing more important things, like—?"

"Could you give it to me please?"

I stared at him. "But – but why?"

"Just hand it over please, sorceress. And we can get this over with."

I looked over my shoulder and threw a questioning glance over to Tomoyo, who also had no idea what they were trying to get us to do. With some hesitation, I placed my hands at the back of my neck where the clasp of the chain could be undone. The pendant was my most prized possession, and I didn't feel right being without it, but… if it was any help to my situation, it had to be done, didn't it?

I undid the clasp and placed it on the floor, sliding it through the bars and trying to be as careful as I could.

Sumiko crawled over to grab the pendant in his hands and stared at it for a moment. I watched as the dirt and grime on his fingers ruined the shine and fine polish. I cringed.

"Please," I said, regretting my decision in letting him handle it. "Do try to be gentle with it, it's my—"

Closing his fist around it he lifted his arm high and drew it back, thrusting it forward suddenly and releasing the pendant in a violent hurl across his dingy cell.

I screamed unintentionally and came as close as I could to the cell, trying to fit my arm through the bars though I knew I couldn't. "Are you _mad_—?"

I was interrupted by the sudden feeling of strength and magic that overwhelmed me. I felt the hairs on my arm and neck stand on end as my eyes found the shattered pendant on the floor of Sumiko's cell and the pink mist that rose from it. My eyes followed the mist, though it appeared to be neither gas nor liquid as it drew up into the air in wispy puffs, gathering like delicate smoke.

I watched as the wisps floated like clouds being pushed by the breeze as they drifted towards me. And though they gave off positive feelings, I was afraid and unsure of what was about to happen. Warily I took a few steps back until I was backed up against a wall. It was as if the wisps had a mind of their own and somehow knew that I was the one that they were looking for.

And all in one instant, the wisps gathered to create one big swirl that swallowed me completely. I heard Tomoyo gasp in fear, but as they closed over me, I knew that what was happening was right. It _felt_ right. And soon, the smoke-like swirls were everywhere – I inhaled it, felt it crawl up my arms, lift my hair and tickle my face and seep through my pores.

When it dispersed, everything was returned to normal. And not just in terms of setting . I don't know how it happened, but my hair was let down, my bangs were in their regular place on my forehead, and my face was free from the white make-up that Tomoyo had put on so thickly. My skin also appeared to be pinker, less pale. Not only that, but I felt… stronger. Powerful – rejuvenated.

"Sa… Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered. "What… what happened? Are you alright?"

"Better than alright," I answered, sounding and feeling happier than I had in days. "I feel amazing! I feel… _revived_! Like I've been brought back to life or something!"

Tomoyo eyed Sumiko and Leiko with a hint of threat in her eyes. "What did you two do now?"

"It's not obvious?" Sumiko asked, a little surprised. "Sorceress, do _you_ even know what we just did?"

Truthfully I wasn't, but was too embarrassed to admit it. All I knew was that I felt wonderful and whatever they did by breaking my pendant was totally worth it.

"You two really should stop calling me 'sorceress,'" I told them to avoid embarrassment in confessing that I didn't know what had just happened. "You know I'm not magical anymore."

"Is that so?" Leiko asked. Looking about himself for a moment, he spotted a rusty old nail on the floor a few feet from him. He crawled over to it, wrenched it from where it was hammered into the cell and spun it around in his hands a few times. And then, to my surprise, he flung it directly at Tomoyo, the sharp nail end aimed for her stomach.

It happened too fast for me to react properly. All I could do was stretch out my arm instinctively and scream, "No!" as I watched the nail spin faster towards her unprotected upper body.

But unprotected it was not. The nail made contact with something I could not see and fell to the floor in a tiny clatter. Tomoyo, her eyes wide from the almost-hit looked up at me and I stared back at her, confused. I looked back down at my arm and followed it up to my hand which was formed into a claw, a shape it often took when I created a shield and performed…

Magic.

I had just performed magic.

"My magic is back?" I whispered.

"That was _not funny_," Tomoyo said, completely disregarding the fact that my powers had been restored. She walked up to Leiko's cell and glared at him. "You could have just _told_ her that her powers were back—"

"But what fun is there in that?" Leiko interrupted. Sumiko snorted from his cell and Tomoyo and Leiko continued to bicker, but all I could do was stare at my hands in amazement as I realized what had actually happened.

"My powers were taken from me through the pendant?" I asked breathlessly, still unable to take the awe from my eyes as I continued to stare down at my arms and hands.

"You guessed it," Leiko replied, looking happy for me and amused by Tomoyo's reprimands. "It didn't take too long to snuff out your powers, did it?"

I shook my head, finally understanding why I had been feeling so tired lately. It wasn't just because I had used up a lot of magical and physical energy on trying to heal Syaoran's mom – it was because of that, and the fact that my most treasured item was sucking it out from me.

"Did you notice where you wear the necklace just above?" Sumiko asked. I thought for a moment and shook my head a second later. He lifted his head and pointed with his eyes at my chest. "Your heart," he explained. "The source of your magic. If it was a ring or a bracelet that you wore, it would've taken longer to get rid of your powers since they're not as close to your heart. You should've told that good old king of yours to give you an ankle bracelet instead."

Tomoyo, still angry, couldn't help but ask a question or two. "How do you two know all this?"

Leiko shrugged. "Like we said, the evil witch is crazy. She rambled a lot."

I nodded my head fervently and agreed. "You definitely weren't kidding when you said she was an evil witch. How could she do this to me? How _did _she even do this to me?"

There was silence for a moment. And then Sumiko began somewhat cautiously, "No, sorceress. We were most certainly not kidding when we said she is an _evil witch_."

Tomoyo and I stared at them, wondering why they had pretty much just repeated my words and put so much emphasis on the last two. And then suddenly, Tomoyo gasped sharply and put a hand to her mouth. "No!" she said, sounding shocked and as though she wanted either of the two men to say it was just a joke.

I looked from them to her, my eyes narrowed. When I still didn't understand, Leiko rolled his eyes.

"We weren't kidding when she said she is an _evil witch_," he said again, and added, "or that she's crazy."

"Hoe?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Rei-chan is a sorceress too!" Tomoyo snapped.

"_What_?" I asked. "She's a – she has – Rei-chan is—"

"A sorceress," Leiko confirmed. "And a terribly powerful one at that."

I gaped like a fish for a while, opening my mouth and closing it multiple times. Too many things were going through my head and I wasn't sure what to talk about first. If she was really a sorceress, then she'd been lying this whole time about what she really was! There was just no denying it anymore, and though I'd hoped there was some redeeming quality in her that would allow us to be friends again, I had to face the facts. Rei was a lying, conniving, manipulating sorceress that had me out of a job and a husband. Who knew what else she could've been lying about? Did she even really know Syaoran's mother intimately?

As I wondered these possibilities, another thing to mind as soon as I thought of Syaoran. I gasped louder than Tomoyo had and brought both hands to my mouth as the most important fact of all dawned upon me.

"She bewitched him," I breathed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tomoyo's eyes widen as she realized it as well.

Clenching my jaw I squared my shoulders, my hands forming fists at my sides and my eyes growing confident. I threw my head back high, my auburn tresses falling loosely over my shoulder. I began to march purposefully towards the staircase that would lead me back up to the palace floor and the battle that awaited.

"S-Sakura-chan," Tomoyo panted nervously in my wake. "What are you doing?"

"Goodbye," I called over my shoulder to Leiko and Sumiko. "You both have my thanks. And my forgiveness."

"Best of luck," Sumiko shouted.

"You show her what you're made of!" Leiko also said as his own vote of confidence.

As I walked past the other prisoners they were awakened from their sleep, most likely because of the racket we were making. Their heads turned as I marched swiftly by and no doubt they were confused. But I ignored them and kept only one thing in my mind as I reached the bottom of the staircase, and that was the task I had at hand.

"Sakura-chan, think. Think before you do something stupid—"

"I'm being perfectly rational, Tomoyo-chan," I answered as I began to climb the steps. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"And that is…?"

I did not think of such things like my place in the palace as sorceress, nor of the people's love that was also stolen from me or anything else I might have gained in my time at the palace. I thought with only Syaoran's smiling face in my mind as I answered unflinchingly, "Taking back what's mine."

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** Bam! Sh*t's gonna hit the fan, guys. And on that note, I give you… FAQ/Cs!

1 – I thought sorcerers/esses couldn't make people fall in love? Why did Syaoran fall for Rei in the last chapter? — Because Syaoran isn't in love with her, he's bewitched. As in, under a spell.  
2 – I thought Syaoran had magical powers? Why couldn't he defend himself against Rei? — Because Syaoran had no idea that Rei was a sorceress. He couldn't have defended himself against her if he didn't know she was going to pull something like that on him. He was caught unawares. Had he been anticipating it, things would have turned out differently.  
3 – How old is Touya? — Undisclosed. You can make up an age, if you want. Or if you'd rather, I could do it for you right now. Er… he's twenty-seven. Sure, let's go with that :).  
4 – You can't blame me for not recognizing Rei, the first chapter was so long ago and I haven't read it in a while! — Of course I can't blame you! I could never blame you guys for anything – unless I could place blame for being awesomely kind and wonderful readers and reviewers ;)

And yes, you guys guessed it. While nearly none of you realized that Rei was the rejected girl from the first chapter, almost all of you knew that Sakura's exhaustion had something to do with Rei holding her pendant. Good eye, all of you! *applauds*

Also, it appears that I've been using the royal titles: Your Majesty/Highness/Grace/Excellency in the wrong contexts. Please excuse the mistake, and if you care enough, you should go on a search engine and find out the proper uses of them for yourself. I'm sorry; I can't be bothered to do it for you! :P

This was as early as I could update, I'm sorry if it was not as soon as you'd hoped. It's crunch time – second semester is in full swing and mid-terms are next week, as well as due dates for papers alongside all the regular homework I have to do! Ah!

Very few chapters left of this story – please try and remember to ask as many questions as possible in reviews/make whatever comments you think are worth addressing, so I don't have to make the final Author Note incredibly long! x)

As always, please take the time to review if you took the time to read! :)

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	17. Overpowered

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with chapter seventeen!

**King of Hearts**

_Overpowered_

**Syaoran** –

Rei is so gorgeous; I don't know why I never noticed before. How could I have even thought for a second that there was anyone else to adore but her? She really is the only one for me. The one that I want to be married to, the one that I want to be with when I rule this kingdom. She would make a fabulous queen, I'm sure.

If only the last five days that I'd spent with her were five decades – centuries, even. I loved being with her; she's so fun and headstrong. I never should've talked about that "respecting her body" nonsense when I came to her room that night. We should've done it then and there, and since I put that ridiculous idea in her head that we should wait, I've got to hold out for two more days!

She was right – she's gorgeous and I am, after all, a male. She's right about everything. She's _perfect_.

"Syaoran dear," she began, pulling away from me as we kissed in my study. I was sitting in my chair and she was on my lap. Ever since I came up with that stupid idea to wait to have sex, all she ever let me do was kiss her. It was torture.

"Mmmm," I answered, eyes still closed, hoping she'd do less talking and more puckering.

"Did that friend of Tomoyo-chan's seem… familiar to you?"

I shook my head and tried to pull her face closer to mine. "Not really."

She pushed me off, her head sideways so she could dodge my oncoming kisses. She put a hand to my face as her brows drew together, trying to remember how and why she found Tomoyo's friend familiar. I wanted to groan at this but did not want to seem rude or impatient – didn't she want to make out instead of talk about some random girl?

"What's the matter?" I asked, feigning concern. If I asked about it, maybe she'd realize that the friend really was no one important and we could go back to kissing.

"That girl," she muttered, staring at the floor in deep concentration. "She didn't really make me… feel right. What about you, Syaoran? What did you think of her?"

"Nothing," I answered almost immediately. "The only girl I think of is you, Rei."

She smiled at this and caressed my cheek. "That's sweet of you, Syaoran." She leaned in to give me a peck on the lips and did nothing more. My impatience flared as soon as she pulled away to stare once more in a way that told me she was not yet finished trying to put a finger on the friend's face.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, not able to hide the irritation. Was that girl really more important than what we were doing?

"It doesn't," she said quickly. "I just feel like I know her from somewhere… those eyes…"

I rolled my own eyes heavily, but it's not as though she noticed. She was much too busy staring in the other direction, too lost in her thoughts to notice much anything else. She was right, though. Tomoyo's friend _did_ have rather astonishing eyes. They were all anyone could see, what with the scarf wrapped around the lower half of her face. And in retrospect, she kept them trained on me quite a lot through the exchange…

"Hm," I said, "now that I think about it, her eyes did kind of stand out."

"They did, didn't they?" Rei responded absent-mindedly as she continued to stare the other way.

"Definitely. They were so bright. And they looked kind. And really pretty…"

The more and more I thought about it; the more I realized that I knew that girl as well. Why wasn't I able to notice it before? For some reason, now, when she was brought to my attention, things about her became increasingly vivid. What was it about her that was so familiar? That was so… _captivating_?

"Syaoran?" Rei asked, when she heard the tone of my voice. It had gone rather soft with wonder, gentle even as I rambled on about the girl's eyes.

"And such a unique colour. Have you ever seen that colour green before? It was so… so… emerald."

Suddenly Rei was up from my lap and on her feet in an instant. She was standing extremely straight, her back as rigid as a board and her eyes narrowed. Slowly she lifted her arm and pointed an accusing finger at me, as if I had just told her I murdered her puppy or her kitten or something.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"Nothing," I said defensively, also standing, surprised at myself. Five days ago, I never would've spoken to her in such a way. Five days ago, I would never have let myself even mention another girl while I was around her… but the green-eyed girl seemed to make me feel as if there was a need to do so. "Relax," I continued. "I only said that she has nice eyes."

Suddenly, she seemed panicked, alarmed at my behavior. Almost as if the world was coming to an end. And then, she shook her head, her eyes becoming crazed and distressed. She began walking swiftly to the door, like there was something that she needed to do – something that was a kind of life or death situation.

"What's the matter?" I asked, this time really concerned. "Rei, what's going on?"

I followed her out of my study. She was walking so fast it was even hard for me to keep up. Soon we arrived at the court room in what seemed like no time at all. She pushed the doors open wide, frantic to find someone. When her eyes found Eriol, she zeroed in on him and began taking angry strides.

"Advisor!" she called, reaching him and glaring.

Not phased by her reprimanding shout, he turned to her slowly, his eyes bored and irritated. "Yes?"

"She's here in the palace, isn't she?" Rei hissed. "You smuggled her back in here, didn't you?"

Not only did Eriol look extremely annoyed, but he looked confused as well. "What are you talking about?"

"She's here _in the palace_!" Rei snapped, her voice louder than I've ever heard it. "You and you're your little fiancée snuck her back in! Don't lie to me and pretend you don't know who I'm talking about."

I for one really did have no idea who she was talking about. For almost a week Rei was the only thing I had on my mind.

Though she seemed like she wasn't joking around and seemed awfully threatening, Eriol was unafraid. He stared at her full on and spoke to her slowly, as if she were a child throwing a tantrum. "I can assure you, Rei-san. I have not smuggled her back into the palace. It's a brilliant idea, though. I wish I'd have thought of it first so I wouldn't have to deal with _you_," he added defiantly, giving her a pointed glare of disgust.

And then, out of nowhere, she slapped him across the face. His head whipped the other way at the sudden thrust and his eyes shut at the sudden impact. He kept his head turned after she put her hand back down to her side and I could see the red on his flesh where her hand had made contact. Slowly he turned to face her again, his entire face taut with anger that he couldn't unleash upon her.

"_Rei_," I said, as reprimanding and disapprovingly as I could.

She ignored me. "Now listen here you good for nothing little _servant_," she said crossly. "I am the future queen, and if you like your head the way it is, attached to your neck, then I would suggest—"

"_I_ would suggest you never lay a hand on my fiancé ever again, if you know what's good for you," we heard from the entrance of the room. Our heads turned and Tomoyo stood in the wide frame, her eyes taking on a livid expression. She stormed over to us, her heels clicking furiously atop the marble floor.

"Stay out of this," Rei said.

I looked to all three of them, unsure of what I should do. I knew, though, that slapping Eriol in the face was going too far. I had to do _something_. "Rei—" I began again.

"You especially," she interrupted once more, giving me a piercing glare that was so sharp it shut me up immediately. She turned back to Tomoyo. "This does not concern you."

"Of course it concerns me," Tomoyo answered incredulously. "You just struck my fiancé and the king's most loyal and trusted advisor – his _cousin_. You are just lucky that both of these men won't allow themselves to hit a woman. But I'm certainly not above it – especially in your case!" She raised her arm, about to strike Rei the same way she'd done to Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan, _don't_," we then heard. "Let me take care of this."

The voice was high and light, but sounded very commanding. I was the last to turn to see who it was. Everyone looked extremely shocked to see whoever it was at the door, all but Tomoyo, who looked satisfied and as if she was about to enjoy what was going to happen next. Not waiting another second, I looked over my shoulder and saw the same bright, emerald green eyes that I'd seen earlier in the day.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me instead of the girl, like I had just said the sky was going to fall. While Rei was the one who now looked satisfied, Tomoyo and Eriol were shocked and disbelieving. No one could speak in response to what I'd said and I had no idea why.

Slowly, the girl with auburn hair and pretty emerald eyes approached the four of us. It seemed that she had been standing by the door frame, about to enter the same time as Tomoyo, but Tomoyo had arrived in the room faster after witnessing her fiancé getting slapped. As she drew nearer Rei's expression changed from smug to stormy. The girl looked at no one else but me as she reached us – not looking at Tomoyo, Eriol, not even Rei, who was glaring daggers at her.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, because something inside of me made me feel as though I needed to. This girl that everyone but me seemed to know provoked emotions that made me feel guilty and ashamed, as if I owed her more than just an apology. "I can't remember how I know you," I added, so as not to let the apology stand pathetically on its own.

She took a few more steps towards me, bringing her face so close to mine that I was practically breathing down her neck. She looked up at me, her bangs falling loosely to the sides of her forehead and eyes squinting up at me, as if studying me. I stared down at her, surprised that she had the nerve to stand so near to me – and yet, I found the closeness between us rather nice.

After a moment, she backed away. She faced Rei.

"Rei-chan… why?" she asked, sounding deeply hurt.

"You witch," Rei responded, her voice still loud as ever. Tomoyo, Eriol and I backed away because for some reason we all knew some explosives were about to go off. "How dare you show your face in here? I said you were exiled – _banished_. Do you know what that means? It means you are never allowed in the kingdom. Leave now before things get messy. That is a command."

The girl stood her ground. "I'm not leaving, Rei-chan. Not this time."

Looking outraged that the girl would not cower, Rei's hands closed into fists at her sides and she opened her mouth to scream yet another command. "Guards! We have an intruder in the palace! Come get her – _now_."

Two palace guards who stood at the furthest entrance, not speaking or moving until they were told, as is their usual manner, sprung to action. They were fast approaching, but the girl remained unafraid. I looked to Tomoyo and Eriol and they were both about to speak up, most likely to give counter commands to keep the girl unharmed.

"And remove her necklace," Rei added as they were fast approaching. "The one she received on the day of her vows. It's mine now."

At this, the girl looked at her angrily. "You mean my pendant?" she asked, "The one I'm not wearing because it's on the dungeon floor, shattered into tiny little pieces?"

Rei's eyes grew wide. "You… you… you broke it?"

She frowned. "Clever thing, what you did. Using my most prized possession to suck the magic out of me so that I'd never think to break or destroy it. And to think, I'm actually happy I don't have it anymore."

With the frown still on her face, she raised her arms in the direction of the two guards who were less than a foot away. She spread her fingers out wide and pushed against the thin air, palms out. As if they were being dragged out by invisible hands, the two men were sliding on the back of their heels, out of the court room and into the corridor.

As soon as they were out, she moved her arms wider so that they were on either side of her, now looking as though she was pushing against opposite walls. With surprising bangs, all the double doors in the room were shut and locks being turned could be heard. Guards on the other side could also be heard banging on them, trying to get inside to see the commotion.

Rei was seething as Tomoyo, Eriol and I stared at the girl in fascination and amazement. What magic!

"Those little traitors," Rei ground out through her teeth. "The idiots in the dungeons – they told you, didn't they? No matter. They'll make up for it with their lives."

"You are not going to hurt anyone – not anyone else," the auburn haired girl replied.

"Sakura-chan, she's powerful," Tomoyo said guardedly, coming to stand beside her. "Remember what they said."

"I know what they said," the girl I now knew as Sakura answered, looking cautious of Tomoyo's safety while she was obviously in a confrontation with Rei. "But I'm stronger."

I cocked my head to the side and stared, her name ringing a clear bell in my mind.

"Sakura," I said, the wonder evident in my tone. "I've heard that name before… don't I know you from… from…" my sentence trailed off, unfinished as I tried to remember this pretty girl named Sakura.

Staring at me with a sort of fear in her eyes, she turned back to glare at Rei. "What did you do?" she asked accusatorily. "Other than bewitch him, I mean?" she added unkindly.

Smiling, Rei replied, "It's been the most amazing five days while he's been here in the palace, doting on me and not knowing who on earth _you_ are." She said the word "you" with some loathing in her voice, like it almost made her want to be sick as it came out of her mouth.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" the Sakura girl asked, half in wonder and half accusingly. "You were so desperate to make him fall in love with you… but you couldn't do it." The two began to circle one another and Tomoyo didn't stay too far behind. It seemed as though she wanted to defend her friend when the time came, but how exactly she wanted to do that I wasn't sure.

"You shut your mouth," Rei answered tightly. She must have struck a nerve.

"You couldn't do it," she said again, smiling this time because she knew she was right and Rei's reaction only confirmed it. "You couldn't bewitch him without making him forget me first. You want to know why that is, Rei-chan? It's because he's _in love with me_. Don't you understand that? He doesn't want you. If you knew he never would've given you the time of day unless you poisoned his mind, why did you do this? Rei-chan, we were friends…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Rei screamed, angrier than ever. "SHUT YOUR LYING LITTLE MOUTH!"

"You can't talk to Rei like that," I said, though I had no idea why. I could feel it, deep inside of me that I sided with the Sakura girl – but not only that, I also felt like I was bound to come to Rei's defence. Like something was forcing me to do and say these things though I knew it wasn't right. "Rei is my future wife – you can't talk to her like that."

"Syaoran-kun, no," she said in response, turning to me as her expression suddenly became pleading rather than confrontational. "I know you don't really feel that. I know you don't. Please, try to remember me, Syaoran-kun… I love you!"

There was a strange tug that pulled down at my heart as my stomach gave a great heave. Something strange was going on inside of me. It felt like I was being ripped, torn right apart.

"Wha… what?" I asked, suddenly breathless. "What… what did you say to me?"

"Syaoran, don't listen to her!" Rei screamed. I looked at her and an invisible force somehow made me nod and obey.

"No, Syaoran-kun," the soft, pleading voice came again, bringing my head in her direction. "You know who I am – I'm your Sakura. I'm your sorceress; I'm your friend. I'm the one you want to be with!"

"Shut up!" Rei shouted and the noise and confusion only made me hurt even worse. I brought my hands up to either side of my head, trying to calm the storm raging through it. Who was I supposed to believe? "Syaoran, you proposed to _me_. Your okaa-sama thought I was best for you, remember?"

"That's not true!" she also shouted. "She lied, Syaoran-kun – she lied about _everything_. Nothing she told you was ever true – I guarantee you that. Please believe me Syaoran-kun, you have to."

"Don't—" Rei interjected, but was cut off.

"Syaoran-kun, listen to me! If you really do love her the way I thought you loved me these past four months, and if you really do love her out of your own free will, I'll let you be. I'd let you be happy and only hope that I could stay by your side as a friend, if only just to see your face every day. Because that's how much I love you – don't you understand? This girl – this _liar_ is the real imposter!"

"Stop!" I shouted, shutting my eyes and unable to bear the pain gripping my entire body as their words became heavier with emotion. "Please, just stop, I can't – I can't…"

Small hands came to rest on top of my own as they pressed against my temples. When I opened my eyes next, I was staring into shining emeralds that calmed the raucous beating of my heart. My breathing came to match hers as she willed my nerves to relax and made my world slow to a stop. And though what she was doing to me and what she was making me feel seemed completely unreal, somehow I knew – this wasn't magic.

My mind was reeling; things were floating in and out as I tried to make sense of what was happening and what I'd been told. And though it still felt like I was being split in half right down the middle of me, with Sakura holding me through it, it wasn't so terrible.

"Sakura…?"

She smiled encouragingly at me. "Yes?"

Little things were starting to surface – how she laughed and how it sounded, how she said "hoe" whenever she was confused. And then bigger, more significant things, like how I first met her and how we fought, how I kissed her all those nights ago and how deeply I came to know and love her. As these things came to mind, the last of the painful, agonizing tearing sensation left my body. I felt whole again – newer, even.

I blinked a few times. "Sakura? What… what happened to me?"

And then her eyes grew wet, like she was about to cry because she was so happy that I knew who she was. "Syaoran-kun, you know who I am?"

I nodded at this. "Of course I know who you are, Sakura," I told her, almost sounding incredulous at the idea that I'd ever forget for a second who she was and what she meant to me. "How could I not know you? Sakura, don't you know? Surely, you must know… I love—"

"No!" Rei screamed, coming forward. She had been fuming the whole time, and now that we looked at her, it appeared that she didn't seem well at all. Her hair rose, like she'd been shocked and static was running through the thick blonde strands, and her eyes were crazier than ever. Her teeth were clenched tight as well.

Sakura straightened her back and approached, stiffening her jaw. Tomoyo came up behind her, prepared to back her up if it was needed.

"It's over, Rei."

"No," she said again, this time almost hysterically. "It's not."

She stretched her arms out before her and Sakura and Tomoyo were thrown against the far wall. We all heard their backs make contact with the hard wall as they crumpled on the floor, groaning from the unexpected spell. Suddenly it was all coming back to me – Rei was magical too, and with her magic she had bewitched me, erased my memory of Sakura and used me for five days.

I wasn't bound to her anymore – I wouldn't let her treat the people I cared about like that.

"Rei, that is _enough_."

"Syaoran," she said, looking at me with wild eyes. "She doesn't want you. She never wanted you. She told me so herself! You don't want to be with her!"

"Yes I do, Rei!" I yelled, ready to put an end to all of this. "Stop trying to convince me otherwise. If your magic couldn't keep me tied to you for more than a week, I know your powers are useless here. With Sakura back, there's nothing more you can do to me or to anyone else."

She began breathing heavily and smiled. "That's where you're wrong, my sweet."

She waved her hands in front of her, as if to materialize something out of the thin air – which was exactly what she intended to do. A silver mist gathered in the area where she waved her hands and it gathered creating a thick fog. It shimmered and shifted, obviously creating something on the inside, and when the smoke parted, I saw what exactly it was that she had made.

Another Sakura stood, smiling happily, brightly… terribly. I knew it couldn't have been her – the real Sakura was still spread out across the floor on the other side of the room, trying with difficulty to stand after the crash into the wall. But this other Sakura, this imitation Sakura was more beautiful than the original, as if everything about her was enhanced and heightened to the highest degree. Though they looked exactly the same, her features were more defined, everything about her was just… terrifying, but beautiful.

I could feel myself being mesmerized. Again.

"Syaoran-kun," I heard a weak voice moan. "Don't… don't fall for it—"

Rei held out an arm in Sakura and Tomoyo's direction. Not only were they silenced, but it appeared that they were being held back by an invisible barrier, because neither of them were able to come forward.

"_Syaoran-kun_," a different voice said, a silkier, smoother one that caressed my face as it came out of her mouth. I felt weak in the knees – and before I knew it, I was knelt before the imitation Sakura, and she towered over me with her immense and terrible beauty, smirking at me like she knew a secret that I didn't.

"_Sweet, little, feeble Syaoran-kun…_"

"Sakura…" I breathed.

"_Who do you think you are_?" she asked, shaking her head. "_Did you honestly think that I cared for you as more than anything than a master? Did you believe that I'd want you like your fan girls did, because you're king? Is that supposed to mean anything to me_?"

"No," I panted. "No, please…"

"_Do you know who _I_ am_?" she continued. "_Do you know how popular I became since you made me your sorceress? The people loved me better, you know they did. Who ever looked at you if I was in the same room? No one thinks of you, Syaoran-kun. Not even me_."

"That's – that's not true. I love you, Sakura… I know you must love—"

"_The pageboy was more to my liking_," she interrupted, sounding bored and unimpressed, offended even at the idea of her returning my feelings. I could feel my heart sinking. "_Even Eriol-kun… they all had far better of a chance with me than you ever did_." She scoffed. "_Don't insult me any further by thinking I would feel any love for you. You don't deserve me. I deserve better_."

"Please… stop…"

"_You're weak_!" she spat. "_A sad, pathetic excuse for a king – for a man! You couldn't even defend me, the woman you love, when Rei-chan treated me so poorly. You're useless. Who could ever want you? Certainly not me._"

An unknown man materialized next to her, the epitome of everything handsome and masculine. He took the imitation Sakura by the waste and pulled her close, bringing his mouth so swiftly and confidently on top of her own it came as a surprise. But I should've known it was going to happen – just standing there, side by side, I knew it had to be true. She deserved someone like him. Someone worthy of her. And that wasn't me.

When their lips parted and my heart sank lower than I ever thought it could sink, I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes.

"_I don't need you, you see? I never did. So go – be with Rei-chan. You're both two measly, pathetic, loners who'll never have anyone to truly love them back. You might as well settle since I clearly can do a lot better_."

"Sakura, please…"

"_You're no King of Hearts_," she continued, and I could tell that she was nearing the end of her torment. "_At least, not the king of mine._"

I nodded, knowing this was it. She had spoken and there was no more denying the truth in her words. "Alright." I just wanted – no, _needed_ the agony to stop. I couldn't bear it anymore – despite all the things that were said to me, I was still helplessly devoted and in love with Sakura. But I couldn't hear anymore – if I did, I'd spontaneously combust right then and there.

I stood to approach Rei, to tell her that if she at least loved me truly, that was all I needed to get rid of the aching feeling in my heart that reminded me that Sakura did not.

"Rei—"

"Get a grip on yourself, Syaoran!"

That was the last thing I heard before a solid punch landed across my face. I staggered backwards, bringing my hands up to my face to hold the nose that I hoped wasn't broken. When I found that I could breathe through it still without difficulty and felt no blood trickle from any nostril or appear in my mouth, I knew I wasn't too badly hurt.

I looked at Eriol whose fist was still clenched from landing the punch. His eyes were determined and focused, the way they usually were when we were in business meetings, getting down to the nitty gritty.

Recovering quickly from the punch, I took him by the shoulder and held it tightly.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely.

"Any time," he answered, giving my own shoulder a squeeze.

The Jian sword that was usually hanging from my side in a sheath was instead around my neck, in its miniature form. I took the string it was hanging from, closed my eyes and the string disappeared. The tiny blade elongated and soon I was holding the real thing, the sword feeling heavy in my hand. I took out a paper seal and tried to focus.

"_Fuuka Shourai_!"

A blast of wind exploded from the tip of my sword and Rei went flying into the wall, only with much more impact. As the imitation Sakura and the unknown man disappeared, we all heard the bang that sounded as soon as she made contact with the wall and a thud as she fell in a heap of limbs on the floor. Using the same wind spell, I unleashed a gentler gust that brought Tomoyo and Sakura forward, still groaning and trying to get up from their lying positions.

Eriol rushed ahead check on Tomoyo. Her head was down and she looked very weak. "Tomoyo – Tomoyo! Are you alright? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She moaned slightly but raised her head. "I'm fine, Eriol. Took you long enough though," she muttered.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

Sakura, who was less fragile than Tomoyo and stronger, was sooner able to get up on her feet and dust herself off. I took her by the arms and helped her up, and though I knew she was probably just a little bit bruised, I couldn't help but to show great worry and concern in my eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, not bothering to hide it in my voice.

She nodded stiffly. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you." She was avoiding my eyes.

"Sakura?" I asked. "What is it?"

She shook her head at me. "Never mind."

Though I badly wanted to discuss things with Sakura, to get everything out in the open so that she and I could resolve our issues and just be together, there was no time for it. And even if I _had_ gotten her to talk about whatever was obviously bothering her, we wouldn't have gotten very far into that conversation. Rei was hunched forward, her hands clutching at her back and at her stomach, trying to ignore the pain as she limped towards us.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I asked, extremely irritated.

She grunted like a raging bull that was about to ram us in. I held my sword at the ready and Sakura took on a fighting stance. We came forward a little bit, shielding Tomoyo as Eriol helped her to the back of the room where he could tend to her bruises.

"Rei-chan, you need to stop this. We're not going to fight you anymore," Sakura said.

Ignoring her, Rei roared like the animal she had become and brought her arms forward, high above her head and stared at us with pure anger in her eyes. Suddenly the whole room began to quake, as if she had released her rage into the area around us and the room just couldn't take it. We all staggered as the shaking grew worse and I knew, if she kept it up for much longer, the palace would split in two and we wouldn't be the only ones in danger of her wrath – the whole kingdom would be.

Sakura stepped forward, ready to duel one on one, sorceress against sorceress, as Rei had always wanted. I held her back, realizing just how powerful she actually was and worried that she might not be able to put up a fight.

"Sakura," I said, taking her arm, "you can't. She's too strong—"

"But I'm stronger," she answered, repeating what she'd said earlier, but with much more intensity. She met my eye and stared at me for a moment, asking me without speaking to trust her. "It'll be okay, Syaoran-kun. I'm stronger."

I didn't want to let go of her arm, but I knew I had to. She nodded at me once before turning back around to fend off Rei.

She held out her arms, as if separating and going through a crowd of people. Slowly the quaking came to a stop and the room was stiller than it was before. Rei seethed as Sakura stared calmly back, prepared to answer whatever her opponent had to throw at her.

For only the briefest of moments, the two sorceresses stared across the distance at one another as if they were the only two left on the planet. Sakura seemed to be looking at Rei, silently pleading for the madness to stop, for the feud to end so no one else could be hurt. And Rei responded to the expression with an almighty cry of rage, anger and hurt all wrapped up into one, and thrust her arms forward, releasing a jet black stream of pure, raw energy right at her.

Sakura was not caught off guard. Before the blast of magic could reach her, she released her own stream of energy as white as Rei's was black, and also just as powerful. The two beams of magic, Rei's evil against Sakura's good, met in the center and pushed off one another as if trying to reach further than the other, in an opposite game of tug-of-war to the death.

Both girls were struggling. They looked rather weak, and I could see why, after all the magical energy the two must have released, and the soreness in their bodies certainly must not have been a great deal of help either. There was just no telling who would get the best of whom, because as the situation currently was, whenever one jet would be pushed back, it would only be for a moment, and it would push harder in return, happening again and again in an excruciating cycle.

But soon after making this observation did I notice Sakura's pure white stream of magical energy begin to be pushed further and further back. Rei was smiling evilly, as if enjoying herself and thinking of the things she would do when Sakura was defeated. The look on Sakura's face was absolute weakness – she was too tired, and Rei's desire for me and fierce anger and rage was too much for her to take on her own.

We all knew the outcome of the battle. It was in everyone's face – Rei's, Tomoyo's, Eriol's and even mine. Sakura was going to lose.

I couldn't let that happen, so I knew what I had to do.

"S-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped, glancing over her shoulder. The question was clear in her eyes – what was I doing? But she was too frail to actually ask it, too focused on what she was trying accomplish.

I had come from behind her, putting my arms first around her waist and then holding her arms in my own, taking her wrists and holding them tight. For the moment I was just helping her keep her strength up because I knew her arms must've been getting tired and extremely sore from being held up so long while keeping the energy flowing. But that wasn't all I was doing.

"It's alright," I answered, giving her a small, encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to beat this."

She met my eyes with the most fear and uncertainty that I'd ever seen in my life. But she saw my courage, my confidence in her and the smile on my face and knew that together; we could in fact beat not only Rei, but anything that came at us.

I slowly began to transfer some of my magical energy to her, bit by bit so that her stream of magic was able to gain back the inches it had lost. Before either of us knew it, the two jets of light were met in the center again, and Rei was the one now struggling to keep it together, tiny beads of sweat rolling down her temples.

Without meaning to, we both poured forth the strongest burst of magic and energy that we could muster at the same time, and Rei was knocked off her feet, literally. Yet again she was hurled against the wall, our joint magic hitting her squarely in the chest while hers disappeared with its caster no longer throwing it against us.

I could feel Sakura sag in my arms, and before I could even try to help her stand, I was the first to fall. Transferring my energy and magic was harder than I thought – I suddenly felt more worn out than I had ever felt in ages.

Sakura bent down to my level and supported the back of my head so that I could stare up at her. She had grateful tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, and I felt all the gratitude in the world from the two, simple words she said, for we both knew what would have happened had I not stepped in for her.

I smiled at her, ready to tell her once and for all how I felt about her – how I _really_ felt about her. It wasn't just that I was in love with her – no, it was much more than that. And I had to get it out of me before I exploded with all that I was feeling for her. I opened my mouth to declare it, once and for all –

But our glory was short lived.

An incredibly weak and tired groan was heard across the room. Rei was lying flat on her stomach, her hair spread out in tangles in front of her face and her arms and legs sprawled out wide as she tried to get onto all fours. She picked herself up only to fall with a splat on her face again.

"No way," we heard Tomoyo moan. "No. _Way_. She just won't quit!"

She and Eriol joined us as we stood some ways away from her. The four of us huddled together, knowing there was strength in numbers while there was little strength left in her. She was shaking all over, so out of it and dry of all physical and magical energy that she couldn't even stand.

"Syaoran," she said, her voice brittle. "Syaoran, please…"

"Rei—" I began, but was not permitted to continue. The desperate, pleading look in her eyes might as well have cut out my tongue.

"Syaoran – Syaoran please… what – what do I have to say? What do I have to do? I'll do anything for you Syaoran, please…"

"Rei, enough of this," I bellowed. "I told you already—"

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding hysterical and truly out of her mind. She looked up at me with the feverish blue eyes I had once thought were pretty. And in those eyes I saw a light flash – as though she'd thought of an idea. "Do you want… do you want your okaa-sama?"

She stopped me dead in my tracks. "What?"

She nodded vigorously, the madness in her taking over completely. I knew the thought of her bringing back my mother was an impossible one – and yet she was suggesting it anyway.

"I can – I can do it for you, Syaoran! I can! I can give you back your okaa-sama – if you just be with me… if you just love me, please—"

Sakura was shaking her head as Tomoyo, Eriol and I gave her wondering looks. "No," she said simply. "She can't. She knows it's one of the things sorcerers can't do. It's just not possible."

"But it is!" Rei cried, dragging herself forward, looking like a pathetic child. "It is, Syaoran. Let me show you."

We all stared at her with eyes that were fed-up with her attempts at getting me to love her. Our heads shook from side to side in disgust.

She brought herself up with her arms, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Rei-chan…" Sakura began cautiously. "What are you doing…?"

There was no real upward inflection in her voice – just fear.

"I'll bring her back for you, Syaoran," she whispered, eyes still closed as she focused on her impossible task. "I'll make you love me again."

All at once the room began to shake, worse than it had before. The four of us stumbled, holding onto each other so that we wouldn't fall. Little bits of the ceiling came loose all around us as the quaking grew worse by the second. But we didn't need all that to happen to know that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Rei-chan!" Sakura cried as I held onto her, "Stop it! You can't do this! You know it's impossible – you'll disrupt the balance of nature, the balance of the universe – of everything!"

She wasn't listening. She began to shake as well, worse than the room itself. Soon she wasn't just shaking, but downright trembling, convulsing with the weight of the impossible magic she was trying to perform. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as foam began to pool in the corners of her mouth. Lines of blood poured forth from her nose at an alarming speed, rolling down her lips and chin, staining her dress.

"Rei-chan, stop!" Sakura cried again, shaking her self loose from my hold.

"Sakura," I panted, going after her. I knew it was safe to leave Tomoyo and Eriol on their own – he would protect her with his life, and I would do the same for Sakura. "You can't! You'll be—"

"I can't let her do this, she'll kill herself!" she answered, pulling herself away and continuing to pursue Rei.

"Let her!" I shouted over the raucous of the shaking palace. "She did this to herself – there's nothing we can do for her! We have to escape while we still can and evacuate everyone from the palace! If she keeps up any longer, we'll all be crushed in here!"

She shook her head at me. "No, Syaoran," she said firmly. "She doesn't deserve to die for loving you."

No, I agreed, but thought to myself that she did deserve to suffer for all the people she tried to hurt and cause harm to, all for trying to win my love.

It didn't matter to her, though, what Rei had done, or the fact that most of her misdeeds were done unto her – Sakura was going to save her, if she could. It was one of the flaws of being as kind and wonderful as she was.

When she finally reached Rei, she had fallen onto her back and was still shuddering, seized by the unfeasible goal she was trying to achieve. Sakura dropped to her knees and looked at her with scared, worried eyes. Not wasting anymore time she placed her hands just above her body and closed her eyes, lifting her head to the ceiling and not minding the bits of rubble falling all around her. She breathed in deeply.

I had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was working. Rei's shaking came to a slow stop, as did the quaking. The blood stopped flowing. All chaos seemed to fade from around us as Sakura focused with every last ounce of energy that she had in trying to help Rei. As silence filled the room, both their breathing became incredibly shallow.

Rei's head lolled to one side and her eyes were unfocused. Knowing that she was still not better, Sakura drew her brows together and tried even harder to save her.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said quietly, approaching from behind me with Eriol at her side. "You've done enough. Stop now, before you hurt yourself."

"No," she said, her voice tight with concentration. A girl that had tried to kill her, exile her and take everything she held dear away from her was on the verge of life and death beneath her hands – and she was devastated about it. "I can help her, I can! I can…"

I noticed her arms fall to her sides. Ever so slowly she began falling backwards. Realizing what was going on, I fell to my knees and caught her around the waist and tried to support her upper body. I saw with some shock that her eyes were fluttering to a close. I shook her slightly, trying to get her to grip on herself. And then I saw it – a line of blood trickling from her nostril.

"Sakura," I said, quietly at first, not wanting to worry the others. "Sakura – Sakura, open your eyes… please, Sakura."

"So… tired…"

My eyes widened as the panic began to rise. The blood pooled around her top lip.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Tomoyo call worriedly, and then she noticed her bleeding nose, something she, Eriol and I were all familiar with when Sakura tried to do accomplish something that was beyond what she could take. "Sakura-chan!"

I shook her harder, not caring if it hurt. I'd apologize for it a thousand times, just as long as she opened her eyes. "Sakura! Please, open your eyes – for me, Sakura, please!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed, the apology coming out like a weak breeze. "I don't think I can… make it…"

"Stop talking like that!" I said firmly, trying to hide the anger in my voice while noticing the way her limbs became limper in my grasp. "You're fine, Sakura, you're just fine – please, just open your eyes… tell me what's wrong."

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly to smile but she just couldn't find the strength to do it. "Too much… energy spent," she explained. "Couldn't… heal… Rei-chan. Syaoran-kun, I – I feel so… tired…" and I understood. Not only had she spent an enormous amount of physical and magical energy in trying to defeat and heal Rei, she'd also tried to heal the heaviest thing of all while trying to reverse Rei's actions, at the same time calming the earthquake inside the room.

My first thought was that she had reached her breaking point – but then I'd realized, she was already far past it. She was broken… perhaps beyond repair.

"Sakura," I began, not allowing my voice to crack. "You can get past this. You have every time you've tried to heal someone. You always get better."

She looked up at me, the light in her eyes seeming washed out and faded. She smiled. "I don't think so, Syaoran-kun," she said, her voice quiet. "Not this time."

I suddenly became furious, and I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because I knew I was losing her, and the thought of her not being with me heightened every last emotion that I had left in me, which was mostly anger and anguish. "Sakura, don't you dare leave – you said you wouldn't! You can't leave me again and let Rei stay – please, Sakura, try harder!"

She smiled, raising a trembling arm upwards to hold my face – but she was too weak. As it fell limp at her side, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "No – _no_! _Sakura_!"

All the magic seemed to fade from around us as Sakura's eyes stopped fluttering and came to a close. The doors that she had locked at the beginning of the battle were suddenly burst open and palace guards came hurrying forward from every direction, shouting and screaming with weapons raised. Ladies-in-waiting and gentlemen of the court rushed forth as well, crying and calling out, causing yet another commotion when the previous one had just ended.

And yet, despite all the things that were going on around me, the only thing I could discern for sure was the fact that Sakura was no longer moving in my arms.

_**X.**_

**Authors Notes:** The End. Thanks everyone for all their support, I had a really–

LOL, I'm kidding! Did you guys actually believe me, though? I would never actually end it there. Seriously though, how many of you fell for it and wanted to wring my neck? Sorry! It was a mean joke – but a funny one xP

Some of you might find a certain scene of this chapter very similar to another scene from a book IRL, and I can tell you all honestly that the scene in this chapter was somewhat inspired by it – though in my (unnecessary) defense, I did a similar thing in a previous story called 'The Stranger in Me', way before that other book was published! :P

Whoa, look at this fan art! You can see it by visiting my profile and clicking the link posted there. Thank you so much, _Daniime_ for this awesome depiction of Syaoran as a king, or young prince if you will. If you are also artistically talented, I'd love to see something of yours as well! :)

PS – did any of you see that? 600+ reviews at chapter sixteen, whoa!  
PPS – not much left of this story at all, believe me when I say that o:

Take care!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


	18. Queen of Hearts

**Agent08 Reporting for Duty!**

Now… on with final chapter!

**King of Hearts**

_Queen of Hearts_

**Sakura** —

In my head, I knew it was real. It just had to be real. I was dead – gone from spending too much physical and magical energy. What on earth was I thinking? That I could reverse Rei's actions, save her life and the lives of everyone else in the palace while surviving? No – of course that couldn't be done. I had taken on too much; reached too high.

I just wished that I had a chance to make things right before it happened. If only I could have wished Tomoyo and Eriol a long and happy life together before I'd left, told my father and brother that I loved them… kissed Syaoran one last time.

I didn't want to imagine what kind of state he'd be in, knowing I was gone and never coming back. He was so angry with me when I was just lying there, weak and completely drained of every last bit of energy that I had. He asked me to stay, and I knew I was going. I just couldn't do it for him, and he must've been so upset. I wished that I didn't have to be the reason for his suffering.

Even more than that, I didn't want to see him be with Rei. I had left him, knowing that I had healed her enough for her to stay. Without me, would he fall for her again? Would he be weak enough for her to bewitch him for a third time? Yes, I think he would be. I really didn't want to know that, despite all my efforts, he'd marry her and crown her queen of the kingdom – queen of his heart.

Maybe he'd be happy one day, without me. He'd live a good life and rule as king for the rest of his days, and as long as he had a smile on his face while doing it, I would rest just fine. But I knew, with me gone, while the tensions between us were not settled, and while he never got to tell me the three words I knew he was planning to say – he'd never be at peace.

I just had to do something about that, now didn't I?

But what could be done about it? I was gone and there was no coming back… was there?

Somewhere in my isolation, I could hear his voice and his desperate pleading as he begged me to come back to him. And truthfully, what was stopping me? All I really had to do was break through the bleakness and the nothingness that I was so deeply enclosed in – but it isn't as easy as one might think it is.

In fact, it feels like… like something you'll never accomplish. Like you're trying to swim in a pool of syrup and you're already wet to begin with, so the weight on top of you feels like the whole world. And then you feel like you might go insane from not being able to do it – insane from the longing and the loneliness.

But, I guess, when you know you've got someone like Syaoran waiting for you on the other side… things suddenly don't seem so impossible.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Come back, Sakura. Please… I know you can do it. Please, _please_ come back…"

In the darkness, a narrow slant of light shone. It was a thin, horizontal line of brightness that was just within my reach.

"Are you opening your eyes, Sakura?" asked a suddenly anxious voice. "Are you waking up?"

And slowly, the slant of light grew larger and larger until the light was directly in my eyes, shining so brightly and brilliantly that it hurt to keep on looking. I squinted, wanting to cover my face with a hand, but found that I couldn't because my arm felt like heavier than lead.

"Syaoran-kun," I said, surprising myself. I didn't think I'd be able to form any kind of sound although admittedly, the one I'd just emitted was extremely frail.

"You're awake," he said breathlessly, the happiness in his amber eyes the most evident thing in the room. "Oh, thank heavens, you're _awake_. You came back to me, Sakura – oh, I _knew_ you would come back…"

I tried to smile, but even my mouth seemed stiff. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I whispered.

He shook his head, taking my hands into his and looking as though he was trying hard not to kiss them. He then stared at me crossly. "You are too stubborn and kind for your own damn good, you know that? I swear, if you try something like that ever again, I may never forgive you… oh, speaking of forgiveness, you must excuse me if I smell or look like garbage. It's been a rough twenty four hours."

It made my stomach feel as if I'd just swallowed a dozen butterflies, just seeing his face again when I thought I never would and knowing that he was so concerned for me. It showed just how much he cared. I couldn't help feeling surprised either – I had been out for a whole day. One whole day! For me, that was unheard of. Usually I was only passed out for a minute or two. I really had gone too far when I tried to heal Rei, hadn't I?

"I think you look and smell nice," I answered, this time somewhat able to give him a small smile.

He returned it. "Thanks."

Taking a brief look to my surroundings, I immediately noticed all the flowers and baskets filled with fruits and candy and other goods. There were cherry blossoms in abundance, and I could've sworn that even though we were nearing winter, it very well could have been spring what with all the bright colours and flowers and fruit surrounding me.

"Is this all for me?" I asked, not sure whether or not all the gifts were just there for decoration or if they really were all there as presents to me.

Syaoran nodded, looking pleased and spreading his arms out wide. "All for you," he confirmed. "Some of the other gifts, the bigger more extravagant ones are in your chamber. We didn't want to crowd that either though, so everything else is taking up space in the hall. We wanted you to see something that would cheer you up when you woke up, so we put all the flowers and candy in here with you."

I wanted to beam at this, though I could only manage a small, grateful smile. "Are they all from the townspeople? They're not angry with me anymore?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. I don't believe they were angry with you at all to begin with, actually," he answered, giving this a little more thought by rubbing his chin and looking contemplative. "I wouldn't put it past Rei to bewitch the people that called out and tried to harm you that night of the ball. That's probably what she did. The people never stopped loving you – that much is for sure what with all the things you got."

At the thought of Rei, I sat up quickly, feeling every bone in my body ache all at once. I winced at the pain and Syaoran stood from his seat, easing me back slowly and gently back onto the bed. It was absolutely dizzying, being so close to him with such a good view of his amber eyes and his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Rei-chan?" I asked, when I was laid back down.

He frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry," he answered. And I knew that she didn't make it.

I felt myself deflate a little, knowing that I hadn't helped enough – knowing that I had risked my life, only to have her not survive.

Reading my mind, his frown grew deeper. "Don't feel bad. You did your best to save her – even when she didn't deserve it. She just took on more than she could handle—"

"But so did I," I interrupted, not finding any real comfort in his words. "I took on just as much as she did, and yet here I am."

At that, he smiled. "It's because you were right," he replied, and for a moment I was puzzled, until he said, "you really are stronger than her."

I wanted to smile at this, but a strange feeling kept my mouth a straight line. My short moment of intimacy and celebration with Syaoran was over. Rei was the one that was really gone – I should've been relieved. Instead, I was feeling rather down. And not because I was sad that she was gone – that wasn't it at all. There was just a nagging feeling in my stomach, one that I couldn't get rid of.

He tried to look me in the eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm tired."

He shook his own head and looked concerned. "No, it's not 'nothing'. Tell me what's wrong," he said. And if he continued to coax me, I probably would've caved and gone off on some heated rant, but thankfully, Tomoyo entered the room.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" she cried, rushing up to me, leaving Eriol covered in the dust she created as she ran forward. She fell on top of me, putting her arms around my shoulders, making me feel even heavier. And even though I was feeling terrible in more ways than one, she was able to put a smile on my face.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan," I greeted, my voice still sounding like rough sandpaper being rubbed together.

She was frowning, but I could see that she was happy. "I was gone for just one minute to use the lavatory and you wake up! Oh, the cruelty!"

Eriol, approaching from behind her with a tray of food in his hands and a small smile on his face said, "Welcome back, Sakura-san. We were all so worried about you."

With my chin resting upon Tomoyo's shoulder as she continued to hug the life out of me, I looked at him with kind eyes. "Thanks, Eriol-kun. And thanks for taking care of Tomoyo-chan while I was out. Hopefully she wasn't too much for you."

He shook his head at me, laughing. "She was a handful, but I could take it. I'm going to have to start now if I'm going to spend rest of my life with her, aren't I?"

I laughed at this, though it hurt to do so, remembering that their wedding was still waiting to be celebrated. But what with all the Rei incidents that had been occurring around the palace, there was no time for planning it. And I knew Tomoyo and Eriol were very eager to get the knot strung and tied (tightly). It probably didn't help that I was out for a day long. I had to repay them somehow.

"I'd say Syaoran was the bigger handful, actually," Eriol answered, taking a seat at the foot of my bed as Tomoyo released me to also sit on the edge. Syaoran did not join us and instead remained in his seat, one leg raised with the foot resting on his knee and his hands held together in an almost menacing way.

"Oh?" I asked.

Eriol nodded. "I'd say he journeyed through hell and back the last twenty-four hours you've been out cold. He wasn't eating or sleeping or bathing – which would explain the stench." Syaoran's arm stretched out in a flash, striking Eriol in his chest. Eriol let out a groan while Syaoran returned to his original sitting position, as if he never moved. With a slightly strained voice after the hit, Eriol continued, "He just refused to leave your side."

"Oh," I said again, this time quieter.

None of us spoke for a few moments, each of us having our different reasons. Tomoyo was already trying to mat down my terrible mess of tangled hair, Eriol was smiling brightly at having the four of us alive and healthy in the same room together once again, and Syaoran was, well – staring. Intently. Right at me. And I, feeling his heavy gaze upon me, refused to look at anything except for my hands that were resting atop my lap.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a little while," I said, my voice smaller than ever.

"I'll stay," I heard Syaoran say almost immediately after I spoke, most likely wanting to discuss the unresolved issues between us. But at the moment, I really didn't have the strength or energy for that conversation – and that was no lie.

"I'd like to be alone," I repeated, this time a bit firmer. I lifted my gaze to barely make eye contact with him, and I could see him resigning to my dismissal as he stood slowly to exit. He waited patiently for Eriol to finish kissing my forehead and for Tomoyo to hug me one more time so that they could meet him at the door and leave together.

As Tomoyo withdrew her arms from my neck, I breathed, "Come back after a few minutes. I want to talk."

She gave me a small nod and a meaningful look in the eyes, knowing there was some ranting I had to get off my chest. She gave me a peck on the cheek before turning around and joining the two men at the door, her violet gown dragging across the floor. They all waved at me, save for Syaoran who just continued to stare, and left the room.

I exhaled, not realizing that I had been holding in a breath. I couldn't remember a time when Syaoran's stare was more intense than when it was just a few moments ago, when he wouldn't stop looking at me.

There were a lot of things he and I needed to talk about. A _lot_, definitely way more than me and Tomoyo needed to be talking about. But my pain and heart ache called for a friend, not for the person who caused it. Though it was, quite basically, out in the open that I was in love with Syaoran and he clearly loved me back – I didn't want to touch the subject. Not until I felt up to it, because too many things had happened that made me feel not quite right about his feelings for me.

In the silence I looked about myself, observing my surroundings as I waited for Tomoyo's return. I wasn't back in my bedroom, I was in the medical wing, and by "wing" I meant the room that fitted two beds and some desks and cabinets full of remedial fluids and tablets. The bed that sat five or so feet from me was covered in white sheets, the same as mine, only wrinkled as if someone had been lying there just a few days ago and someone was yet to fix it. I wondered if Rei had been the one to make the bed print. She probably was.

The door creaked open, interrupting my thoughts. My breath hitched, caught off guard by the noise as I wondered who it could've been. I released a shaky breath and closed my eyes in slight embarrassment, remembering that I was expecting Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, you scared me," I said, my voice high and breathy. I guess I was feeling a little bit paranoid, after all that had happened between Rei and I.

"I'm sorry," a different voice responded.

My eyes opened at the sound of Syaoran's voice. I saw him approaching, calm, cool and collected as he always was, his face almost expressionless. I sat up straighter, feeling extremely conscious about my appearance as I suddenly remembered that I had been unconscious for a whole day, meaning my hair wasn't at all combed, my skin must've looked sallow, and I didn't even want to imagine what my breath smelled like.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stammered, struggling to sit up and pushing a few curls behind my ear, not that it would help very much. "I thought I asked Tomoyo-chan to come back."

"You did. I came back for her instead. I hope that isn't a problem with you," he answered briskly.

"W-Well – actually, I was hoping that she and I could…"

"Talk?" he asked, "Ah, yes, right. You see, I was thinking you and I had more to be talking about than you and her."

"I – I agree," I answered, my voice still a pathetic stammer of words, "but I was hoping that… well…"

"Sakura," he said, interrupting me and I was half relieved that he did. At the cross tone of his voice, however, I was not grateful for. "Enough. There's no avoiding me, and there's no avoiding you. We're not doing that dance anymore, not after what we've been through. So tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is has been bothering you since the battle with Rei. We couldn't talk about it then, considering the circumstances, but we have right now."

I could feel myself getting overwhelmed by his words. I wasn't fully recuperated yet. Just the thought of he and I talking about things, setting our feelings straight and confronting the issues of our messy, complicated relationship once and for all caused a headache. Surely he must've known that I wasn't ready to deal with this yet. What I needed was Tomoyo, so she could counsel me through it like a good friend, not _him_ to make me face it like an oncoming avalanche.

"Syaoran-kun, please," I said, my own voice a terrible quiver. I brought my hands up to my head. "I can't do this with you right now. I don't feel well."

And then out of nowhere, I felt his hands come upon mine where they rested at the sides of my head. His fingers filled the gaps between mine and pressed down at my temples, instilling warmth and strange, fuzzy feelings – kind of like the ones I felt before when he was helping me lay down, only nicer. He rubbed in a circular motion, applying just the right amount of pressure and heat. When I gathered enough courage, I allowed myself to peek open an eye. He was smiling at me.

"Better?" he asked.

Wordlessly I nodded.

"I'm just doing what you did when you healed my headache before," he replied, the small smile still on his face. I remembered what he was talking about – it was the day I was abducted and he had a migraine. That day seemed like years ago.

"That feels nice. I didn't know your magic could heal," I mumbled.

"It can't," he said, taking his hands ever so slowly away from where they held my face. I felt like whining, but restrained myself. "You know I only have combat magic."

I blushed intensely at this, realizing that he wasn't using magic to help make my headache go away, and that I'd just admitted to him making me feel warm and fuzzy. Seeing the red in my face, his eyes took on an expression of concern as he reached out once more to calm my headache, and though I badly wanted to feel his hands on my face again, I knew better than to let myself get lost.

After waving him off, he sat back down in his chair after pulling it nearer to my bed. He sat, hunched forward, elbows on his knees, head inclined to me. I stared back at him, feeling insecure and completely unsure of myself.

"What?" I asked him, not able to hide my discomfort.

He shrugged. "You tell me."

I sighed. "Syaoran-kun, please?"

"Please what?" he asked, his voice soft and mesmerizing. I closed my eyes again, his rich, lush, lullaby voice reaching my ears like a soft caress. He put his hands on top of mine, first dragging his fingers across the back of my knuckles and then turning them over to trace the lines on my palms. I shut my eyes tighter. "Talk to me, Sakura. What do you want me to do?" he asked, and he sounded almost as if he was pleading for me to say something.

I pulled my hands away from him, ignoring their stiffness and putting them to my sides. He looked at me, confused.

"Do you see what I did there?" I asked, feeling the anger rise in me.

"Um, I saw you react like I was hurting you," he said, his voice sounding offended. "What's your problem, Sakura? And this time I'm expecting a reply."

I exhaled a heavy breath. Oh, he wanted a reply? Well, that was exactly what he was going to get.

"I don't want that right now. It's not what I need, Syaoran-kun," I explained. "I stopped myself before I got too lost. I didn't let myself get in too deep."

"And why the hell not?" he asked, sounding equally angry. "Sakura, I don't understand. Why are we fighting? We shouldn't be acting like this. What you and I have gone through should be able to overcome whatever _this_ is, exactly. We proved that much when you and I beat Rei together."

"That's exactly it, Syaoran-kun," I answered, sounding exasperated. If I had the strength to raise my arms, they would've been thrown into the air out of frustration. "Those are my thoughts precisely. So would you care to explain yourself when you fell for Rei-chan's imitation of me? When you almost gave in to her for a _second time_?"

His mouth was opened and his eyes were angry, ready to retort to whatever I had to throw at him. But at my question, his mouth closed. His eyes first removed themselves from my face, stared to the side where the blank wall seemed to be more interesting than our conversation, and then to his feet where they remained for a number of seconds.

When he raised his head to look me in the eye, I was staring at him not with any expectation, but with disappointment. His eyebrows drew together in guilt.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

It didn't seem like enough. If he really believed that he and I could do anything together and overcome whatever we faced, I needed to know why that wasn't true when facing the imitation of me. I had to know what changed.

"Her magic," he said, shrugging helplessly and looking all the more ashamed of himself, "it was just so strong. I couldn't—"

"Stronger than what you feel for me?" I asked incredulously.

"No!" he answered quickly, shaking his head whilst trying not to upset me any further. "Of course not, Sakura. Even you knew she wasn't strong or powerful enough to make me fall in love with her without erasing my memory of you first. Because that's how much I love you! I just—"

"Then why the second time? Your memory wasn't erased then. You still had me in your mind, everything you felt for me still inside you. But you still fell for it. You saw that fake imitation of me kiss another man, heard her say some _completely_ untrue things, and you turn around, ready to ask Rei-chan to be with you for real. And what stops you, instead of your true feelings for me, is your cousin _punching you in the face_?"

"I was an idiot!" he bellowed, doing what I could not and throwing his hands up. "I was – I wasn't thinking right! All those things that imitation of you said, I just… and then the man she kissed, it all just felt so… so—"

"Real?" I asked, sounding even more disbelieving.

"No! Not real," he replied, this time seeming panicked. He seemed to struggle with his next few words, as if debating with himself internally whether or not to say what he wanted. And then finally he said, "Convincing."

My face fell at this as I stared at him with skepticism, disappointment and sadness.

"Convincing?" I repeated.

He nodded, seeming miserable. "I always knew you were too good to be true," he answered, his voice quieter than I'd ever heard it and eyes still glued to the floor. "All this time, I've just been waiting… waiting for you to realize that I'm not the man you think I am."

I shook my head at this, confused. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "Come on, Sakura. You know some of the stuff that imitation of you said was true."

My eyes grew wide as I opened my mouth to unleash a hail of rage at being so insulted. He raised his hands in surrender, quickly adding, "Not that other stuff was true! I didn't mean that. Not the part about you liking the pageboy, or Eriol, or you being conceited and popular…"

I closed my mouth slowly to let him continue, but kept my eyes narrowed.

"I meant the part about you deserving better. About me not being worthy. About me not being able to defend you, the woman I love, when things had gotten out of hand here at the palace."

I wanted more than ever to reach out to him, to take his chin and lift it so he could look me in the eye and believe me as I told him, "How can you say that? You _are_ worthy. Come on Syaoran-kun… you forget my place, here. I'm the peasant, remember? You're… well, you're a king. I'm the one who's not worthy of you."

He shook his head, seeming almost as if he'd done it out of frustration or impatience. "No, that's not what I mean at all. You think that I'm this… this great king – and yeah, I guess, I'm not terrible at it or anything. But I'm… I'm mean and rude and unkind. Just look at the way I treated you when you first arrived here! I was awful! And weak – I'm so weak. Weak enough to let Rei do all those things to me…"

I frowned. "You know none of this is true, Syaoran-kun. At least, not anymore. You're a changed man! You're so much sweeter now and stronger than you think."

"Am I?" he asked, not seeming to believe it. "I don't know."

Though I felt for him and understood how he was so easily swayed by Rei's enchantments… it just wasn't enough. It didn't seem like any of this was acceptable. Had it been the other way around – had it been me who was going to be bewitched, the only possible way it would've worked was if my memory of him was erased. Anything else – like an imitation Syaoran telling me awful things and kissing another woman in front of me (all of which had actually happened) wouldn't be enough to make me want to be with someone other than him.

"Syaoran-kun," I said, sounding just as sad as he. "Before all that even happened – I had just told you that I _love_ you. Wasn't that enough?"

"It should've been," he said. "I know it should've been, Sakura. And it was. I was just… weak."

It wasn't the response I wanted to hear.

Turning away from him and pulling the covers higher over me, I shimmied down the mattress so I was back to lying flat on my back. "I'm tired," I told him, keeping my face turned the other way.

I felt his hand come upon my shoulder to turn me back around. I shrugged him off, curling further away from him on the mattress. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know," I told him. "Me too."

_**xxxxxx**_

"Sakura," Tomoyo began imploringly as she helped me walk to my chamber. I was still very tired and weak and couldn't even walk on my own. I had to be supported by her like a child just to make a few steps. "Give him a chance to explain. You can't be like this with him, it's just not right. You two should be on top of the world right now!"

I gave her a sad stare. "I did give him a chance to explain, Tomoyo-chan. And he explained himself just fine. It's just that… I'm sad. And disappointed. He fell for her again, after I just told him that I love him. You know if this were me, nothing would be able to change my mind about the way I felt about him. Nothing would make me want to be with another man."

She seemed to bite her tongue. I knew that she completely understood where I was coming from, but still didn't like the fact I wasn't speaking to Syaoran. Ever since that morning when I had woken up and we had argued, I ignored him for the rest of the day. I wouldn't accept his visits, pretend to be asleep if he forced himself inside, and used Tomoyo and Eriol as distractions to keep me occupied.

It was dinner time and Tomoyo literally had to drag me out of my bed to bring me. There really was no struggle, because I could barely put up a fight. She insisted that I at least come to have dinner with her, Eriol and Syaoran, the way we all did as good friends before things had gotten so crazy in the palace. I in turn insisted that I wasn't ready and that I should be given my meal while still in the hospital wing, but Tomoyo wouldn't hear any of it.

So, reluctantly we made our way to the dining hall. I wasn't purposefully trying to go slow, even though Tomoyo probably thought otherwise, but I was too weak to walk any faster. Maybe if I was lucky, by the time we got there, Syaoran and Eriol would have already finished eating.

It turned out, I wasn't that lucky. When we arrived at the big double doors, the only things separating me from Syaoran and the awkwardness at the dinner table, I stopped to turn to my best friend. "I will give you all the chocolates I received from the townspeople if you bail me out!"

She shook her head. "And ruin my complexion? No thanks."

She pulled me forward but I remained rooted to my spot. "I'll give you creative freedom with my wedding dress!"

"You already gave me that to do your little dirty work, remember?" she asked, and added, rolling her eyes, "and frankly, with the way you're acting right now, who knows if there even _will_ be a wedding."

I whined and let myself be completely taken by her and pulled into the dining hall. When the doors opened, the place was decorated a lot differently than when I had seen it last.

It less bright in there, very dimly lit, and definitely a lot more candles than I remembered. It smelled different – like someone had put some really nice smelling perfume in the air. And there definitely weren't that many cherry blossoms in the room, the last time I saw. I know a few months ago Syaoran had put a few in there because he knew they were my favourite flower, but the room was just overflowing with them, like it was about to burst because it had so much.

I located Syaoran and Eriol standing together at one end of the long dining table. They seemed to be in a serious conversation, but at the sight of Tomoyo and I, they shut up immediately. Eriol smiled brightly and Syaoran's face was completely rigid – rigid, it seemed, with nervousness.

"I'm so glad you both could join us," Eriol said delightedly, arms brought up high to greet the both of us. He approached Tomoyo and gave her a peck on the cheek, then took my arm to bring me to Syaoran.

"W-What…" I stuttered, looking about myself and unable to take my eyes away from the romantic décor of the dining hall. Not to mention, I just didn't feel like looking at Syaoran. "What is all this?"

"Dinner, of course," Tomoyo said, standing on the other side of me. When we finally reached Syaoran could only stare at me for a few moments. He then took to glaring at the dining hall surroundings, and would sometimes glare in Eriol's direction. It seemed as though he was angry.

"You'll have to excuse us, however," Eriol continued, letting go of my arm and taking a few steps back with Tomoyo. They both looked too happy for their own good. "I promised Tomoyo we'd have our own private dinner, just her and me."

"O-Oh," I answered breathlessly, ignoring Syaoran's stare and the fact that he hadn't spoken yet. "Well… you two should eat here in the dining hall. It's not too late for me to be served dinner in my bed. I—"

"Nonsense," they chimed, waving their hands at me and walking further and further out of the room. "We insist that you and King Syaoran dine in here, together. Anyway, the setting in here is just too… romantic. It seems more fitting for you two."

I wanted to scoff at this, considering, they were the ones happily engaged, while Syaoran and I could barely speak to one another.

"Please," I insisted, though I didn't see the point. "You two—"

"Enjoy yourselves," they said, giving exaggerated winks and bowing out for real.

I didn't fail to notice that they'd even taken with them the two attendants standing at attention at the door frame. They left Syaoran and I completely alone with one another with only the flowers, the candles, and our unresolved issues to keep us company.

When the silence was nearing the point of complete awkwardness, Syaoran spoke up, surprising me. "Do you… do you remember when I asked you to have dinner with me all those months ago? Well, we never got around to it, so I was wondering if… now, maybe, you'd like to join me?" Was it just me, or did he all of a sudden seem shy?

Allowing a brief moment of silence to lapse, I nodded, smiling back at him though it didn't reach very far on my face. I made a movement to sit down, not wanting to feel like a bother by asking him for his help. I took one step forward and stumbled, and Syaoran, acting quickly as he normally did caught me by the arms. I laughed nervously, more embarrassed than ever as he put his arms around my waist and helped me into my seat.

Instead of sitting at the head of the table like he usually did, he took his seat opposite me so that we could face each other. The food was already set on our plates, looking and smelling delicious, and wine filled to the brim in our cups. But neither of us made anymore movement to move or to speak.

"I…" he began again, not knowing what to say. His eyes flicked from side to side, as if wondering where to begin. "I told them not to go so over the top with the decorations," he mumbled, looking apologetic and somewhat embarrassed. "But they insisted. We had a lot of your cherry blossoms from the townspeople anyway; we didn't want them to go to waste…"

I smiled weakly at him. "It's really alright. It's beautiful."

He looked up at me, his eyes hopeful. "Really? You think so?"

I nodded again. "Yes, really. Can I…" I said, trailing off and lowering my gaze to the table, only able to look up at him through my lashes. He looked so cute when he was insecure. If I continued to look at him while he was so darn adorable, I might have exploded. "Can I ask what this is all for?"

He seemed surprised. "You… you don't know what this is for?"

I shook my head. Was I supposed to?

"U-Um… no. Is it… er…" I thought for a while until an answer popped up in my head. "Is it because you wanted to butter me up, so that I could forgive you?"

Syaoran quickly dismissed the idea. "No, that's not why we did all this. But, now that you mention it…"

I stopped him before he could get another word in. "Syaoran-kun. Stop. I know what you're about to do. I don't want you to apologize anymore. I… I realize, now, that I'm being unfair to you. I shouldn't be angry with you. I mean, you helped me defeat Rei-chan. If you hadn't stepped in during the battle to give me some of your energy, I might not even be here right now. But please, can we not hash this out right now… I don't know when I'll be ready to do this."

He leaned forward, his eyes taking on a look of pleading. "Please, Sakura. We have to talk about this – we _have_ to. I can't let you go on being disappointed or angry with me. I know you don't want to face it because… because facing it would mean both of us coming to terms with the idea that my feelings for you might not be as strong as yours are for me, but—"

Hearing him say so, again, that his love for me wasn't enough, while mine was more than enough, made my eyes water. He noticed their sudden wetness and looked about himself desperately. "I don't feel like talking right now," I said, my voice cracking.

"Please, just hear me out…"

"I've heard you out, Syaoran-kun," I told him. "I know everything I need to know. And eventually, I'll get over this, and hopefully when that happens I won't be too bothered by the fact that your feelings for me weren't strong enough to keep you out of Rei-chan's arms. Maybe then, whenever that is, we can pick up where we left off."

I stood up to leave. Before I even stood up straight, my legs wobbled, and I fell back on my butt, faced with no other choice but to stay with him and listen to more of his pleading.

"I'm telling you now, Sakura, honestly and without any reservation that it was _me_ who was weak, and not my feelings for you. My feelings for you put my head straight again – they're what helped me come out of all my trances. It's me, physically, mentally, magically, that wasn't strong enough."

I remained silent, unsure of how I should reply.

"I was stupid and weak enough to believe those things that the imitation of you said. I was an idiot, an absolute moron, a real, unmitigated ass, a spineless—"

"Syaoran-kun, please… you're not any of those things…" I interrupted, getting somewhat uncomfortable with the names he was calling himself. I was actually starting to feel rather insulted on his behalf. I certainly didn't believe he was an idiot or a moron or whatever else he called himself, and neither should he.

"No, but I was!" he interjected, sounding disappointed in himself, more than I was. "And I promise you," he said, leaning further across the table and taking my hand in his, the other taking my chin to lift gently so that I could face him. "I _promise_ you," he began again, sounding serious and… well, in love. "That I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If it means I have to apologize every day, or wait outside your chamber, or take a beating from your onii-chan—"

"Syaoran-kun, please," I began, the tiniest, smallest, miniaturist of smiles appearing on the corner of my lips. "That really isn't necessary."

He shook his head, insisting with his eyes that it was. "And I know… I know that you won't ever forget the fact that I kissed Rei, who knows how many times, while I was bewitched. I know that you'll always be bothered that I called her my fiancée first, and that she got further with me—" he coughed, getting uncomfortable "—er, well, physically, than you have, but—"

"What exactly have you done with her?" I asked, the smile melting off my face.

He held my hand tighter to reassure me of his actions. "We never slept together," he told me, and the tone of his voice sounded very honest. "She used me, she kissed me, and a few of the times that we made out I may have been topless…"

"Syaoran-kun…" I began, the scolding rising in my throat.

"_But_, she never, ever had my heart. She may have had my lips and my body, but my heart was never hears. It was always yours. And so is everything else. My first kiss—"

"I was your first kiss?" I asked, somewhat pleased by this. What with all his fan girls, I was sure that I wouldn't have been. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well of course you were, Sakura. And you're my first love, and my first – my first – well, I'm _hoping_ for you to be my… er… first…"

I'd like to say that my usual denseness impeded me from understanding what he was trying to say. And truthfully, it did take me a moment or two to understand what he was trying to get at, but his incredibly intense blush, the heaviest I've seen in my life ever, and the way he was getting so flustered, made it easy for me to realize it.

I blushed as well, smiling because I knew in my heart that he would be the one I'd first sleep with as well, and it made me happy to know that he was also still a virgin, but couldn't help but to scold him. "Syaoran-kun!"

He immediately switched topics, cutting straight to the chase. "You get the point," he said, hurriedly. "I just… I never loved her, Sakura. Never. I look back on my time with her while I was bewitched, and not once did I tell her that I loved her."

My eyes grew glossy at this. Maybe he was right. Maybe his feelings for me really were enough. "You didn't?"

He was smiling, the blush now fading, while mine remained. "No. I never did. I would say I adored her or worshipped her or whatever else, but I never actually said I was in love with her. And I know it was because the part of me that was still with you wouldn't let me."

I allowed myself to come forward a little bit so my face was nearer to Syaoran's. He really had a way with his words when he was able to stop stuttering and blushing. "I think…" I began quietly, "you've made up for yourself enough. It's me who should be making amends. I shouldn't have been angry with you to start with."

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly. "You were right to be angry with me. All I ever did was let you down, Sakura. It's high time that I start making up for it."

This, I did not agree with at all. I was the one who couldn't heal his mother, he was the one that saved my life when I got abducted… but I didn't see the point in arguing any of this with him. He seemed to firmly believe that he was the let-down, and that he had to make things up to me.

"So you're starting with this dinner, huh?" I asked, smiling at him full on now and allowing myself to be okay with the fact that he'd done all those things. It didn't matter anymore – none of it did. Not as long as he loved me, and that was all that I needed to know for the rest of my life.

He smiled sheepishly, kissing our joint hands. "Among other things…"

He let go, searching inside his robes for something. "I realize that you don't have the crystal pendant I gave you on the day that you took your vows. I'm sorry it had to break; I was hoping it would last. But… this gives me the opportunity to give you something new. I was thinking, this time maybe, something diamond."

My breath caught at this. "D-D-D… Diamond?"

He looked at me with all the love in the world in his eyes, presenting me with a small velvet box. Lifting open the top, he showed me the same ring that he'd given to Rei, the same ring that I claimed should've been mine when I snuck back into the palace just yesterday.

"I know Rei wore it before you did," he said, sounding sad and apologetic. "But it was my okaa-sama's… and I know she would want you to have it. If you can accept this ring as yours and just… just forget about the fact that I gave it to Rei… I was wondering if, maybe… you could take it and… well… marry me?"

I bit my lip to keep my grin from spreading into a ridiculous stretch. I don't think my cheek bones could've taken it. What I did instead was rise slowly. When Syaoran looked up at me wonderingly, I continued only to smile while restraining myself from smiling any wider. I made my way around the dining table to him, took his arm and sat down on his lap. He was smiling embarrassedly.

"It was never really hers anyway," I answered breezily, pretending not to have a care in the world. "It was always mine. Right?"

He chuckled lightly at my playful manner. "Absolutely." And then, quieter, he added, "I love you."

The three words hit me like a freight train. And though I knew such a sensation is supposed to be painful – for me, it felt amazing. "I love you too."

Accepting the ring and allowing him to put it around my finger, I didn't admire it for very long until I leaned forward to kiss him, in celebration of our engagement, and finally resolving everything that had to be resolved. Kissing him felt like kissing him for the first time all over again, and I knew that it would feel that way every single time afterwards.

After a while, though I'm not sure how long because kissing Syaoran somehow manages to hinder my ability of telling how much time passes, Eriol and Tomoyo came in, looking pleased with themselves.

We parted, smiling sheepishly at them both. They ignored us and pretended as if they had not just walked in on us making out. Eriol then began to eat the food that was on Syaoran's plate, stuffing his face and taking on a look of boredom.

"You realize that Tomoyo and I are getting married first?" he asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked, sounding offended. "I proposed first, without all the hassle. I should get married first. Shouldn't I?"

"It's not a competition, dear," Tomoyo answered, sounding annoyed.

I giggled at this, amused at how they were already acting like a married couple, when their wedding had not yet even passed. And then I had a thought. The two did a lot for us, and I did remember telling myself that I owed them…

"Isn't there still a wedding tomorrow?" I asked Syaoran. "The one that was supposed to be yours and Rei-chan's? Everyone in the kingdom has been working so hard to make it beautiful and extravagant, from what I've heard. It would be a shame to let it go to waste…"

Squeezing me gently for coming up with such a brilliant plan, Syaoran smiled lightly and agreed. "Oh yes, that's right. I don't suppose you and I could just get married tomorrow…"

"Oh, no way!" Eriol piped up angrily, taking the bit of bread he was chewing on and throwing it at his cousin. "I call it. That wedding is mine."

I laughed at their boyish antics and looked to Tomoyo who had not yet given her two cents on the matter. Her eyes were wide and glossy, and her jaw nearly reaching the floor. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked, my voice cheerful. "What do you think?"

"I…" she began, her voice barely above audible. "I think… I think that I… have some designing to do!"

My face fell at this. "What?"

"You're my Maid of Honour, Sakura-chan! My gown has been ready for the last two weeks, but not yours! Oh no, I haven't even started on yours! What will I do? This is such short notice! I need thread, and lace, and more needles for my sewing. I don't even know where I'll start!"

As my best friend went off on her designing woes and worries, and as her fiancé bickered with her about what should have been her first priority, I could only laugh and lower my head into the space between Syaoran's neck and shoulder where my head seemed to fit perfectly.

And just being there with him, I knew, still sitting on his lap, feeling the staccato rise and fall of his chest as he chuckled at the squabbling of his cousin and his cousin's fiancée, that he loved me. And that I was, always had been, and always would be, the queen of his heart.

_**xxx.**_

The End

_**xxx.**_

**Authors Notes:** There you have it, folks! I'm sorry it's so late, though technically it isn't. Right now is the two-week mark so, really, I'm not late, nyaha! Anyway, could you guys tell that it was extra cheesy? I tried to put in a little more fluffiness for you guys, to make up for the wait :)!

Thank you to those who gave my story a chance. You all are possibly the awesomest people on earth, and I'm so happy that you were able to enjoy it. I definitely will continue writing here on Fanfiction, though it may take me some time to develop a new story. In the mean time, you should give my other stories a look! They'll keep you occupied for a while, and they're extremely lonely. They're begging you to read them!

Thank you again to the awesome readers and reviewers. Please keep an eye out for my future stories, should I choose to write more :).

Infinite x's and o's!

Signing off,  
Agent08 – My life as a secret agent xD


End file.
